


Omega Angels

by alpineshoodratt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abduction, Abuse, Abuse of Authority, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blind Castiel, Breeding, Child Abuse, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Kidnapping, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Male Pregnancy, Mating, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Murder, Physical Abuse, Pregnancy, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 19:55:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 96
Words: 82,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6208012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alpineshoodratt/pseuds/alpineshoodratt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fergus McCloud, better known as 'Crowley', is the owner/operator of a well known Omega shelter, ANGELS. Called this because he changes all his ward's names to those of celestial being. </p><p>If you're looking for a night of Omega comfort, hit the #4 button in the elevator.  </p><p>Looking for a potential mate?  Punch #3 on the dial pad.  </p><p>Crowley managed to procure not one but three rare, beautiful male Omegas.  </p><p>His Omega Angels need Alphas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. JIMMY

James Novak Junior, called 'Lil' Jimmy' since birth, presented Omega at age 14. Male Omegas were as uncommon as female Alphas and both genders were required to register with the local health department. 

Gender registration was a matter of public record and as soon as the local news reported an unnamed male Omega in their area, the Alphas made it their mission to find out who the boy was.

It wasn't long before Jimmy was found. He had been pulled from school immediately after presenting and had rarely been seen outside his house. 

With a parade of potential mates knocking on their door, Amelia had to quit her job to stay home with the boy, protect him from an unwanted claiming. 

The Novak's finances had been shaky before that, now with only one income, they had trouble making ends meet. 

 

Until Michael. 

 

Michael was an older Alpha from out of town. Unlike the other suitors, he didn't offer an absurd amount of money with the intention of walking away with Lil' Jimmy immediately. No, the man came to visit weekly, only requesting to 'get to know' the Omega. 

Michael was the heir to a fortune made by his father, famous author Chuck Shurley. He would be able to compensate the Novak's as well as protect and provide for the Omega like a good Alpha should. 

Lil' Jimmy liked Michael. The man was sweet, non-threatening, didn't make him feel weak or vulnerable for being Omega and his scent was pleasing. Michael thought he was beautiful, smart and funny. Their soft spoken conversations would last for hours. 

James Sr. worked out the details of a 'mating promise' with Michael's father, pledging that Mike would be able to claim Lil' Jimmy when the boy turned 16. The money would pull them out of debt and the Omega and Alpha seemed to care for one another. 

 

Then there was an accident. 

 

Driving back from an appointment with Lil' Jimmy's Omega doctor, just a check up and refill of his heat suppressants, a semi carrying a large tank of chemicals ran a red light and struck their small sedan. 

Lil' Jimmy's father was burned alive by the toxins, his mother suffered blisters on over half her body and the Omega lost his sight. 

Splattered, angry red burns around both his eyes, the poisons had painfully seared away his vision as he struggled against the seatbelt, screaming. 

 

After Amelia recovered from her injuries, buried her husband and took home a depressed son, she contacted several lawyers to discuss a lawsuit against the trucking company. The attorneys all informed her that the legal process would be long but they could secure a large settlement if she was patient. 

And while Lil' Jimmy's mother was being 'patient' the bills piled up and the debt collectors began to call. The Omega suggested she allow him to mate with Michael earlier than promised. 

 

Mr. Shurley voided the mating promise as soon as he found out Lil' Jimmy was blind.   
He wouldn't settle for anything other than perfection for his precious son. 

 

Amelia had no choice but to go back to work, leaving the newly sightless Omega alone during the day. He fumbled around the house, counting steps from one piece of furniture to the next. Lil' Jimmy kept the doors and windows locked but would still scent the occasional Alpha prowling. 

The Omega heard his mother crying almost every night, struggling to provide and still grieving for her husband. It was one Saturday afternoon, Amelia sat at the kitchen table going over a stack of bills that Lil' Jimmy made him way downstairs and settled himself across from her. 

"Mom?" 

"Yeah, baby?" 

"I..I've heard of places that take in Omegas, places that will pay you."

"Jimmy, that's not an option." 

"Just...just listen. The odds of finding a decent Alpha that would want a blind mate are impossible. These places, they can help." 

"Jimmy, I said no" 

"I know...but...we're not going to make it mom. I can't see but my hearing is just fine, better actually. My sense of smell has heightened too. I know how you're feeling, I can feel it myself. Let me help. That lawsuit is going to take years..." 

"James, your father would roll over in his grave just hearing you suggest something like that." 

"I'm not talking about a Slick House, they have Omega Shelters. They take abused or abandoned Omegas and help them find suitable mates." 

"You are NOT abused or abandoned. I will find a way, baby. I...I..I'll figure it out." 

 

But there was no other way. 

 

Mr. Crowley from an Omega Shelter called ANGELS knocked on the door three weeks later. Lil' Jimmy waited in his room while his mother and the Beta spoke. He could hear his mother crying, the scent of her despair making him feel her pain.

Footstep muffled in the carpet on the stairs and the fragrance of a Beta signaled the man's approach. Lil' Jimmy had left his door open, sitting on his bed, back resting against the wall. 

"May I come in?" a Scottish accent floated from the hall. 

"Yes sir" 

The Omega heard the shuffle of shoes and then the weight at the foot of his mattress shifted.

"I understand you've already spoken to your mother about the arrangement?" 

"Yes sir." 

"You may call me Crowley." 

"I understand, Mr. Crowley." 

 

Saying goodbye to Amelia was the single, most painful thing Lil' Jimmy had ever experienced. Worse than the burns in his eyes, more agonizing than losing his father. His mother begged his forgiveness as he squeezed her tightly, assuring her that this was the best way and that he loved her. 

ANGELS Omega Shelter was a remodeled hotel. The first floor lobby had a security check-in. Second floor held offices, third floor Omega housing and fourth floor, a Slick House. 

A Slick House was a brothel employing exclusively Omegas. 

Jimmy, silent on the ride over, was led gently by Mr. Crowley through the foyer and in to the elevator. He assured the Omega that his place would be on the third floor. 

He wouldn't be required to work. 

Crowley also explained the reasoning behind his shelter's name. 

Once the Beta had guardianship, he changed the legal name of each of his Omegas to those of celestial beings. These names were validated on newly issued Omega papers. 

 

Lil' Jimmy became 'CASTIEL'.


	2. ALFIE

Hannah, a gorgeous dark haired Omega, had a mating promise to a tall Beta named Gadreel. His older brother, Ezekiel, the family Alpha, thought he should have claim over the petite beauty. 

So he claimed her. 

Without consent. 

Voiding the mating promise and making Hannah his Omega. 

For life. 

A forced mating is very traumatic for a sensitive Omega; Ezekiel had ensured Hannah's unbreakable obedience through fear and pain. 

Ezekiel's submissive mate produced five male pups for her Alpha. Two presented Alpha, two presented Beta, and the youngest, fragile Alfred, presented Omega. 

Hannah's affection for tiny 'Alfie' never wavered, unlike Ezekiel, who declared it his duty to train the boy to be the perfect Omega. Hannah found herself back-handed in to the wall when she found the courage to suggest she teach him. 

She remained quiet after that. 

Alfie's father kept him in the basement, usually restrained to the water pipes above by his wrists, as the Alpha quizzed him repetitively on the instincts and traditions of becoming a proper Omega. 

Every wrong answer was a lash from Ezekiel's newly acquired leather whip. If he answered correctly but his tone of voice anything above a timid whisper, he received another lash. 

This went on for months, Hannah spending the entire time her Alpha worked to mend and care for her youngest pup. His older brothers brought him food, water and clean clothing, swearing to one another never to be anything like their father.

 

Alfie no longer required the restraints; he would stand in the same spot, arms over his head all night. He would kneel on the ground, back straight, bottom resting on his heels with his throat bared all day. He did whatever his Alpha ordered him to without question or hesitation. 

Anything... anything at all to make the pain stop. 

 

Hannah had been seriously considering killing Alfie, then herself, to release them both from the Hell they lived in when she found an article about an Omega Shelter. 

ANGELS 

Ezekiel would never agree to it and, as an Omega, she had no legal rights but she had to do something. She called the number provided and requested immediate pick up without further information. 

 

Alfie knelt on the cold concrete floor. It would be hours before his Alpha father arrived home but somehow, the man always knew if he had moved. He found escape in daydreams, zoning out and thinking how he used to play in the yard with his brothers before he presented. How he helped his mother prepare dinner and how she made him laugh with silly stories whenever father wasn't home. 

He heard the click-clocking of shoes down the worn wooden steps; it was much too early for his Alpha to be home. He hoped it was his mother, coming to clean the dried blood from his back, or one of his brothers, bringing a cool glass of water. 

It was none of these. 

A stout man in an expensive suit lowered himself in front of the Omega, attempting to make eye contact. Eye contact was one of the many Omega sins Ezekiel had beaten out of the boy. 

"My name is Crowley. Your mother called me. She wants me to take you away. Away from your father." the man spoke slowly, softly in an odd accent. 

Alfie could only speak when spoken to by his Alpha. This man was not his Alpha. This man was an unfamiliar Beta and Alfie was sure to be beaten again should father find the man here.

When the Omega refused to speak or move, Crowley called over his shoulder. 

"Hannah? I think I'm going to have to sedate him if you want him gone before 5 o'clock." 

Alfie's mother's voice drifted down from the kitchen, 

"Do whatever you need to, Mr. Crowley. He can't be here when Ezekiel gets home. My Alpha will kill us both." 

The Beta reached to the inside pocket of his suit jacket, pulled a liquid filled hypodermic and popped off the cap. 

"Alfie, lad, you're going to feel a slight pinch, then you'll feel sleepy. I promise this will not hurt you, it will only help you sleep until I can get you somewhere safe."

The Omega made no indication he heard anything the man said, remaining motionless as the needle entered his shoulder muscle and the drug was pushed in to his body. 

His mother was crying, crying far away and echoing. Alfie was floating up the stairs, up to the bright lights of the kitchen. The man mumbled something about 'payment' and Hannah 'escaping too' before the blinding light of the sun forced the Omega's eyes closed. 

Hannah slide down the wall to sit on the tiled floor, she sobbed inconsolably until 4:30pm when she rose, splashed cold water on her face and began cooking her Alpha's dinner. 

Ezekiel would be furious when she told him the Omega Protection Agency took Alfie away. 

His Omega son wasn't there to punish anymore. 

He would need another Omega to discipline. 

It was going to be a long night for Hannah.

 

Alfie was carried bridal style from Crowley's limo to the elevator and up to the third floor. The Beta guardian settled him in a comfortable bed, dialing the number of an Omega doctor as he exited. He insisted to Dr. Tran that this was, indeed, an emergency. The intensity of the boy's injures appeared even worse than what his mother had described.

Hanging up from that call, he placed another one to his attorney instructing the man to file new Omega papers for Alfred. 

 

Alfie became SAMANDRIEL.


	3. LOKI

Loki was the only child of an Alpha female, Naomi and a Beta female, Hael. 

Being an Alpha female was as rare as being a male Omega and Naomi adored the attention it brought. 

So when her only son presented Omega, she gained more notoriety and flaunted him. The more attention Loki brought to her, the more affection she would show. 

Loki knew his momma Hael loved him unconditionally; there was nothing he could do to change that. But mother Naomi’s feelings for him depended solely on the amount of compliments and the adoration people showered upon her. 

The boy soon learned that attention from strangers validated your worth in the world. So, when Loki hit high school, he found a sure fire way to keep the interest of every Alpha in the building. 

He started seducing them. 

Loki always made sure there were no knots or bites involved. He was careful. An Omega sleeping around was unheard of; it was against their very nature. Loki cared nothing for instincts or tradition, he wanted the adoration.

The worship. 

The love. 

 

Of course, when Naomi discovered her precious male Omega diamond to be the town slut, she was furious. All her ranting and raving did nothing but make Loki roll his eyes. She wanted him to be well known, well, here he was. 

Even his English teacher enjoyed his company, he informed her with a smirk. 

 

Loki came home from school late on Friday afternoon, having stayed afterwards to meet up with a random Alpha in the janitor’s closet, to find a bearded man having tea with his momma and mother. 

“Welcome home, my son.” Naomi sneered. 

“Switching teams in the middle of the game, are we?” Loki insinuated, glancing at the stranger. 

“No, actually. This is Mr. Crowley. He’s come to see you.” 

“No offense, man. I can find my own dates.” 

“I’m sure you can, dear boy” Crowley began, “and that is exactly why I’m here.” 

Flopping down on a chair, Loki moved his attention to momma Hael.

“What the hell are they talking about?” 

Hael looked down at her folded hands and didn’t answer. As a Beta, she could have an opinion but the final decisions were always made by the Alpha. 

And this Alpha had had enough of her Omega son’s disrespect. 

“Mr. Crowley runs an Omega shelter. I’ve deemed you uncontrollable and signed guardianship over to him. Pack your things.” Naomi recited with more than a hint of triumph. 

Loki looked between his mother and the ‘Crowley’ guy, they were serious. 

Attempting to catch Hael’s blue eyes, he dipped his head down a bit, “Momma?” 

“I’m sorry, Loki.” She answered quietly without looking up from her lap, “Naomi has made up her mind.” 

 

Loki gave Crowley an expert blow job on the way to the shelter. His idea, not the Beta’s. Crowley adjusted himself before exiting the limo, waving the Omega to follow him.   
Again, he explained the building and the name change. 

Loki was taken up to the fourth floor.

The Slick House. 

Being adored by hundreds of random Alphas who wanted him badly enough to pay for it? 

Sounded like Heaven to him. 

And although he argued with Crowley that there was not an Angelic cell in his body, his label changed just the same. 

 

Loki was now GABRIEL


	4. CASTIEL

Mr. Crowley had taken very good care of his new male Omega. Castiel had a Braille tutor, an expert Omega physician and many female Omega friends. 

He still missed his mother. 

And he was bored. 

Learning to read Braille was slow going, he listened to the television, heard movies he had seen before the accident so he could play the images in his head. 

He started singing. 

Castiel sung quietly to himself for a while, getting a bit louder as time went on. He thought if he was bothering anyone they would ask him to stop. 

They didn’t. 

In fact, several Omegas would sit in the doorway of their rooms, listening to him. 

 

Then Mr. Crowley brought in another male Omega. 

Castiel couldn’t see the boy, but the intense burning smell of fear and pain radiated from his room.

It made Cas sick to his stomach at the strength of it. 

Since the accident, his senses had been heightened to the point of an empath. He seemed to feel what others were feeling, not just scent it. 

The new Omega was in agony. 

Mr. Crowley had told them all the boy needed a lot of medical attention before he could handle visitors, so they should all leave him alone until he was ready.

Castiel meant to listen. 

Crowley had been very good to him and he didn’t want to defy him. 

But he needed to see this kid. 

He physically needed this Omega to feel better. 

 

Castiel tapped softly on the new Omega’s door, not expecting an answer and not receiving one, he slowly pushed the door open. 

Assuming the room was set up similar to his own; he shuffled across the carpet, felt his way to the bed and lowered himself Indian style on the floor next to the mattress. 

He rested there awhile, silent, listening to the boy’s breathing, inhaling the odors of despair and confusion. 

Castiel began to sing. 

He sang very softly, old classic rock songs his father played on the radio whenever they were in the car. Cas lost track of time, keeping his tone gentle and feeling the new Omega’s anxiety decrease as an hour went by.

When his legs fell asleep and grew tired, he laid one of his hands on the mattress to help himself up.

He felt a smaller, warmer hand on top of it. 

“Thank you” came a tiny voice, so small, so timid Castiel wasn’t sure, at first, that he had heard it at all. 

“You’re welcome” he answered with a happy grin, “may I come back tomorrow?” 

The boy must have nodded, Cas couldn’t be sure. He squeezed the new Omega’s hand slightly,

“My name is Castiel. You can call me when you want company. I have very good hearing and I’m only two rooms away.” 

The kid squeezed back, “I’m Samandriel, now.” 

 

After that, Castiel spent most of his time in Samandriel’s room. Mr. Crowley wasn’t angry at all at the Omega’s disobedience; apparently his presence helped the younger Omega feel better. Heal quicker. Talk more. 

Cas had a best friend….a little brother…. 

 

It was very common for Alphas to visit the third floor. After all, these Omegas were here to find suitable mates. Castiel stayed in his room those days. Crowley didn’t make him socialize like the other Omegas did. They were all looking for an Alpha, Cas was perfectly content living on the third floor and spending his days singing to little Samandriel.


	5. SAMANDRIEL

Hannah’s youngest son woke up in a soft bed, lying on his stomach while someone…a Beta…cleaned and bandaged his back. 

Alfie tried to sit up, his Alpha father would be furious to find him resting. He hadn’t been given permission to sleep. 

Gentle hand coaxed him stay down, soft voices telling him he was safe now. 

Safe from his father. 

Safe from the beatings. 

Safe from the cold, dark basement. 

Safe 

That word was foreign, unreal. 

Mr. Crowley explained where he was, why he was here, and how he had a new name. 

Samandriel 

A new life. 

A new future. 

None of that chased away the pure terror that hung over him, his father would find him. 

And this time, the Alpha would kill him. 

 

Samandriel spent most of his time in bed, occasionally catching himself kneeling on the floor upon returning from the bathroom. 

He forgot where he was. 

His room was comfortable, warm and clean. 

There were no spiders, no shackles and no whips here. 

Samandriel had zero interest in leaving this room. 

 

One evening, after dozing off a short while he awoke from a terrifying nightmare. His father had found him, beaten his mother for protecting him and locked him away in the basement forever. 

The Omega found himself crying silently, shaking, and covered in sweat, heart hammering in his chest. He was trying to remember the breathing exercises Dr. Tran wanted him to use before he reached for his anti-anxiety medication. 

A quiet rap on his door, he turned his head towards the sound but didn’t answer, and assuming whoever it was would go away when ignored. 

Instead, a hand felt along the edge of the wooden entrance, moving slowly as another male Omega entered inch by inch. 

The boy was a few inches taller than Samandriel, black hair, pale skin with deep crimson splatter scars around his closed eyes. Holding his hands out in front of him, he bumped the nightstand slightly before finding his way to the bed. 

Samandriel remained still, observing as the blind Omega sat down on the carpet, tilted his head slightly and began to sing. 

The younger Omega had heard the voice before, drifting down the hallway. It was beautiful, angelic. He allowed himself to close his eyes, concentrate on his breathing and listening to the tender tone. Samandriel had no idea how long he lay there, lost in the songs he mom used to listen to as she cleaned the house. 

When the nightingale gripped his mattress lightly to stand up, he reached out to touch the other Omega’s hand. 

“Thank you” he managed to choke out. 

“You’re welcome, may I come back tomorrow?” 

Without thinking, Samandriel nodded, hoping the other Omega would return. 

“My name is Castiel. You can call me when you want company. I have very good hearing and I’m only two rooms away.” His new friend smiled. 

“I’m Samandriel, now.” His new name rolling off his tongue easier than he thought it would. 

 

Castiel came back every day, they talked quietly or Samandriel would just listen to the older Omega sing. Something about his presence kept Samandriel calm; he didn’t need as many pills and didn’t have so many nightmares. 

Dr. Tran continued to visit, ensuring his back healed without infection. The scars around his wrist were mostly painless by now, just embarrassing. Dr. Tran had a therapist come in to talk to him a couple times a week too, but honestly, Castiel was much easier to talk to. 

The other Omega didn’t ‘ew’ and ‘ah’ over what Samandriel told him about his father. 

He just listened. 

They found another trait they shared; they both missed their mothers terribly and were determined to make them proud. Make sure they knew they had done what was best for them. 

 

When the Alphas came to check out the other Omegas for potential mates, Samandriel had to take a double dose of his medication. The scent of an Alpha made him physically sick, all he wanted to do was kneel and wait for instruction. The aroma took him back to his father’s basement every time. 

Dr. Tran called it PTSD, Samandriel thought that was something only soldiers experienced after a war. 

 

Dr. Tran said he had survived a war.


	6. GABRIEL

Gabriel settled in to the Slick House, eating up the attention the other Omega ‘workers’ bestowed upon him for being an uncommon male version. 

He was getting rather frustrated though. 

His only ‘client’ so far had been Mr. Crowley. 

Crowley didn’t send any Alphas or Betas his way. He strictly forbade Gabriel from exiting his room while another male was on the floor. 

The older Beta man came to him nightly and he was amazing in bed. Whatever experience the owner of ANGELS had was put to good use. As much as Gabriel thought he wanted to work, thought he wanted other partners, he found himself looking forward to Crowley’s visits. 

Maybe if the man fucked him and then left, Gabriel wouldn’t be so confused. But Crowley stayed with him overnight, held him as they slept, things he never, ever did with anyone else. 

Things Gabriel never, ever did either. 

 

It had been a month or so since Gabriel moved in to ANGELS when Crowley told him he was changing rooms. 

That was odd but Gab packed up and followed his lover to the elevator.

For a moment, just a moment, he thought the Beta was placing him on the third floor to find a mate. 

Instead, Crowley punched the fifth floor button. 

The man had never explained what the fifth floor was. 

Dual metal panels slid open to an empty hall, trailing Crowley to the only door; he scanned his surrounding while the Beta unlocked the entrance. 

A huge, expensively furnished apartment welcomed him in. Gabriel met Crowley’s eyes in confusion only to receive a knowing smirk in response. 

Tugging the Omega in by his wrist, the Beta pulled him close, kissed him loudly and announced, 

“This is my home. I want you to stay here, with me, from now on.” 

Gabriel’s jaw dropped dramatically, “You don’t want that, Crowley.” 

“Of course I do, I spend every night downstairs with you, and I think about you all day…I need you here. I…I don’t want you down there anymore. I don’t want anyone else touching you.” 

“Mother told you what I did, what I am. You own a Slick House; you can’t honestly want a whore in your home.” 

“You’re not a whore, not yet. And I won’t confess my undying love and devotion. I like your company, Gabriel and from the sounds you make when I’m inside you, I believe you enjoy mine as well.” 

Gab couldn’t help but smirk and agree with that. 

The man made him feel good, did things to him no other man could. 

Without further discussion, the Omega searched the apartment for the bedroom, unpacked his clothing and stripped naked. Gabriel reclined against a ridiculous amount of pillows on Crowley’s huge king sized bed. 

It only took a moment for the man to follow the scent of the Omega’s slick and find the obvious invitation. Crowley quickly undressed, tossing his pricey suit on the floor and climbing on to the mattress with the sweet smelling Gabriel. 

 

Gabriel who had somehow become ‘his’ without either of them realizing it.


	7. DEAN

Dean Winchester was a handsome man by anyone’s standards. Intense green eyes, sprinkling of freckles across his nose, light brown hair, tall with a mischievous smile. 

He had his choice of any female Omega and any Beta, male or female. Dean wasn’t interested in mating, not just yet. In his late 20’s, he just wanted to ‘sow his oats’, so to speak. The handsome Alpha made it a habit to visit ANGELS once or twice a month, sometimes he just needed company without the polite conversation and awkward morning exits. 

Today, on the elevator ride up to the fourth floor, the lift paused at the third floor for the proprietor, himself, to board. 

That’s when Dean heard it. 

The most beautiful voice imaginable. 

Hitting the red ‘stop’ button, he exited on to the mating floor, Crowley at his heels. 

“Looking for something permanent today, Mr. Winchester?” 

“Which one is singing?” he asked, brows furrowed as he attempted to trace the sound. 

“That, dear Dean, would be my lovely Castiel.” 

“Can I see her?” 

“I’m afraid that particular Omega is not up for visitors just yet.” 

“Why? Is she sick?” 

“My nightingale is young, beautiful and unfortunately, blind.” 

“You keep her secluded because she’s blind?” 

“No, dear Dean. I keep that Omega separated because of their innocence and vulnerability.” 

“Really? A pimp with principles, huh?” 

“You know I loathe that term, Mr. Winchester.” 

“Can I meet her?” 

“I just finished explaining….” 

“I said ‘meet’ not ‘mate’.” 

Sighing loudly, “There is one more reason for me to keep my lark a secret.” Crowley added as he opened Castiel’s door slowly. 

There, sitting on the cushioned window seat, head resting against the glass was a boy. 

A male. 

A male Omega. 

Impossible.

“That’s not a ‘she’” Dean whispered. 

“No, he is not.” Crowley grinned, changing the direction of his conversation, “Castiel, lad, I have someone who would like to meet you.” 

The boy had halted his singing the moment the door opened, now he tilted his head slightly, scenting. 

“An Alpha” he concluded softly 

“Yes, Dean is indeed an Alpha but he’s only here to meet you. Don’t worry, I’ll not let just any Alpha take you away from me.” 

Dean rolled his eyes at the older man, moving slowly in to the room. 

Castiel was gorgeous, a mane of uncontrollable black locks, delicate features, pale skin, blotches of red around his closed lids. 

The Alpha couldn’t stop staring. 

Lowering himself to the foot of the bed, sitting across from the window seat 

“Hello Castiel” 

“Hello Alpha” 

“You have a beautiful singing voice.” 

“He usually stays quiet when Alphas tour the flour, we weren’t expecting company today” Crowley explained. 

The Omega nodded in agreement, “I’m sorry Mr. Crowley, I didn’t scent him.” 

“No…no…don’t apologize” Dean interjected, “I jumped off the elevator without permission. You scent me now?” 

“Yes…” Castiel finding the question odd. 

“What do I smell like?” 

The boy tilted his head again, inhaled deliberately, and answered.

“Christmas” 

Crowley chuckled, a grin spread across Dean’s face as he asked. 

“Christmas?” 

The Omega nodded, “Peppermint and pine” 

“Did you know, Omega, that the basic primal attraction between mates is a pleasing scent?” 

Castiel shook his head, “What do I smell like to you?”

“Pears and honey” the Alpha answered as he looked back over his shoulder at Crowley. “Where do we go from here, Fergus?” 

Exhaling loudly, “I’ve asked you several times not to call me that.” 

“Which is why I still do. What do I need to do to acquire this Omega?” 

Castiel’s fear scent amped up just a bit, Crowley widening his eyes at Dean. 

“I’ve explained already….” 

“Yes, but that was before I met him. Maybe we can talk in your office? Work something out?” 

“Very well, head downstairs, I’ll speak to my nightingale for a bit and meet you there.” 

 

Dean sat in the chair directly in front of Crowley’s desk as the Beta owner entered. 

“I’m afraid, dear Dean; you have caused quite a dilemma. I has every intention of keeping my lark under wraps for at least six months, until I was comfortable introducing him to strangers.” 

“And now…?” 

“Now I have to wonder what kind of Alpha wants to mate an Omega because they are blind.”

“No, Crowley, I don’t want him because he’s blind, I never took that in to consideration. I want him because he’s beautiful, sings like an angel and smells like Heaven.” 

 

“And that, my dearest Winchester, is exactly the answer I was looking for.”


	8. ELI

Tall, muscular Eli was one of the few Betas to visit the Omega floor. Alphas had considerable difficulty acquiring an untouched Omega as it was, the price usually far out of reach for a Beta. 

Eli sat in Crowley’s office, occupying the same chair Dean had just weeks earlier, discussing his wishes with the Beta boss. 

“I thought that, maybe, an Omega wouldn’t be as intimidated by a Beta mate. That and I’ve always found their docile personalities and elegant splendor fascinating.” 

“You’re quite poetic for such a…physically impressive man. I would like to agree that a Beta would make an Omega a bit more relaxed, but your….lumber jack build would be daunting no matter what gender your potential.” 

Eli reached into the inside pocket of his denim jacket, producing a large envelope overflowing with money.

“I may be a working stiff, but I can protect and provide for an Omega as well as any uppity Alpha could.” 

“Very well, Mr. Eli. I have one Omega in mind. This particular soul has been abused quite extensively by an Alpha. A Beta may, indeed, be the best bet for a mate. Your size may still be an issue but if you continue to speak softly, and as eloquently as you have for me, I’m sure my timid pet would be more at ease with you than an average Alpha.” 

Eli trailed Crowley to the end of the hall, catching the elevator up one more floor and shadowing the fellow Beta to closed door. 

A vapor of Omega fear emanated through the wood, amping up as Crowley knocked softly, and then entered without awaiting an answer. 

“Samandriel?”

Eli followed the older man in to find a petite male Omega, brown hair, wide gray eyes, trembling visibly on the edge of the bed. 

Breathtaking. 

“A male….” Eli exhaled, staring without apology. 

“Yes, Mr. Eli. My Samandriel is rare but….damaged. Would that be a fair word, Samandriel?” 

The small Omega nodded, keeping his eyes on both men with obvious apprehension. 

“He has extensive scarring on his back and a pretty troublesome anxiety disorder. Before we agree on any transfer of guardianship, I’ll need assurance that, if there is a problem, you will return him to me and only me. Agreed?” 

Eli, still hypnotized by those wide gray eyes, nodded. 

“Yes, I agree completely.” 

 

A short time later, Eli’s newly acquired Omega trailed behind him, two steps back and one step to the side. 

Apparently another Omega action he had been trained to do. 

The Beta opened the passenger side door of a shiny SUV, gently guiding Samandriel in by his elbow. Eli felt the need to strap the boy’s seatbelt for him, the Omega sitting obediently with his hands folded on his lap and his head down. 

They had ridden in silence for a few miles, Samandriel’s scent slowly fading to something more neutral, when Eli cleared his throat, 

“I…I think you’re gonna be….pretty freaked out so I’m going to tell you now.” 

Passive fragrance disappeared almost instantly, replaced by a peppery fog. 

Eli reached in to Samandriel’s bag, fetching a prescription bottle and handing it to the boy. 

“Take one” 

The Omega’s hands were shaking so severely, Eli had to take the container back and open it himself. Dropping the capsule in Samandriel’s small hand and watching as the kid swallowed it dry. 

“Ok…I’m not going to be your mate. I’ve picked you up for my older brother. He would’ve never passed the background check and he’s a pretty intimidating Alpha, so Crowley wouldn’t have even considered him.” 

The odor intenisified, making Eli roll down his window. 

The Omega was panting, unable to catch his breath and blinking rapidly. 

“Hey! Hey little guy! Calm down, it’s allright. He’s not gonna hurt you, ok? I promise he would never harm an Omega.” 

When the kid’s eyes rolled back in to his head and his body slumped lifeless in the seat, Eli slammed on his brakes and pulled over. 

“Fuck!” 

Patting his face with calloused hands, spreading a palm across his mouth to feel his breath, the Beta assured himself that Samandriel had just fainted. Crowley said he was a nervous wreck, that’s what the pills were for. Sighing, he watched the kid’s passive face and shallow breathing for a minute before pulling back out on the road and heading home. 

 

Benny better not fuck this up.


	9. SAM

Samuel Winchester, attorney at law, found himself sitting in Mr. Crowley’s office just months after his brother. 

Idealist young Beta had dreams and aspirations of making changes, defending the meek, etc. etc. 

Now, he was Dick Roman’s, pompous millionaire asshole, personal attorney. He made good money but didn’t make much of difference in society. Attempting to ward off law suits while filing prenuptial agreements and changing the man’s will every few months, was not the rewarding career he had in mind when his older brother paid his way through law school. 

And now. 

Now he found himself speaking on behalf of his employer to the owner of a slick house. 

Nice. 

Sam’s brother Dean had secured a mate from the same establishment, but Mr. Roman wasn’t looking for an Omega mate. He had a gorgeous female Beta wife named Susan.

Unfortunately for Susan, after two years of trying for a pup, she had been declared barren. 

Now, Mr. Roman had two choices, divorce the Beta, giving her a hefty amount of his fortune, the prenup had ensured Mrs. Roman would be taken care of should the marriage end without her infidelity. 

Or, he could find a breeder. 

An Omega without a bond to produce pups for him and his sterile wife. 

Where would you find an Omega like that? 

A slick house like ANGELS. 

 

“Mr. Winchester, what you are requesting is quite…unusual. Should I send an Omega out to be breed, what would happen to the poor soul after she is no longer useful?” 

“Mr. Roman would make sure she is taken care of financially, he could assist on find her a mate and settling her in to a comfortable life.” 

“And the almighty Dick Roman could not find a suitable breeder on his own?” 

“Publicly searching for a surrogate would be humiliating for his wife, he did try a private search for a male, believes they birth the strongest and most attractive pups, but we both know how rare those are. My brother was incredibly lucky.” 

“Yes, well, Dean is a kind soul. I wouldn’t have let just anyone take my lark. Now, moose, I do have someone in mind. This particular Omega is…how would you say….hypersexual? I keep company with him, myself, nightly.” 

“HE? And you’re sleeping with him?” 

“Yes, Gabriel is male. Quite lovely and insatiable. I moved him upstairs with me some time ago, to keep me warm. Since then, it would seem my attentions weren’t enough to keep him satisfied. He has bedded my delivery man, my security detail and… regrettably… my son. Although I will miss his talents, I believe he will enjoy the act of breeding more than the average Omega.” 

“Mr. Roman won’t stand for promiscuity; your Omega would have to remain faithful to Mr. Roman until his services are no longer required. Should he break that agreement, there would be no further monetary compensation.” 

“He fucks around and he doesn’t get paid. Got it.” 

Sam rolled his eyes but climbed to his feet to trail behind the shorter Beta. 

 

Riding the elevator up to the fifth floor, Crowley’s personal quarters, Sam typed a text out to his employer, updating him with the new information. 

Shadowing behind the shorter Beta, the lawyer entered a pretentious residence and found what he was looking for. 

Pretty little Omega, reclining seductively on the overstuffed sofa, arms stretched above his head. 

“Fergie, sweetheart, you’ve brought me a present.”

“No, you little slut, he’s not for you. And stop calling me Fergie.” 

“Tsk tsk, you didn’t mind so much last night” the imp grinned with a wink. 

Sighing in frustration, “Gabriel, this is Sam Winchester, high priced attorney for a very wealthy public figure. Mr. Winchester, Gabriel.” 

Sam nodded at the Omega, thinking primal thoughts that his civilized mind rarely entertained. 

“And what, sweet Crowley, would such a tall drink of water be here for? He’s making me thirsty.” 

“For the love of Chuck, Gabriel! Turn it off for a minute. Sam needs to hire a breeder. An Omega to let an Alpha knot them and birth their pups.” 

“Ew! You want me to get pregnant?” Gab wrinkled his nose. 

“Gabriel,” Sam attempted to sound formal, “My employer would make sure you are fairly compensated, he would like to secure two healthy pups of his own and is current partner is unable to produce that.” 

“Well, when you say it like that, how can I say ‘no’? Oh, yeah, NO. It’s ridiculous.” Turning towards the shorter Beta, “Crowley, you’re promoting this?” 

“Actually, Gab, I’m sold on the idea. I’m signing your Omega papers over to Mr. Winchester; he will secure your care and employment. You’ll leave immediately.” 

“But…Crowley…sweetheart, I thought we had something special.” 

The proprietor of ANGELS threw his head back and laughed heartily. 

“Oh, my dear, dear Gabriel. You had something special with every cock within ten feet of you. You just thought I didn’t know. You thought me an idiot. I’m sure one more Alpha dick won’t make a difference.” 

The jaunty male Omega stomped off to his room to pack.

“Well…that was….awkward” Sam sighed. 

“Yes, well, Omegas are puzzling creatures. Gabriel is healthy, had never been knotted and will keep Mr. Roman busy. For safeties sake, keep him confined without any male company except Dick Roman’s. That includes you.” 

“Me? I’m not a mindless Alpha knot head.” 

“No, but I can smell your Beta arousal from here. If I can scent it, I guarantee my sweet Gabriel has already made plans to take advantage of it.” 

Sam shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose in an attempt to ward off the incoming headache. 

 

“I didn’t go to law school for this shit”


	10. CASTIEL II

Mr. Crowley explained his reasoning behind allowing the Omega to be mated off ahead of schedule. Castiel tried very hard to understand why he was leaving with the Alpha so soon. 

He had only met the man a few hours earlier. 

Dean seemed…nice. He smelled pleasant, his voice soft and nonthreatening, but the Omega still found himself nervous and afraid as the man led him off the elevator, through the lobby and in to his vehicle. 

The car scented of leather, motor oil and faded cologne. Castiel ran his fingertips over the seat, feathering each line of stitching and appreciating the smoothness of the upholstery. 

The Alpha still hadn’t said much since taking custody of the Omega. He personally fastened the younger man’s seat belt, secured the door shut before sliding in the driver’s side. 

Cas heard the engine fire up, louder than the average car, each click of the gear shift and even the slight squeak the brake pedal produced. 

Shifting uncomfortably in his seat, he laid his head against the cool window, the glass vibrating his skull. 

Dean clicked the radio on, one of the many songs his father played in their old sedan carried its way out of the speakers. 

Castiel couldn’t stop the smile that spread, unexpected, across his face. 

“You like the Beatles, huh?” his new Alpha asked over the McCartney’s voice. 

Cas nodded and grinned wider when Dean turned the volume all the way up. 

 

He couldn’t be sure how long the drive from ANGELS to his new house was, only that he had grown tired and a little hungry before the vehicle came to a stop. 

It smelled like rain, the air damp and thick. 

Castiel could tell they were in a garage, the sliding metal door scrapping down the rails as it closed behind them.

His new Alpha killed the engine, announcing, 

“We’re home” 

 

Home. 

 

With the gentle guidance of his intended mate, Castiel managed the few step up to entrance of the house. Entering what he was sure was a kitchen, buzzing florescent lights overhead, shoes clicking on tiled floors, humming of appliances. 

Dean led him to a seat; Cas ran his hand over a smooth surface, determining he rested at the table. 

There was more bustling around him, his Alpha bringing in bags from the car, a cool breeze when the refrigerator opened, and the clicking the stove made when a burner lit up.

The older man was cooking for him. Dean still hadn’t said much since turning up the music in the car. Castiel heard him singing along a few times, answered a call once but kept it short, telling the other person he would call them back later. 

An odor of oregano and garlic invaded his sinuses and his stomach rumbled. 

“I hope you like spaghetti” Dean’s deep voice from across the room. 

Castiel nodded. 

“Good, because there are only a few things I’m good at cooking and this is one of them.” 

Clinking of silverware, rattling of plates and the smell of warm spiced sauce sat in front of him. 

The Omega listened closely as his new Alpha settled in to the seat across from him. He could feel the man watching him, physically feel the eyes staring.

Clearing his throat, “Thank you, Alpha” 

“You’re welcome. Shit, I didn’t get you anything to drink. You want a beer?” 

As much as Castiel tried to hide his grin, he failed. Shaking his head with a smirk, 

“No, thank you. Water would be great.” 

Faucet ran, water splashed and a glass of ice jingled as it lowered in front of him. 

Slowly searching out with his fingertips, Cas discovered his fork, knife and napkin. He lowered the napkin to his lap, explored the plate with the fork until he found the hill of noodles. Twirling the utensil around several times, wrapping the pasta into a tangle, he cautiously scooped the food in to his mouth. 

The Omega knew he was being observed. He chewed with his mouth closed, wiped his lips repeatedly with the napkin, never knowing for sure if his face was clean.

Dinner seemed to last forever but his Alpha was a good cook, he enjoyed every bite, even soaking sauce up with corners of garlic bread. Smearing crust across an empty plate the last few tries. 

Dean cleared the table, and although Castiel was nowhere near an expert on Alpha/Omega relations, he was pretty sure the Alpha wasn’t supposed to be waiting on the Omega. 

He found himself fidgeting with his fingers, unsure what to do next and unwilling to ask. Cas felt a warm hand over his as Dean spoke softly, 

“You’re nervous.” 

Castiel, happy that the man spoke for him, nodded. 

“Come with me, we’ll get you settled.” 

Cas rose from his seat, continuing to hold on to Dean’s warm hand as they worked their way upstairs. 

Fifteen 

Fifteen steps from first floor to second. 

Good to know. 

The Omega let his hand trail down the wall on the right side of the hallway. First door, linen closet, second door, bedroom. 

Got it. 

Castiel waited uncertain at the bedroom entrance when Dean released his hand. He heard rustling and the Alpha curse under his breath a few times. 

“Sorry. I really wasn’t expecting to bring you home today; it’s kind of messy in here. I don’t want you to trip or anything.” 

The Omega gave a soft smile in understanding. Dean was….sweet…patient…considerate. Castiel thought Mr. Crowley must have known what he was doing. 

His Alpha returned to guide him further in to the room, leading him to the light switch, the dresser, the nightstand, the bed and finally, the bathroom. It wouldn’t take long for the Omega to memorize the layout. 

Now, reality was closing in on him. 

He, an Omega, stood in a bedroom with Dean, an Alpha, for the purposes of mating. Before the accident, when everyone was so crazy about his presentation, Castiel read every possible article on male Omegas. 

He knew what was supposed to happen next. 

He knew what was expected of him.

 

And he was scared as hell.


	11. BENNY

Benny Lafitte, 100% pure Alpha savagery, led a group of misfits known as ‘The Organization’. 

They made their money in every illegal way possible.

Drugs   
Prostitutes  
Extortion   
Weapons   
Hijacking   
Thievery 

They all lived (worked?) in an old warehouse, ancient offices converted to bedrooms and their inventory stored against the walls of a common area: the empty center of the warehouse floor, edged by numerous couches surrounding a ridiculously large TV and sound system. 

Benny strolled through the door today to find the normally dim lit cavern bright with humming fluorescents and a crew of men waiting for him. 

“What the fuck is this?” 

“Me and the boys pitched in, got you a little something.” His younger brother, Eli answered with a grin. 

“Smells like Omega in here. Reeks of it, I can get my own Omega whores, you know that.” 

“Yes…but this isn’t a whore. This one is a mate.” 

The rest of the men chuckled at the look on their leader’s face. 

“He’s in your room. Beautiful and obedient.” 

“HE?” brows raised, tone disbelieving. “What the hell makes you think I want a damn mate?” 

“Every time you get drunk, boss.” Gordon called from the back of the crowd. 

Eli started to lead him up the stairs to his room, explaining, 

“Your Omega is small, tiny even and he’s unbelievably timid. The guy I bought him from says he’s scarred up and terrified all the time from some kind of ‘training’ he went through when he presented.” 

Before Benny could respond, Eli opened the door and ushered him in. 

There, kneeling on the carpet at the foot of the bed was the most enchanting being Benny Lafitte had ever laid his eyes on. 

The Omega was as little as Eli had described, knees on the floor, bottom resting on his heels, hands on his thighs and head tilted back to bare his throat. 

It was the picture perfect representation of Omega submission Benny had only seen in paintings. 

Without moving his eyes away from the boy’s trembling bottom lip, he whispered, 

“What’s his name?” 

“Samandriel. Some sort of angel name or something.” 

“He’s perfect” Benny exhaled. 

“Like I said, he’s a nervous wreck. Has these pills to calm him down, had to give him three doses just to keep him from passing out every couple minutes.” 

“I’ll calm him down.” The Alpha declared, “You go, thank the boys for me” pulling his little brother in to a very uncharacteristic embrace, “Thank you, Eli” 

The younger Lafitte smiled and left with a wink. 

 

Benny was a large man, even for an Alpha, but standing in front of the petite Omega kneeling at his feet he felt gigantic. 

“Stand for me, little one.” Attempting to keep his deep voice soothing. 

Samandriel swallowed twice, took a deep breath and brought himself to his feet. 

His head barely reached the height of Benny’s armpit. His breathing was heavy, eyelids blinking rapidly, looked as if his entire body shook. 

“SSShhhhh” the Alpha whispered, reaching out to stroke the boy’s face with his thumb. Samandriel flinched, recovered quickly and remained still as the older man examined his features. 

“I’m not going to hurt you” Benny tried to reassure his intended mate when a fat tear escaped those gray eyes and trailed moisture down his cheek. 

He tugged at the hem of the Omega’s t-shirt, the boy whimpered as the material passed over his head, skin exposed to his new Alpha. 

But Benny didn’t touch him further. Instead, the man walked in a slow circle around him, gasping in obvious surprise at the sight of his back. 

There was scar tissue on top of scar tissue, rivers and valleys and mountains of roped lines zigzagging back and forth.

Benny felt sick to his stomach. 

He had hurt a lot of people in a lot of different ways, but this. This mindless violence against such an innocent creature was unfathomable.

“Who did this to you?” he murmured, frozen behind Samandriel, unable to tear his eyes away. 

The Omega sucked his lips in over his teeth, inhaled deeply through his nose before answering. 

“M…m….my Alpha. M…my f…f…father” 

The stuttered, quiet answer infuriated the Alpha. 

“Your fucking dad did this to you?” he boomed without thinking. 

Benny’s bellowing response dropped Samandriel back to his knees, this time laying his chest to the floor, forehead resting on the carpet in an attempt to make himself smaller. 

“I’m sorry….I’m sorry…..I’m sorry….I’m sorry” the Omega repeated timidly over and over until the medication did no good and the boy lost consciousness again. 

“Fuck…” the Alpha exhaled. 

He didn’t mean to scare the kid, just…fuck! 

Whose parent hurts them this way? 

What Omega could ever deserve such cruelty? 

It was….it was…..

it was bullshit! 

That’s what it was.

Lifting Samandriel’s boneless body from the ground, Benny laid him reverently on the bed, head resting on pillows as the Alpha covered him with a blanket. 

Tucking him in like a pup. 

Benny trotted down the stairs to the grouping of men in the common area.

“Done already, boss?” Walker attempted at humor. 

“No. Not by a long shot. You all have the night off while I get my Omega settled. Tomorrow, we start searching out this kid’s father. 

 

The asshole is already dead; he just doesn’t know it yet.”


	12. DICK

Dick Roman attempted an unhurried walk through his lavish home, across the well-manicured lawn to the guest house. 

It didn’t matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t suppress the excitement at finally finding an Omega. 

His lawyer, Sam Winchester, sat impatiently in the living room, obviously uncomfortable.

The being to Sam’s right, the one to hold the future of Roman Enterprises, settled casually on the cushions… 

Perfect. 

Sly smile, almond eyes, brown hair and a picturesque Omega figure, sure to produce gorgeous offspring. 

Dick couldn’t hide his approval. 

“Good work, Winchester. You have all the paperwork in order?” 

The tall Beta stood, dug through his briefcase for just a moment, producing a stack of documents. 

“All I’s dotted and T’s crossed. Omega Gabriel is under my legal guardianship and will remain there until his ‘duties’ are complete. Your name is not found anywhere, your privacy secure.” 

“Wonderful” Dick grinned in approval. 

“Now, if you’ll excuse me Mr. Roman, I’ll leave you two to….” 

Sam left that statement hang there, shaking Dick’s hand and strolling out of the guest house, relieved. 

 

The Alpha lowered himself next to his new breeder. 

“Well, Mr. Roman, should we begin right away?” Gabriel purred, leaning over to inhale Dick’s scent. 

“Not quite yet, you’ll need to be off your suppressants for a full month and experience at least one unassisted heat before you can be impregnated.” 

Gabriel sat straight up, staring at the man in shock. 

“You expect me to go, without sex, heat suppressants or heat helpers for over a month before I can get laid?” 

“Well, if you put it so…crudely, then the answer is ‘yes’. I understand you are somewhat, eager, when it comes to the act of mating, but you’re not here for physical pleasure, Gabriel.” 

“I’m not here for it but you’ll be getting it. Plenty of it. Have you ever seen an Omega go through an unassisted heat, Dick? It’s torture. I’ve had one. Only one raw heat my entire life and believed I was dying at the time. I didn’t agree to any of this.” 

“Of course you didn’t” Roman sighed impatiently, “You’re an Omega. You can’t agree or disagree to anything. I do understand that you will be…uncomfortable as you prepare your body to receive my seed, but it will be worth it when we achieve results.” 

“Oh, Dick, you romantic, you!” 

“Yes, well, if you’re angry with me now, you’ll be increasingly furious as your diet and exercise routine is managed. Once you’ve conceived, you’ll be supervised the entire 10 weeks of pregnancy and will birth without pharmaceuticals.” 

“You’re really not making me believe any better about this arrangement, Mr. Roman. How’s your wife feel about all of this?” 

“I would appreciate it if you avoided the subject of my marriage. Actually, you and I need not discuss anything other than reproduction.” 

“Wow…you’re like…like an android or something. All business, no humor. How long am I contracted for?” all teasing gone from the Omega’s voice. 

“I believe you are promised for two healthy pups.” Flipping through the pages of documents Sam handed him. “Yes and there’s an option for a third, health permitting, of course.”

“Of course” Gabriel whispered, collapsing back on the couch, defeated. 

Dick stood, securing the documents under his arm as he offered a hand to the Omega. After a moment of uncertainty, the smaller man stood, shook the Alpha’s hand, receiving a polite smile before the Mr. Roman left him alone in the guest house. 

 

Dick Roman’s certainty of upcoming success was sure to be dampened any moment. 

As soon as that whiney bitch Susan heard he had found another way to procreate, there would be tears and dramatics. 

He should’ve listened to Sam, his personal attorney, instead of Azazel, his corporate lawyer. 

Winchester had suggested divorce, paying the woman what he owed and moving on. 

Azazel said it would be bad for his public image, insisting the illusion of a man unable to manage his marriage would be the projection of a man unable to manage his business. 

Either way, he didn’t love the sow. 

He only needed an heir. 

 

He really didn’t care how he got it.


	13. DEAN II

Dean scented Castiel’s fear, watching the apprehension on the Omega’s face. 

The boy flinched slightly when the Alpha reached out to stroke his cheek before leaning in to the touch. 

“Open your eyes for me.” He requested tenderly. 

Castiel tilted his head a bit, seemed to consider the question for a moment and then lifted his lids. 

The Omega’s eyes were pure white. No trace of pupils or irises, just…clouds. 

“You have angel eyes.” 

Cas lowered his lids with a small smile, “Most people are uncomfortable when my eyes are open.” 

“That’s because they’re looking at them wrong.” 

He leaned down to meet Castiel’s lips with his own. The kiss was soft, his Omega’s scent so sweet, filling the Alpha’s nose and making him dizzy with need. 

Dean reached to tug the hem of Cas’s t-shirt over his head, his Omega lifting his arms up in assistance. The Alpha’s eyes never left his new mate’s face while pulling apart the snap of Castiel’s jeans. 

“Crowley told me you were more sensitive than most Omegas. That you couldn’t just scent people’s emotions but feel them yourself.” The Alpha whispered. 

Cas nodded, “Sometimes…” 

“Can you sense what I’m feeling now?” 

The boy tilted his head, after a few breaths he gave the smallest of smiles, 

“Yes” 

“Good. Then you know you’re safe. Safe with me.” 

“Yes” 

The Alpha took his mouth again, deepening the kiss, tracing tender pink lips with his tongue. 

Edging his Omega back towards the bed, he paused a moment to pull the jeans off entirely. Lowering Castiel on to the bed, he backed up long enough to undress himself. 

He couldn’t tear his eyes away from his new mate. 

Beauty, lying soft and still on his mattress. 

He never imagined when he left the house this morning how much his life would change in just a few hours.

Moving Castiel to rest on the pillows, Dean peppered his face with tiny kisses, pressing his lips tenderly on each eyelid. The Alpha continued over the boy’s neck, shoulders, down his chest to his abdomen. Taking the Omega’s member in to his mouth, lathering his tongue around him. 

His new mate moaned, so quietly, Dean moved to lick around the rosy circle, already leaking sweet slick. 

Castiel’s body responded perfectly, his legs widened instinctively allowing the Alpha to point his tongue and press it inside the entrance. 

The wonderful noises coming from the creature below him were teasing the feral side of his brain. He pressed one finger in; Cas’s pucker received it easily. Encouraged, he added another, bobbing his head up and down on the Omega’s tiny cock with each thrust of a digit.

When he was sure his new mate was ready to receive him, he moved between his legs. 

Traditionally, the first mating, the claiming, should be done with the Omega presenting to his Alpha  
.  
But Dean had never been a traditional kind of guy. 

He wanted to see Castiel’s face. Watch his expression change, know how each and every move made his Omega feel. 

The Alpha leaned down to kiss Cas gingerly, lining his erection up to the boy’s hole and pressing in slowly. 

Castiel exhaled, visibly forcing himself to relax and accept his Alpha’s body in to his own. They groaned in stereo when Dean was finally fully seated. 

That gorgeous face didn’t look scared, or unsure, it looked…

Completed. 

Moving tenderly, small strokes morphing into bigger thrusts, Castiel wrapping his legs around his Alpha’s waist, Dean’s tongue dancing inside the Omega’s mouth. 

Cas felt the knot beginning to swell, tugging against the rim just slightly; he pulled his mouth away from Dean’s and gasp at the sensation. 

Dean sat up slightly, reaching between them to stroke the small Omega dick, observing Castiel’s face as his body tightened up and he lost himself completely to physical pleasure, releasing himself over his stomach. 

The tightening of the muscles around him, the inflating of his knot, Dean pressed further inside, panting and moaning. 

He felt it. 

The moment they tied together, the second they connected and then leaned down to bite his Omega’s shoulder, teeth cutting through skin, impaling the flesh beneath it. 

Claiming Castiel as his. 

 

Only his.


	14. SAMANDRIEL II

Samandriel struggled awake to the scent of Alpha in his nose. 

Not his father.

The other Alpha. 

The monstrously large man who had spoken sweetly to him, only to become enraged at the sight of his scars. 

The sight of his imperfections. 

He remembered collapsing on the floor, apologizing, praying silently that he wouldn’t be punishing too severely. 

The Omega lay still, very still, taking inventory of his body for pain. 

He found none. 

The smell was still there, closer, no longer angry. 

Samandriel couldn’t feign sleep forever, his new Alpha could be furious at his attempt to deceive. 

Cautiously opening his wide gray eyes, he found baby blue ones looking at him with concern. 

“I didn’t mean to scare you, little one” a deep but sweet voice told him. “I wasn’t mad at you; I was pissed that anyone could hurt you so badly. I’m sorry.” 

The Alpha was apologizing. 

Alphas do not apologize.

Alphas take what they want, do what they want and Omegas hope to keep them pleased and happy.

Omegas hope to avoid punishment and pain.

Omegas apologized.

Samandriel sat up slowly, pushing his hands against the blankets to back himself up against the wall. 

“Eli said you have a nervous thing, you need another pill?” 

The Omega thought a moment, he had taken three since leaving Crowley’s, he had no idea how he had regained consciousness after that. 

“No, thank you Alpha.” He whispered 

Benny smiled, “I love hearing you call me Alpha. Makes me feel like you really belong to me.” 

“Don’t I?” 

“Yeah…I guess you do, but I haven’t claimed you yet.”

Claimed 

Yet 

Samandriel audibly gulped, looking around the room at anything other than his Alpha. 

The Alpha dipped his head a bit to look in to the Omega’s face. Samandriel focused on his nose, Omegas never look Alphas in the eye. 

Ezekiel taught him well. 

“I’ll go slow…” he murmured, leaning in to kiss the boy. 

His Omega stayed quiet, compliant, trying not to think too far ahead. All he had heard about mating was that it would hurt. 

He would do anything to avoid pain. 

Anything. 

Samandriel forced his muscles to relax as his thoughts continued to race, his Alpha maneuvering him down on his back and straddling him. Making him feel even smaller than before. 

The Omega’s shirt was still lying on the floor, Benny’s callused hand expertly unbuckled his belt, yanking his jeans and boxer briefs down his legs, tossing them over his shoulder with a smirk. 

The larger man dipped down to kiss Samandriel on his cheek, whispering in his ear,

“Turn over and present for me, little one.” 

THAT sped up the Omega’s heart. 

Trembling, he obeyed his Alpha. 

Good Omegas obey their Alphas if they don’t want to be punished.

Head down, rear end up, face hidden in the pillows beneath him, he listened as Benny moved from the bed and undressed. 

The Alpha was breathing faster now. 

Almost as rapidly as his Omega.

Samandriel felt Benny’s weight return to the mattress, moving between his legs.

He was too scared, his body not producing the natural slick it should have. The Omega couldn’t stop the yelp he delivered as he felt a thick, wet tongue run across his entrance.

“SSShhhhh” Benny breathed, air cool against the wet spot, his Alpha continued lapping against the hole, Samandriel’s body responding instinctively, lubrication leaking plentiful now. 

There was a finger, pumping slowly in and out, then another. Two thumbs spreading his cheeks open and a tongue entering.

He couldn’t help the soft moan, it felt good. The fingers gave a slow burn but his body opened up on its own, accepting the invasion. 

Welcoming it. 

The Alpha shifted his weight on bed again, Samandriel feeling the smooth tip of Benny’s member pressing against him. His first reaction was to tense, but his mate’s hand ran soothingly down his side, tender palms across his ribs, he exhaled a forced his body compliant. 

Benny pushed further in, inch by inch, burning more intense following a raw friction inside. The Alpha kept making soft ‘ssshhh’ing noise, quiet words of comfort between grunts and thrusts.

Samandriel kept his head in the pillow, fist gripping and releasing the sheets. The tears running from his eyes to the cushions below were more from fear of the unknown rather than the actual pain. 

The Omega felt the beginning of a knot pulling at his rim, he bit in to the pillow as it grew bigger and bigger, finally locking them together. 

Benny growled like a feral animal, leaning over, his weight causing the boy to collapse flat while the Alpha’s seed spilt in to him.

Then there were sharp teeth, breaking through the skin of his shoulder and his scream of agony vibrated against the pillow. 

 

He belonged to Benny now.


	15. GABRIEL II

Gabriel settled in to Dick Roman’s lavish guest house. It was comfortable, luxurious even, with its own private pool in the back. 

He should have been happy to be so spoiled, so pampered.

But he was miserable.

Miserable and alone. 

He missed Crowley, believe it or not. True, he had fucked several of the man’s employees and at least one relative, but…he needed to. 

The Omega missed the constant attention. The hot, lusting look in an Alpha’s eyes when he laid eyes on him. Crowley had been so good to him, and he betrayed the older Beta. 

Gabriel sighed with regret, attempting to focus on some Saturday afternoon movie on TV. 

 

He had suffered through his first heat. After stopping the suppressants, the hormones hit him fast and hard. Withering on the bed while a Beta nurse forced water down his throat and ignored his pleas for release was Hell itself. 

Gabriel chocked down the vitamin packed rabbit food because he had no choice. Threats of a hunger strike resulted in the promise of an IV or feeding tube. 

No thank you. 

So he continued to suffer, alone and full of guilt for hurting the one man who showed him kindness. 

 

Until the second heat hit. 

 

Picking up the phone, only number programmed was that of Mr. Roman himself, he exhaled in defeat. 

“Yeah, Dick, I need your dick.” 

“Not amused Gabriel. Have you called to complain about something new this time?” 

“No, I actually need you. My heats hitting again and I’d sleep with Satan himself to keep that misery away.” 

Dick sounded excited, “I’ll be there within the hour. Try to eat and drink something before we begin.” 

“’before we begin’? You’re such a romantic, Dick.” 

A click, then Gabriel munched down some grainy, fruity snack bar thing. Drank a full bottle of water and found himself overwhelmingly hot. 

What was taking the man so long? 

The Omega shuffled to the shower, turning the faucet full force and ice cold. He laid his head back with the slight relief it rewarded him. 

 

“Gabriel?” Roman’s voice travelled down the hall. 

“In here” 

By the time the Alpha entered the bathroom; the man had already undressed and sported a rock-hard erection. 

“We’ll breed more effectively mating style on the bed.” Dick informed. 

If Gabriel wasn’t in full blown heat, that robotic statement would have made him bone dry. 

But his body needed to be bred, begged for an Alpha’s knot. 

Shaking his head briskly, he refused to dry off, walking swiftly to the bedroom and presenting immediately.

The eager Alpha was behind him in an instant, pressing in to him with no further preparation. 

No need for it. The Omega’s slick flowed like a fountain, the heat in his body making him ripe for breeding.

Gabriel felt slight relief with the cock inside him, but he needed more. He groaned, panted and pressed himself back against Dick’s body, begging for him to go deeper, faster, and harder. Roman more than happy to oblige, holding the Omega’s hips tightly, slamming in to him with every thrust. 

It was animalistic, no pretense of romance, purely physical need. The pumping, groaning and moaning echoing through the empty house. Gabriel thought of nothing else but NEED. 

He still felt too empty. 

He needed more. 

He needed a knot. 

With Crowley, there were words. Sometimes foul language begging for more, sometimes soft endearments, only said in the bedroom but questionably meant. 

This.

This was wordless. 

Just feral noises, impersonal. Gabriel used to love the anonymous, uncomplicated act of ‘fucking’ before he went to ANGELS. 

Now? 

He felt…used.

Dick’s knot started to swell, Gabriel pushing back pleading for completion.

It only took a few stroke of his hand to release clear Omega come across the silk sheets. 

FINALLY 

Three more pumps later and Roman tied to him. He continued rutting, chasing the orgasm that came just moments later.

Gabriel had plenty of sex, plenty of partners but he always made sure no one knotted him, couldn’t have an unplanned pregnancy, so this was a new experience. 

The Omega didn’t like it. 

He was stuck, literally, for almost a half hour in awkward silence. Every few minutes, another dose of Dick’s come would push into his body, each time the Alpha panting something stupid about him catching right away, how he couldn’t wait for a pup. 

Roman didn’t want him showering, afraid he’d wash his seed away. Gabriel sat on the bed, drank water and watched TV while waiting for the next wave to hit. 

He didn’t have to wait long. 

This time, Dick insisted on face to face, the Omegas legs resting over the Alpha’s shoulder, allowing Roman to press in further, deeper. 

Gabriel kept his eyes closed; looking this man in the eye as they ‘procreated’ wasn’t part of the deal. When they tied this time, Dick allowing him to lower his legs, he threw his forearm over his face.

Hiding, for lack of a better word. 

The Alpha’s phone rang from the night stand and the asshole answered it. 

The son of a bitch actually answered a business call while tied together with an Omega. 

Amazing. 

This time, when he could finally move, Gabriel locked himself in the bathroom and took a shower, ignoring Dick’s protests at the door. 

“Look dude, either I caught or I didn’t. Keeping crusty slick on my thighs won’t help either way so shut up.” 

Roman was quiet after that. 

 

Dick.


	16. CASTIEL III

Castiel heard the audible ‘pop’ as Dean’s teeth broke through his skin, just a millisecond before feeling the pain that accompanied it. 

It honestly wasn’t as agonizing as he had imagined. 

His Alpha collapsed, panting in his ear. After a few loud swallows, Dean rose up. Stroking Castiel’s face lightly, running his thumb across his bottom lip. Admiring his new bonded mate. 

“Have you always been blind?” 

“No” shaking his head, “There was an accident, chemical burns.” 

“Omegas aren’t allowed to work, where did you find chemicals?” 

“A truck…a truck hit our car.” 

“Your parents?” 

“My…m…my dad died” Castiel choking on the words, “My mom had burns but she recovered.” 

“I’m sorry, Cas.” His Alpha kissing his lips gingerly. 

After a few moments of listening to the clock in the living room tick, the Omega found his voice again. 

“Your family?” 

The Omega could hear the smile in his Alpha’s voice when he answered, 

“They’re your family now too. I’ll invite my parents over as soon as we’re untied” he chuckled, “My brother is a lawyer, he’ll be busy until the weekend. They’re all going to love you, my Omega.” 

It was quiet after that. 

Castiel stroking his palms up and down Dean’s defined biceps, the Alpha watching his Omega’s face, leaning in for a kiss every few minutes. 

When they were able to move again, clean up and dress, Dean followed through with his plan to call his parents. They must have responded positively because they promised to be there within the hour. 

 

The Omega waited on the sofa, fidgeting with his fingers. 

“You’re nervous again.” His Alpha, lowering himself next to his mate. 

“Can’t help it.” 

“Don’t worry, angel. My folks will love you. They’re so happy I’m ‘settling down’, already talking about pups.” 

Cas raised his head at that, apprehension painted all over his face. 

“Don’t panic. I want to wait a while; I’ll keep you on suppressants until we’re ready. Ok?” 

Castiel smiled at that. Dean didn’t need to be considerate, as Alpha he had control. The more time this Omega spent with his Alpha, he grew more certain that Crowley had made the right choice. 

The doorbell rang and Cas took in a deep breath, feeling a kiss to his cheek as his mate moved to answer the door. 

High pitched greeting from a female voice, a Beta, followed by the deep voice of another Alpha. Voice gruffer than even Dean’s. Rustling of cloth, probably jackets, then shoes padding across the carpet. 

“Mom, Dad, this is my mate, Castiel.” Dean sounding very polite and proper, making his Omega grin, “Cas, this is my mother Mary and my dad John.” 

The clicking from the clock filled the room, awkward silence.

“Why are his eyes closed?” John’s rough tone. 

“Dad, he’s blind” Dean answered softly, sitting close and taking his Omega’s warm hand. 

“You purposely mated a blind Omega?” The Older Alpha asked, disbelief dripping from his voice. 

“John” Mary interrupted, “Sit down, you’re being very rude.” 

“Rude? How is a blind mate supposed to build a nest or raise my grand pups?” 

“DAD! Stop it!” 

Castiel’s distress odor filled the room like a fog, squeezing his mate’s hand and wishing to be anywhere but here.

“Cas, honey. Why don’t you come with me to the kitchen? My husband is being an ass.” 

“Go ahead, angel.” His Alpha spoke quietly, releasing his hand. 

The Omega allowed Mary to guide him out of the room, the loud arguing starting again before he could get out of earshot. 

Sinking in to the chair, he laid his hands and forehead on the cool surface of the table. 

“I’m sorry, honey. John is very old fashioned, close minded. Dean will get him to understand. Blind people have babies all the time.” Sighing in frustration, Castiel felt her move to the chair next to him. 

“So, how did you and my son meet?” 

“ANGELS.” 

“Angels? Angels guided you to one another?” Mary inquired skeptically. 

The Omega gave a small smile, “No, ANGELS. The Omega shelter. Dean found me there.” 

“The SLICK HOUSE?!” his mate’s mother gasped. 

“Its…it’s only…that on the upper floor. Crowley made sure to keep us separate.” 

“’Us’? Who’s us?’ 

“Um…the Omegas eligible for mating.” Cas’s anxiety growing as he felt Mary’s disapproval. 

“So…Dean BOUGHT you?” 

“No…um…not bought, really. He…uh…paid a guardian fee, a mating promise…” 

The woman obviously didn’t buy that explanation. Her scent thickened, judging. Castiel could feel her, sense her… 

Was that…anger? 

It was stabbing at him, still picking up vibrations from the living room, the Omega felt…

Attacked. 

Cas stood on shaking legs, stepping around the table with his hands in front of him. He hadn’t spent much time exploring the house yet, didn’t know his way around, but when he felt cool glass under his fingers and a vertical latch to his left, he deduced a sliding door. 

Tugging it open after a few tries, blocking out the words coming from the female Beta’s mouth, he fumbled his way outside. He was pretty sure it was a back yard, the smell of dusk in the air, damp grass under his feet. 

Castiel sat on the moist ground, hugging his legs to his chest and resting his head on his knees. 

He needed to desensitize, not to feel what everyone else was feeling. 

Just to experience his own emotions. 

And those were…despair…hurt…rejection. 

Quietly, he sang to himself. Lyrics buried in his lap. 

 

Escaping, just for a little while.


	17. BENNY II

The Alpha tasted his new mate’s blood on his tongue, swallowing it down as he rose up to inspect the bite. The incision angry, red and seeping. Benny licked at it a few times, admiring his mark. The boy beneath resting limply, small whimpers escaping from his lips. 

“SSShhhhh, baby. It’s ok” he murmured, adjusting himself on his elbows to keep his weight off of the small Omega while they were tied together. He stiffened and moaned as another wave of his orgasm hit, another flood of his seed spilling in to his Omega. 

HIS Omega. 

Samandriel was quiet, breathing starting to regulate. Benny leaned his mouth down to his mate’s ear. 

“I was never supposed to have an Omega mate. I would never pass a background check, no agency or guardian would even consider me as a respectable Alpha. Eli and the boys gave you to me, you’re my gift. I want to treasure you, keep you safe and happy with me. I’ll be a good mate, Samandriel.” 

Another wave of pleasure and he pecked small kisses against the back of the boy’s neck. 

His mate’s eyes closed, head turned to the side, mouth slightly open as he seem to teeter between sleep and reality. 

Benny watched his Omega’s face lax, stroking fingers through his caramel hair, enjoying the pure, clean scent of ‘mate’. 

HIS mate. 

When his knot deflated and they were able to separate, he pulled out of the warm, tight hole slowly. Samandriel woke fully with the motion. 

“Stay there, little one. Let me clean you up.” 

His mate didn’t move; Benny stepped in to the bathroom for a warm washcloth, returning to clean his mate tenderly, then himself. 

Settling down next to his Omega, both naked, skin cool, he reached for Samandriel, guiding him to turn on his side and rest his head on the Alpha’s broad chest. 

Benny wrapped his arm securely around the boy, kissing the top of his head and tugging the blankets up over them. 

Warm and happy, he listened for his Omega to fall back asleep before following him 

 

Benny woke with his mate’s body close; the boy had turned over during the night but had continued to use his Alpha’s upper arm as a pillow. 

The older man could tell Samandriel was awake; his body froze up when he felt his Alpha move. 

“Good morning, Omega.” 

“Good morning, Alpha.” The response so quiet, Benny almost didn’t hear it. 

Samandriel’s mate loved being called ‘Alpha’ by that sweet, small voice. 

“MMmmmm, I could lay in bed with you all day… but I have jobs to do.” Sitting up, then standing naked he watched his Omega flush furiously. With a low chuckle, he reached for his mate, pulling him out of bed and holding him close. 

“Let’s shower and get breakfast, I’m starving.” Guiding Samandriel to the bathroom, the Omega never looking up from the floor, he led him to the shower. He washed his mate, the boy shaking slightly at the still unfamiliar touch.

Benny stepped out, drying his Omega thoroughly before taking care of himself. Holding hands, they returned to the bedroom, the Alpha picking clothes out of Samandriel’s bag for him. 

He loved this. 

Loved the…control…the…obedience of a small, beautiful creature. His mate so submissive, so compliant. Trusting him to make all the decisions.

But he knew it wasn’t trust, not yet. It was training. Some monster father beating Samandriel in to the perfect Omega. 

The Alpha had every intention of finding the man; leaving marks on him like he had the helpless boy. Once his mate was peaceful, he would get more information. 

“Do you need your medicine before we go downstairs?” 

He watched the morphing expressions of Samandriel’s face before the Omega answered. 

“No, thank you Alpha.” 

The kid wasn’t as nervous as yesterday, his scent only teasing at the small amount of fear his mate still felt. If he didn’t need his prescription, maybe Benny was doing what he told Eli he could do. 

 

Keep his Omega calm.


	18. SAM II

Sam looked at the screen of his phone.

‘Dick Roman’ calling. 

Again.

“Winchester” 

“Sam. I need you to talk to him.” 

Pinching the bridge of his nose, “What is it this time?” 

“I don’t know. He’s not even arguing with me now. Just cries and won’t open the door.” 

“Cries?” 

That didn’t sound like the smart ass Gabriel he had been playing peacemaker with since the Omega caught. 

“Yes. That parts new and I’m concerned about the stress it’s putting on my pup.” 

“Ok, ok, I’ll stop by in an hour; see if he’ll talk to me. You know, pregnant Omega’s have hormone fluctuations, he’ll probably be emotional for a while.” 

“Just check on him for me. He seems to like you.” 

 

Knocking on Dick Roman’s guest house door, Sam didn’t hear anything until he started calling out. 

“Gabriel. Gabriel! Come on, man. Just answer the door” 

“Back here…” the Omega’s voice floated from the back yard. 

Searching around the house, he found Gab sitting in a lounge chair by the pool; hand on his swollen belly, eyes blood shot and puffy. 

“What’s going on?” Sam, taking a seat next to him. 

“You know….you Betas and Alphas. You really believe Omegas are some sort of ignorant creature, too precious and valuable to think for ourselves.” 

“Where is all this coming from?” 

“I’m one of the few Omegas to make it to high school. Did you know that? Do you know how many of us stop getting an education as soon as we present?” 

“I do know. I disagree with quite a few laws regarding Omegas. I don’t think you’re ignorant, Gabriel.” 

“No? You, Crowley, Roman…all acting like I’m some sort of breeding mare. Producing healthy pups and handing them over to a more deserving gender. Like I don’t have feelings, like I’m supposed to just do as I’m told because you all think you’re so much better.” 

“Gabriel, what happened?” 

“She moved.” 

“Who moved?” 

“The pup, she’s kicking.” 

“That’s good right? Shows she’s healthy, letting you know she’s in there.” 

“Yeah….letting me know she’s in there….” Gabriel looking at the water, a single tear trailing down his cheek. 

“Gab….?” 

“I didn’t ask for this, Sam.” The Omega whispered sadly. “I never thought I would have pups. Never planned to. Actually had the insane idea that it would be my choice. Now…now…” 

After a few moments of staring at the pool again, he continued. 

“Now she moved. She’s in there, growing and depending on me and I’m supposed to give birth and hand her over to some barren Beta priss because I’m an Omega? Fuck you, Sam Winchester. You did this. You made this happen.” 

The Beta lawyer opened his mouth to deny it, to explain how it wasn’t his fault. 

But it was. 

He made this deal for Roman, against his better judgement. Gabriel’s smart ass, uncaring attitude made him think this was ok. This was a normal, acceptable way to treat an Omega. 

Like he wasn’t even human. 

“I’m sorry, Gab. Really. I…I didn’t know you’d be hurt by it. I want to help, I do. My hands are tied. You belong to Dick Roman.” 

Gabriel glared at him, looking in his face for the first time. 

“I didn’t finish high school, college boy, but even I know that's bullshit.” 

“What?” 

“You signed those documents; you’re my guardian, not Roman. He may have paid the money, but it’s your name on my Omega papers.” 

Sam considered that seriously for a while. Both men silent as the sky grew darker and lightening bugs began dancing through the air. 

“You’re right, Gabriel. I am your guardian, but Dick is the father of the baby. Legally, he has the upper hand.” 

“But…Sam…does he hold ALL the cards?” 

The Beta shook his head, locking gazes with the pregnant Omega. 

 

“Well…I guess there are worse ways to resign…”


	19. DEAN III

Castiel’s Alpha continued to debate his father, at the edge of kicking the man out of his house, when his mother returned. 

Without his Omega. 

“Dean…” she began timidly, “I think…I think I made things worse.” 

“What? How?”

“I asked how you met and when he told me, I reacted poorly.” 

“What the fuck is wrong with you two?” 

“Watch your mouth, boy!”

Stomping from the room to the kitchen, only to find it empty and the back door ajar. Dean stepped out to find his mate huddled in the grass. 

“Cas?” he whispered, crouching in front of him. He could hear the boy singing, almost make out the words. “Angel, are you alright?” 

The Omega raised his head, tear streaked face, and cloudy eyes surprisingly open, murmuring, 

“It hurts…” 

“I’m sorry, baby. So sorry.” 

Castiel whimpered a bit when Dean picked him up bridal style, carrying him back in to the house. His mate closed his eyes, resting his head against Dean’s shoulder. 

Passing both parents without a word, he climbed the stairs, tucking Cas in to bed with the promise to return in just a few minutes. 

The Omega was still singing softly to himself. 

Stomping back to the ground floor, his mother sitting on the couch, concerned look on her face. 

His father, still standing, fist clenched. “See? This is exactly what I was telling you, he’s helpless.” 

“Shut up. I’m done. You two…you two….” He seemed lost for words. “Castiel isn’t just an Omega, he’s an empath. You judge him, it hurts. You’re disappointed, it stabs at him. Until you both can accept my Omega as part of our family, I don’t want you here. You’re not welcomed. Cas is MY choice, MY mate and I’ll be damn if the people I love are going to scar him.” 

Not waiting for a response, Dean turned to the stairs again. 

 

The Alpha climbed in next to his Omega, “are you ok, angel?”

Cas nodded, “I’m…I’m feeling better.” 

“I’m sorry; I had no idea that would be like that.” 

“It’s alright, I understand.” 

“Good, because I don’t.” 

“You’re going to get a lot of critism for mating me, Alpha. I’ll never be good enough…” 

“Stop. You’re perfect. Calm down for a second and feel me. Feel what I feel.” 

With an exaggerated exhale, Castiel concentrated on the scent and vibrations coming from his mate. 

“See?” 

“I see. I hope you always feel this way. You’re parents….” 

“Are idiots who know nothing about Omegas. Wait until the weekend, when you meet my brother. I promise it will be nothing like my folks. Sammy will adore you. Now I can bug him about getting mated himself.” 

It had been a long, very eventful day. As much as Dean wanted to mate with his Omega again, he settled for holding him securely, reassuring him of his worth and listening in complete peace to Castiel’s slow, sleepy breathing. 

 

The next few days were a series of touring the house, counting steps with Cas, making sure he wouldn’t injure himself. 

Dean had to return to work the third day, insisting Castiel come with him. He couldn’t imagine getting anything done knowing his mate was home alone, wandering the house. 

Settling the Omega in his office with Braille books and the TV, checking on him between jobs, always finding his mate calm, his scent delicious, listening to familiar movies. 

Dean owned and operated a small mechanic shop with his uncle Bobby. Uncle Bobby had shook Castiel’s hand, immediately accepting him and gruffly telling his nephew how lucky he was. 

Cas seemed to like Bobby. Said he could smell and feel the tough guy’s love for Dean. Something Dean and Bobby would never verbalize. 

 

By the weekend, they had a solid routine in place. Breakfast, work, lunch, work, home for dinner and mating almost all night. Dean teaching Castiel to enjoy his body, the Omega’s empath ability increasing the pleasure between them. 

Dean was…happy. 

Something he couldn’t remember being in a long time. 

 

Saturday, Cas finally met Sam. They joined Dean’s baby brother for lunch, spending the afternoon shopping. Dean scented Castiel’s anxiety, walking through crowds, hand securely holding on to his Alpha’s bicep. 

Stopping by a music store, Sammy came up with a brilliant idea to buy the Omega a piano. Cas protested the expensive gift, Sam explaining that, with his singing abilities, he may be able to learn to play by ear. Something for him to do instead of smelling motor oil and listening to mechanics curse. 

Dean was beyond thrilled his brother accepted and spoiled his mate. 

 

At least he had someone in his family that wasn’t a complete idiot. 

 

Walking through the parking lot to ‘Baby’, a voice rang out from behind the trio. 

“Jimmy! Little Jimmy!” 

Dean’s Omega turned white, moving behind Sam as all three turned towards the source in unison. 

“You know him, Cas?” Sammy whispered 

“I might” came a quiet, unsure answer. 

“Jimmy!” the man approached. Blonde hair, blue eyes, pricey shirt and a smile Dean didn’t like. 

Didn’t like at all. 

“Can I help you?” Dean interrupted. 

“You? No, I want to talk to Jimmy.” The opposing Alpha said insistently. 

“I don’t know ‘Jimmy’. Castiel is my mate. I’m not sure where you’re from, but here, you do not talk to an Alpha’s Omega without permission.”

“Mate, huh? Didn’t think Jimmy would ever mate.” Then the guy called over Dean’s shoulder, Castiel moving to bury his face between Sam’s shoulder blades, “I came back for you, Jimmy.” 

“Look, man. You’re starting to piss me off. Either walk away now or my brother will take my Omega back to the car while I kick your ass in the parking lot like we were in high school. Got it?” 

“Yeah…yeah….I ‘got it’.” The man smirked, “I’ll talk to you later Little Jimmy” he threw back over his shoulder as he walked away. 

Dean started towards him only to have Sammy hand appear on his arm, holding him back.

“Your mate is distressed, dude. Chill out, let’s go.” 

The Alpha turned to find Castiel looking pale and lost, waiting for him. 

“Right…sorry… Cas?” pulling him against his body. “Did you know that asshole?” 

The Omega nodded, pushing closer to Dean. 

 

“Michael”


	20. SAMANDRIEL III

The Omega followed his Alpha down the stairs, still clutching his hand as a variety of Alpha and Beta scents teased his nose. 

Benny’s men lounged in the center of the room; a small kitchenette set up to the left oozed the smell of bacon. 

The boy’s stomach rumbled and he couldn’t remember eating anything after leaving Crowley’s. 

He recognized Eli from yesterday, the Beta’s scent still calming, dishing food out on to paper plates. Eli handed one to his older brother, another to the Omega and Samandriel trailed after Benny. 

The Alpha dropped to the couch and, without instruction; his mate took a seat at his feet. Crossed legged on the floor, he ate slowly, fully aware of everyone’s eyes on him. 

Samandriel wanted to hide back in Benny’s room. 

His mate finished first, petting the top of the Omega’s head absently. 

It was…comforting. 

The touch and smell of ‘mate’. 

Benny cleared his throat, causing Samandriel to jump a bit. 

“I’ll never be able to repay you guys for my Omega. I love you all like brother, especially you, Eli” he joked, “But now that Samandriel is claimed, bonded to me; I expect all of you to protect him like you would me.” 

“Of course, man” 

“Sure thing, boss” 

Nods and murmurs of agreement followed, somehow making the Omega feel safer already. A group of ten rough looking men making sure no one like his father would be able to get to him. 

Samandriel sighed quietly, resting his head against his mate’s leg. 

 

After breakfast, his Alpha took him back upstairs and they mated twice more. 

There was no pain this time, no expectation of a claiming bite to scare him. 

He hadn’t needed a pill all day.

Samandriel listened to Benny talk about growing up in Louisiana with his brother, which explained the accent that popped in and out of his speech. 

His mate spoke about moving out of the warehouse, getting their own place and having pups. 

He threw out the Omega’s suppressants, much to Samandriel’s dismay. 

The boy had suffered through heats, bound and helpless in his family’s basement. He remembered screaming through the haze of fever and emptiness. 

He shivered at the thought. 

But he had a mate now. 

Benny would make it better. 

 

In the days following his claiming, Samandriel’s Alpha came and went from the warehouse often. Benny instructed him, sternly, that he was to stay in their room, secure, unless he or Eli came for him. 

The Omega obeyed without question. 

Thankfully, when Benny stayed away too long, Eli would come get him, let him watch TV downstairs with the guys. 

He never asked where his mate went or what he did. 

It wasn’t his place as an Omega to question his Alpha. 

 

As weeks passed, sometimes Benny would come home bleeding, smelling strange. 

Samandriel made it a habit of reaching for the First Aid kit whenever he scented his Alpha’s return. 

The Omega bandaged his Alpha, never asking what happened. 

His mate always watching him with a tender expression, as if he were the most beautiful thing in the world.

And Samandriel was…. 

Calm. 

Content. 

Safe. 

Happy. 

 

It was the middle of the night, cricket chirping an orchestra outside, when the Omega woke suddenly to fire. 

Fire all over his body. 

He was burning up, sweat soaking his clothes. 

And something else. 

Slick 

Plentiful slick leaking through his boxers in to the sheets. 

Samandriel’s heat hit him hard. 

Benny lay, snoring oblivious to his mate’s distress. 

The Omega wanted to wake him up. Ask for help, beg for relief but his fear of punishment was too intense. 

His Alpha had never disciplined him before, but Samandriel had never given him a reason to. 

Logic and anxiety were fading to wanton need quickly, soon he couldn’t think of anything else but the painful aching in his body. 

Stripping his damp underwear off, he straddled his Alpha, leaning in to scent the overwhelming fragrance of ‘mate’. 

Whispering in Benny’s ear, 

 

“Alpha…please…”


	21. GABRIEL III

Gab sat in the passenger seat of Sam Winchester’s Prius, resting his head against the window and grinning. 

Winchester sprung him. 

The Omega knew he was a good guy, deep down. 

When he whined and cried at him, it was out of anger and pain, he had no inkling the lawyer would actually rescue him. 

Gabriel knew it wasn’t over, not by a long shot. The law could easily call what he and Sam were doing kidnapping. 

But he would be damned if he was turning over his pup without a fight. 

On his left, driving with his cell on speaker, his hero called Roman. 

“Sam?” 

“Yeah, Dick. I’ve calmed him down. Told you, hormones.” 

Gabriel’s eyes widened in exaggerated protest, Sam pressing his index finger across the Omega’s lips, signaling him to remain quiet. 

“Good. Thank you. It’s a good thing Omega pregnancy only last ten weeks. I should get two pups out of him within six months, and then he can throw his temper tantrums with someone else.” 

Gabriel bit the side of his cheek until he tasted blood, that snobby son of a bitch. 

“Happy to help, Dick” Sam replied, rolling his eyes. “Look, I’m going to my brother’s for the weekend. I think you should leave him alone for a few days, let him chill out.” 

“I will. Thank you again, Sam.” 

*click* 

“That disgusting…fucking….dirty….” Gabriel stuttered out in fury. 

“Relax, Gab. Hopefully, I’ve bought us a few days before he knows your missing.” 

“Where are we going?” 

“My condo.”

“Um…again, not the smartest but don’t you think he’ll look there first?”

“Nope, because I’m going to be the one to find the empty guest house and a letter from a distraught Omega who just miscarried and is too afraid to face the Alpha father.” 

“Seriously?” Gabriel amused. 

“You ran away in shame, poor Omega. Who knows what happened to you after that.” 

“And then….?” 

“And then what?”

“I hide at your place, have my pup and…. What do I do next?” 

“I’m your guardian. You and the baby stay with me. Safe, secure and invisible.” 

“Sam…you’re risking a lot helping me….” 

“Like you said, it’s my fault. My brother has a male Omega, if anyone tried to treat him as we treated you, I would be furious. I can’t be THAT much of a hypocrite. Even lawyers have limits.” 

“For a lawyer, seems as if you’re applying for sainthood.” 

 

Sam’s apartment was small. Only one bedroom which the Beta insisted the Omega take, even after Gabriel’s argument. 

Gab was expecting a pup and needed to be comfortable and the lawyer insisted he usually fell asleep on the couch watching TV anyway. 

Pictures of an older blonde woman and a rough looking man sat in a silver frame on the book shelf, next to a picture of a younger Sam with a handsome green eyed man. 

“This your brother? The one with the Omega mate?” 

“Yep, that’s Dean. I can have him and Cas over, they can keep a secret and maybe you Omegas can ‘bond’ or whatever you do.” 

“Funny, Too-Tall, very funny” 

Sam gifted him a grin and set about making the expectant poppa something to eat, even over his protests that he wasn’t hungry. 

His pup, his baby, his daughter seemed to like the change of environment too. She rolled and kicked and trampolined on Gab’s bladder. 

 

Before turning in, exhausted, Gabriel gave Sam an impulsive hug. 

“Thank you, Winchester” he whispered sincerely, “I’ll never be able to repay you for this.” 

 

“SSShhhhh, Tough Guy, you name your pup after me and we’ll call it even.”


	22. MICHAEL

Michael Shurley had been promised a beautiful Omega mate. 

He had spent hours with Little Jimmy Novak. 

Hundreds of hours. 

Then Jimmy lost his sight. 

Michael hadn’t cared, actually. He still wanted to mate the sweet, smiling boy that laughed at all his jokes and blushed so prettily.   
Chuck wouldn’t hear of it. He voided the mating promise immediately, assuring his son he would find a more suitable Omega. 

He tried. 

Chuck threw every available Omega at him for months. 

None of them compared to his sweet Little Jimmy. 

And when he finally found his backbone, stood up to his father and returned to the Novak’s. 

Jimmy was gone. 

The house empty. 

Michael choked on regret. 

 

How he scented Jimmy through the crowd at the mall was a mystery. 

But he did.

Michael followed a tall Beta with shaggy hair, an Alpha with broad grin and an Omega gripping tightly to the bigger man’s biceps. 

Jimmy. 

He couldn’t get close enough to call out until they were in the parking lot. 

“Jimmy!” 

All three men turned, the Omega moving to hide behind the tall one. 

“Can I help you?” the Alpha interrupted, green eyes glaring. 

“You?” Michael choked back a laugh “No, I want to talk to Jimmy.” 

“I don’t know ‘Jimmy’. Castiel is my mate. I’m not sure where you’re from, but here, you do not talk to an Alpha’s Omega without permission.” The guy moved, blocking both the taller man and the Omega.

“Mate, huh? Didn’t think Jimmy would ever mate.” Surprised, somehow he had always believed the Omega would wait for him. “I came back for you, Jimmy.” 

“Look, man. You’re starting to piss me off. Either walk away now or my brother will take my Omega back to the car while I kick your ass in the parking lot like we were in high school. Got it?” 

“Yeah…yeah….I ‘got it’.” Michael rolled his eyes, thinking this Alpha had a bit too much testosterone “I’ll talk to you later Little Jimmy”.

He waited in his car until Little Jimmy and his mate drove pass, writing down the license plate number. 

Only took a few phone calls to find the man’s name was Dean Winchester, he had his address, phone number and place of employment. 

 

It took a few more days, a couple more phone calls to friends before he found a solution. 

Dick Roman.

Dick Roman was even wealthier than Chuck Shurley, but he was willing to do things Michael’s dad would not. 

Work outside of the law a little bit, just enough to get what he wanted. Large sums of money make just about anything possible. As it was, Roman had a kept male Omega in the guest house strictly for breeding. 

So, when Dick offered to ‘procure’ Little Jimmy, ‘just for a conversation’, Michael jumped at the chance. 

The Alpha didn’t need or want the details. 

He just needed ten minutes.

He could convince Jimmy to disappear with him, mating bond and Omega papers be damned. 

 

Michael received a number from Roman, strictly texting, no calls.

The guy on the other end named a price and Michael happily transferred the funds. 

He gave all known information to a stranger. The Alpha didn’t know who he was dealing with; trusting Dick wouldn’t have sent him to anyone dangerous. 

It took the man three days of watching Winchester’s house before he was able to get his hands on Jimmy. Michael kept his knowledge limited, only that the man would hold the Omega the few hours it took for him to prepare a temporary hiding spot. 

Telling himself he only needed ten minutes. 

 

Lying to himself.


	23. CASTIEL IV

“Who’s Michael?” Dean asked after they dropped Sam off. 

“He…he…I…I had a mating promise to him. When I went blind, he rejected me.” Words edged with pain. 

“Did you…love him?” a drop of jealousy leaking from his mate’s tone. 

Castiel quickly shook his head, “No. Not loved. Liked. A good friend until he broke his promise.” 

“You were trying to hide from him.” Dean continued. “He said he came back for you.” 

“He also said he never thought I would mate, that was hurtful. I’d be happy never to hear his voice again. Thank you for….for…” 

His Alpha picked up his hand, bringing the Omega’s knuckles to his lips to brush kisses over them. 

“I’ll always take care of you, Castiel. Always.” 

 

Cas’s run in with Michael was forgotten over the next month. The Omega began staying home a few days a week, practicing on the piano Sam bought him. Dean still called several times and sometimes even Sam checked in on him. 

John and Mary hadn’t returned and his Alpha didn’t talk about them. Uncle Bobby came for dinner a few times, Castiel and Dean joining him and Sam for barbeques on the weekend. 

 

On a random Thursday afternoon, one of the few days the Omega stayed home, the sliding door in the kitchen opened. 

Castiel had barely heard it over his piano playing, but he paused to listen closer. 

Heavy footsteps moving from the tiled floor on to the carpet. The scent of an unknown Alpha and Cas’s heart raced so quickly he became dizzy in an instant. 

He closed the lid over the keys, moving off the bench to the far side of the piano. 

“Not gonna hurt you” a deep voice offered, the Alpha moving closer. 

“My…my mate will be home any minute…” Castiel bluffed. 

The man answered, amused, “We both know he won’t be back until after 6.” 

“Please…” the Omega began, not sure what he was going to ask for. 

“SSShhhhh…There’s a guy that really wants to talk to you, seems he can’t with your Alpha around so he sent me to bring you to him. Nothing bad is going to happen.” 

Cas continued to back up towards the staircase. 

“I…I don’t want to talk to anyone.” 

“Sorry, kiddo, not my call.” The Alpha too close. 

Castiel stilled, taking a few deep breathes and focusing on the stranger’s scent and vibrations. 

The man didn’t want to hurt him, no animosity; he sensed determination and maybe a little…sympathy. 

So when a chapped skin hand gripped his wrist, he didn’t flinch but pulled back. The Alpha tugged him forward, weaving him around the couch and in to the kitchen. The Omega dragging his feet and resisting every second. 

He should be yelling, screaming for help but…he couldn’t find his voice. 

The glass door had been left open, he stumble in to the cool grass, and sun beating heat on his face. Struggling through the yard to the wooden gate in the back, the squeaking hinges and the terrain switching from soft to the sharp gravel of the alley. 

“Please don’t do this… just… let me go.” 

The Alpha sighed, loosening his grip but not releasing him. 

“Can’t do that. Now, you want to ride in the car and be good, Omega? Or I can duct tape you and shove you in the trunk. You’re choice.” 

Cas wanted to be stubborn, wanted to be defiant but the idea of lying in an exhaust filled hatch, unable to move wasn’t really a choice.

“I’ll be quiet…you don’t need tape.” 

“Good…good.” 

Castiel was guided to a car door, helped inside and buckled in securely. The stranger’s weight shook the vehicle slightly when he slid in to the driver’s seat.  
After rocking his way through the alley on to the smooth surface of the street, the Alpha exhaled loudly. 

“I hate doing jobs like this, just so you know.” 

The Omega nodded, indicating understanding he didn’t really have. 

“Who…who wants to talk to me?” 

“You know that Dick Roman guy on the news?” 

“I’ve heard his name, I don’t know him.” 

“He has a friend, some rich guy’s son that seems to think you belong with him.” 

The racing heart beat was back, so was the dizziness and fear. 

“Michael” Castiel whispered, lowering his head, hands at his temples. 

“Yeah…I think that’s the dude’s name. Know him?” 

“Regretfully.” 

 

Dean would find him. 

Dean would figure it out. 

You can’t just take another Alpha’s Omega without consequences.


	24. BENNY III

Samandriel’s mate drove the blind Omega the hour and a half back to his warehouse. He didn’t want the kid there but he had to wait for this Michael guy to be ready for delivery.

Castiel hadn’t said another word after naming the man behind his abduction. Benny scented his fear and uncertainty, noticing small, wet spots on the Omega’s jeans. 

Michael’s apparent obsession was crying silently, head bowed, tears falling without interference. 

“I am sorry, Castiel.” 

No response. 

 

Reaching the warehouse, he helped the Omega out of his car; guiding him inside and parking him on a bar stool. 

“You’re going to wait here for a little while. Want a drink or something?” 

Castiel shook his head, fidgeting with his fingers and reeking of despair. 

Leaving the kid by the wall, no point in tying him up, he was blind. No way could he find his way out of there without being seen. 

All the guys were gone except Eli. His brother had stayed so Samandriel wasn’t alone. 

“Where’s my little one?”

“Upstairs. I brought him down to eat earlier, he smelled funny, said he needed a nap. Maybe he’s getting sick"  
Benny frowned, suddenly smacked with a thick, honey laced scent. Glancing over his shoulder, he discovered Samandriel moving quickly to the Omega guest. 

They were hugging tightly, Castiel whispering something in his ear and Benny’s mate smiling broadly. 

“SAMANDRIEL” he bellowed, rising off the sofa. 

His Omega immediately released the blind boy, looking at his bare feet, hands folded. 

The Alpha approached quickly, his mate’s scent morphing from sickly sweet to burning pepper. 

Fear. 

He hadn’t frightened Samandriel in months. 

“You’re not supposed to come down here unless me or Eli comes to get you.” 

“I’m sorry, Alpha.” The Omega chocked out, blinking rapidly to fight tears. 

Benny gripped his mate’s forearm tightly, leaning down to look in Samandriel’s face. 

 

“He was excited,” Castiel interrupted. “He wanted to tell you he was pregnant.” 

 

“What?” the older man breathed shocked. 

Samandriel nodded; gaze still locked on the floor. 

“I’m sorry, Alpha. I didn’t mean to disobey.” 

Benny tugged his Omega away from his captive, pushing him towards the staircase. 

Speaking low, a hint of anger in his voice, 

“I’m not going to strike you while you’re with pup, but you have to be disciplined. Kneel in our room and wait for me.” 

Samandriel let out a small whimper before hurrying back up the stairs. 

“You would hit him?” Castiel asked quietly.

“None of your business, Omega.” Benny started to turn back to the couch. 

“You know what he went through before, right? What his father did to him? Why…why would you ever consider physical punishment?” 

“Shut up, Castiel. I’m not going to listen to an Omega tell me how to handle my mate.” He spit out between clenched teeth. 

The boy fell silent, shaking his head with sigh. 

His words were burning their way through Benny’s mind though. 

He would never hurt small, sweet Samandriel. But, as his Alpha, he had to ensure obedience. Hopefully the threat of violence was enough to keep his Omega in place. 

Catching the glare from his younger brother as he dropped back on to the cushions. 

“Don’t you start too, Eli.” 

“You ever hit that boy, Benny; I’ll take him back to ANGELS myself. Got it?” 

Eli never defied his brother, the family Alpha, but the intensity of his conviction ensured that Benny believed he would follow through with his threat. 

 

Exhaling loudly “Got it"


	25. SAMANDRIEL IV

Benny had left early in the morning for some ‘big job’ he needed to do. Something that would be ‘life-changing’ he said. 

Samandriel had felt off all day, tired and dizzy. 

His smell was odd too. 

Eli came and got him for lunch. He picked at the left over spaghetti, telling Benny’s brother he wasn’t feeling well, returned upstairs to promptly throw up. 

Exhausted, the Omega collapsed on the bed, asleep almost instantly. 

 

Samandriel woke several hours later, feeling a little better. Sitting on the edge of the bed, attempting to define the strange odor in the air. 

It was him. 

Sweet, unusually sweet. 

Furrowing his brow, he felt his temples, his throat, tracked his heartbeat with his hands over his chest, lowering them to his stomach he felt a small shock. 

Like sticking his tongue to a 9 volt battery. 

The Omega’s eyes widened in the discovery. 

He was pregnant. 

Tiny pup growing in his womb. 

That terrified him. 

He was too…young, too…small to birth a pup. But this would make Benny happy. The Alpha talked about having babies since Samandriel’s first heat. 

 

The boy had rested on the mattress for another hour when he scented the return of his mate. 

Benny was back in the warehouse and Samandriel couldn’t wait to tell him. 

Without a second thought, he padded downstairs, Benny sitting on the couch with Eli, his back to the Omega. 

Reaching the ground floor he inhaled a familiar scent of another Omega.

 

Castiel. 

 

Castiel was there, in the warehouse, hunched nervously on a bar stool. 

Samandriel hurried over to his friend, Cas moving his head up as he caught the boy’s fragrance as well. 

Just as Benny’s mate reached him, Castiel whispered, 

“I was so worried about you, Samandriel” 

The older Omega hugged him tightly, the younger one murmuring in response,

“I missed you so much.” 

Cas pulled away with a grin spread across his face. 

“You’re going to have a pup.” 

“Your senses, Cas. Can’t hide anything from you.” 

“SAMANDRIEL!” his Alpha’s voice crackled through the air. 

 

Oh no! 

 

He wasn’t supposed to come down without permission or chaperone.

Samandriel released his long lost friend quickly, folding his hands and bowing his head. 

“You’re not supposed to come down here unless me or Eli comes to get you.” Benny barked, sounding furious. 

“I’m sorry, Alpha.” The Omega could hardly find the strength to speak through his fear. 

His mate pinched bruises in to his upper arm, bending to glare in to his face. 

“He was excited; he wanted to tell you he was pregnant.” Castiel’s lyrical voice explained timidly 

Benny’s fury seemed to lower, just a few pegs, “What?” 

All Samandriel could do was nod, it didn’t seem to be a good time to announce it now. 

“I’m sorry, Alpha. I didn’t mean to disobey.” the boy whimpered softly.

His mate yanked him forward, his deep, husky voice close to his ear.

“I’m not going to strike you while you’re with pup, but you have to be disciplined. Kneel in our room and wait for me.” 

Samandriel was destroyed. 

His Alpha would punish him now. 

He had never given Benny a reason to…until now. 

He should have waited, stalled until his mate came to get him. 

Obediently, the Omega knelt at the foot of the bed, perfectly. Bottom resting on the heels of his feet, hands on his thighs, head tipped back to bare his throat. 

Muscle memory from countless days and nights frozen in this position fell in to place. 

 

After an hour or so, the coping mechanisms he used with his father came in to play. 

Samandriel zoned out, staring at the wall ahead of him, picturing happier times. 

The Omega’s mother danced through his memories. Hannah was so beautiful, so sweet and caring, she deserved better than his father. 

She lay on her stomach next to him, crayoning his coloring books and whispering encouragements. 

She sat with him on his bed when chicken pox covered his entire body, smearing pink lotion on the hives and watching the old Bat Man series on TV. 

Hannah was a crushed butterfly who kept trying to smile, when Samandriel couldn’t imagine a single thing worth smiling about. 

 

It was dark when his Alpha returned; the Omega hadn’t moved an inch, not even to turn on the bedroom light. 

Benny entered, mumbling under his breath before flicking the switch. 

Burning fluorescents seared Samandriel’s eyes, but he forced himself to keep them open. 

“Oh my God, little one.” His mate breathed, collapsing to his knees in front of the Omega. “I…oh fuck…I forgot you were kneeling. Here…” the Alpha reached to help him to his feet. 

The Omega tried to cooperate, really he did, but the lack of circulation had numbed his legs hours ago, all he could do was fall against the bigger man. 

 

“I’m…s-s-sorry…A-a-a-alpha…” he managed to whisper before he laid his head on his mate’s chest and promptly blacked out.


	26. DEAN IV

Castiel’s mate strolled in from the garage as he did every night. 

Dean was immediately smacked in the face by an unknown Alpha scent. 

And the aroma of his Omega’s fear. 

“Castiel? Cas?” he hollered through the living room, piano keys covered, bench pushed back. 

Climbing the stairs, yelling louder and his stomach falling to his feet.

“CASTIEL!” 

Dean hurried down the stairs, skipping the last three completely, surveyed the room once again. 

A breeze. 

Returning to the kitchen, he found the sliding glass doors open. 

Charging out the door, his mate nowhere in the back yard but the wooden gate, the one he never used, was ajar. 

Castiel wouldn’t leave the yard alone. He didn’t know the neighborhood well enough to venture out without Dean. 

 

NO. 

 

The fear scent, the Alpha scent, all of it led to one conclusion. 

Someone had taken Castiel. 

 

Dean pulled the contact list up on his phone and hit ‘Jody Mills’. 

It’s good to have a sheriff as a friend. 

He explained his mate’s disappearance and she said she would dispatch an officer to take a report, assuring him that an APB was put out for Castiel and she also contacted the OPA. 

 

It wasn’t enough. 

 

Sighing loudly, he skimmed through his phone’s list again, this time clicking on ‘Grandpa’. 

“Hello?” 

“Samuel, its Dean.” 

“Dean? Would it kill you to call me Grandpa?” 

“Yeah…well…why take the chance? I need a favor…actually…I need help.” 

“Anything for family, you know that.” 

“I’ve mated, an Omega named Castiel.”

“Yeah, your mom told me about that, said you’re still not answering her calls.” 

“Someone…another Alpha, took him while I was at work.” 

“Who the hell takes mated Omegas?!” Samuel seethed. 

“I don’t recognize the scent, but I was hoping, with your connections, you could ask around. Find out if someone in another outfit did this or was hired to do it. I’m taking the legal route too but I’m not too confident in news conferences and missing posters.” 

“Of course, Dean. Of course.” 

“He’s young, Grandpa. Blind and his despair scent is all over the place. I…I…I’ll do whatever I have to do to get him back.” 

“I’ll make a few calls, send some of my guys out and see what we can dig up.” 

“Thank you, Samuel. Really.” 

“Like I said anything for family.” 

The Alpha hung up with his grandfather, dropped the phone to the coffee table and hung his head, waiting for Jody’s men to show up. 

 

Grandpa Campbell’s business was outside the law and he did a lot of questionable things to make money. 

He would never take an Omega though. 

Ever. 

Whoever did this had no…honor. 

No shame. 

No moral compass what so ever. 

 

A little over an hour later, all the legal paperwork filed with the sheriff’s office and OPA, Campbell called back. 

“Samuel?”

“Yeah…Dean…this might not be it but it’s better than nothing.” 

“Listening….” 

“Dick Roman hired Lafitte for something called ‘retrieval’ as a favor for a guy named Michael Shurley. I don’t know what he was ‘retrieving’….” 

The Alpha interrupted almost breathless, “Michael? That’s it, Samuel. Cas knows a Michael. Where is he? Can you get to him?” 

“We’re not going to get anything out of Lafitte without leverage; I’m sending a few of my guys to find something Benny values more than the money Roman paid him.” 

“You know, Sammy works for Roman?” 

“I did know that. See what he can do from his end. We’ll have your mate home to you, Dean, safe, I promise.” 

 

*click*

 

Sam answered the phone as if he were sleeping. 

“yeah….” 

“Sammy, I need your help man….” 

After explaining the situation, Dean listened as his brother moaned. 

“Fucking Roman. I know who Chuck Shurley is; I had no idea that Mike guy was his kid. I can get an address for him pretty easily.” 

There was a voice in the background, mumbling something about egg rolls. 

“Who is that?” 

“Uh…that? That would be the reason I’m resigning. Look, man, we’ll catch up on the disaster that has become my life later. I’ll get as much information as I can and call you back.” 

 

“I have to find him, Sammy….”


	27. SAM III

After he finally got the pregnant Omega to sleep, Sam spent most of the night researching Omega laws. There had to be a loophole, he needed to get around the contract he had drawn up. 

Fighting against himself on paper. 

It was late morning when Gab wandered out of his bedroom, hair in disarray and whining about coffee. 

“I thought you couldn’t have caffeine?”

“Roman said I couldn’t have caffeine.” 

Sam raised one eyebrow at the Omega and was rewarded with a sarcastic sigh. 

“Oh…come on…” 

“Tea. I’ll make you hot decaf tea.” 

“Fine. But I need an obscene amount of honey to choke it down.” 

The Beta chuckled, shaking his head and rising from the couch to heat water. Bustling through the cabinets, he found the tea and honey, and proceeded to toss an apple towards the mouthy Omega. 

“Apples too? Don’t you have anything chocolate?” 

If Gabriel knew how adorable his exaggerated complaints were, Sam would be in a hell of a lot of trouble.

 

A hell of a lot. 

 

After forcing a semi-healthy breakfast down the guy’s throat, (chocolate chips in the pancakes won’t hurt anyone), Sam settled back down with his laptop and a cup of coffee the Omega coveted. 

“Did you sleep at all?” 

The Beta yawned, stretched and shook his head. 

“I’ll sleep when we figure this out.”

Gabriel pushed the screen down to click over the keyboard, shoving the device away from Sam. 

Settling next to him on the couch, he proceeded to yank the tall man down until his head rested on the Omega’s lap.

“You.” He began “You have to sleep. If you’re going to make me eat whole-grain-anything, you’ll need your rest.”

Lying awkwardly, but not uncomfortably, next to the Omega’s swollen middle, Sam shook his head. 

“I’m fine.” 

A few fingertips stroking though his long, chocolate locks and the Beta was, indeed, fine. 

Fine and snoring. 

 

He woke early evening, startled by his cell phone ringing loudly on the table next to his head. 

“y-y-yeah?”

“Sammy, I need your help man….” 

“Sure, yeah…anything…” he muttered, sitting up only to let his head drop back on the couch. 

“Castiel’s missing, I’ve already went through the motions with Jody but I think Samuel found him. That guy we saw in the parking lot that day? He’s a friend of Romans. Michael Shurley. I think he took him” 

“Fucking Roman. I know who Chuck Shurley is; I had no idea that Mike guy was his kid. I can get an address for him pretty easily.” 

“Good! You’re awake” Gabriel interrupted, “I am literally dying for egg rolls…and crab Rangoon…” 

“Who is that?” 

“Uh…that?” Sam stuttered, too much to explain right now, “That would be the reason I’m resigning. Look, man, we’ll catch up on the disaster that has become my life later. I’ll get as much information as I can and call you back.” 

“I have to find him, Sammy….” Dean sounded broken. 

“We will, I promise.” 

The Beta hung up with his brother, searching through his contact list as he opened his laptop. 

“Gab” he called over his shoulder, “You hear anything about a Mike or Michael at Roman’s place?”

“No…Dick specifically forbid any conversations not directly connected to procreating.” The Omega spat out with a roll of his eyes. 

“There’s a Chinese take-out menu in the drawer under the toaster, order whatever you want.” 

Gabriel didn’t move to find the paper, instead, he watched Sam tuck his phone between his ear and shoulder, 

“Sam Winchester for Azazel Yeuxjaunes please.” 

He exhales loudly as he’s placed on ‘hold’. 

“Hey…what’s wrong?” Gabriel whispers, suddenly right by his vacant ear. 

“Someone took Dean’s mate.” The Beta whispers back, “I mean, who the hell just takes off with an Omega?” 

 

Gab’s eyes widened, he pointed to Sam, then to himself, then to Sam again. 

The taller man can’t hold back his soft laughter then, 

 

“I mean…besides me….”


	28. BENNY IV

Benny sat under the glare of his brother for another half hour before his phone beeped. 

Finally! 

“Eli, leave Samandriel upstairs until I get back.” He directed over his shoulder, approaching the blind Omega on the bar stool. Tugging tenderly on the boy’s elbow, 

“Time to go.” 

Castiel had been completely silent since his attempt to defend Samandriel. Honestly, the kid had laid one hell of a guilt trip on the Alpha and Benny had spent the last thirty minutes regretting every word he barked at his little one. 

Shit. 

He was no better than poor Samandriel’s father. 

 

He drove Castiel to an office building belonging to Roman Enterprises. The place looked deserted, probably was. 

Benny wanted to offer words of comfort to Samandriel’s friend, assure him that they were only going to talk to him and that he would be able to go home soon. 

Even though this Mike guy had said that, the Alpha knew better. 

There had been no arrangements made to bring the Omega back after the ‘conversation’. 

His guilt could only be overshadowed by the belief that this, this job, this money, would provide a better life for his Omega and future pups. 

 

Pups. 

 

Benny almost stopped breathing when Castiel blurted out Samandriel’s condition. 

In one heat, just one heat, he had a baby on the way. 

The Alpha tried to let that news drown out the regret he felt the moment the tall blonde man approached the car to take custody of the Omega. 

 

“Hello Little Jimmy” 

Castiel didn’t respond, keeping his head bowed. 

Michael tugged gently on the Omega’s forearm, encouraging him out of the car. 

Locking eyes with Benny, 

“I believe you’ve been paid in full?”

The Alpha nodded, too tempted to ask a hundred questions, he kept his mouth shut. 

“I’m transferring a little extra over, just gratuity for keeping this business quiet.” 

Benny nodded again but couldn’t bite his tongue any longer, 

“You returning him to Winchester when you’re done talking, right?” 

Michael smiled, closed the passenger side door of Benny’s truck and pulled Castiel in to the building with him. 

 

Damn it. 

 

The trip there and back had taken almost three hours. Arriving at the warehouse, most of his men back and settling around the television as usual.  
Benny had an overwhelming need to see his Omega. 

Skipping stairs, he opened the door to find the room completely dark. 

He fumbled his fingertips across the wall to hit the light switch. 

There. 

There, kneeling on the floor, eyes vacantly staring at the wall, was his mate. 

“Oh my God, little one.” falling to his knees in front of the Omega. “I…oh fuck…I forgot you were kneeling. Here…” Benny tried to pull Samandriel to his feet. 

FUCK! 

He left his mate, his Omega, kneeling on the floor for hours. 

Samandriel stood briefly, and then collapsed against the Alpha’s chest. 

“I’m…s-s-sorry…A-a-a-alpha…” his little one whispered before going completely limp in his arms. 

Scooping his mate up in his arms, he pecked sorrowful kisses across the boy’s cheek while carrying him across to the bed. 

He really was a son of a bitch. 

Benny remained crouched next to his Omega, stroking his face with the tips of callused fingers. 

When did he become this person? 

The person that threatened violence on his mate?

Kidnapped Omegas for money?

Punished helpless boys for hours at a time? 

 

Benny Lafitte hadn’t shed a tear since his mother died eight years ago. 

Resting his forehead on the mattress next to the shallow breath of his mate, he laid his hand hesitantly across the Omega’s small stomach. 

A tiny buzz. 

The smallest of twitches. 

His pup. 

 

The giant Alpha sobbed like the tiniest baby.


	29. CASTIEL V

Cas stayed quiet after Samandriel’s Alpha had told him to ‘shut up’. 

He stayed quiet and listened. 

He heard names like ‘Benny’ and ‘Eli’, ‘Michael’ and ‘Dick’. 

Michael. 

None of this made any sense. 

Michael rejected him, Castiel was mated now, and there was nothing to talk about. Certainly nothing worth breaking in the house and kidnapping him for. 

 

The next ride he took with Samandriel’s mate, long and awkward, ended after dark. Cas could hear crickets and smell the dusk in the air. 

Castiel found himself shaking as the car pulled to a stop. 

His door opened and Michael’s familiar Alpha odor filled his nostrils. 

“Hello Little Jimmy” 

He felt the man fumble with his seat belt, holding him gently by the arm to guide him out of the vehicle. 

“I believe you’ve been paid in full?” Mike, speaking to Benny now. “I’m transferring a little extra over, just gratuity for keeping this business quiet.” 

“You returning him to Winchester when you’re done talking, right?” Samandriel’s mate called out.

Castiel listened carefully for Michael to answer that. 

He didn’t. 

The Omega heard the car door slam shut and felt himself pulled away. 

“Three steps” his former promised mate muttered as they climbed up. 

A wheeze of an automatic door followed by a wave of stale air and they were inside a building. 

It sounded empty, every noise echoing. 

Michael led him further inside, a straight walk until the Alpha halted, turning to bring Castiel in to a room with him. 

Cas found himself shoved gently down on cushions. 

A couch. 

It smelled musty, old. 

He felt the weight of the sofa shift, Michael sitting next to him. 

“I’ve missed you, Lil’ Jimmy.” 

The Omega didn’t respond. 

He wasn’t ‘Jimmy’ anymore and this was not his Alpha. 

“Didn’t you miss me?” 

Castiel continued his silence, nervously fidgeting with his fingers. 

“I came back for you, Jimmy. I came back and you were gone.” 

A thermostat clicked and humming started, followed by a cool breeze. 

“I went through a lot of trouble to see you. You can at least talk to me Jimmy.” 

“My name isn’t Jimmy.” The Omega finally spoke timidly. 

“Right….what did that ape call you? Cas-T something?” 

“My Alpha called me Castiel.” Cas corrected defensively. 

“You’re still Jimmy. You’re still the Omega I spent months getting to know before our fathers approved our mating.” 

“I am not the same Omega. I have a mate now. I don’t understand why I’m here.” 

Michael sighed, “Because you have the wrong mate, Jimmy. You should have waited for me; you should have known I would come back.” 

“Why would I know that? You broke the mating promise and I never heard from you. Not a visit or a phone call, you were just…gone. I have the right mate, Dean is my Alpha.”

Michael moved off of the couch then, Cas could hear his shoes pacing a line from left to right then back again. 

“Where did….where the hell did you even meet this guy? I mean….who the fuck mates a blind Omega?”

THAT. 

That hurt more than it should have, coming from the intended mate that abandoned him. 

But it still hurt. 

“I want to go home, Michael.” Castiel managed to hide the pain in his voice. 

“What if…what if…. What if you just stayed with me?” 

“I’m mated. I need to go home to my Alpha.” 

Mike had stopped moving, now crouched in front of the Omega. Cas could smell the cigarettes and mint chewing gum on his breath, feel the intense way he was staring at him. 

“I could be your Alpha, Jimmy.” The man said whispered. “I was meant to be your mate.” 

Castiel shook his head, beginning to doubt Michael’s mental health. 

“I’m bonded to Dean for life, Michael. Please….please take me back.”

“For life….” The Alpha repeated quietly, “Bonds are severed by death, Jimmy.” 

Castiel’s head shot up then, his mouth slightly agape in shock. 

“Michael…you can’t….” he couldn’t even form the words. 

 

“SSShhhhh, Jimmy. I’ll fix this. I’ll fix everything.”


	30. GABRIEL IV

Gabriel listened to Sam making phone calls, trying to find out Dick’s involvement in taking his brother’s Omega. 

Suddenly he wasn’t hungry anymore. 

The Omega couldn’t deduct many details from his Beta’s side of the conversation. 

His Beta? 

No…'THE' Beta. Sam. 

His….friend? 

Gab’s pup moved, rolling and protesting the lack of nourishment. 

Settling for a glass of milk and a banana, he waited for Sam to finish his phone calls so he could find out what was going on. 

The Beta finally threw his phone on the coffee table, leaning his head back and pinching the bridge of his nose. 

“Sam…?”

“Yeah, Gab? You order your food?” 

“No. Did you find Dean’s mate?”

“Not yet” he sighed, rising off the couch to join the Omega in the kitchen. 

“Do you think I caused this?”

“Caused what?”

“What if Roman found out I was gone and took your brother’s mate as payback?”

“Not a chance, Tough Guy. Far as we can tell, he just paid to have him taken.” 

“What the hell is wrong with this guy?” 

“A lot. If you only knew half the stuff I’ve had to deal with on his behalf.” 

That’s when Gab’s pup decided to stretch, the Omega doubling over in discomfort. 

“Hey, hey, you ok?” 

“She’s kicking my ass, man.” He smirked, rubbing his hands reverently across his abdomen. 

“You keep saying ‘she’. How do you know?” 

“Poppa knows,” Gabriel winked. “Besides, Samantha sounds better for a girl than Samson does for a boy.” 

 

The Omega tried to stay up with the Beta as the man talked on the phone and typed on his laptop at the same time. Chinese had been delivered and quickly consumed, Gabriel leaned awkwardly against the arm of the couch, and knees bend, watching Sam. 

“Dude. You’re staring.” 

“Sorry. You’re just so cute when you think” 

Sam rolled his eyes, “I’m always thinking, Tough Guy.” 

“And you’re always cute.” 

The Beta stopped typing, turning to look Gab in the face with his phone kinked against his neck. 

“I am immune to your charms, Omega.” 

Gabriel laughed, kicked him lightly and shook his head. 

Sam was finally taken off 'hold’ and proceeded to throw questions at the person on the other side. 

The pregnant Omega laid his head against the back of the couch, fighting to keep his eyes open and losing the battle. 

 

Gab woke up hours later, covered in a thick quilt, listening to the Beta’s snoring on the other end of the sofa. 

Gabriel stared at Sam’s peaceful face, those gorgeous hazel eyes shut lightly and cocoa lock spilling over his forehead and smiled. 

Then frowned. 

 

Oh man….was he in trouble now…


	31. CASTIEL VI

Immediately after Michael’s veiled death threat, the man stood, walking briskly out of the room, pant legs rubbing in rhythm, the door shut behind him followed by a resounding 

‘CLICK’ 

Cas’s breathing stopped for a moment. 

He rose slowly, hands out in front of him, shuffling his feet against thin carpet to make sure he wouldn’t trip over anything. 

Castiel found the wall, fumbled his way over to a corner. A stack of something hard plastic and cold metal under his hands, he examined it for a second, throwing it off balance. The tower came crashing down on him, knocking him down and a sharp, raw pain followed.

Raising his hand to his head, his palm filled with warm liquid. 

Blood. 

Touching his injury gingerly, he determined the cut couldn’t be that deep; he just bumped it the right way. 

Tripping and falling over the remainder of the chaos, he located the adjoining wall and continued to explore. 

The middle of this panel possessed the door. Trying the latch several times, not surprised it was, indeed, locked, he groped around it. 

Either side of the door was a pane of glass, probably decorative but breakable all the same. 

The Omega felt the blood leaking across his closed lids now; teasing the side of his nose and making him itch. Smearing it off the best he could, he wiped his palms on his jeans.

Cautiously he found his way back to the pile of plastic and metal that hit him. Pulling against the pieces he was able to separate the items. 

Chairs. 

Dozen or so stackable plastic chairs. 

That’ll work. 

Tugging one behind him, Castiel stopped at the door again, locating the fragile panes; he picked up the chair and started hammering against it. 

It didn’t break right away but he could hear the cracking morph louder and louder with every assault. 

He was caught off guard when the window finally gave in and shattered around him. The sharp fragments hit his face and arms, raining down on his bare feet. 

Smaller stings pricked here and there, nothing as bad as the cut to his head. 

Cas carefully reached forward, using his fingertips to find the exact shape of the break. It was jagged, glass still stuck around the edges. 

Using the chair’s legs, he smacked against the obstacles an inch at a time until all that remained was a tall, rectangular hole. 

The Omega took a deep breath, stepping as lightly as physically possible over the glass to move closer to escape. He was gifted with dozens of small incisions to the soles of his feet. 

Biting his lip through the pane, he dabbed his palms around the perimeter of the opening, finding the two emptiest spots, gripped there, and attempting to crawl through. 

The window pane was narrow, Castiel had to maneuver himself sideways, stepping one leg through, then his body, receiving a few more slices through his t-shirt, followed by the other leg. 

Cas took a minute to sit in the hallway, inventorying his cuts and deciding he couldn’t do anything about them, before standing to move towards the exit. 

He ran his left hand along the wall, doors spaced at equal intervals, all locked. He couldn’t remember how far Michael had walked him down, how far he had to go to get out. 

Voices. 

Echoing but muffled voices drifting from the direction he was heading. 

Damn it. 

Fumbling quicker down the hall, checking each door, running hands over two panels of cool metal he decided must be the elevator, he found an option. 

The door immediately after the lift was unlocked, he slipped in. 

The air was warmer here, the sounds vibrated even more than they did outside. 

Dragging his feet cautiously, he found stairs. 

Climbing he found more. 

Nothing but stairs. 

Stairways have exits on every floor, just like elevators do. He could hide on a different level, wait until it was clear and try to leave again. 

Castiel had counted his way past four landings before a voice echoed up from the bottom. 

“Jimmy! What the hell are you doing?” 

 

It was stupid. 

It was impulsive. 

Maybe instinct. 

 

But the blind Omega tried to run. 

He missed the seventh step and came tumbling back down. 

 

The world went silent 


	32. SAMANDRIEL V

Samandriel crawled his way through a fog of memories and dreams back to the real world. 

Lying next to him in bed was his Alpha. 

Benny had been so angry with him yesterday; the Omega had taken his punishment obediently, but hadn’t been able to make amends to his mate before the world went black. 

Turning towards the Alpha, shocked to see drying tear tracks on his cheeks, disappearing in to his stubble. 

Without thinking it through, Samandriel wiped the tracks away with small, soft hands. 

Benny blinked several times before waking thoroughly, immediately reaching for his Omega, pulling him tight against his broad chest. 

“I’m so sorry, little one. I’ll never do that to you again. I swear.” The Alpha choked out. 

Samandriel stayed quiet, pushing himself further in to the strong arms of his mate, nuzzling his face against Benny’s neck, inhaling the man’s calming scent. 

The Alpha reacted by burying his nose in the Omega’s hair, inhaling deeply. 

“You smell so very sweet, little one.” He whispered. 

“It’s the pup…” Samandriel answered quietly. 

Benny pulled back to look his mate directly in those big, bright gray eyes. 

“Our pup…” he smiled softly, stroking stray brown hairs off his Omega’s forehead. 

“Can you forgive me, baby? I swear…I fucking swear never to punish you again….” 

Alphas don’t apologize. 

But Benny did. 

Benny didn’t scent mad anymore, not even a little bit. 

He scented happy and Samandriel relaxed. 

“I’m sorry I disobeyed Alpha.” He offered timidly. 

“Little one, I just need you to understand. I can’t keep you safe down there. There are….unfriendly people visiting all hours of the day. And you knew the Omega… I just…I need you to stay up here until I can get us a house. Understand?” 

Samandriel nodded against his mate’s chest, hugging against him. 

“What…” taking a deep breath, afraid this would anger his Alpha but he needed to know, “What was Castiel here for?” 

Benny sighed, “Just business, Omega. Just…business…” 

Samandriel wanted to know more, but knew better than to push his luck. 

Benny was so sweet to him; he just needed to trust his mate. 

 

His Alpha tugged him out of bed; they showered together without words, just light caresses from strong fingers across the Omegas stomach, not even slightly swollen yet. 

After dressing, Benny led Samandriel downstairs once again. 

Eli stood from the couch, turning and studying the Omega closely. 

Samandriel eyes widened at the intense scrutiny, his expression asking the questions ricocheting through his head. 

“He’s fine, Eli.” Benny assured, not sounding anger…maybe a little…was that regret? 

“You ‘fine’, Samandriel?” Eli asked, ignoring Benny’s glare. 

The Omega nodded, unable to stop the small grin at Eli’s protectiveness. 

His Alpha proudly made his mate breakfast, insisting he eat everything; make sure he kept his pup strong. 

Samandriel wasn’t allowed to sit at Benny’s feet as he usually did, he found himself tucked against the larger man’s side. 

It was made obvious that his Alpha was going to pamper him, and it made the Omega feel….

Secure

Safe

Loved 

Loved? 

Maybe…maybe one day… 

 

Benny’s phone buzzed, the man looked down at his, brows furrowed. 

The Alpha moved away from the couch, back turned to his mate, typing back a reply. 

Back and forth messages lasted a few minutes before he exhaled loudly,

“Walker” 

“Yeah boss” 

“Think we might have a job for you.” 

 

Samandriel found himself banished upstairs once again, at least this time Eli brought up a TV and a DVD player for him. 

Benny had left again after breakfast, something to do with the text messages and the job for Walker. 

Again, none of the Omega’s concern. 

So early in the pregnancy and Samandriel already found himself tiring easily, always on the verge of napping most of the day. 

Eli brought lunch up to him instead of inviting him down; the Omega picked it apart before giving up and lying back down. 

Maybe the pup took his energy, maybe he was still freaked out from what happened yesterday. 

No matter the reason, he slept on and off until dinner. 

 

Benny still wasn’t home. 

Eli insisted he come down with him, staying in that stuffy room wasn’t good for him. 

All the other men were gone, Samandriel rested against the arm of the sofa, knees drawn up, head leaning on the back. 

Out of nowhere, several loud ‘booms’ shivered the warehouse, drowning out the sound of the evening news on TV. 

The Omega sat up straight, glancing at Eli. 

“Samandriel. Lock yourself in your room. DO NOT, I mean it; DO NOT come out unless me or Benny come to get you. Understand?” 

Samandriel nodded twice, if Eli was freaked out, and then there was definitely something very wrong. 

Hurrying up the stairs, clinging to the guardrail for dear life, he hurried in to this room, locking the door behind him. 

There was yelling now, popping noises and the Omega felt dizzy with terror. 

He wasn’t strong enough to move anything in front of the door, instead, he ran to the bathroom, locking that door as well. 

Searching the small room, he determined hiding behind the shower curtain would be pointless. Instead, he cleared the tiny cabinet under the sink of toilet paper, cleaning brush and plunger, to curl himself inside and pull the door shut. 

Samandriel was shaking so badly, the pipes underneath shivered with him. He desperately tried to slow his breathing. He didn’t know a lot about pregnancy and pups but calming down was important. 

 

More voices 

More yelling 

Banging and then an incredible crash 

Someone had broken through the bedroom door. 

Samandriel had to physically cover his mouth to keep quiet. 

Another round of percussions and the bathroom entrance was shattered as well. 

 

Someone was in the room with him. 

Several someones.

Betas.

Unfamiliar. 

The Omega tried to make himself impossibly smaller. 

The shower curtain was ripped open, heaving breathing followed. 

Then there was a soft rapping on the cabinet door. 

 

“Omega…I know you’re in there…”


	33. GADREEL

Gadreel had protested passionately against taking Lafitte’s Omega as leverage. 

Samuel’s grandson’s mate had been taken by Lafitte for some rich guy and now the problem was spreading like pink eye. 

Everything rolled together in a big ball of bullshit. 

This made Samuel’s men as bad as Benny’s. 

 

He took old, balding Zachariah and mouthy Uriel with him once they were sure Benny, himself, had left the warehouse. 

Charging through the gates with their SUVs, all three Betas came in full force. 

It was completely unnecessary. 

There was only one of Benny’s men even there. 

His brother Eli. 

Eli was a pretty stand-up guy, no way would he approve of Benny’s last job. 

Gadreel was sure of it. 

But…he was part of Lafitte’s crew…

So, Uriel knocked him out instead of killing him. 

 

Betas have a weaker sense of smell than Alphas or Omegas, but he could still scent a heavy, sugar fragrance leading upstairs. 

With Zach and U at his heels, they climbed the stairs, systematically checking every room until they found a locked one.

Nodding at his guys, they all three threw their shoulders against the obstruction, when that didn’t work, they kicked. 

It took a minute but they managed to make their way in. 

The smell was so much stronger, but more bitter, the Omega was here and very, very scared. 

Uriel broke down the bathroom door solo, Zachariah practically ripped down the shower curtain. 

Gadreel, easy going and calm to a fault, simply crouched down next to sink, knocking softly on the cabinet doors. 

 

“Omega…I know you’re in there… You’ve done really well. You’ve hidden yourself the best you could and your Alpha would be really proud of you. But there’s nowhere else to go. No one wants to hurt you, Ok? You need to come out on your own. If I have to climb in that tiny space and drag you, you might get injured accidentally and no one wants that. Not me and not Benny.” 

Zachariah and Uriel stood at his back, listening as he spoke soothingly to the unseen Omega. When the small, wooden doors opened slowly from inside, they were speechless. 

“Didn’t really think that would work” Uriel muttered. 

The tiny boy climbed out in slow motion, standing a foot or more shorter than all of them, his hands across his abdomen and head down.

“Fuck. He’s pregnant” Zachariah breathed. 

Gadreel nodded, “Yeah…I didn’t know…” 

“That’s it, Gadreel. I’m out. I didn’t want to kidnap someone else’s mate to begin with, but taking a man’s Omega AND his pup? Tell Samuel I quit, there’s not enough money for this bullshit. It’s wrong and you know it.” 

With that, the older Beta stomped from the room, leaving Uriel staring at Gadreel with wide eyes. 

“You quitting too, Gadreel?”

“Not yet… but I agree with Zach. This is so wrong….” 

The Omega before him was still trembling, reeking of despair. 

Gadreel stooped down in front of the boy, low enough to catch the boy’s eyes. 

“No one is going to hurt you. Your Alpha took something that didn’t belong to him; we need him to give it back. So, you’re going to stay with us, safe and unharmed, until we can work out a trade. Understand?”

It took a full minute for Omega to nod, sniffling and wiping tears from his face, he managed to whisper, 

“My pup”

“I personally swear no one will harm your pup.” He reached out to take the boy’s hand and the Omega pulled away in panic. 

“Not going to hurt you…” Uriel assured him from the doorway. 

Benny’s mate shook his head, timidly walking past the younger Beta independently. 

Gadreel shared confused looks with his partner, trailing behind the Omega. 

Seemed the small boy would cooperate, just didn’t want to be touched. 

Halfway down the stairs, the Omega gasped and tried to run. Before Gadreel realized he wasn’t trying to escape, the boy had reached an unconscious Eli and fell to his knees.   
He tapped the man on his face, tears renewed. 

“Hey…hey…” Gadreel knelt next to him, “He’s just knocked out…he’ll wake up with a head ache but he’ll wake up.” 

The kid looked Gadreel in the face for the first time, big gray eyes glassy with fear. 

“Come on, sweetheart.” The Beta coaxed the Omega to his feet “We have to go” 

 

Zachariah’s truck was long gone; Gadreel loaded the Omega in his passenger seat, headed back to Samuel’s with Uriel shadowing. 

The boy didn’t make a single sound the entire ride. Omega fear scent permeated the upholstery; it would take weeks to get that stench out. 

 

Samuel operated out of an old farm house in county, two miles to the nearest neighbor. Uriel and Gadreel pulled down the long drive way in tandem, parking behind the antique building. 

 

Samandriel had been nothing but obedient, he followed Gadreel in to the house with his head down, trembling. 

They stepped in the back door, the Beta led him in to the ‘office’ where Samuel sat at an oak desk, typing on a laptop, a few of his men milling around the room. 

“My pup…” the Omega gasped breathlessly. 

“Hey…no one is going to hurt you…” Gadreel attempted to assure him. 

The boy stared at an Alpha, lounging in the corner chair. 

“He will…” he whispered. 

Gadreel followed the Samandriel’s gaze over to his brother. 

“Ezekiel? Why would he hurt you?”

“Because he’s my father” the Omega whispered 

The Beta tried to process that information…

“You’re….you’re Alfred? Alfie?” 

 

“I used to be…”


	34. BENNY V

Samandriel’s Alpha drove back to the warehouse tired and frustrated. 

That Michael guy had texted him again, another job, a hit this time. Normally, Benny would have no problem handling it, but after the Omega thing, he needed a break. 

He waited in the car while Walker worked out the details and payment, although the Alpha suspected who Gordon was being hired to kill. 

 

Benny pulled up to a gate in pieces and an empty parking lot. 

 

He and Walker both yanked weapons from their waistbands before entering, only to find the echoing room dark and quiet. 

Flipping on the light, the blinking and buzzing of fluorescents overhead, he spotted Eli, lying on the floor by the couch. 

“Gordon, check on my brother” he ordered, running up the stairs to see how his little one was. 

Samandriel was gone. 

Benny’s bedroom door had been kicked in, the bathroom entrance as well. The sticky stench of Omega distress and fear clung to the very walls. 

Rushing back downstairs, skipping three steps at a time, he skidded to a halt next to a dazed Eli. 

“They…three of them…came in without warning. I sent Samandriel upstairs, three Betas, barking questions at me, wanting to know where you were, where the other Omega was, where your Omega was. When I wouldn’t tell them, the tallest one said he was sorry, then my head felt like it was on fire and Gordon woke me up.” 

“He’s got a concussion” Walker interjected “Looks like they pistol whipped him.” 

“Why…why would they take Samandriel….?” 

“They want the other Omega back. The Cas-T something.” Eli offered, blinking quickly as his sight faded in and out. 

“Take him to the hospital, Gordon. I’ll see if I can find out who the fuck these guys are…” 

Perfectly timed, his phone rang. 

‘unknown’ 

“Yeah…” 

“Mr. Lafitte. This is Samuel Campbell.” 

“Samuel? Haven’t heard from you in years, man. Look, I have a situation here; I’ll have to call you back.” 

“I’m afraid I am part of your current situation, Benny.” 

“What?” 

“Seems you took something important to me. My grandson’s Omega mate. So, I have taken yours.” 

“Your grandson’s….” his head spun. 

Samuel Campbell. 

Dean Winchester. 

Shit. 

“Your Omega is perfectly safe, resting as we speak. I need you to bring Castiel to me, and then you can take your Samandriel home.” 

“Samuel…I swear…I didn’t know Winchester was your kin.” 

Gordon and Eli hadn’t made a move towards getting to the hospital, both listening to Benny’s side of the conversation. 

“Well, now you know. How soon can you meet me?” 

“I don’t have him.” 

“Oh, I didn’t think you did. But I think you know where he is and can get him back, unharmed, before your Omega disappears.” 

“Yeah…yeah I know where I took him, but I don’t know if he’s still there. The guy’s name is Michael Shurley, some author’s kid and a friend of Dick Roman’s” he spouted off as much information as he could. 

Samandriel must be terrified. 

“We know that, too, Benny. But YOU took Dean’s mate and YOU are missing yours. I think you have more motivation to set things right than Mr. Shurley does.” 

‘click’ 

The Alpha roared, throwing his phone across the room where it hit the wall and shattered in to black confetti. 

“Boss?” 

“Campbell has Samandriel” 

The ‘oh shit’ expression on both the Beta’s faces didn’t help Benny’s temper. 

“FUCK! That Shurley guy has totally screwed me. Gordon, I wasn’t going to ask, but did he want Dean Winchester dead?” 

Walker nodded.

“Yeah…well…give him his money back. Winchester is Samuel’s damn grandson.” 

“Shit…” 

“Eli, lemme see your phone, and get your ass to the hospital.” 

Benny’s Beta brother started to protest, but swallowed it when the Alpha glared at him. Handing the man his phone, he reluctantly leaned on Gordon on the way to his car. 

Samandriel’s mate dialed Mike’s number, not texting this time. 

“Hello?” 

“Mike, it’s Lafitte.” 

“I don’t recognize this number. You’re supposed to text…” he began. 

“Fuck all that. I need the Omega back.” 

He heard a scoff and small chuckle. 

“Why would you need my Omega?” 

“First of all, he’s not yours. You were supposed to talk to him then let him go. Second of all, his mate ended up being the grandson of a bad ass mother fucker and he wants him back. Like, yesterday.” 

“I don’t see that happening…” 

“Listen” Benny growled, “I’m bringing you the money you paid me and the money you paid Gordon. You’re going to take the refund and give me Castiel.” 

“No. I’m really not.” 

‘click’ 

The Alpha bellowed again, this time controlling himself enough not to smash Eli’s phone as well. 

 

A bouquet of obscenities and a few deep breathes later, Benny headed back out to his car. 

Sending a mass text to all his men, giving them the address of the office building where he last saw Castiel. 

They would all meet him there, Gordon texting that Eli insisted he would follow immediately after his CAT scan. 

Benny fumed.

He had fucked up. 

Fucked up big time. 

 

Now his little one was in danger…


	35. MICHAEL II

The Alpha couldn’t seem to get through to the Omega. 

Jimmy just didn’t understand. 

He belonged with Michael. 

Didn’t he feel it? 

After trying to explain, then arguing, he was about to give up when Jimmy said something. 

“I’m bonded to Dean for life, Michael.” 

“For life….” a figurative light bulb blew to life in his head “Bonds are severed by death, Jimmy.” 

“Michael…you can’t….” 

This was it, this was the answer. 

“SSShhhhh, Jimmy. I’ll fix this. I’ll fix everything.” 

He locked the door behind him, pulling his phone out as he strolled back down the hall, fingers flying furiously as he sent out several text messages back to back. 

Lafitte had someone who could do the job for him. 

 

Michael waited outside, leaning against a pillar when his phone rang. 

Roman

“Hello” 

“Michael.” 

“Yeah” 

“Seems the Omega you were coveting is mated to my lawyer’s brother, of all people” 

“No kidding…” 

“Yeah, no kidding. Sam has been on the phone all night, calling me, my corporate attorney and every other contact he happens to think of. You finish talking to the kid yet?” 

“Actually…no….I think I’ve found a better solution” 

“Damn it, Mike. I don’t want this falling back on me. A scandal like this? The media would destroy me.” 

“No one will ever know you were involved, dismiss it as rumor.” 

“Michael…” 

“Don’t worry so much Dickey, I got it covered.” 

 

Half a pack of cigarettes later, Benny and his man finally pulled up. 

Lafitte stayed in the car, the other guy swaggered up the stairs to shake his hand. 

“I need someone to disappear. That something you can take care of?” 

“For the right price, sure.” 

Michael gave the man all the relative information, agreed on payment and then the guy climbed back in the car with Benny. 

Benny didn’t so much as glance his direction. 

 

Mike snuffed out his cigarette butt, turning back in to the building. 

After walking several yards down the corridor, the Alpha noticed smears of blood trailing down the wall. The flashes of red hadn’t been there before, they looked fresh.

Jimmy. 

Michael sprinted back to the room he had left the Omega in. 

One of the panes of glass next to the door had been completely shattered, blood concealing on the outside edges. Droplets of scarlet dotted the beige carpet, unlocking the door and taking a quick inventory.

The stack of office chairs had been knocked over, the remnants of the window sprinkled in the entranceway. 

Turning back towards the blood trail in the hallway, he followed the handprints and blotches of crimson that stopped after the elevator. 

The stairway. 

The Alpha swung the door open, immediately absorbing the continuous red lines up the stairs. 

The Omega was still climbing. 

“Jimmy! What the hell are you doing?” he yelled in panic. 

Instead of answering, the kid tripped up several more steps before losing his footing completely and tumbling backwards. 

Michael watched the Omega falling in slow motion; he felt as if he were running through mud, couldn’t move fast enough to catch Jimmy before the boy landed on the third landing. 

 

Jimmy lay broken on the cement floor, his lower right leg twisted in a nauseating position, breathing shallow. 

Supporting his neck, Michael scooped the Omega up, head resting against his chest, an arm under Jimmy’s knees, and a mangled calf turned the wrong way. 

The Alpha kept his eyes on the boy’s face as he walked delicately down the stairs. 

Mike didn’t head to the empty office this time, he took him through the building, out the back and in to the back seat of his SUV. 

He tried slapping the Omega’s face lightly, calling him but Jimmy wasn’t waking up. The blood seemed to be coming from everywhere, the back of his head, his forehead, his hands and even his feet. His heart beat slow but steady, Michael prayed moving him hadn’t hurt him further. 

The Alpha climbed in to the driver’s seat, dialing the phone as he turned the ignition. 

“Dad… I need a doctor. One that can come to my hotel immediately and is good at keeping secrets.” 

“Michael…what’s all this about?” Chuck sighed. 

“I’m trying to fix your mistake, you need to help. Can you find me a doctor or not?” 

“Yeah…son…I’ll give her the address. You’re not doing anything illegal, are you?” 

 

‘click’

 

He didn’t have time to hold his father’s hand through this right now. 

Michael kept the radio off, listening closely to Jimmy’s breathing. 

The Alpha was almost to the Nicolette when his phone rang. 

‘unknown’ 

“Hello?” 

“Mike, it’s Lafitte.” 

“I don’t recognize this number. You’re supposed to text…” he started

“Fuck all that. I need the Omega back.” 

Michael exhaled in disbelief “Why would you need my Omega?” 

“First of all, he’s not yours. You were supposed to talk to him then let him go.” The thug rattled off “Second of all, his mate ended up being the grandson of a bad ass mother fucker and he wants him back. Like, yesterday.” 

“I don’t see that happening…” he hadn’t come this far to just hand Little Jimmy back.

“Listen, I’m bringing you the money you paid me and the money you paid Gordon. You’re going to take the refund and give me Castiel.” Benny tried to demand. 

Tried to.

“No. I’m really not.” Michael answered simply, moving to hit the ‘end’ button on his screen.

 

The Alpha didn’t care who Jimmy’s mate was related to. 

He didn’t care who Jimmy’s mate was. 

Right now, Jimmy was hurt and he was supposed to be the one protecting him. 

He had his Omega for a few hours and had already failed. 

 

Now he needed to prove himself worthy.


	36. SAMANDRIEL VI

Benny’s Omega stood on shaky legs, staring at his worst nightmare. 

His father. 

The Alpha sat across the room but hadn’t seemed to notice him yet. 

A large, completely bald man stood up from his desk 

“Where’s Zach?”

The Beta to his right, sighed loudly, “He left when he found out the Omega was with pup.” 

The bigger man collapsed back in to his chair, pinching the bridge of his nose 

“Fuck…he’s pregnant?” he breathed. 

“Of course he is” Ezekiel had finally looked up from his phone, “I trained him well.” 

The Alpha stood, strolling towards the Omega, “Already knocked up, huh? Just like a good little breeding bitch.” 

“ZEKE!” the man in charge admonished.

“What? He’s my kid. Can’t believe the OPA took him from me just to hand him over to a scum bag like Benny Lafitte. Alfred! Shouldn’t you be kneeling before your Alpha?” 

Samandriel was one heartbeat away from doing just that when the Beta besides him stepped in front. 

“You’re not his Alpha anymore, Ezekiel. You should know better than anyone how a mating bond trumps a blood bond.” 

“Yeah…” the Alpha smirked, eyes narrowing in on the taller man, “You should know that too.” 

“Enough!” the bald man interrupted. “We all know how you treat Omegas, Zeke, and none of us want to hear about it. Gadreel, take him to my room. I don’t want him stressed any more than he already has been. He loses Benny’s pup and Lafitte won’t quit until we’re all dead.” 

“I thought you said we were putting him in the closet?” Ezekiel sneered. 

“Shut up, one more word from you and I’ll kick your ass myself. Gadreel, you stay with the boy. That way I know no one else” pausing to glare at Samandriel’s father, “will make him uncomfortable.” 

The tall Beta, Gadreel, his boss called him, gifted the Alpha a smirk before softly ordering, 

“Follow me, sweetheart.” 

The Omega kept his hands on his stomach and his eyes on his hands, concentrating to avoid any more of Ezekiel’s attention. 

 

Up two flights of stairs, Gadreel opened a door, producing a large room with bay windows and an enormous bed. 

“It’s getting late, Alfie. You should try to rest. Unless…you’re hungry?” the Beta, speaking softly. 

Samandriel shook his head, struggling a moment to climb on to the mattress, pulling his knees to his chest. 

“Samandriel” 

“What?” 

“My name. It’s Samandriel now.” 

“Oh…gotcha…” Gadreel seemed nervous, lowering himself in a chair next to the widow, picking at the wooden arms. 

“Thank you” the Omega offered gingerly. 

“Thank me? For what?” 

“For…keeping my father away.” 

The Beta nodded, brow furrowing “He wasn’t very nice to you growing up, was he?” 

Samandriel studied his feet, “No…” he whispered.

Gadreel seemed to consider that for a few minutes, finally taking a deep breath and moving to the foot of the bed. 

“Alf…I mean…Samandriel. Do you know what happens to an Omega who….mates with someone other than their Alpha?” 

Samandriel’s eyes widened to their physical limit. 

“I…I…I would never….I…didn’t….” 

“No” the Beta chuckled sadly, “Not you, sweetheart. Just…in general. The rules surrounding an Omega’s betrayal of their mate?” 

The Omega looked perplexed, after sucking his lips in over his teeth, he exhaled. 

“The Omega’s Alpha…or mate…would kill them and it would be legal” 

Gadreel nodded his head, looking at Samandriel with damp eyes. 

“If…if a pup was produced from such an act….what would happen to the baby?” 

The Omega gazed around the room, unsettled at the odd questions. 

“The same…” 

The blue eyed Beta continued, “If you…if you had a mate like your father. And…” he exhaled loudly, searching for the words, “and you had someone else that loved you. Loved you very much…could you see how an Omega might betray their Alpha?” 

Samandriel thought for a moment, if he had an Alpha like Ezekiel, he would hold tightly to anyone who cared for him, anyone who treated him kindly. 

Of course he understood. 

Nodding, he tilted his head slightly, catching the Beta’s eye.

“And if…” Gadreel continued “If a pup came along because of it, would you tell your Alpha?” 

“No!” Samandriel answered quickly and with conviction. In such a case, both he and his pup would be murdered by his mate and it would be completely legal. 

The Beta grinned at the force behind the Omega’s answer. Then, a single tear overflowed from his indigo eyes, 

“So you could…forgive…you could…understand….an Omega in that situation.” 

“Of course” Samandriel whispered, “Why….why are you asking me this? I’ve never betrayed Benny.”

“No…no…not you, sweetheart.” Gadreel swallowed loudly, studying his fingernails before meeting the Omega’s gaze again. 

“I loved your mother. Loved her more than life itself. Still do actually….” He choked. 

 

The Omega and Beta stared at one another for a full minute before the conversation finally made sense to Samandriel. 

 

“My….my mom…?” 

Gadreel nodded, eyes begging for acceptance, for forgiveness, for understanding. 

Tears stung before running hot trails down his cheeks, 

 

“Ezekiel’s not my father….”


	37. SAM IV

Sam woke up to a very anxious Omega shaking his shoulders. 

His neck stiff from sleeping upright on the couch next to Gabriel, he moaned, 

“Gab…what…” 

“Someone’s here.” The smaller man whispered loudly. 

“What?” 

“They’ve been knocking at the door.” 

“Go hide in my room, I’ll handle it.” 

Shaking his head in an attempt to loosen his muscles and wake himself up a bit more, Sam tip-toed to the door, waited for Gab to disappear. 

After a deep breath, he swung the door open to find his red-eyed, unshaven Alpha brother. 

“Dean! Come on in, man. Any news?” 

Dean walked by him, headed right to the kitchen to help himself to a cup of coffee. Gabriel must’ve made it while the Beta was still asleep. 

He better not have had any himself. 

The Alpha sipped the brew black, leaning up against the counter to answer, 

“Bad news. Apparently Samuel’s men can’t locate Michael, but they did find something to hang over the Benny guy who took Cas. I didn’t ask what it was but he seems to think keeping it until Castiel is returned to me will work.” 

“I spent half the night calling Azazel and Dick, himself. Of course, they know nothing about it. I just told them he was my brother’s mate and asked for their help. If Roman gets nervous, he’ll find Mike.” 

“Dude….why does it smell like syrup in here?” 

“What?” 

“Seriously, I feel like I’m breathing in sugar.” 

“Oh…yeah…that would be my Omega.” 

“YOUR OMEGA? What the fuck?” 

Sam laughed heartily; he loved the look of pure confusion on his brother’s face. 

“Stay here” the Beta smirked, slipping in to his bedroom. 

 

Gabriel sat, legs crisscrossed on the bed, back resting against the wall. 

“Who was it?” he said under his breath, still trying to stay quiet. 

“It’s my brother.” Sam smiled, “Come meet him.” 

Gab raised his brow, “Sure it’s a good time, ya know, with his Omega missing and all?” 

“They have a plan to get Castiel back, until then; we can at least keep him company.” 

 

The pregnant Omega shadowed Sam out of the room, the Beta continuing to smirk mischievously at his brother’s expression. 

“Dean, this is Gabriel.” 

“Wait…isn’t that Roman’s Omega” 

“Nope. He’s in my name.” 

“Dick can suck a dick” Gab added. 

The Dean’s laugh was a welcomed sound; he had looked completely Eeyore when he first came in. 

“Well” the Alpha reached to shake the Omega’s hand “It’s nice to meet you.” 

Dean’s cell rang; he turned his back and walked to the corner of the kitchen to answer it quietly. 

Gabriel grinned at the Beta, “He seems to be holding up ok.” 

“Yeah, my grandpa has a plan. When it comes to Samuel, it’s best not to know all the details.” 

Gab nodded, pouring a cup of coffee while secretly trying to eaves drop on Dean’s phone call. 

“Um…no coffee Poppa.” 

The Omega smiled guiltily, “I was just pouring it for you…” 

Sam chuckled, taking the cup from him. 

The Beta couldn’t remember smiling or laughing as much as he had the last few days. 

Just looking at the Omega made the corners of his mouth turn up. 

“That was Samuel” Dean, interrupting Sam’s thoughts. 

“What he’d say?”

“They have the ‘package’ as he calls it, got ahold of Benny and now we’re just playing the waiting game.” 

“You should stay and play it here. I don’t think you should be hanging around your house alone.” 

Dean collapsed on the couch; Gabriel reclined back in the chair, blinking his lashes deliberately at Sam. 

“Samantha is starving…” 

The Beta rolled his eyes, heading back to the kitchen to start breakfast. 

“Who the hell is ‘Samantha’?”

“My pup” the Omega chirped. 

“Hey Sammy…” Dean hollered towards the adjoining room, “I think you’re whipped….” 

“Yeah….” He yelled back, shaking his head as he cracked an egg into the skillet. 

 

“I think I am too….”


	38. GADREEL II

Gadreel studied Samandriel’s face as his expression morphed from confusion to understanding. 

“Ezekiel’s not my father….” 

The Beta expected anger, betrayal, and horror….anything but what he received. 

A soft, sad smile from the small Omega. 

“You know…when I was in the basement….I prayed. I prayed and I bargained and I begged for God to give me a different father. To give my mother another mate. I shamelessly pleaded for my fath… for Ezekiel’s death.” 

“The…the basement?” 

Hastily wiping the tears from his reddened cheeks, “That’s where I stayed after I presented.” 

“Until the OPA found you…” 

His newfound son shook his head, gray eyes locking with blue ones, 

“It wasn’t the OPA that saved me. My mom.” 

“Hannah…Alf….Samandriel, if Hannah had you taken away, Zeke would’ve killed her.” 

The Omega grinned proudly, “My mother is the smartest person I’ve ever met.” 

“Yes…” Gadreel smirked slightly, “She is amazing…” 

 

The room went quiet. 

 

“I never got to see you, even when you were first born. Zeke and I had a fight while Hannah was carrying you, I wasn’t allowed over anymore. You’re beautiful; you look so much like your mom.” 

The Omega’s smile stretched all the way across his face, “That’s the nicest thing anyone could ever say to me.”

“Are you happy? Happy with Benny?” 

“Yes, he takes good care of me, he’s a patient Alpha.” 

“Good…that’s good…” 

“What did he take? You know, that he has to give back?”

“An Omega.” 

“Castiel?” 

“Yeah,” Gadreel surprised obvious on his face, “You knew that?” 

“No, not for sure. Castiel is like another big brother, I asked Benny why he was there and he said it was business.” 

“Well, don’t worry. I’m sure we’ll get this all sorted out tomorrow. You should try and sleep though.” 

Samandriel frowned, glanced at the door then back at the Beta. 

“Can you…will you stay? Just stay here, to make sure Ezekiel….”

“I’m not going anywhere, sweetheart. My brother will never lay a finger on you again.” 

Gadreel saw the doubt in the Omega’s face, the desperate need to believe. The boy placed his hand tenderly on his abdomen, seemed to think things over for a few minutes before lying down. 

The Beta moved, tugging the quilt folded at the bottom of the mattress up over Samandriel. 

“Been waiting a long time to tuck you in, sweetheart.” He whispered. 

Big gray eyes looked up at him, still wary but trying so hard to trust. 

“I guess I have too…” 

 

Gadreel had fallen asleep on the floor between the bed and the hallway, between his son and Ezekiel, using his arms as a pillow and receiving an incredibly stiff back in return. 

A knock on the door woke the Beta who immediately glanced at Samandriel to make sure he slept through it. 

Stumbling to his feet, he answered quietly, hair in disarray, finding Samuel standing in the entrance. 

“How’s he doing?” 

Gadreel opened the door wider, it was Samuel’s room after all, allowing his boss to catch a glimpse at the small Omega snuggled under the quilt. 

“He’s good. Still kind of freaked out about seeing Ezekiel.” 

“I bet. We’ll never know what kind of hell that man put his son through.” 

Gadreel wanted to correct Samuel, wanted to tell everyone that Samandriel was his son, now that the Omega knew, but Hannah wasn’t safe. So he bit his tongue and continued. 

“Any word from Lafitte?” 

“It’s still early but I have no doubt Benny will come through. Explaining that to Dean isn’t so easy though. He’s ready to murder someone.” 

“Can’t say I blame him…” 

“I have to leave for a little while, no one else is here right now but you make sure the Omega eats and has everything he needs. I’m hoping whoever has Castiel is treating him the same.” 

The Beta nodded at the older man, uncharacteristically worried about the two Omegas. 

Concern wasn’t really Campbell’s style. 

 

The Omega woke an hour later; Gadreel had made sure he ate breakfast. 

They sat in an awkward silence afterwards. 

Finally, the Beta took a deep breath. 

“I have a thousand things I want to ask you.” 

Samandriel’s soft grin made him smile. 

“Me too…” 

 

They sat together in the living room, the Omega never hinting at any hatred or resentment towards Gadreel. He just seemed to accept, to rejoice even, at having the question and answer session with his biological father. 

The Beta told Samandriel the story of how he met Hannah, how Ezekiel stole her away and of the afternoon he stopped by Zeke’s house to find his brother’s mate in full heat. 

Skipping over the physical details, he tried to relay how much he cared for Hannah, how he never tried to mate anyone else. 

She was the love of his life. 

Samandriel spoke softly but comfortably about growing up with Ezekiel for a father, presenting Omega and the training that followed. 

Gadreel had to leave the room for over a half hour after his son lifted the back of his shirt to show him the results of Zeke’s ‘teachings’. 

The Beta had considered killing his brother after he took Hannah by force, thought of it again when he discovered the pup she was carrying was his,  
but now…

seeing what being an Omega in Ezekiel’s house meant…

 

he obsessed over the idea.


	39. GABRIEL V

The Omega spent the rest of the morning with an anxious Alpha and slightly irritated Beta. 

Finally, he had to ask

“So what exactly are we waiting for? If you know this Mike guy has your mate, why aren’t you knocking down his door and tearing out his throat?” 

“Because…” Sam sighed dramatically, “We don’t know where he is. I’m sure Roman has his address but it’s not in any of the records I’m privy to and he’s not sharing with the rest of the class.” 

“Ok, then, take me back.” 

“What?” Dean’s gruff Alpha voice. 

“Hell no!” the Beta’s smoother but angrier tone. 

“Listen…you can’t really stroll around Dick’s place, digging through his office or whatever. But an emotionally unbalanced Omega with a pup on the way…who knows what crazy shenanigans this bitch could be up to.” 

“No way. We just got you out of there.” 

“And Dickey doesn’t know I’m missing yet, you can get me right back out when I find the information you need. We can’t just sit here, helpless, waiting for a bunch of Alpha assholes to figure out what to do. No offense, Dean.” 

“None taken” Sam’s brother smirked, shaking his head, fighting the laughter caught in his throat. 

“It’s not an option” the Beta declared, “It’s too risky, Gab. We’ll find another way.” 

“If you have a better plan, spit it out. Otherwise, let’s go. Dick’s probably at the office anyway, you’re going to make sure by going to work yourself, Dean here will take me to the guest house and I’ll wander aimlessly through the property until I can sneak in. It’s foolproof.” 

“No, it is not ‘foolproof’” Sam argued, “It’s reckless. What about you pup?” 

“She’ll stay where she is until we’re done, Too Tall. Don’t use the baby as an excuse to punk out. Dean, back me up here, bro.” 

The Alpha turned his killer green eyes towards his younger brother, “Dude…I really like this guy.” 

“Yeah…I like him too. But this is still a bad idea.” 

“I don’t think so, Sammy. Gabriel isn’t some wilting flower, some helpless Omega,” turning to Gab, “No offence buddy.” 

“None taken” he smiled. 

“And neither is Castiel. Cas isn’t helpless but he’s blind and an empath, both of these make it very hard for him to be in an unfamiliar place with strangers. If Gab says he can do it, we should at least let him try. I’ll stay on the property, wait for him, and make sure he’s safe.” 

Sam looked back and forth between the two, as if he were watching a tennis match, waiting for one of them to come to their senses and change their minds. 

Stubborn jackasses. 

Exhaling loudly, “Dean…if I let this happen, and that’s a big ‘IF’, you do not leave without my Omega.” 

“Wouldn’t dream of it Sammy…” Dean, giving a toothy grin at the words ‘my Omega’. 

“Aw! You’re so cute when you worry about me, big Beta man.” 

“Shut up, Gab. You’re about to get your way.” 

 

The Omega wasn’t the least bit surprised when he ‘got his way’. 

Dean dropped Sam off at Roman Enterprises, so the Beta could pretend to work for a few hours. 

Exiting the car, Gabriel’s guardian helped the Omega switch seats, leaning in close. 

“If anything feels off, you bail, understand? We’ll find another way to get Castiel back; don’t take any more chances than you already are.” 

Sam was close enough for Gab to see the flecks of gold and green through the brown of his hazel eyes. 

He pressed a tiny kiss gingerly on the man’s cheek.

“You worry too much.” 

He relished the shocked expression on the Beta’s face, as well as the deep laughter from the Alpha on his left. 

Dean pulled away from the curb, Gabriel holding Sam’s gaze just long enough to gift him a wink. 

“Dude…you have my brother wrapped around your little finger.” 

The Omega smirked, “God, I hope so.” 

 

The Alpha pulled in to the driveway, rolling slowly to the guest house. 

Now that they were actually here, some of Gabriel’s bravery had worn off. 

What if Dick had noticed he was gone? 

What if he locked him up or took him somewhere Sam wouldn’t be able to find him? 

What if…

Telling the doubts in his head to screw off, he took a deep breath and turned to Dean. 

“Wish me luck…” 

“Hey” the Alpha interjected, “What Sam said. Seriously, man.” 

“Got it.” He nodded, waddling as casually as he could from his former residence to the main house. 

 

Luckily, the grounds were vacant, no gardeners or miscellaneous personal wandering about. 

Gabriel had actually never been inside the mansion, as pretentious as that sounded, the place was practically a castle in size. 

He snuck in the back door, found himself in a pantry just outside the kitchen. The Omega stepped through the room, feet silent across the black and white tile.  
Just outside the kitchen, a ridiculous dining room with a grand table. 

Still no signs of life. 

Gab managed the foyer, several guest rooms before he heard voices. Slipping inside the next available door, he waited in a bathroom with golden fixtures and fake ferns for the sounds to fade. 

The Omega peeked out and continued his exploration. 

He found Roman’s office on the second floor, walls soaked in plaques and certificates of achievement. As if Dick needed to be reminded how important he was at all times. 

Gabriel fumbled through drawers, file cabinets and documents piled on the desk.

Nothing with the name Michael Shurley anywhere. 

He was about to admit defeat when Dick’s closed laptop beeped. 

Duh… 

Everyone keeps everything digitally now a days. 

The Omega opened the laptop, clicked through icons, menus and haystacks before finally locating the needle. 

Dick Roman’s personal contact list. 

Bingo!

Disco! 

Yahtzee! 

Gabriel’s back had started to ache with the awkward position he had bent himself in to, so he lowered himself in to Dick’s huge, leather chair, clicking through names, addresses and phone numbers of all the stuck up pricks Roman associated with. 

Just as the cursor highlighted the name ‘Shurley’, a voice from behind the screen crashed over him. 

 

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?”


	40. BENNY VI

Samandriel’s Alpha hadn’t slept a wink. 

Benny and seven of his men stormed the empty office building, busted down every single door on all ten floors and found… 

Nothing. 

Dried blood trails throughout the first floor were more than a little concerning. All the Alpha could hope for was that it didn’t belong to the quiet Omega he dropped off without knowing what would happen to him. 

Instinct told him it did. 

 

Benny had never felt so helpless in his entire life. 

No amount of reassurance from his concussed brother made him feel any better. 

 

So as everyone else in their ‘organization’ headed back to the warehouse, the Alpha aimed his car in the other direction. 

Headed to Dick Roman’s home address. 

After all, it was Roman that initially paid him. 

Roman that gave Michael his contact information. 

Roman that was responsible for all of this. 

 

Pulling up slowly through the front gates, Benny was surprised at the lack of security as he headed down the long driveway. 

The Alpha chose to pass the main entrance, veering off towards a smaller building. 

As he rounded the guest house, Benny slammed hard on his brakes. 

An Impala. 

A black Chevy Impala parked right in front of him. 

A very familiar vehicle. 

A vehicle Benny had spent the better part of a week following. 

One belonging to Castiel’s mate. 

Dean Winchester. 

The man sat in the driver’s seat, windows down, music up. 

Before he could consider retreating, the other Alpha looked up, locking eyes with him. 

Damn it. 

Attempting to act casual, Benny parked, killed the engine and strolled from his car to the door of the guest house. 

He purposely restrained himself from looking back, finding the entrance unlocked, he entered, leaning back against the door and exhaling loudly. 

Benny had heard the rumors of Dick’s ‘kept Omega’, a male living in the guest house strictly to birth pups. He searched the home, wandering out the patio doors and found himself face to face with Castiel’s Alpha. 

 

“Help you?” Winchester asked, raising one brow. 

“Just looking for my friend.” 

“Really…who’s your friend? Maybe I can help you find them.” 

It was painfully obvious Dean knew he was bullshitting. 

“Dick Roman.” 

“Dick’s not in the guest house, man. He lives up there.” Pointing towards the mansion. 

“He was supposed to meet me here.” 

“Here?” 

“Yeah.” 

Winchester gave a knowing smirk. 

“Ya see I know the guy who lives here, he’s not expecting guests.” 

“My mistake…” 

“You might wanna try his office…” 

“Yeah, yeah…sure thing…” 

Benny hastily walked back to his car. 

It wasn’t that he was afraid of the other Alpha, he could probably take him if he needed to, it was tussling with Winchester wasn’t going to make Samuel happy and the man had his little one. 

Dean studied him from the doorway, eyes following him as he reversed, spinning tires as he raced back down the drive. 

 

Benny arrived at Roman Enterprises twenty minutes later, stomping right through the glass doors and pressing ‘up’ on the elevator buttons. 

He couldn’t stay still, pacing circles in the lift until it reached the top floor. 

Sitting at a desk in front of a computer and a phone was a good looking Beta male. 

“May I help you?” he said cheerfully with a British accent. 

“Yeah, Benny Lafitte to see Dick Roman.” 

“Do you have an appointment, Mr. Lafitte?” fluttering his lashes in a poor attempt to flirt. 

“No, but he’s expecting me.” 

The Beta’s fingers flew over the keyboard, looking up at Benny with his bottom lip pushed out in exaggerated sadness. 

“I’m sorry; Mr. Roman just isn’t available right now.” 

The Alpha leaned over the desk, kissing distance from the receptionist’s face. 

“You point me in the direction of Dick’s office or I will kick down every single door until I find him, you got it?” 

A voice from behind him interrupted, 

“You need security, Balthazar?” 

Benny turned quickly, glaring at a tall Beta with shaggy hair, carrying a briefcase.

“No, not at all Sam” Balthazar answered, “I was just about to show this handsome gentleman to Mr. Roman’s office.” Rising as he spoke and tilting his head to the right, indicating Benny should follow.

The tall Beta stayed, watching as the British man knocked on a heavy oak door. 

Roman sat at his desk, holding his phone between his shoulder and cheek, a large picture window behind him. 

“Thank you, Balty, that will be all.” Dick nodded. 

As the pretty Beta turned to leave, Benny grabbed his arm lightly, 

“Who was the nosey guy in the hall?” 

“Sam Winchester, Mr. Roman’s attorney.” 

Fucking Winchesters 

They were everywhere. 

 

Dick whispered harshly in to his cell, “I told you I would take care of it when I get home. Just stay away from him. He’s hormonal.” 

He then tossed the phone carelessly on the desk.

“Benny…what can I do for you?”

“You can tell me where Michael is.” 

“I thought your business with Mr. Shurley was completed.” 

“Yeah…I thought so too, until I found out who the Omega belonged to and lost my mate in the process.” 

Roman kept the same frozen grin on his face. 

“Lost your mate?” 

“Working for Michael has seriously pissed off a lot of people. Now, where is he?” 

“I’m afraid I have no idea, we’ve lost touch the last few days.” 

The Alpha reached behind him, tugging his gun from the waistband of his jeans and pointing it between Dick’s eyes. 

The smile stayed, “Now, Benny, if you kill me, you won’t get any more information than you have right now.” 

“Oh, I’m not going to kill you, not right away. I’m going to shoot you in one kneecap, you’re going to cry and tell me you don’t know anything, then I’m going to shoot you in the other kneecap, you’ll swear to God you don’t know anything. Hopefully by then, you’ll realize I’m serious when I put the smoking barrel against your temple and ask one last time. Then you’ll tell me everything I need to know.” 

“You injure me, Lafitte; you’ll never get out of the building.” 

 

“I never think that far ahead. Now…” pulling the hammer back, “Where the fuck is Michael Shurley?”


	41. GABRIEL VI

The pregnant Omega stood awkwardly to look over the laptop’s screen. 

A Beta female, petite, long black hair, slanted eyes and entirely too much make-up stared back at him. 

Susan. 

It had to be Susan. 

Gab decided to be an asshole. 

 

“I’m looking for Dick’s office number.” 

“Why would a breeding mare need to contact my husband? You’re already knocked-up. You’re not even supposed to be in the main house.” 

“Yeah…I know…but this pregnancy makes me SO HORNY, I need Dick’s dick desperately.” Gabriel delivered an evil smirk. 

Susan narrowed her eyes, red lips stretched as she spat through her teeth, “You need to go back to your pen, sow.” 

“Aw, sweetheart, don’t be like that. I mean, just because you’re barren as the Mojave, that’s no reason to be jealous of me. Well, actually, I guess it is.” 

“GET OUT!” 

Gabriel’s grin widened, “Happy to…” 

The Omega grabbed a pen, flipped over a random paper on Dick’s desk and copied Shurley’s contact information. 

Susan would probably call and whine to Roman the minute he stepped out of the office; Gabriel hoped to be long gone by then. 

Unfortunately, that meant the Alpha would discover the Omega and his pup missing and come looking for them. 

‘Sam will figure it out’ he assured himself, strolling across the room, purposely bumping his shoulder in to the Beta, who seemed frozen there, glaring. 

“Don’t let me catch you in here again, whore.” She couldn't help but sneer at his back. 

“Aw, honey” he began over his shoulder, “from what I hear; you can’t ‘catch’ at all. That’s why I’m here.” 

Gab delighted the scream of frustration the woman let out as he rounded the corner and trotted down the stairs. 

 

He practically ran across the grass, hopped in Dean’s car. 

“I got it, let’s get outta here. Roman’s old lady saw me.” 

“Shit” the Alpha cursed, speeding down the driveway and out of the gate, “While you were in there, some big burley dude came snooping around.” 

“I don’t know anyone else around here. What did he want?”

“Said he was supposed to meet Dick. I could tell it was bullshit…he left after I called him on it.” 

“Call Sam. Let him know we’re cool and that we’re headed to this address.” 

“What? Oh, hell no! Sammy would kick my ass if I took you with me. Nah, I gotta drop you at the condo first.” 

“No time…besides, I’ll wait in the car like a big boy, but you’re not ditching me.” 

“Shit…you’re telling your Beta then” 

“My Beta” Gabriel couldn’t help repeating, “I almost wish that was true.” 

 

The Omega listened to Sam’s loud argument over the phone’s speaker. 

When Dean mentioned the Alpha he saw at Dick’s, the Beta announced he saw a big guy matching the same description, getting loud with Roman’s receptionist. 

Gab shook his head, how could these guys be so damn clueless? 

“You ever consider this is the ‘bad guy’? Your grandpa has something over him, if Dick started this, that’s where he would go, right?” 

“If that was Benny and I let him walk right past me, I’m going to throw up.” Dean declared, pressing the accelerator to the floor. 

“Dude, chill.” Sam interjected, “I’ll call Samuel and get a description. I’m leaving the office now; wait for me at the Shurley address. Don’t start until I get there.” 

Gabriel watched Dean’s expression. 

 

No way was this Alpha waiting on anyone.


	42. DEAN V

Dean completely ignored his brother, pulling up to a large, white house, and numbers on the mailbox coinciding with the address Gabriel had found. 

“Stay here.” 

“But…” 

“I mean it Gab. If I have to lock you in the trunk, I will. Don’t move your Omega ass from that seat, got it?” 

Sam’s ward sighed, laying his head back against the seat, “Got it” 

 

The Alpha strolled up the flower-edged walkway, knocking forcefully on a metal door with the provided fake gold knocker. 

An older man, bathrobe covering his holy jeans and worn t-shirt, answered with a cup of coffee in his hand. The guy had a five o’clock shadow that looked closer to midnight, red rimmed eyes and hair messier than Castiel’s. 

“I’m looking for Michael Shurley.” 

The man exhaled loudly, expression one of defeat, 

“What did he do this time?” 

“He kidnapped my mate.” Dean growled. 

Bathrobe guy’s eyes widened, “No shit… Come in….” opening the door wider so the Alpha could push past. 

The hallway and rooms were lined with cardboard boxes and stacks of books around the edges, the man had to move several stacks of papers to clear a spot on the couch for Dean. 

“Have a seat?”

“No, thank you, I’ll stand. Where’s Michael?” 

“My son moves around quite often, usually hotels here and there. I spoke to him last night, he asked for a doctor then hung up before I could find out what for. You’re saying he took your mate?”

“Yes, had him kidnapped right out of my home. Castiel is an Omega; he’s blind, empathetic and apparently, an ex of your son’s.” Dean, choking on the idea of Cas needing a doctor. 

“Blind? You mean Jimmy? Little Jimmy?” 

“I need to find your son.” 

“I’m sorry…Mr….”

“Winchester, Dean Winchester. And don’t apologize; help me find your son.” 

“Mikey’s been obsessing over Jimmy, I had no idea he would take it this far. Short of calling every hotel in the state, I don’t know how to find him. He won’t answer his cell, I’ve tried all morning.” 

“Mr. Shurley” the Alpha struggling to be polite. 

“Chuck” 

“Chuck. Does Michael have a job? How does he pay for these rooms?” 

“Credit cards….oh! I’ll call the company. Sorry, this whole thing has me frazzled.” 

Chuck picked up the phone to make the call just as a loud banging began at the front door, his eyes widened at Dean.

“Now what?” 

“Probably my brother, chill” 

The Alpha answered to find a very pissed off Beta. 

“You were supposed to wait for me!” Sam whispered around clenched teeth. 

“Don’t be such a girl, this is Michael’s dad’s place, and dude is trying to help.” 

Sam shook his head, “You should have taken Gabriel home first.” 

“I tried, have you managed to make him do anything he didn’t want to do?” 

“Shut up…” the Beta walking further in to the house, brows furrowed at Chuck’s hoarding. 

 

The brothers listened to the nervous man’s side of the conversation impatiently. 

“He’s at the Nicolette. Credit card company doesn’t have a room number. You want me to call the police?” 

Dude was going to report his own kid. 

“No.” Dean answered sternly, “We’ll take care of it.” 

“You’re not going to kill him are you?” Chuck sounded concerned about is son for the first time. 

“Depends on what condition my Omega is in.” the Alpha tossed over his shoulder as Sam shadowed him out the door. 

 

“Race ya there, Sammy?” Dean already in the Impala. 

“Can I move my ass from this seat yet?” Gabriel whined, “I want ride with Sam. You’re mean.” 

“Hurry up” 

“Dean. You’re not going to wait for me, are you?” 

“Nope. I’m getting my angel back.” 

 

The Alpha pulled up to valet parking, tossed the keys to a kid, adding a death threat should there be any scratches on his baby. 

A front desk was manned by a short brunette Beta female, name tag boasting “Ruby” 

“Hello beautiful” Dean giving his best ‘oh shucks’ smile. 

“How can I help you?” obviously not impressed. 

“A friend of mine, Michael Shurley is staying here but I forgot his room number.” 

“I’m sorry sir; I can’t give out that information. I can, however, take a message and deliver it to Mr. Shurley, he can contact you.” 

“It’s kind of an emergency…” 

“I’m afraid our hotel’s privacy policy is quite strict.” 

A boyish tone from behind Dean floated over. 

“Make an exception? Just this once?” 

Sammy with his irresistible puppy dog eyes. 

“NO!” 

Ok, apparently they are resistible. 

Sam had opened his mouth to try again when a shriek sounded behind the brothers. 

A pregnant male Omega fell to the floor, clutching his abdomen and proclaiming he was in labor. 

‘Ruby’ hurried out from behind the desk, crouching next to Gabriel, telling him to breathe. 

Dean smiled proudly, Sam rolled his eyes, turning the monitor towards them and grabbing the keyboard. 

A few strokes of the right keys and they found Michael Shurley had rented the penthouse in the top floor. 

Returning the device to its rightful place, the Beta caught Gab’s eye and nodded. 

The Omega suddenly felt better, ‘false alarm’, ‘thank you for your help’ blah blah blah. 

 

“Dude” the Alpha said as they entered the elevator, “I really like this guy.” 

 

All humor had left Dean’s body by the time they reached the penthouse. 

Large metal doors opened to a short hallway, deep burgundy carpet leading to the entrance. 

The Alpha’s heart stuck in his throat, his Omega was here. 

He could scent Castiel. 

Castiel was scared. 

Hurt. 

 

Exchanging knowing looks with Sam, Dean reared back and kicked the sweet spot by the latch, breaking in the door. 

The first thing the Alpha registered was blood. 

A pond of blood on the bed, forming a creek from the mattress to the door. 

Then it disappeared. 

The second thing he realized, the room was empty. 

 

No Castiel. 

 

No Michael.


	43. CASTIEL VII

Castiel screamed until he no longer had a voice, yanking against the handcuff with all of his strength.

When warm liquid poured from his wrist to his elbow, he twisted and pulled, using the blood as lubricant. 

The Omega managed to slide his hand part of the way out of the cuff, the metal catching on the outside of his thumb and locking there. 

With a deep breath and a silent prayer, Cas wrenched his hand downwards, ripping most of the skin off along the way. 

 

He was free. 

 

Castiel sat up, head still pounding and now his hand was on fire. Fumbling around the mattress, he tugged the pillow case off, wrapping it as tightly as he could around his raw flesh. 

He tried to stand up and instantly met the floor with his face. 

How could he forget his damn leg was broken? 

Stupid. 

After a long period of deep breathing, inventorying all the different aches and pains, and in some places, agonies, the Omega moved to his hands and knees, crawling forward until he hit an obstacle. 

A wall. 

Wall is good. 

Cas turned, leaning up against it, pushing his legs out in front of him. 

He was so sleepy. 

His body pleading, head dizzy, thinking fuzzy as he forced himself to think about Dean. 

Dean. 

His mate, his Alpha. 

The man Michael planned to have killed. 

He needed to get to him. 

With the shake of his head and another deep breath, he readied himself to crawl along the wall, hopefully finding the door. 

 

He didn’t need to look. 

 

The Omega heard the obvious sound of a door being opened, expecting the scent and voice of Michael. 

It wasn’t Mike. 

Alpha, the aroma familiar as well as the deep tone. 

“Shit, Omega! What did he do to you?” 

Benny. 

Samandriel’s mate.

“Please…don’t…don’t call Michael….” Cas panted hoarsely, he had worked too hard to get this far. 

The Alpha was closer now, crouched down by him. 

“No chance of that, Castiel. I’m taking you with me. You need to tell me where you’re hurt though, there’s blood everywhere…” 

“Um…” fighting the way his mind attempted to shut down, his voice raw “I have cuts from the glass, broke my leg when I fell and my thumb is bleeding a lot, I ripped it out of the cuffs.” Trying to remember what direction he came from, thinking he might be pointing to the bed. 

“Ok…ok…I’m going to pick you up, carry you out of here, take you somewhere safe until I can get a hold of your Alpha, ok?” 

It didn’t make any sense. 

All the effort this man put in to taking him away…but the Omega couldn’t concentrate on that anymore… 

Smiling weakly, he slumped against the wall,

“Ok…I…uh…I think I’m going to pass out now….” 

 

Castiel was moving. 

A car, sounded like rain hitting the roof, windshield wipers swiping in rhythm. 

Benny. 

Benny’s voice. 

Talking on the phone. 

Someone named Campbell. 

Cas lay on his side in the back seat, wrapping his arms around himself, he drifted away again.

 

Sweet. 

Something smelled sweet. 

Castiel wasn’t moving. 

He lay on something much softer than before. 

Every single inch of his body hurt. 

“Castiel?” a small, soft voice drifted to his ear. 

Samandriel. 

Cas didn’t care how or why he was with the Omega, he just cried in relief. 

“Cas…hey…don’t cry. Gadreel went to get a doctor. You’re going to be ok now.” 

“Saman…” he tried to say, throat feeling as if he had swallowed gravel. 

A warm hand wrapped around his uninjured one. 

“I’m here. Not going anywhere.”

Lacing his fingers through the smaller Omega’s, he offered a weak smile before heading back to oblivion. 

 

Yelling. 

Screaming. 

Thumps. 

Crying. 

Helpless weeping. 

 

Samandriel. 

 

Castiel tried to sit up, his body wouldn’t obey. 

He attempted to call out. 

His voice, barely a whisper. 

The Omega could scent it. 

He could physically feel his friend’s despair. 

He lay, powerless; listening to Samandriel’s horrifying pleading. 

Different voices. 

Deeper voices. 

A high pitched shriek. 

Pop

Pop

Pop

A single ground shaking thump. 

 

Silence. 

 


	44. SAMANDRIEL VII

Benny’s Omega sat with his newly discovered father all afternoon, the Beta was so easy to talk to. 

How he wished he had grown up with this man instead of Ezekiel. 

 

Campbell came back early in the evening, with Zeke and a few of his other men. 

Gadreel instantly took Samandriel’s hand and led him back upstairs. 

 

The duo sat watching an old movie on Samuel’s small TV until Samandriel swore to the Beta that he could scent his mate. 

He knew Benny was close. 

Less than a minute later, Campbell burst through the door with Castiel’s boneless body in his arms. 

Father and son vacated the bed quickly, allowing Dean’s grandfather room to lay the Omega. 

“Gadreel, go get Dr. Tran.” He barked. 

The Beta left without another word, rushing down the stairs. 

“Castiel…” Samandriel whimpered. His friend coated in dried blood sporting a crude cast on his leg.

“Omega, stay with him, OK? I have to call Dean.” 

The boy nodded enthusiastically, more than happy to stay close to Cas. 

 

He had gotten a warm washcloth from the adjoining bathroom, trying gingerly to wipe away the brick colored flakes from Castiel’s skin. 

When his friend moaned, moving his head slowly side to side, Samandriel smiled hopefully. 

“Castiel?” 

The other Omega began to weep, muffled choking breaths between sobs.

“Cas…hey…don’t cry. Gadreel went to get a doctor. You’re going to be ok now.” 

“Saman…” Castiel started to say, his voice rough. 

Samandriel reached for the older Omega’s hand, ignoring the crimson dust that drifted on to the white sheets. 

“I’m here. Not going anywhere.”

Cas was asleep again. 

The boy sat next to him, unmoving with their fingers interlocked, waiting for the doctor. 

 

Hearing the scuffle of shoes outside the door, Samandriel sighed in relief at the thought of the doctor’s arrival. 

It wasn’t a doctor that entered the room. 

 

It was Ezekiel. 

 

The Omega stood immediately, dropping Castiel’s hand, staring at the Alpha. 

“Eye contact, huh? All those hours I spent training you and you look a higher gender in the eye?”

Samandriel lowered his head, concentrating on his bare feet instead. 

“That’s better. Your bodyguard ran off, guess that means you and I can catch up.” 

Benny’s mate swallowed loudly, fear flowing cold under his skin, through his veins until it reached his heart and shoved it up in to his throat. 

“Kneel” 

Gadreel wasn’t here to help.

Wasn’t here to stop him. 

So Samandriel obeyed, kneeling as he had been taught over and over and over again. 

“See? That’s better. That’s where an Omega belongs, at the feet of their Alpha.” 

It was on his tongue; he could taste the words, ‘You’re not my Alpha’ but couldn’t bring himself to spit them out. 

“This the other breeding bitch that caused so much trouble?” Ezekiel gazing over Samandriel at the bed. 

The Omega closed his eyes, praying loudly in his head that Gadreel would return, would come back and rescue him. 

“Your mate is down stairs, ya know? Hasn’t even come up to see if you’re still alive. Doesn’t seem all that concerned…” 

Was Ezekiel baiting him? 

Trying to get him to make a mistake so he could punish him? 

He couldn’t…he couldn’t seriously hurt him here, with Samandriel’s Alpha just a staircase away. 

Could he? 

When the backside of Ezekiel’s hand stung sharp across his right cheek, the Omega cried out in pain and surprise. 

“Did you really think some other Alpha would be better for you than me? I spent years training you; this is how you show respect?” 

His father…ex-father(?)…voice booming. 

Samandriel lowered himself further, head to the floor, trying in vain to keep his crying silent. 

Ezekiel moved around him, pulling his foot back and landing a solid kick to the boy’s ribs. 

The Omega screamed, not in agony from his side but from the terror of being unable to protect the pup growing inside him. 

In response to what Zeke interpreted as a call for help, the next kick landed on the back of Samandriel’s head. 

He fell over to his side, curling in to the smallest ball possible, hands and forearms guarding his baby. 

The Alpha lowered himself next to the Omega, leaning in to whisper hatefully in his ear. 

“I should have drowned you at birth, always such a weak, pathetic mistake. I never wanted another child; then you turned out to be a worthless Omega breeder.” 

None of those words hurt Samandriel. 

It was the cramping in his lower abdomen. 

The dampness between his legs. 

He sobbed, begging for Gadreel, praying for Benny…

 

Miraculously, both his pleading and prayers were answered. 

 

Gadreel was suddenly in the room, Samandriel could scent him, and he didn’t dare look up. 

Benny. 

Oh, thank God, Benny was here. 

He would save him. 

Save his pup.

Somewhere in the hallway, he heard Samuel. 

Ezekiel stood from his position at the Omega’s head. 

“GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY MATE!” Benny’s voice booming towards him. 

“I’m his father, asshole. I’m not going anywhere. You’ve undone years of training.” 

“NO!” Gadreel spoke, dangerous low, “You aren’t his father. You never have been. You couldn’t take care of your own Omega. Now, move away from my son before I kill you myself.” 

Ezekiel was finally rendered speechless. 

“Zeke! I want you out of my house. Don’t come back.” Campbell spoke up. 

There was an animalistic growl, the scent of the Alpha’s rage soaking the room. 

The sound, the smell, every bit of Samandriel felt as if he were in the basement, dark and desperate and praying for death. 

He thought it was over. 

Thought Ezekiel would have to leave now. 

Three Alphas were demanding it. 

The Omega and his pup would be safe. 

 

He underestimated the pure evil that was Ezekiel. 

 

Samandriel wasn’t prepared for the next blow. 

Had foolishly relaxed his guard a bit, staring at the fibers of the carpet, waiting for calm before he could lift his head and find his mate. 

The foot landed just below the forearms wrapped around his little body, pain and desperation so great a shriek came out of his mouth he didn’t know he was capable of producing. 

There was a gun shot. 

Then another.

Then another. 

 

For a moment, half a heartbeat, Samandriel predicted more pain, thinking that Ezekiel had shot him.

He felt weight land heavily next to him, lifting his head to the side to find the Alpha lying on the floor eyes vacant, and blood running from between his eyes, over his heart and out of his stomach. 

The devil was finally dead. 

Another intense cramp doubled him over further. 

His baby. 

His pup. 

Lifting his head for help. 

 

Looking up to find out who shot Ezekiel....


	45. DEAN VI

Castiel’s mate slid down a wall in Michael’s penthouse hotel room. 

Burying his face in his hands, “He’s hurt Sammy…” 

Dean sounded…small…childish…

Sam crouched next to his brother, “We’ll find him.” 

The Alpha was losing hope, losing faith, Sammy’s words meant nothing. 

A dramatic gasp from the door drew both of the Winchester’s attention. 

 

Michael. 

 

The man stood in the entranceway, mouth agape, dropping a grocery bag on the floor. 

Dean was up and on the rival Alpha before Sam could register he was there. 

Twisting his arm sharply behind his back, Cas’s mate slammed Michael against the wall, face first. 

 

“WHERE THE HELL IS HE?” 

 

“I…I don’t know…” the blonde stammered, “He was here when I left.” 

“WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?” Dean bending Mike’s arm further up, a twitch away from breaking a bone. 

“Dean! Dean! Stop, let him answer!” Sam intervened, close enough now to catch his brother’s evergreen eyes. 

The Alpha’s nostrils flared, “ANSWER!” 

Michael stuttered out, “He..he fell and…I…I got him a doctor. I..I…I don’t know where all this…this…blood came from….I swear….” 

With a growl of frustration, Dean pulled Mike’s head back from the wall, only to reintroduce it seconds later with force. 

Knocking the man out. 

“Now what?” Sammy looked at him wide eyed, “How are you going to find Castiel without him?” 

“He’s not dead, bitch.” 

“No kidding, jerk” 

“I’ll throw his ass in the trunk, take him to Samuel and let grandpa get the information out of him.” 

“Great plan. Just how do we get an unconscious rich prick out of the Nicolette?” 

“Stair way, employee exit, go move the car around back.” 

Sam opened his mouth to protest again, reading the expression on his brother’s face; he wisely shut it, leaving to follow the Alpha’s commands. 

Dean picked Michael up as roughly as possible, maneuvering him over his shoulder in a fireman’s hold. 

Glancing around the room one last time, sending up a silent prayer that his angel was still alive, he carried the man out of the room, choosing the door next to the elevator, hoping no one else was using the stairway today. 

The Impala idled smoothly outside a ‘deliveries only’ entrance, the Beta standing by the open trunk and the smart ass Omega grinning with dark humor in the back seat. 

After loading his package in the back, Dean nodded to Sam and they both settled in ‘baby’s’ front seat. 

Turning out of the alley, the Alpha’s cell rang and he glared at it. 

Sammy took that as his que to answer it for him. 

“Yeah. Samuel? You do? Hang on!” handing the phone over to his brother. 

“Grandpa?” 

“Dean. We have him. He’s here at the farmhouse.” 

“Oh thank God! We’re on our way” flooring the accelerator, throwing both passengers back in their seats. 

“He’s hurt, Dean. I have doctor on the way.” 

The Alpha hung up without another word, squealing tires around the next turn. 

“They found him?” Gabriel whispered loudly to Sam. 

“Yeah” Sammy quietly threw over his shoulder. 

The Beta and Omega could scent the Alpha’s aggression, his rage. Both knew this was not the time to engage the man. 

 

The Impala angrily threw rocks from the gravel driveway on to the grass as it barreled down the path to Campbell’s farmhouse. 

Dean threw the door open, running in to the back of the house, launching himself through several empty room before he reached the bottom of the stairs. 

POP

POP 

POP 

Three gunshots rang out in a rippled echo from the second floor. 

With his heart in his throat, the Alpha clutched the handrail as he raced up to the sound. 

 

Samuel stood in the hallway, smoking gun aimed over a tall Beta’s shoulder.

The Beta, himself, held a heated pistol in the same direction. 

The burley Alpha that showed up at Dick’s earlier was in the process of dropping his used weapon to rush in the room. 

“Samuel!” Dean cried out in panic. 

His grandfather and the tall Beta both turned towards him while simultaneously stepping back. 

He pushed past them both without another word. 

In the middle of the room, a small Omega lay sobbing, the large Alpha scooping him up while a thinner Alpha bled out on the carpet next to them. 

 

There. 

There, lying unconscious on the bed was his Omega. 

His mate. 

His angel. 

Castiel. 

 

Wearing a poorly constructed cast on his right leg, dried blood coating both hands, crude black stitches running across his forehead, he looked pale, sick. 

The Alpha pulled his Omega up against his chest, Cas’s arms hanging limply at his sides; Dean embraced him tightly, burying his nose in his mate’s neck. 

Scenting pain, fear and illness. 

Silent, hidden tears escaped down his cheeks, he murmured in Castiel’s ear, 

“I’m here now, angel. Wake up for me.” 

It was a long, full minute before the Omega’s came up to latch around Dean’s waist. 

 

“Alpha…” a raw, red voice floated up.


	46. KEVIN

Dr. Kevin Tran was the leading Omega doctor in the state, maybe even the country. He was one of a very few physicians to specialize in males of the gender. 

Male Omegas were fascinating. 

Growing as average boys until puberty hit, then developing ovaries and wombs. Dr. Tran and several colleagues started a research project, attempting to isolate the DNA markers that could predict presentation. 

One day they would be able to foresee gender at birth.

Kevin worked with Crowley at ANGELS when the man had a trio of male Omegas. All three with distinct personalities, backgrounds and medical conditions. 

He jumped at the chance to be able to treat, what he believed, was an often abused gender. 

 

A call from a Beta named Gadreel, a man he wasn’t familiar with, beckoned him to Samuel Campbell’s home for a medical emergency involving two male Omegas. 

What were the chances of finding two more anomalies in the state? 

Almost impossible. 

 

Pulling in the only vacant parking spot behind the farmhouse, Dr. Tran grabbed his bag and scurried in. 

Loud crying and the distinct scent of ‘Omega’ drew his attention to the second floor. 

Skipping every other step on the way up, Kevin found Samuel Campbell standing solo in the hall, outside the second room on the left. 

“Thank God, Dr. Tran.” The bald Alpha began, “I have a pregnant Omega, beat by a, now dead, Alpha and my grandson’s blind Omega, cut up with a broken leg.” 

Stepping past Campbell in to chaos, Kevin recognized these Omegas immediately. 

“Samandriel….” He exhaled, dropping next to the smaller boy first.

The Omega was weeping in a large Alpha’s arms, blood soaking through his jeans. 

The doctor hardly registered the dead Alpha next to him. 

“He’s with pup” the muscular Alpha whispered, eyes pleading. 

The doctor looked around the room, poor abused Samandriel might be miscarrying. 

Quiet, blind Castiel, wrapped around another Alpha, bleeding with the worse cast-like-mess on his leg. 

Kevin looked over his shoulder at Samuel. 

“Get rid of the body.” 

Reaching in his medical bag, he pulled out his cell. 

Screw secrecy and Alphas hiding their mistakes.

These Omegas could be dying for all he knew. 

Glaring at the men in the room, Dr. Tran dialed 911 and waited. 

“Yes, this is Doctor Kevin Tran from St. Anthony’s; I need a medivac for two male Omegas sent to the following location….” 

Rattling off the address, the doctor thought he would hear protests or arguments against calling in help. 

No one dared say a word. 

Samuel and the tall Beta crouched next to Samandriel, carried the dead man out by his arms and legs.

There were new voices floating in from the hallway, Gabriel and another Beta ran in. 

“Dr. Tran! I thought that was you."Gab panted. 

Moving nimble fingers over Samandriel’s abdomen, “Of course you’re here too” he said in amazement. “Help me out, Gabriel. Check on Castiel.” 

The familiar newcomer nodded once, hurrying over to the bed. It appeared Gab knew the Alpha, so that was helpful. 

Stroking a comforting hand through the pregnant Omega’s hair, “Samandriel. Do you have any pain? Any cramping?” 

The boy sobbed, nodding and patting his hand in the middle of his belly. 

“Ok, I know it’s hard, but I need you to try and slow your breathing, calm down. Help is on its way,” changing his focus to the large Alpha holding him, “You his mate?” 

The man dipped his chin, “Yeah…Benny…” 

“Ok, Benny. When the paramedics get here, I don’t want to hear any ‘don’t touch my Omega’ bullshit from you. You help them load him on the gurney and step back.

Understand?” 

The Alpha’s eyes told him he understood, he didn’t offer up any resistance to the Beta’s orders.

Turning to the duo of tall Betas by the door, “You two, go outside and wait for the copter, lead medics up here and try not to get in the way.” 

Again, obedience without question.

Leaving Samandriel in the care of his Alpha, Dr. Tran moved to Castiel. 

“Hey, songbird.” 

“Hello doctor.” 

“His leg is broken; he’s been cut up with glass and ripped actual flesh from his hand to escape cuffs. That one kinda grosses me out.” Gabriel reported.

“This your Alpha, Cas?”

“Yes…Dean, this is Dr. Tran, he took care of me at ANGELS.” 

Castiel’s mate reached out to shake his hand, “I’m worried about the bump on the back of his head, and he fell down stairs.” 

Coaxing the Omega to lean his head on Dean’s shoulder, Kevin moved Cas’s onyx locks away from the injury, moving closer and squinting his eyes at the goose egg on his skull.

“We’ll get you a CAT scan as soon as we can, Castiel.” Dr. Tran assured.

 

The sound of the helicopter landing outside pulled everyone’s attention. 

Moments later, the two Betas led a duo of female medics, matching red jackets, carrying black medical cases. 

Two male’s behind them, both carrying back boards. 

Kevin barked orders and summarized injuries to the paramedics. Both Omegas strapped down to the boards, neck braces in place and Alphas at their sides, carried cautiously down the stairs and loaded on to the helicopter.

Only the Omegas and the medics could fly to the hospital, Dr. Tran and the mates would have to meet them there. 

 

Kevin turned to the five men in the backyard of the Campbell farmhouse. 

“I don’t want to know what’s going on here, just clean up your mess before the cops come to follow up. I’ll see you at the hospital.” 

 

He was angry. 

 

Angry at the Alphas. 

 

Angry that a weaker gender continued to be victimized.


	47. SAM V

Dean watched the medivac fly off with his Omega, wind blowing through his hair and before he turned towards the Impala he locked green eyes with the blue ones of Samandriel’s Alpha. 

Stalking closer, he drew back and put his entire weight in to the punch that landed on the bigger man’s jaw. 

Benny made no move to defend himself.

“When the Omegas are taken care of, you and I are going to have a long talk, asshole.” Dean spat, passing the man to join Sam and Gab in the car. 

Spinning Baby’s tires down Campbell’s gravel driveway, the Alpha raced towards the hospital.

The Beta and Omega passengers stayed quiet on the way.

 

Dean pulled up to the ER entrance, leaving the engine running and the door open when he ran in. 

Sam moved to the driver’s seat and, instead of parking the Impala in the lot, he pulled out to the street. 

“Where are you going?” Gabriel asked incredulously. 

“Taking you home.” The Beta answered. 

“What? No way! I need to be there, you don’t understand Omegas, Sam. I can help.” 

“I don’t know much about your gender but that Tran doctor did and he won’t let anything happen to them. I watched Dean almost lose his damn mind when we couldn’t find Castiel.”

“But I…” 

“Two male Omegas showing up at the same hospital will draw enough attention, another one, obviously pregnant, is newsworthy. Dick will find you. I can’t lose you, Gabriel” glancing over his ward. 

Gab looked stunned and impossibly speechless for several minutes. 

“Sam…” 

“I didn’t mean…I just….”

The Omega reached over to lay his hand lightly on top of the Beta’s. 

“I don’t want to lose you either” unusually serious, “I understand, ok? I’ll stay home, but you call me. You let me know how they’re doing. Deal?” 

Gabriel didn’t move his hand until they pulled up to Sam’s apartment building. 

“You know…” he began as he climbed out of the passenger seat, “I think there’s still a blonde Alpha in your brother’s trunk….” He smirked, shaking his head while he strolled away. 

 

‘Oh yeah…’ Sam thought to himself. 

 

What the hell was he supposed to do with Michael? 

As much as he wanted to wait for Dean, the guy couldn’t stay confided in the vehicle much longer. 

And he didn’t want his brother tempted to commit murder. 

So, as much as he knew it would piss Dean off, Sam turned the car towards Chuck Shurley’s house. 

 

The eccentric author answered the door and recognized the Beta immediately. 

“You found him? Is he still alive?” 

“Yeah…we found him and he’s still breathing, for now. Follow me.” 

Sam popped the trunk to reveal a cowardly Alpha, face stained with tears and he seemed to have lost control of his bladder at one point. 

Dude pissed in Baby, Dean was sure to kill him now. 

Chuck wrinkled his nose, reaching in to tug his son out of the trunk and on to his feet. 

“Mr. Shurley.” Sam addressing the older man, “Keep your son far away from Castiel. I won’t be able to protect him next time.” He warned. 

The man nodded, looking sad and embarrassed. 

 

By the time Sam returned to the St. Anthony’s, both Omegas were out of out of urgent care and admitted to the hospital. 

Peeking his head in Castiel’s room, he found his Alpha brother holding his mate’s hand, a new white cast securing the break in his leg. 

“Hey…” 

“Hey Sammy, where’s Gab?” 

“Took him home, thought it was safer. How you feeling Cas?’ 

“Concerned about Samandriel” the Omega answered. 

“Broken bones, re-stitching of half a dozen cuts and a severe concussion and he only wants to talk about Samandriel.” 

“I can feel him, Sam” Dean’s mate attempted to explain, “He’s hurting and I want to help.” 

“Will you try to rest if I check on him for you?” Sam offered. 

The injured Omega nodded enthusiastically and his Alpha quietly thanked his brother. 

 

Sam wandered down the hall towards Samandriel’s room, finding the tall Beta that helped Samuel carry out an Alpha’s dead body from the house. 

The man stuck out his hand, “Gadreel” he introduced himself. 

“Sam” politely shaking his hand. “Castiel wants to know how your Omega is doing.” 

 

“He stopped talking after Dr. Tran left the room. The nurse said he could be in shock."

 

The Winchester Beta spent the next hour boomeranging between the two rooms, keeping Cas informed until the Omega finally gave in and fell asleep. 

After a call to Gab, telling him he was coming home and both Omegas were being taken care of, he was surprised to find Dick Roman entering the lobby as he exited. 

“Sam. What are you doing here?” 

“They found my brother’s mate,” the Beta, choking to keep the hatred and blame from his voice. 

“That’s good news….” Roman answered. 

“Yes, now we’re looking for the man responsible.” He lied, watching Dick’s face as he spoke. 

The grin stayed frozen in place, only a flicker in the man’s eyes admitted what Sam already knew. 

Turning away in obvious dismissal, Roman continued in to the building before the Beta could ask why he was here. 

 

Sam had studied Dean’s face while the Alpha looked at his Omega. 

He caught the fear in Benny’s eyes as the man fretted over his mate. 

He understood both of them. 

Could relate to what they felt, perfectly. 

 

He had an Omega. 

An Omega that had, in such a short time, become more important to him than just a responsibility. 

Gabriel had buried himself right under Sam’s skin. 

 

And now the Beta was infected.


	48. DICK II

Dick Roman was having one hell of a bad day. 

 

After screwing around with his receptionist the last six months, Balthazar chose today to blackmail him with a sexual harassment suit if he didn’t get a substantial raise. 

 

When he returned from lunch with investors, his phone had seven voicemails and over twenty texts from his wife, Susan. 

 

Apparently Gabriel had managed to walk over to the main house only to stomp on the Beta’s feet and send her in to a tailspin of overdramatic crocodile tears. 

Dick called her back after answering several other business-related messages first. 

In the middle of sighing in frustration and rolling his eyes, listening to Susan ramble on about ‘respect’ and ‘embarrassment’, Balthazar showed a visitor in to his office.

 

Benny Lafitte

 

Roman ended the conversation with his wife abruptly, focusing on the very angry Alpha. 

Through a series of threats, Dick told Benny where Michael was, his friend wasn’t worth getting shot over. 

Immediately after Lafitte left, the troubled Alpha attempted to call Shurley, intending to warn him, but the man didn’t answer his phone. After three tries, Roman gave up. 

 

Dick left the office, stopping by Balthazar’s desk to sign his request for an increase in the Beta’s payroll, informing him that their tryst was over and that he was going home for the day. 

 

Riding in the back of his limousine, he had a few drinks, resting his head back against the seat until they rolled up to his mansion. 

His driver habitually opened his door, Dick nodding to the man and informing him to take the evening off. 

 

Roman shuffled in to the house, greeted by his housekeeper who told him dinner would be ready in two hours and that his wife had locked herself in their room, not answering the door. 

Dick had no desire to deal with the bitch today, so he hid in the den instead, loosening his tie and drinking scotch. 

He tried a few more times to call Michael, gave up and dozed lightly on the leather sofa until his maid came to tell him dinner was done and Susan hadn’t left her room. 

Sighing loudly, he trotted up the stairs, knocking on the bedroom door and calling for her. 

It was more out of anger at being ignored than it was concern for his wife that he kicked in the door. 

Susan lay on the bed, empty prescription bottle on the nightstand. 

Hurrying over, he felt a weak pulse before calling 911, then his corporate lawyer Azazel.

 

The ambulance came quickly, Dick’s business attorney advising that he should follow them to the hospital, public image was important. 

Roman would rather eat his meal and go to bed. 

Stupid drama queen. 

Arriving at the hospital awhile after the paramedics had brought Susan in, he pushed through the door to the lobby of St. Anthony’s. 

 

There was Sam Winchester. 

 

Damn, couldn’t he get a break today? 

Trying to act as casual as possible, “Sam. What are you doing here?” 

“They found my brother’s mate,” his personal attorney answered as if should produce a reaction from the Alpha. 

“That’s good news….” Dick mumbled, he was so sick of this Michael/Omega subject he could just scream. 

Sam continued “Yes, now we’re looking for the man responsible.” 

Roman thought of Winchester finding Michael before he did. Thought of Shurley turning on him, telling everyone about Dick’s financial involvement in kidnapping an Alpha’s mate. 

Without another word, Dick walked away, heading to Susan’s room. 

She lay in the adjustable bed, sheets neatly tuck under her arms, unconscious. 

“Mr. Roman,” the nurse greeted. “She’s going to be ok. She had her stomach pumped, charcoal to absorb the rest of the narcotic.” 

Pretending to care, he patted his wife awkwardly on her head, “How long before she wakes up?” 

“Should be pretty soon. I’m afraid you won’t be able to take her home right away. Suicide attempts are routinely treated in the psych ward for at least 72 hours.” 

Dick nodded, offering an insincere smile and his mind raced. 

Three days without complaints or dramatics. 

Dick Roman of Roman Enterprises caring for his unstable wife, reluctantly admitting her in to a long term mental health facility. 

Surely Winchester or Azazel could find a way for him to divorce the erratic Beta that would increase sympathy and not blame to the public. 

Then he could mate the annoying Omega he kept in the guest house. 

Gabriel wouldn’t have to be kept in Sam’s name anymore and the contract would be voided, allowing him to produce as many pups as possible. 

 

It was perfect…


	49. SAMANDRIEL VII

Samandriel looked up to see all three men by the door holding smoking guns pointed where Ezekiel had been standing. 

Each one had fired one bullet; the trio of ammunition had hit Zeke in different places. 

The devil, himself, lay dead at the Omega’s side. 

 

Benny rushed in, scooping him in to his arms and repeating soft apologies over and over again. 

Samuel and Gadreel must have been reeling from the shock because they stayed frozen by the door as another Alpha hurried in. 

Samandriel knew instinctively that this was Castiel’s mate. 

Castiel. 

A peek in his direction showed Ezekiel hadn’t injured him, neither had the gunshots. 

He lay unconscious as his Alpha wrapped strong arms around him and lifted him to his chest.

Cas woke up with the motion and Samandriel felt relieved enough to concentrate on his pain. 

 

There was blood, his ribs were agony and his head was playing a drum solo. 

He could still feel the Ezekiel’s foot on the back of his skull, and even though he knew it was all in his mind, it continued to hurt.

His pup. 

Oh, God, please. 

Samandriel sent a prayer up, up to the same being that answered his other pleadings. He had a new father, a kind father and although it took years for him to come, 

Gadreel existed. 

So the Omega knew miracles were possible. 

Knew that he shouldn’t give up. 

 

Samandriel didn’t know where he came from, but suddenly, Dr. Tran was there. 

Kind, patient, wonderful Dr. Tran appeared from nowhere and was speaking to him, fingers walking across his abdomen, stern words flowing towards the Omega’s Alpha.

Benny. 

Benny was crying. 

Alphas do not cry. 

The continued flow of ‘I’m so sorry’ and ‘this is all my fault’ and Samandriel, surprisingly, didn’t feel forgiveness. 

He felt anger. 

Anger was a very unfamiliar emotion for the Omega. He had always been so timid, so accommodating, and so ready to take blame. 

His mate had taken Castiel; Gadreel brought Samandriel to Campbell’s because of it. 

Ezekiel would have never laid eyes on the Omega if the first domino hadn’t been knocked over. 

 

Something about a helicopter taking him to the hospital. 

Hospital. 

A hospital right now was a very good idea. 

 

Foreign hands lifted him on to a hard board, thick padded neck brace keeping him in place and Benny staying by his side as he was carried awkwardly down the stairs, through the yard and under a great pressure of wind. 

Samandriel was strapped in to the medivac, his Alpha ordered away before another board loaded beside him. 

Castiel. 

No one in the world could have provided more comfort to the scared Omega than his adopted ‘big brother’. 

“Cas?” frustrated at not being able to turn his head and look at his companion’s face. 

“How are you feeling, Samandriel? Are you hurt badly?” 

“I think I am. My pup…Castiel…” 

“I know… Dr. Tran told you to relax, try for me, will you?” 

Samandriel took several deep breathes, forcing his body limp and feeling the cramps lighten up just a bit. 

“Cas…I know you’re hurt too…but will you….can you sing to me?” 

The Omega could hear the smile in Castiel’s voice; actually hear it, as his friend began floating the lyrics to “All You Need is Love”, slower than the original, adding soft backup vocals as he went. 

Samandriel creeped to sleep. 

Wonderfully calming slumber with Cas’s angelic tone in his head. 

 

He woke as he was roughly pulled from the helicopter on the roof of the hospital. 

“Castiel?” 

“Right here, Samandriel. They’re going to separate us for treatment, but you’ll be ok. I know it.” 

“Thank you…” he murmured, rushed in to the elevator with the sounds of paramedics speaking in to their walkies, relaying know injuries and having medical personnel ready and waiting downstairs. 

Transferred to a gurney, the Omega watched the repetition of bright lights over head as he was wheeled down the hall. 

There were whispers. 

Whispers from a few doctors and several nurses about ‘male Omega’ and ‘waiting for Dr. Tran’. 

Samandriel was undressed, staying quiet although he wanted nothing more than ask about his pup. 

He was absolutely terrified of the answer. 

Warm wash clothes wiped his inner thighs, a blood pressure cuff inflated on his upper left arm, the only face he focused on was the tall blonde female Beta taking his temperature.

She had a kind smile and wasn’t regarding him as some type of scientific discovery. 

Another nurse inserted the IV in the top of his hand and he barely registered the pinch that accompanied it. 

Wide eyed and nervous, Samandriel watched as a large machine entered the room, followed by wonderful Dr.Tran holding something that looked like a microphone attached to a rectangle. 

 

“Blood pressures 130/80, temp is slightly elevated at 100.3 and we’re pushing fluids.” His favorite nurse reported. 

“Thank you, Jessica. Stick around for a while; I need everyone else to the other Omegas room.” 

After a few nods and mutters, Dr. Tran lowered himself on to a black stool with rollers, scooting closer to Samandriel’s bed. 

“Cramping still bad?” 

“Not as intense…” the sensation hard to describe. 

Holding up the microphone-type-thing, the doctor explained, 

“This can detect the baby’s heartbeat. Just stay still and quiet, ok?” 

The Omega gulped, “Ok” 

Dr. Tran ran the round part of the device over his stomach, applying more pressure as time went by. 

 

Silence. 

 

Samandriel started to panic, tears unknowingly escaping his gray eyes. 

“Doctor?” 

“Sometimes it’s hard to locate the baby’s exact position. I’m going to use the ultrasound.” 

The pretty nurse, Jessica, moved to hold the Omega’s hand and Samandriel squeezed back in gratitude. 

He wished Benny would get here already. 

Yeah, he was pissed off for probably the first time in his life but he needed his Alpha.

He needed his mate. 

Cold slime spread over his stomach, instant goosebumps covered his body.

Rubbing the wand in a similar fashion as before, Dr. Tran studied the blurry, black and white images on the screen, occasionally clicking buttons on a keyboard.

Those clicks echoed in the otherwise silent room…

Samandriel saw it before the doctor did. 

A mass…a black bundle the size of his fist. 

His pup. 

The baby wasn’t moving; nurse Jessica was squeezing tighter and Dr. Tran seriously quiet. 

 

“Is he alive….?” The Omega managed to choke out.


	50. CASTIEL VIII

Cas absorbed all the chaos in the room. 

He had awoken in Dean’s arms and finally felt safe for the first time in days. 

The Omega clung to his Alpha, listening to all the movement and the choir of voices that stacked on top of one another. 

“What hurts, angel?” Dean’s trembling voice in his ear. 

“My leg and my head mostly. I’m worried about Samandriel.” 

“You know the other Omega?” 

“He’s from ANGELS, a good friend. Is he ok?” 

“I’m not sure; he’s with his Alpha though.” 

Castiel scented the doctor before the man entered the room. 

 

Dr. Tran from Crowley’s. 

 

He would take good care of the smaller Omega. 

Castiel scented another Omega, this one close to the end of his pregnancy, standing next to the bed. 

“Cas, this is Gabriel, Sam’s Omega.” 

It was on the tip of his tongue to ask when and how Sam obtained an Omega but squashed those questions for later. 

“Doc wants to know what’s wrong with you” Gabriel spouted. 

Castiel caught himself smiling at the Omega’s impolite blurting. 

“I’ve managed to walk through broken glass, break my leg, hit my head and escape handcuffs by damaging my hand.” 

“Ew!” Sam’s Omega exclaimed; Cas could almost feel the wrinkle of his nose. 

 

“Hey, songbird.” 

Dr. Tran’s voice. 

“Hello doctor.” 

Gabriel recited “His leg is broken; he’s been cut up with glass and ripped actual flesh from his hand to escape cuffs. That one kinda grosses me out.” 

“This your Alpha, Cas?”

“Yes…Dean, this is Dr. Tran, he took care of me at ANGELS.” 

“I’m worried about the bump on the back of his head, and he fell down stairs.” Dean, speaking with a hint of authority he really didn’t have in this situation. 

Nimble hands pushed at the base of Cas’s skull, pressing his head forward to rest against his mate. 

His Alpha smelled so good. 

Scented of home and safety. 

“We’ll get you a CAT scan as soon as we can, Castiel.” Dr. Tran said standing up as several Betas entered the room. 

 

A scurry of activity followed, the blind Omega gave up trying to follow the noises after a few minutes. 

Dr. Tran was here. 

Paramedics were here. 

And, most importantly, Dean was here. 

 

Still alive. 

 

Castiel opened his mouth to warn his mate about Michael’s plan to have him killed but found himself lifted; resting on something hard that strapped his forehead down. 

He fought the claustrophobia the accompanied his inability to move, Dean trailing behind as he was tipped feet first down the reverberating stairwell and out to a cool breeze. 

Strong winds muted most of what his Alpha was trying to tell him as he was pushed in and clicked in to place. 

Cas could scent Samandriel and the pregnant Omega’s distress made him nauseous. 

Just like it did at ANGELS when they first met. 

“Cas?” the boy’s timid voice breaking Castiel’s tender heart. 

“How are you feeling, Samandriel? Are you hurt badly?” already knowing the answer. 

“I think I am. My pup…Castiel…” 

“I know… Dr. Tran told you to relax, try for me, will you?” 

He listened to the sound of Samandriel’s breathing, almost a whimper when he asked sadly.

“Cas…I know you’re hurt too…but will you….can you sing to me?” 

The older Omega grinned widely; there was nothing else he would rather do at this moment. 

He offered the lyrics to a Beatle’s song, the words making him feel better as he attempted to comfort his friend. 

Samandriel drifted to sleep, Cas could tell by the change in his breathing and the calmness that washed over him. 

Dean’s mate thought he may have dozed off as well because the engine sound changed and the pilot spoke louder than he had before. 

More hands were tugging him out under a storm of wind from the blades overhead. 

“Castiel?” 

“Right here, Samandriel. They’re going to separate us for treatment, but you’ll be ok. I know it.” 

“Thank you…” his soft voice drifting away from Cas. 

 

Castiel scented several Betas and a random Alpha as his gurney entered the elevator, he heard the humming of the lift and long beep as they reach the correct floor. 

They were moving again, turning left, moved to a bed and the snip of scissors told him his clothes were being cut off. 

He felt as if he were being attacked, hard pressure on his arm, stick stuck in his mouth, cold circle on his chest and stinging followed by compression on his hand. 

“Could you please explain to me what you’re doing as you go? I can’t see and there’s an awful lot of hands on me right now.” 

“Shit, I’m sorry” words spilled out of the Alpha’s mouth, followed by another apology for cursing. 

Castiel chuckled through the guy’s discomfort. 

“I’m Dr. Ash. I don’t have a lot of experience with blind patients. Or Omegas. Or trauma victims Or…” 

“It’s alright, doctor.” Cas grinned, “I’m sure you’ll do fine.” 

“Right…right…ok, well, you’re going to hear the sound of a saw. It’s a little one we use to remove casts. I don’t know who patched you up but they’re amateurs at best.” 

“Grinding of a saw. Got it.” 

The resounding rotating blade started up a moment later; the cast on his leg warming up as it fell in to two pieces and crashed to the floor. 

“Aw, sorry man, that was loud.” Dr. Ash again. 

Castiel decided he liked this doctor. 

The smell of ‘mate’, ‘Alpha’, and ‘home’ entered his sinuses moments before Dean actually arrived at his bedside. 

“I’m here angel…” he sounded tense, trying to control emotions that Cas felt clearly. 

Anxiety, sadness, regret frosted by impatience and anger for the cherry on top. 

“Good news” Dr. Ash announced, “we won’t have to re-break your leg, and the fracture isn’t displaced” 

The Omega hadn’t even thought of that as an option. 

“We’re going to remove these bogus stitches too. The guy who did this blind too? Oh, shit, sorry. No offense man.” 

“None taken. It was a woman, a Beta named Anna.” 

“So you’re going to here small cuts from scissors then a small pinch by each cut to numb ya before we start poking ya.” 

“Got it.” 

“You sure this guy has a license to practice medicine?” Dean whispered in his ear. 

“He’s nervous but doing very well.” Cas whispered back with humor. 

 

Castiel lost count of how many places the doctor and his assistants had to suture closed. 

A smearing of cream over the outside of his thumb, strips wrapped tightly around the digit along with his wrist. 

Dr. Tran’s aroma invaded shortly after. 

“Sending you for a CAT scan, lark. How’s your pain level on a scale from one to ten?” 

“I’m about a….seven, maybe?”

“Good. After your test we’ll hook you up with something for the pain.” 

 

“Thank you, doctor” Dean offered sincerely. 

 

“Just doing my job…” Dr. Tran joked as he left the room.


	51. GABRIEL VII

Gab was more than a little pissed at being dropped off like luggage in front of Sam’s building but he understood. 

Hated to admit it but he had to agree with the Beta on not taking chances at the hospital. 

The exchange in the Impala before he reluctantly exited was…surprising? 

Unexpected? 

Scary? 

Yeah, that was it. 

It was scary as hell. 

The Omega was catching feeling, coming down with a case of severe infatuation and couldn’t decide if it was a good thing or a bad thing. 

 

This wasn’t anything like Crowley. Sure, he cared about the proprietor of ANGELS, the man treated him well but, for some unknown reason, and it just wasn’t enough. 

 

And it wasn’t physical between Gab and Sam. 

Not that the promiscuous Omega didn’t sincerely appreciate the Beta’s body.

That man was gorgeous. 

It was something more. 

Gabriel could handle fucking; he was very good at that. 

But…wanting to talk to a person. 

Wanting to just sit by them and watch TV. 

Wanting to argue with him and tease him until he blushed. 

That. 

The Omega didn’t know how to handle that. 

 

Sam obviously felt something too. 

The off the cuff comments here and there told Gabriel that much. 

And Samantha. 

The tiny gymnast performing on his sciatic nerve right now seemed to hit the fast-forward button whenever she heard the Beta’s voice. 

 

Then there was Dick. 

As hard as Gabriel tried not to worry about the Alpha father of his pup, he was a dark gray storm cloud hanging over everything. 

The ‘what ifs’ rolling over and over in his brain were driving him slowly and methodically insane. 

Since that Susan trick saw him in the office, there was a very good chance Roman would notice he was missing before Sam could work the cover story he cooked up. 

 

Sitting in front of the Beta’s closed laptop; he paused to feel guilty for a millisecond before pulling the screen up. 

Sam was busy, Gabriel decided he would try and do some research on Omega rights. 

Omega rights. 

Kind of an oxymoron, actually. 

At least Betas and Alphas pretended on paper that Omegas were protected. 

 

The phone rang an hour later, Sam informing him that both injured Omegas would live and that he was on his way home. 

About damn time. 

Gabriel had several windows open, hadn’t read one thing that would help. 

He exited out of each of them, lowered the screen in time to hear knocking at the door. 

No way Sam got home that fast. 

And, it was his place, he wouldn’t knock. 

Gab stayed rigid on the couch, trying not to even breathe heavy as the knocking continued. 

“Sam” a nasally voice edged through the seams of the door jam, “its Azazel. I need to talk to you in person.” 

‘Well, you’re SOL, pal’ the Omega thought, relaxing a bit at the idea the guy would go away once he knew Sam wasn’t home. 

Scratching and clicking of metal and the door was unlocking. 

Why would this dude have a key? 

Sam would’ve told him if it was possible someone would stop by unannounced. 

Dude was picking the lock! 

Gabriel tip-toed quickly towards his hiding spot, remembering the search history on the laptop, ran back to snatch it up and scoot in to the Beta’s room just before the front door’s hinges squeaked in protest. 

“Sam?” Azazel called out. 

The guy had to know Sam wasn’t home if he had balls enough to pick the lawyer’s lock. 

Gabriel listened at the sound of drawers opening, papers being shuffled the intruder tried the bedroom’s doorknob more than once.

More scraping sounds and the Omega realized the asshole was breaking into his sanctuary. 

Shit! 

Padding tenderly across the carpet, Gab and his laptop buddy snuck in to the closet. 

No lock in here. 

Damn it! 

 

This Azazel guy smelled like a Beta but he could be a pheromone blocking Alpha for all Gabriel knew. 

And if he was an Alpha, the aroma of pregnant Omega would lead him right to Gab. 

‘Yeah, Sam. Hide at home instead of the hospital. It’s so much safer’ Gabriel thought sarcastically. 

 

When the handle of the closet’s knob jiggled, The Omega found his back bone. 

Gabriel opened the door quickly and with as much force as he could muster, popping the dude in the face with a satisfying ‘crack’ as Azazel’s nose broke. 

The guy fell back, hollering and holding his hands in an attempt to catch the fountain of blood spewing from his face. 

Gab took the opportunity to jet out of the bedroom, leaving his laptop companion behind in the overwhelming need to escape. 

Skipping the elevator, no time to wait for buttons and lights, he took the stairs. 

With Castiel’s tale in mind, he carefully hit every step, never releasing the guard rails on either side. 

Hearing the door above him slam open, he forced himself not to panic, not to speed up. 

It could be Azazel. 

It could be maintenance. 

It could be Batman. 

 

Don’t be paranoid. 

 

The Omega reached the first floor, headed straight for one of the overstuffed chairs in the foyer, back to the staircase, facing the double glass doors of the entrance. 

Gabriel held his hand over his heart, feeling a thunderous rhythm that he really needed to slow down. 

Samantha was pissed, rolling, kicking and stretching so hard he could physically see the heel of her foot under his skin. 

 

Sam. 

 

His gorgeous hazel-eyed guardian strolling casually in to the building, sun shining behind him, looking as angelic as a stained glass window. 

The Beta’s gaze met his, concern washed over his face one moment before the elevator sounded, pulling his attention away.

Azazel stumbled out, face, neck and dress shirt covered in blood and eyes watering. 

 

Gabriel could almost hear the theme to Jeopardy playing in Sam’s head as the attorney’s face registered understanding. 

Ambling past the Omega to the flustered trespasser,

“Azazel! What the hell happened to you?” 

“I…uh…came by to talk to you, thought I’d take the stairs down when I realized you weren’t home and ended up falling on my face.” 

“No kidding! Looks like your nose is broken, you should get to the hospital. Just saw Dick there…What did you need to talk to me about?” 

“Oh…not important…it can wait until tomorrow. Sorry to run off but…” showing his hands, palms up to display cherry red liquid concealing over them. 

“Sure, sure. Come by my office, we’ll catch up then.” 

The slime ball hurried out, Gabriel’s Beta jetted over to him. 

 

“What happened?” 

“He broke in, I tried to hide, and then I hit him with the door. But that’s not the worst of it.” 

“Why? Did he see you?” 

“No, I don’t think so, too much blood in his eyes. Made them look yellow.” 

“Ok…fill me in. What’s ‘the worst of it’”? 

 

“I think my water just broke.”


	52. MARY

Mary Campbell met John Winchester a short time after the man left the Marines. 

He was stubborn; pig headed, opinionated and her father hated him. 

So she fell in love with the strapping Alpha and they mated only a few months later. 

Alpha Dean came along a year later, followed by Beta Sam in four more years. 

 

John and the boys adored each other growing up. 

The Alpha father teaching them to hunt and fish, self-defense and weapons trainings, all things most boys were strictly forbidden to do.

Too dangerous. 

Predictably, when Dean hit his teens and presented by experiencing his first rut, he rebelled.

Two Alphas in one house was never an ideal situation. 

Sam presented Beta, usually calm and logical like his mother, but argued constantly with John over the man’s bigoted and old-fashioned opinions gender status and traditional mating. 

Mary ended up playing referee, peace keeper until the boys left home. 

Dean starting up a garage with his Uncle Bobby. Saving enough to proudly sent Sam to law school. 

Alpha John should have been impressed, pleased. 

Instead, he resented what he called the ‘lack of respect’ when neither son entered the Marines to follow in their father’s footsteps. 

 

After the disastrous meeting of her oldest son’s Omega mate, Dean had stopped talking to her, refusing to return phone calls or answer messages. 

Sam was equally dismissive but never disrespectful. 

 

It had been months, John still stomping around about Dean’s ‘damn blind Omega’, when her father, Samuel called her out of the blue. 

Mary hadn’t had a close relationship with her dad since marrying John against his wishes. So a phone call from the Alpha was concerning at best. 

She usually made a point to contact him. 

“Mary” 

“Dad” 

“There’s a situation, Dean’s mate is hurt and I think you may want to head to the hospital. I’m not good at the whole ‘comforting’ thing and the boy is out of his mind with worry.” 

“He won’t talk to me….” 

“He will now, I’m sure of it. Dean needs his mom; just leave your jackass husband home.” 

“Dad…” Mary warned. 

“Ask for Castiel’s room.” 

 

*click* 

 

John was at work; Mary grabbed her keys and jetted out the door. 

No matter what angry words were spoken, family was family. 

 

The Beta scurried through the hallways, following signs with even and odd numbers, arrows pointing in different directions. 

She remembered Castiel’s scent and found his room. 

The bed itself was gone, Dean sitting alone in a chair, head in his hands.

“Dean?” Mary tried sweetly.

The Alpha’s head popped up, he was on his feet and wrapped around his mother between heartbeats. 

“Hey…sweetheart…” holding him, rubbing his back, “It’s going to be ok…” 

Her oldest son pulled back to look her in the face, green eyes glassy with unspent tears. 

“Mom…he’s hurt. They’re doing some kind of scan on his head now.” 

“A CAT scan, honey.” She understood, “Sit down with me, and tell me what happened.”

 

In twenty minutes of rambling, Dean was able to explain everything to his mother. 

“It sounds like he’s going to be just fine, baby.” Mary assured. 

Dean gifted a weak smile, “I’m so glad you’re here Mom.” 

His mother was overjoyed to hear those words. 

 

Castiel returned from his test, his scent calm and happy hearing Mary was there. 

She had expected some animosity or avoidance. 

The Omega reached for her hand and thanked her sincerely for being there for Dean. 

The Beta kissed him lightly on the cheek, tempted to apologize for their last meeting but not wanting to hash over mistakes made months ago. 

 

Dr. Tran greeted her with a smile and handshake, explaining to all three Cas’s head injury was better than expected and he may be able to go home tomorrow. 

“Thank God” Mary breathed, smiling at Dean. 

The trio all relaxed a bit, relieved. 

Castiel dozing in and out, Mary catching up with Dean when the Alpha’s phone rang. 

 

“Hey Sammy, Cas might get to go home tomorrow. 

Another problem? 

What now?” 

His mom sat listening to his side of the conversation, whispering in curiosity, “What’s wrong?” 

“Sammy, Mom’s here, you want to talk to her about how to do that?” 

The grin on Dean’s face was mischievous, handing his phone over to Mary and waiting for her reaction. 

“Sam, honey, what’s wrong?"

“Thank God you’re there, Momma. My Omega is in labor and I can’t bring him to the hospital. He insists on staying here, birthing at home. I’m lost…can you come? Help?” 

Her oldest son’s grin stretched across his entire face as he inventoried his mother’s expressions.

Glaring at Dean playfully, 

“You have an Omega, Sam?” 

“Yeah, I’ll explain later.” 

“Ok, sweetheart, I’m on my way.” 

 

Turning towards Cas’s Alpha as she reached for her keys, 

“That wasn’t funny, Dean.” Although she continued to smile. 

“Aw, c’mon. It was a little funny. Surprised you, didn’t he?” 

A kiss to Dean’s forehead, “You take care of your Omega, I’m going to see if I can help Sam.” 

“Keep me posted…” 

“Love you kiddo…” 

 

“and I love you, Mom.”


	53. BENNY VII

Samandriel’s Alpha barreled in to the Omega’s room just in time to hear his small voice ask, 

“Is he alive….?”

‘Oh God’ 

Benny moved to his mate’s right side, the boy’s left side occupied by a Beta nurse and Dr. Tran rubbing a wand across his stomach; studying the monitor. 

He reached to clutch Samandriel’s hand and the Omega looked up at him with sad, gray eyes, begging for answers the Alpha didn’t have. 

The doctor continued to press the instrument against Samandriel’s abdomen, clicking the occasional button on the keyboard. 

A bigger picture, a gray form, black unlidded eyes wasn’t moving. 

 

Except tiny gray and black swirls in the middle. 

 

Dr. Tran released a breath he was holding, with the tiniest smile he pointed at the slight movement with his pinky. 

“See that, Samandriel? That’s your pup’s heartbeat, it’s strong.” 

The Omega dropped his head back, letting out a noise somewhere between a sob and a laugh. 

Benny moved closer to the screen, never releasing his mate’s hand, to squint at the image. 

“That’s his heart?” 

Doctor nodded, “See the movement from there to there? That’s his heart pumping blood through it. This is his hand, his head, that’s his eye and this is the umbilical cord.” 

 

He paused a moment, pointing to another part of the monitor to explain, 

 

“Your pup should be attached to your uterine wall, he’s not and that’s concerning” Dr. Tran turned his attention to Benny, “I don’t know what happened out there at the farmhouse, I don’t want to know, but if you want your pup to survive, Samandriel cannot be under ANY stress, and I mean ANY. He’s on bedrest the remainder of his pregnancy. You understand?” 

The Alpha never allowed anyone to bark orders or imply insults at him, other than Eli, but he took it. He took every word to heart and accepted the blame for the Samandriel’s condition. 

“I understand” he replied with a nod. 

The Omega lay crying in relief; the blonde nurse leaned to whisper something in his ear before giving Benny a half-hearted smile and leaving the room. 

Dr. Tran wiped the goop off of Samandriel’s stomach, rolled the machine away from the bed and tenderly pulled the Omega’s shirt down. 

“That goes for you too” he pointed to Benny’s mate with a small grin, “You keep your butt in bed, don’t worry about anything, your Alpha is going to take care of you from now on.” 

Benny nodded again, kissing the top of Samandriel’s head in agreement. 

 

Dr. Tran left with the promise of sending in a tray of food that the Omega was instructed sternly to finish. 

The Alpha sat next to the bed, never releasing Samandriel’s hand, combing his fingers through the boy’s hair. 

His mate moved the bed to a sitting position with the buttons on the guardrail. 

He was quiet. 

Samandriel was always quiet but now the silence was uncomfortable. 

The Omega wanted to say something, Benny could tell, but eternally timid, he needed permission.

“Talk to me, little one.” 

Without looking up from his folded hands, Samandriel whispered, 

“When…when I went to ANGELS, Crowley promised I would never see my fa…Ezekiel again. It took me a long time to believe that, even longer for the nightmares to stop. But…now…and I don’t understand why…something you did…” 

Benny understood. 

He knew exactly what his mate was trying to explain, 

“I’m sorry, little one. So, so sorry. I never thought, couldn’t even imagine, that working for Mike would put you in danger. You’re safe now, I’ll keep you safe.” 

Samandriel peeked up at him, eyes disbelieving, red-rimmed from so many tears shed the last two days. 

“Our pup could’ve died…I…I don’t know if I can survive something like that. I’m not strong enough, Alpha.” 

“You’re stronger than you know, Omega. I’m going to protect you, above anything else; you and our pup will be safe. I swear…” 

 

Sometime later, after Samandriel ate his hospital food and too a short nap, Dr.Tran returned to check on him once before leaving for the night. 

The tall Beta from Campbell’s returned with a petite, brunette Omega female. 

His mate tried to get out of bed; Benny put his hand on the boy’s forearm. 

 

“Easy, little one” 

 

“Alpha…” Samandriel managed to squeak out in excitement, “Those are my parents.”


	54. SAM VI

Sam was exhausted, dropping a psycho Alpha at his daddy’s house, parking the Impala at the hospital then taking a cab back to the Nicolette where he left his car. 

Looking forward to crashing on his couch with the chatter of a certain Omega in his ears. 

 

Entering his building, he was more than a little surprised to find Gabriel sitting on one of the chairs, facing the door. 

He was red-faced, sweaty and wide-eyed. 

Before the Beta could ask what happened, the elevator hit the first floor and Azazel came rushing out covered in blood. 

 

The man was coming down from Sam’s floor and Gabriel sat, hiding, in the foyer. 

All he could do is hope Dick’s attorney hadn’t seen the Omega. 

 

Sam tried to act clueless “Azazel! What the hell happened to you?” 

“I…uh…came by to talk to you, thought I’d take the stairs down when I realized you weren’t home and ended up falling on my face.” 

Liar 

Liar

Liar 

Giving an amused smile, “No kidding! Looks like your nose is broken, you should get to the hospital. Just saw Dick there…What did you need to talk to me about?”  
“Oh…not important…it can wait until tomorrow. Sorry to run off but…” pushing past the Beta towards the door.  
“Sure, sure. Come by my office, we’ll catch up then.” Sam called after him.  
Once the asshole was out of sight, the Beta crouched beside the Omega.  
“What happened?”  
“He broke in, I tried to hide, and then I hit him with the door. But that’s not the worst of it.” Gabriel panted, shaking his head.  
“Why? Did he see you?”  
They would be so screwed….  
“No, I don’t think so, too much blood in his eyes. Made them look yellow.”  
“Ok…fill me in. What’s ‘the worst of it’”?  
“I think my water just broke.” Gab smirked.  
“That’s not funny, Gabriel. I’ve had a really long day…”  
The Omega looked at him, looked at the floor then back at him again.  
Sure enough, there was a pool of liquid between Gab’s feet. 

SHIT  
SHIT  
SHIT

“We gotta get you to the hospital,” Sam began, reaching to guide the Omega to his feet.  
“Nope, can’t” came a short reply.  
“What? Gab, you need a doctor.”  
“I just heard you tell that creep that Dick is there. A male Omega giving birth is not going to be a secret very long.”  
“Ok…we’ll take to another hospital.”  
“Where? The nearest one is over an hour away. Just help me upstairs.”  
“Gabriel…”  
“Please, Sam. You’re adorable when you argue but now is not the time.” 

The Beta managed to get the Omega in the elevator and up to the apartment, mind searching for a solution to the newest crisis. 

Dropping to the couch with his hand on his stomach, Gabriel looked up at Sam’s worried face. 

"What the hell happened in here?' 

"Your friend broke in, the bedroom latch is jacked too." 

"God, we're lucky he didn't see you. If you would've gone in to labor with him here...." 

“Calm down, people have had babies for thousands of years. We’re both intelligent adults, we can handle this.” 

“I’m calling Dean.” Sam declared. 

“Sam…Dean has enough to worry about…” 

The Omega was ignored with a roll of hazel eyes. 

 

Dean answered after one ring. 

“Hey Sammy, Cas might get to go home tomorrow.” 

“Finally some good news. I, on the other hand, have another problem.” 

His brother didn’t sound the least bit surprised. 

Chaos was their life right now.

“Another problem? What now?” 

"Gabriel's in labor and we're about to rock out a home birth.".

“Sammy, Mom’s here, you want to talk to her about how to do that?” 

 

MOM! 

 

Mary was on the phone in an instant. 

“Sam, honey, what’s wrong?".

“Thank God you’re there, Momma. My Omega is in labor and I can’t bring him to the hospital. He insists on staying here, birthing at home. I’m lost…can you come? Help?” the Beta rattled off in quick secession.

“You have an Omega, Sam?” Mary’s tone obviously shocked.

No time for catching up right now, he sighed 

“Yeah, I’ll explain later.” 

“Ok, sweetheart, I’m on my way.” 

 

*click*

 

He had his back to Gabriel, when he turned around to announce they had help on its way, he found the Omega doubled over.

“Shit, Gab, you ok?” 

“Contraction…” he breathed. “Just getting started….” 

“Let’s get you in bed.” Reaching for the smaller man.

“Nope…wait until it’s over….can’t move…” 

After another minute of deep inhales and exhales blown out, the Omega nodded, allowing Sam to help him to the bedroom. 

When Gabriel started to undress, Sam turned to leave the room. 

“Hey, no time for modesty, Too-Tall. You’re going to have to help me with this; you don’t get to be shy.” 

The Beta chuckled, shaking his head. 

“Ok, but you can undress and climb under the blanket at least. I’ll see the goods when it’s time.” 

“Ha!” Gab spouted loudly, “‘the goods’, you kill me.".

 

When the sound of fabric rustling stopped, Sam turned back. 

The Omega sat on the mattress, back leaning against the headboard, sheets covering him from the waist down. 

But there was no hiding how absolutely beautiful he was. 

Gabriel’s skin was golden, muscles softly defined, round belly swollen with pup. 

The Beta forgot how to breathe. 

 

“Sam?” 

Gab’s voice broke the spell. 

“Yeah..yeah…how are you feeling?” 

“No more contractions yet, I’ve read this can take hours so buckle up. You were talking to your mom?” 

“Yes! My mom is on her way. She’s given birth twice; I figured she’d know a lot more about all of this” spreading his arms out “than we do.” 

Gabriel smiled, “Dude, everyone in the world knows more about this than we do.” 

 

The Omega had suffered through one more contraction before Mary knocked on the door. 

Sam wrapped the woman in his arms, 

“Thank you, thank you, thank you!” 

“Hello to you too, sweetheart. Where’s the patient?” 

Sam’s mom followed him in to the bedroom, where Gabriel held a washcloth over his eyes. 

“Gab…?” 

Dropping the rag to his lap, “My head is pounding and I feel hot.” 

“You got out of bed?” Sam admonished. 

The Omega glared at him through slit lids before turning his attention to the blonde Beta in the room. 

 

“I’m Gabriel. Your kid seems to have forgotten his manners.” 

 

Mary smiled widely, “Yes, and after I've spent all those years teaching him. I’m Mary. Let’s get you comfortable.”


	55. DICK III

Dick made arrangements to have Susan transferred to a more prestigious mental health facility, convincing doctors that his wife’s claims of a male Omega breeding for them was complete fantasy. 

That she had delusional episodes for years  
.  
With a smirk of triumph on his face, he strolled casually to the exit. 

Waiting for his driver to pull up, he spotted Azazel hurrying across the parking lot, bloody handkerchief over his face.

“What the hell happened to you?” 

“There was someone else at Winchester’s place.”

“Who? Did you manage to get the papers?” 

“I don’t know who it was; they burst out of a closet and slammed the door in my face. I couldn’t find the papers, looked through his desk, his bedroom…” 

Roman was obviously frustrated, closing his eyes and counting to ten. 

As his limo pulled up, he barked at his attorney to get his nose looked at and meet him at the Roman Estate when he was done. 

 

Arriving home, he went inside, ate his reheated meal and took a shower. 

Wearing casual clothing, sweatpants and t-shirt, very ‘un-DickRoman’ he padded barefoot across the plush grass of his property. 

Heading to the guest house. 

 

Dick knocked several times, took the continued silence as Gabriel’s attempt to ignore him. 

Roman entered, calling for the Omega and only hearing his own voice. 

He searched room by room, the pool area, and then instructed his household employees to look carefully through the mansion. 

Susan said Gabriel had been in the big house today. 

 

Nothing. 

 

No trace of the Omega. 

 

Dick rummaged through Gab’s belongings, nothing seemed to be missing. 

If Susan ran the Omega carrying his pup off, Roman decided he would return to the hospital and smother the bitch. 

Scrambling for his cell, he called his driver, then immediately dialed Sam Winchester. 

“Hello?” 

“Sam, I can’t find him.”

“Who?” 

“Gabriel, he’s gone.” 

There was a pause and a loud noise in the background before his lawyer replied, 

“He has to be there somewhere, Dick. You know how emotional he is.” 

“We’ve looked everywhere. He had an exchange with Susan and no one on my staff has seen him since.” 

Another odd noise muffled by Sam’s response. 

“I haven’t heard from him since I stopped by the other night. I thought he had calmed down by the time I left…” 

“It’s your name on his Omega papers, you need to file a missing Omega report and call the OPA and that Crowley, and he had a relationship with him before, right?” 

“Ok, Dick, I’ll make some calls and get back to you…” 

Another sound, this one sounded like a scream. 

“What the hell is going on over there?” 

“I’m watching a horror flick; can’t find the remote to turn it down.” 

“Well, shut it off and find my breeder.” 

 

*click*

 

When the doorbell rang signaling Azazel’s arrival, he dismissed his housekeeper to answer it personally. 

The attorney sported a white bandage on his nose and two very black eyes. 

Shaking his head in disgust, he told the man to follow him to his office, can’t have staff gossiping. 

 

“You broke through his front door and his bedroom door and he saw you leaving with a bloody face? You are the worse burglar in the world, Az.” 

“Look, I might have found the documents in that closet if someone hadn’t busted out of there.” 

“You didn’t even get a glimpse? Sam lives alone, his brother’s at the hospital.” 

“You said your Omega is missing….?” 

“Yeah, Winchester’s making phone calls now.” 

“And Winchester had someone hiding in his closet….?” 

“Not possible, Az. Susan saw Gabriel this morning, Sam was at the office and then at the hospital.” 

“So…you’re not even going to entertain the possibility?” 

“One way to find out for sure, you and I going to visit my dear attorney.” 

“Now?” 

“Right now.” 

 

Dick had sent his driver home, it was approaching midnight, so they rode in Azazel’s car to Sam’s building. 

Riding the elevator, unannounced, Roman instructed his lawyer to act as if they were both concerned about Susan and Gabriel and needed Winchester’s legal advice. 

Arriving at Sam’s apartment, Dick heard crying. 

Not Beta crying. 

Pup crying. 

That wasn’t a damn movie! 

Knocking forcibly on the door, listening to hushed voices and scurried movements, he grew more enraged every second. 

 

By the time Sam answered the door, Roman was in full Alpha fury. 

His stench overflowed the hallway, fogging into Sam’s small apartment and forcing the Beta back out of biological instinct to survive. 

“Where is he?” Dick’s Alpha tone boomed. 

“Who?” 

“You know very well who! My Omega! My pup!” 

 

“Dick…” Sam tried uselessly to block Roman from pushing past him. 

 

He failed. 

 

The Alpha opened to door to the bedroom

 

Gasping in surprise.


	56. HANNAH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * this chapter has a rape/nonconsent scene. It is an important part of Hannah's story and is not glorified or gratuitous. You can skip this chapter and still understand the story that follow *

Beautiful brunette Hannah with her sky blue eyes and captivating smile stood out from everyone else in middle school.

But only one person stood out to her.

Gadreel.

Tall, handsome, kind, soft spoken Beta that hung on her every word and laughed at her jokes.

 

Then she presented Omega.

 

Her parents immediately pulled her from school, she attempted to continue her education online but life happened.

 

Gadreel and his parents arrived soon after, negotiating a mating promise on the basis that the two young people had affection towards one another and claiming someone you cared about before your union was rare, but encouraged.

So, even though Gadreel was a Beta, younger than his Alpha brother, who should traditionally mate first, arrangements were made for Hannah to join with Gadreel.

 

Hannah moved her belongings to Gadreel’s home, both deciding to wait until her next heat to mate, assuring a stronger bond.

 

That was a mistake.

 

The Beta still attended school every day; Hannah read his text books in the evenings.

A week before her heat, the excitement of finally mating her true love outweighing everything else, she didn’t notice when Ezekiel, Gadreel’s older Alpha brother, stayed home from work.

Hannah had just finished showering and, thinking she was alone in the house, wrapped a towel securely under her arms, tip-toeing to her room.

She stood, searching through her dresser drawers, when the door opened.

Ezekiel

The Omega’s heart sped up immediately, her mouth desert dry when she tried to speak,

“What…what are you doing…?”

The Alpha clicked the door shut, turning the lock on the knob, and then began to walk towards her slowly, a smile on his face that raised every hair on Hannah’s body.

“You…you…can’t…” she whispered, swallowing loudly, backing up with every step the man took towards her.

“Oh…I can” raising his brow, continuing to smirk. “You should have been mine to begin with. I’m the family Alpha and you…you are perfection…”

Hannah’s back hit the wall behind her; tears welled in her eyes,

“But…I…Gadreel…please…” she stammered as the moisture overflowed, painting trails down her cheeks.

“SSShhhhh…” Ezekiel was reaching for her now…she moved her face to the side in a last attempt to avoid his touch.

The Alpha grabbed her jaw, forcing her head straight, attacking her mouth.

He pressed his lips brutally against hers, pressing his tongue against the entrance, demanding silently for the Omega to open.

Hannah refused, fighting to shake her head loses but his grip continued to bruise her jaw and she couldn’t do any but whimper.

Ezekiel’s other hand dropped to pull her towel off, the Omega’s distress aroma thick in the air.

When he finally released her face to unzip his jeans, she squeezed her eyes shut and simply begged.

Begged for him to stop.

It was if the Alpha couldn’t even hear her.

By the time his pants dropped down to his ankles enough to step out of them, the Omega was past hysterical.

Hannah was in shock, mumbling ‘pleases’ and ‘Gadreels’ over and over as the man pushed her down on bed, face down.

Gripping her hair tightly, he buried her face in the pillow, pressing in to her from behind without preparation.

The Omega couldn’t hold her screams, it didn’t matter, and no one could hear her.

Ezekiel was grunting, groaning and growling, muttering things like

“Fuck yeah”

“So good”

“So tight for me”

“Mine”

“All mine”

Hannah had stopped screaming, stopped begging and stopped fighting.

 

It was too late.

 

The Alpha knotted her, bloody and petrified, she passed out.

Fighting the images in her dreams of being torn in half with a deep toned voice breathing hot in her ear.

Resisting the urge to obsess over the deep claim bite where her neck met her shoulder.

 

Hannah’s life became Hell on earth from that day forward.

 

The Omega didn’t talk much after that, didn’t joke or laugh and could never look Gadreel in the eye.

She gave her Alpha two healthy male pups the first year of mating followed by one the next year and one the year after that.

Two years later, as her heat came predictably; Ezekiel bedded her but refused to knot again.

He declared they were done breeding.

Hannah was suffering through her third day of heat; her Alpha went to work and older pups at school, when someone knocked on the door.

If she had been thinking clearly,

If she hadn’t been so incredibly miserable and lonely with Ezekiel,

Maybe she wouldn’t have answered the door.

But she did.

 

Gadreel was just as beautiful as he was four years ago, smile just as sweet and eyes just as sincere.

She watched his pupils dilate when he scented her and, without a word, she pulled him in to her home.

It was wrong.

It was illegal.

Ezekiel could kill them both without repercussion.

 

Neither cared.

 

Afterwards, they didn’t speak.

Just looked in to each other’s eyes until her youngest pup began crying from his crib.

Hannah gave him a sad smile, one more kiss, and left to care for the baby.

Gadreel shed quiet tears as he silently left the house.

She wouldn’t see him again for sixteen years.

 

Sometimes she wondered if Ezekiel knew Alfred wasn’t his.

Alfie was so small, so frail and the Alpha was exceptionally cruel to him.

The Omega did what she could to protect him and often suffered bruises, cuts and the occasional broken bone because of it.

The only time she ever felt like a good mother to her youngest pup was when she called Mr. Crowley to rescue him.

 

Gadreel knocked on her door after dark; Ezekiel hadn’t come home yet and her claim mark was achingly void. Something was wrong. 

The handsome, soft spoken Beta wasted no time, blurting out,

“He’s dead.”

The Omega didn’t have to ask who.

She didn’t care to know how.

Hannah attacked Gadreel, embracing him so tightly around his neck that the man had trouble breathing.

He held her tight, whispering,

“You’re ok now. You’re safe now.”

Pulling away to look in his face, tears of relief dancing from her lashes, she thought briefly that she should be grieving.

She should feel some kind of loss or sadness at her Alpha’s passing.

 

The Omega only felt…free…a weight lifted from her very soul.

 

She felt bad that she didn’t feel bad, but that only lasted minute when Gadreel spoke again.

 

“Do you want to see our son?”


	57. GABRIEL VIII

As Sam left the room to answer the door, Gab braved the stumble to the bathroom. He was so hot, his head pounded and his abdomen rock hard. 

The Omega couldn’t get the image of the Beta’s complete look of adoration from his mind. 

Tucking himself back under the sheets, Gabriel lay back to place a cool washcloth on his head. 

MMmmmm, that’s nice….

“Gab…?” 

“My head is pounding and I feel hot.” He quickly explained, surely it had nothing to do with those hazel eyes burring in to him earlier.

Sam furrowed his brow, “You got out of bed?” 

The Omega cocked his head, giving Sam a look of pure exasperation.

Focusing on the pretty Beta lady peeking around her son, 

“I’m Gabriel. Your kid seems to have forgotten his manners.” He grinned.

“Yes, and after I spent all those years teaching him. I’m Mary. Let’s get you comfortable.” 

“Should I boil water?” Sam asked. 

Gab grinned, “Why? You gonna make me more of that awful tea?” 

“No…” the tall Beta answered, “In all the movies, when someone has a baby at home, they always send the guy out to boil water.” 

“That” Mary explained, “Is to keep daddies busy, they tend to faint at the sight of childbirth. Wimps.” 

Gabriel started to throw his head back and laugh when another excruciating cramp made him open his mouth wide in a silent scream. 

“Shit…Gab…are...you…” Sam started, moving by the Omega’s side. 

“I swear, you ask me if I’m ok and I’m going to cut you.”

The Beta looked at his mother wild-eyed.

“No, Sam. Do not ask him that.” She answered with a mischievous smile. 

Gabriel panted through the pain, “This one is a lot closer than the last one…” 

“It won’t be long now, kiddo.” The blonde Beta advised. 

“I thought labor took hours.” Sam was totally out of his element. 

“Everyone’s different, especially Omegas, they’re genetically engineered to birth pups.” 

“Hello? Genetically engineered guy in pain over here…” added the eternal smart ass.

Mary giggled, “Oh, I like him, Sammy.” 

“Yeah…that’s what Dean said too… I think you two just like anyone who gives me a hard time.”

 

Sam’s phone rang a few minutes later, the Beta whispered, 

“It’s Dick” 

Mary whispered back, “Your boss Dick? Call him later, we’re busy.” 

“No” Gab offered over his whining, “Answer it.” 

“Hello?

Who?” 

The Omega cursed loudly, Mary wiping the sweat from his forehead.

“He has to be there somewhere, Dick. You know how emotional he is.” 

That clued the Gabriel in on what they were talking about, giving Sam the finger in response to his ‘emotional’ comment.

Another round of vulgar words that even made Sam’s mother blush.

“I haven’t heard from him since I stopped by the other night. I thought he had calmed down by the time I left…

ok, Dick, I’ll make some calls and get back to you…” 

The Omega screamed “Get off the fucking phone!” 

He no longer cared what the dick wanted, he needed his Beta. 

“I’m watching a horror flick; can’t find the remote to turn it down.” 

The Beta said quickly before hanging up, returning to his Omega’s side to have his finger broken in Gabriel’s death grip. 

 

Within the next half hour, Gabriel’s contractions went from every ten minutes, to every five and by the time they sped up to a single minute apart, the Omega was hollering at his daughter to just ‘get out already’. 

When he felt the urge to push, Mary moved between his legs, sheet thrown to the floor. 

His Beta was chanting something about breathing and how good Gab was doing. 

Gab was gonna rip the man’s tongue out if he didn’t shut up.

“I see hair, honey. I think one good push and her head will be out.” 

One good push was asking an awful lot from the exhausted Omega.

“Good…Gab…” Mary whispered loudly, clearing the pup’s mouth, “just one more…” 

Gab pushed again, counting to ten in his head and not quitting until he found the sudden release of pressure and the slippery infant landed in Sam’s mother’s arms. 

Red faced and pissed, Samantha screeched as she was laid on Gabriel’s belly.

 

Someone knocked on the front door. 

“You gotta be fucking kidding me.” The Omega gritted out between clenched teeth as he pushed out the after birth.

Sam rushed to look through the peek hole.

He returned without any blood in his face. 

“It’s fucking Roman!” he whispered loudly. 

The expression on Gabriel’s face was one of pure horror. 

 

No.

 

NO! 

 

NOT NOW!

 

Mary had cut the cord, reaching for the pup, she spoke quietly, 

“You can explain to me why you’re both terrified of Dick Roman later. Right now, Sam, pick Gabriel up and set him in the bathtub, Gab, stay quiet.” She ordered holding the pup securely in her arms.

“Mom! What are you doing?” shuffling his Omega awkwardly to the bathroom. “Shouldn’t we put Samantha in there with him?”

“Go answer the door.” She demanded.

 

Gabriel sat silent, frozen and naked in the bottom of the empty basin. 

He had no clue what Mary was doing but prayed to God she knew. 

He heard Dick’s incredibly loud voice thunder through the walls. 

“Where is he?” 

“Who?” Sam, attempting to sound calm and failing miserably.

“You know very well who! My Omega! My pup!” 

“Dick…” the Beta started a sentence he didn’t get to finish. 

 

Gabriel listened as the bedroom door slammed open with enough force to bounce the knob against the drywall. 

 

Dick. 

 

Dick was in the room with Samantha

 

Dick could reach out and take the Omega’s pup and no one could do anything about it. 

 

There was a loud gasp of surprise followed by Mary’s soft voice. 

 

 

Damn it, he couldn’t hear what they were saying…


	58. SAMANDRIEL VII

It was after midnight and Samandriel had experienced one hell of a day. 

Seeing Ezekiel again was his greatest fear and the beating had been brutal but it was nothing he hadn’t experienced for years in basement. 

The only difference this time was the risk to his pup. 

 

But…

Ezekiel was dead, 

Gadreel was his real father, 

His pup had survived; heart beating strong and defiant,

His Alpha was by his side, swearing to protect him, 

And…

His mother stood in the doorway to his hospital room. Just as beautiful but with a noticeable difference. 

 

A smile. 

 

Hannah was smiling, a small, sincere grin that Samandriel hadn’t seen in a very long time. 

Without thinking, the pregnant Omega started to climb out of bed, only to have Benny’s gentle but firm grip on his forearm coax him back in to bed. 

 

“Easy, little one” His Alpha admonished tenderly. 

“Alpha, those are my parents.” He could hardly believe his eyes. 

 

Hannah seemed to float across the room to him, embracing him has only a mother can, her soft voice in his ear, 

“I was so worried about you, Alfie.” 

“I’m ok, Momma. I’m ok now.” He whispered back, surprised to find his eyes still able to produce tears after all they had shed throughout the day. 

Benny had stood to shake Gadreel’s hand. 

During the confusion at the farm house, it had been hard to tell who was Campbell and who was Lafitte and where they all fit in the puzzle. 

Everyone had moved their loyalties to the Omegas at the time. 

Samandriel’s Alpha began, “I thought you just helped me and Samuel put my Omega’s father down.” 

“It’s a long story,” Gadreel responded with an understanding smile, “but our boy is safe, we have all the time in the world to tell it.” 

 

Samandriel finally passed out, exhausted, around 2am. 

He had spent the last two hours relaying the events of the last few months to his mother, explaining to his Alpha how Gadreel was now his father. 

Hannah hadn’t stopped smiling once, catching the Omega up on his older brothers and how excited they would all be to find him safe and happy. 

He hadn’t wanted go to sleep.

He didn’t want to wake up tomorrow and find this had all been a dream. 

Unfortunately, the night nurse threatened to kick everyone else out of the room if Samandriel refused to rest. 

 

He opened his eyes the next morning to find his mother sleeping in the chair next to him. Benny and Gadreel were missing; Samandriel assumed they went for coffee or food. 

Dr. Tran arrived, rattling the ultrasound machine with him, waking Hannah up in the process. 

After polite introductions, the doctor examined the Omega again. 

Samandriel’s pup, still safe and sound, moved just a bit while Hannah watched the screen with pure joy. 

Dr. Tran instructed the Omega to stay in bed, eat everything on his tray with the idea he may be able to go home tomorrow. 

The doctor passed Samandriel’s mate and father on his way out, surprised to see another visitor with a familiar face. 

 

Fergus McCloud. 

 

Crowley had somehow heard of two male Omega patients at St. Anthony’s hospital and had convinced himself they had to be his ‘angels’. 

He was right. 

Samandriel reached out to hug the man; the older Beta seemed reluctant but pulled the small boy in to his arms. 

“Sounds as if you have had quite an adventure since leaving my care, Samandriel.” The man’s Scottish accent surprisingly comforting and the Omega couldn’t help but smile. 

As soon as Crowley released the boy, he found himself pulled in to another hug by Hannah. She declared him their ‘hero’ and credited him for saving her son’s life. 

No one had ever seen Fergus McCloud so humbled. 

“You…” Crowley began, glaring at Benny, “Are not the mate I signed my Samandriel over to.” 

“No, I’m not.” The Alpha defended, “My brother Eli brought him to me.” 

“I explained to Eli that he should be returned to me before being bartered off.” 

“Mr. Crowley,” the Omega interrupted softly, “Benny’s my mate. It’s ok. I’m alright now.” 

 

“You have been put in needless danger, dear Samandriel.” 

 

“And now I have everything I’ve ever wanted, Mr. Crowley.”


	59. SAM VII

Just as the most amazing creature Sam had ever laid eyes on was settled on her Poppa's chest, a demanding knock interrupted the nirvana in the room. 

“You gotta be fucking kidding me.” Gabriel spat.

Sam rushed to see who it was. 

And stopped breathing 

In a complete state of panic, he informed his Omega, “It’s fucking Roman!”

Gab’s face lost all color, the look of terror in his eyes turned the Beta’s stomach. 

 

Sam was the problem solver. 

The smart one. 

And his mind was completely blank…

Empty. 

 

Mary lifted the pup from the Omega’s chest, turning to her youngest son with wide eyes, 

“You can explain to me why you’re both terrified of Dick Roman later. Right now, Sam, pick Gabriel up and set him in the bathtub, Gab, stay quiet.” 

Years of obeying his mother without question kicked in and Sam carried his Omega bridal style from the bed to the bathroom. 

Gabriel was shivering, naked, bloody and petrified. 

Sam could feel the ricocheting heart beat through the younger man’s chest. 

“Mom! What are you doing?” the Beta reached for the baby once Gab was settled. “Shouldn’t we put Samantha in there with him?”

“Go answer the door.” Mary insisted. 

 

Approaching the entrance to his apartment, Sam told himself that he would die before letting Roman take Gabriel’s pup from him. 

The Alpha would have to kill him in order to lay a finger on Samantha. 

 

After a deep breath, he yanked the door open. 

The odor of Alpha aggression knocked him back on his heels, allowing the man to push past him in to the living room. 

“Where is he?” 

“Who?” 

“You know very well who! My Omega! My pup!” 

“Dick…” 

The Alpha had strolled right past him as if he were nothing, Azazel close to his heels with a knowing smirk on his face. 

Roman threw open the bedroom door 

Only to release an exaggerated gasp. 

 

Scanning over the Alpha’s shoulder to what had surprised Dick so much, 

Sam smiled. 

 

There lay Mary, under bloody sheets, holding Samantha to her chest, a look of shock and anger on her face. 

“Sam, who is this?” the female Beta asked intently, eyes narrowed in a death glare on the pompous Alpha. 

“I’m sorry…um….” Shit, he didn’t know what to call her. 

“Excuse me” addressing Dick and Azazel with venom in her voice, “I am Sam’s surrogate and you have barged in on a very private moment. I want you both to leave. 

IMMEDIATELY!” 

Roman had the sense to look embarrassed, Azazel simply stood with his mouth agape. 

“You heard my…surrogate….” Sam attempted to sound as forceful as his mother. 

 

God, did he love this woman. 

 

“My apologies…” Dick muttered, turning to leave the room, gripping Azazel’s arm to drag him with. 

Mary gifted Sam a sassy wink when he mouthed, ‘thank you’ and followed the men out. 

 

“Consider this my resignation, Dick.” The Beta spat in fury. 

“Sam…don’t overreact….I made a mistake….” Roman tried to excuse. 

 

No today, Dick. 

 

“Too many. I don’t know why this asshole” pointing in Azazel’s direction, “broke in to my apartment earlier, searching through my things and terrifying my surrogate, but I’m sure it was under your orders. The man doesn’t piss without your permission.” 

The corporate attorney opened his mouth to lie, to argue but snapped his jaw closed once he viewed the expression on Roman’s face. 

“I’ll have my letter on your desk in the morning; I expect a generous severance package as well as an impeccable reference from you.” 

“Sam…” Dick attempted to project his famous fake smile, “Take the weekend and think it through. We can meet Monday and I’ll explain everything.” 

“No. I’m done.” 

Finally realizing his smooth talk wasn’t going to work this time, Roman switched from polite lies to words dripping with poison. 

“I want my Omega’s papers and if you know anything about his location, it would be better for you to tell me now, before I permit Azazel to use every legal means necessary to destroy you professionally.” 

 

Now it was the Beta’s turn to gift a fake smile. 

 

“Bring it on, you son of a bitch. I know enough about you and your dealings to crush you. I know you financed the abduction of my brother’s mate, I know exactly how illegal using Gabriel as a breeder was and I’m the one who drew up the paperwork. You’re not getting it. I don’t know where the Omega is but if I find him, I’ll sign his papers back over to Crowley before I give him to you.” 

Sam became more and more confident with every word. 

“Unless you want the media aware of your shady dealings with your barren wife, your connections to the Lafitte criminal organization or the many offshore accounts swelling with unreported funds, you’ll get that severance package and reference letter ready by morning.” 

He took one more moment to drink in the anger and fear on both men’s faces. 

“Now, get the fuck out of my house and out of my life.” 

 

Dick Roman stomped out, Azazel following like the loyal dog he was, Sam slamming his door shut behind them, locking both latches with gusto. 

 

Back in the bathroom, Gabriel sat in the tub, covered by the bedspread, tiny pup cuddling against his chest with Mary sitting on the basin’s edge. 

The Omega looked up at his Beta with pride. 

“Well, Sammy. Didn’t know you had that in ya. Your mother on the other hand,” Gab grinning at the blonde Beta, “Is my new hero. You’ve been demoted.” 

Sam laughed, suddenly very, very tired. 

It was approaching morning, too much had happened today; he had quit his job and gained another ward within the last hour. 

 

“So... what is my new title?”

 

With a sincere smile, not his trademark Cheshire grin, Gabriel offered,  
“Daddy…if you want the job…” 

 

Sam ignored Mary’s obvious confusion to lean down and kiss his Omega tenderly on his forehead. 

 

“Never wanted anything more in my life….Tough Guy."


	60. DEAN VII

3am found the Alpha squeezed in to the hospital bed with his Omega, holding him back to chest, breathing the scent of ‘mate’ and resting peacefully for the first time in days. 

Then his cellphone rang. 

Castiel whined as Dean attempted to slip off the mattress without waking him. 

“Hello” he answered in a hushed tone. 

“Dean” Mary whispered back, “Gabriel and Sam have a baby girl. All three are passed out and I’m about to head home. You’re father has left me seven voicemails and over twenty text messages,” she chuckled. 

“So, everyone’s ok? The baby is safe?” 

“As of right now, yes. Sammy still hasn’t told me the whole story but his boss came by and we had to hide his Omega.” 

“Yeah…it’s…complicated. Castiel’s asleep; we’re going home later today. Once everyone has recovered, we’ll explain, I promise.” 

“Ok, kiddo, get some rest. Call me if you need me, I’m going home to tell your dad he has a grand pup. Can’t wait to see his face.” She giggled. 

“Yeah…take a picture for me. Love you Mom.” 

“Love you…” 

 

*click*

 

If John had been pissed at the thought of having a grand pup from a blind Omega mate, hearing his grand pup wasn’t biologically his and the Omega wasn’t Sam’s mate should make him livid. 

Pissing off his dad was just the cherry on top. 

 

Dr. Tran came in with discharge papers, a referral to an orthopedic doctor and an appointment set up for Castiel to see him in two days. 

They were going over medication instructions, pain killers and antibiotics, when the Omega received one last visitor. 

Cas smiled mysteriously moments before the man stepped in to the room. 

“Hello Mr. Crowley” 

Dean glanced over his shoulder to see the older Beta in his expensive suit, strolling in. 

“Hello nightingale. I have to say, dearest Castiel, you look atrocious.” 

The Alpha opened his mouth to shut Crowley down but his Omega beat him to it. 

“I’ve had a few bad days, but I’m back with my Alpha now.” 

“How, exactly, did you lose track of your mate to begin with, Mr. Winchester?” 

Dean heard the accusation in the Beta’s tone and fought not to project his aggression to the point his empathic Omega would feel it. 

“The asshole down the hall, Samandriel’s mate, was paid to take him. I’m not finished with Benny Lafitte, yet. If his mate wasn’t a friend of Castiel’s, I would’ve ended him already.” 

“Alpha…” Cas began 

“You have to know I didn’t send sweet Samandriel off with that Neanderthal.” 

The Omega nodded, “I felt it.” 

“Never the less, I’m delighted that you have survived your ordeal and thankful you, at least, have a decent Alpha. It was not my intention to offend, dear Dean.” Holding his hand out, 

“Right,” the Alpha responded skeptically, shaking Crowley’s clammy palm. 

Dr. Tran cleared his throat, 

“Well, Castiel, you’re all set to go. A nurse will wheel you down to your car; use your crutches at home, even if you think you don’t need them.”

“Yes, doctor, thank you.” 

 

Crutches were forgotten completely when they arrived home. 

Dean insisted on carrying Castiel through the house, around the obstacle course of furniture and rugs. 

Settling him on the couch, the Alpha crouched down to the Omega’s level. 

“I know you won’t like it, Cas, but you’re not staying home alone anymore. Sherriff Mills bought you a keyboard to practice on while you’re at work with me.” 

Dean watched his mate’s face for a reaction, expecting an attempt to argue. 

He didn’t get it. 

“I don’t want to be by myself” Castiel agreed, “I’m not sure I’ll ever feel safe alone again.” 

The Alpha kissed the Omega’s forehead, started to rise when a warm hand gripped his, tugging him back down. 

“Where’s Michael?” Cas inquired the tremble in his voice barely noticeable but worrying Dean all the same. 

“Sam took him to his father; hopefully the man will get him some help. I never thought I was capable of murder but the thought of Mike and Benny and….” 

“I know…” the Omega acknowledged softly, “Alpha…he…he said he was hiring someone to kill you.” 

After a few moments of silence, Dean answered, 

“No one is taking you away from me again. No one is taking me away from you. Whatever arrangement that psycho tried to make were probably squashed when I threw his ass in my trunk.” 

 

“’probably’?” Cas repeated quietly. 

 

“Don’t worry, angel. I’ll talk to Samuel; we’ll make sure Michael Shurley isn’t a threat to anyone anymore.” 

 

“How…?”


	61. BENNY VIII

Samandriel had spent three days in the hospital, constantly monitored before being declared stable enough for discharge. 

Not a minute too soon as far as Benny was concerned. 

The constant disapproving looks from Crowley and Dr. Tran, the mild interference of Hannah and Gadreel, were all wearing on the Alpha’s nerves. 

He bit his tongue for his Omega’s sake. 

Doc said ‘no stress’. 

So…no stress. 

 

Benny wheeled his mate down to his car, lifted him easily in to the passenger seat and left St. Anthony’s with a smile. 

Hopefully not to return until his pup decided to make an appearance. 

 

The Alpha relished the look of confusion on Samandriel’s face when they passed the warehouse, pulling up to a small, white house with a red ‘SOLD’ banner across the ‘For Sale’ sign in the front yard. 

“Found you a proper nesting place, little one.” 

“This…this is ours?” 

“Yep. Eli worked out the details for me.” 

With a proud grin, Benny circled the car, pulled his Omega up in to his arms bridal style, carrying him down a cobblestone walk way and through the front door. 

 

They entered a cozy living room, one of the couches from the warehouse and a smaller television set up, a red brick fireplace on the other wall. 

Down the hall were two bedrooms, a linen closet and a bathroom; on the other side of the living room existed a kitchen with a stairway leading downwards. 

“I know you hate basements, but no worries, Eli is converting the space in to an apartment for himself. That way you’ll still be protected when I’m not here.” 

Samandriel gazed in wonder around the house, happiness clear on his face and in his scent.

“You like, Omega?” 

His mate nodded enthusiastically, “I love, Alpha.” 

Benny toted Samandriel back down the hall, resting him on the bed. 

“So Dr. Tran doesn’t rip me a new one, this is going to be your spot for the next two months, little one.” 

The Omega grinned up at him, making his stomach tighten and his heartache. 

 

He could’ve lost his mate. 

He could’ve lost his pup. 

 

But he didn’t. 

He didn’t and Samandriel didn’t have to know that the money to purchase this house came from the job he did for Michael. 

Samandriel was safe, resting in bed as ordered, pup growing strong in his womb and scenting happy. 

That’s all the Omega needed to know. 

 

After a few days of watching TV and reading an unknown amount of books on Omega pregnancy and pup birthing, Samandriel asked the unwelcomed question. 

Could his parents and his brothers visit him? 

Benny didn’t like it. 

The Alpha liked things much better when his Omega was just ‘his’. 

No one else but he and his men saw Samandriel, no one else but he or his brother spoke to the boy. 

 

“I think we should wait awhile longer, little one.” Benny started to explain, poorly, “you shouldn’t keep too much company, I don’t want you overwhelmed. Doc said not to stress you out, remember?” 

He could see Samandriel’s protests in those big gray eyes, but the Omega never spoke them. 

It wasn’t in him to argue with his Alpha. 

Instead, he gave his mate a sad smile and a nod. 

Benny felt guilty for a few minutes and then changed the subject. 

“We need to pick a name.” 

Samandriel’s brows furrowed, “A name?” 

“For the pup.”

“I thought…I thought the Alpha always named the pups.” 

“True, but I would like you to help pick. He’s your pup too.” 

“You know he’s a boy, don’t you? I’ve felt it since I saw his heartbeat.” 

“I believe you’re right, little one. So…what do you think about Benjamin Junior?” 

The Omega giggled at Benny’s obvious attempt to be casual when he clearly wanted that name to begin with. 

“What if he should present Omega?” 

“Why would that matter?” 

Samandriel fidgeted for a moment, “If…if he presented Omega… I…I wouldn’t want you to be ashamed, you know, regret that you gave him your name.” 

Cupping his mates chin, looking in to his face, Benny spoke slow and clear, 

“I could never be ashamed of my pup’s gender, Samandriel. If he should present Omega, I would only hope Junior would be as beautiful and strong as his Poppa.” 

The tears dancing down his Omega’s cheeks were unexpected. 

“Thank you…Alpha….” Came the boy’s wonderfully soft voice. 

 

Benny climbed in to bed with his mate, snuggling Samandriel against his broad chest and nosing behind his ear, inhaling his increasingly sweet fragrance. 

 

“There’s nothing I wouldn’t do for you, little one” 

 

“So….Benjamin the Second?” offered his Omega. 

 

“How about Benny the Sequel?” 

 

His mate’s laughter floated up, “Yes! That one!”


	62. GABRIEL IX

Gabriel never thought it was possible to love someone so completely. 

So unconditionally. 

But watching his daughter doze next to him on Sam’s bed, nothing else in the world mattered. 

 

He thought of his own mother, how Naomi seemed to only care for him when she received positive attention for having an Omega son. 

Something was seriously wrong with that woman. 

Then he remembered Momma. 

Hael loved him when he got attention and when he didn’t, when he was good and when he was bad.

He was considering how thrilled Momma would be to meet Samantha when Sam knocked softly on the door. 

 

“Dude, I told you. It’s your room, quit asking permission to enter.”

“And I told you, its common courtesy.” 

“You with your manners…Mr. Proper. Come take your daughter so I can shower.” 

Crossing the room with the patented Sam-Goofy-Grin, he lifted the infant to cuddle against his chest. 

“I have an appointment with Crowley this afternoon” Sam called towards the bathroom as the Omega turned the water on full blast and undressed without shutting the door.

 

Really, what was the point? 

The Beta had seen him completely nude, shoving his namesake out of the most private of privates. 

No reason to pretend modesty now. 

 

“What about?” Gabriel yelled back. 

“Changing paperwork. I want…I mean…I need to have new documents. Um…not a breeding contract…a…um…” 

“Good grief, Too-Tall, spit it out!” 

The Omega smile widened as he listened to the Beta’s exaggerated sigh. 

He loved flustering the guy. 

“I need to file new paperwork. An Omega mating commitment.” 

“Why, Mr. Winchester, is that a proposal?” 

“Don’t be a brat, Gab.” Stomping dramatically out of the room with Samantha. 

Gabriel laughed loudly, the sound echoing off the tile walls. 

 

Sitting at the table with a wonderfully hot but slightly bitter cup of coffee, the Omega watched his Beta feed their pup. 

 

Their pup. 

 

Fuck you, Dick Roman. 

 

Pausing to move the infant to his shoulder, Sam began patting her back and tried to revisit his earlier attempt to have a serious conversation with the Omega. 

“Gabriel. I don’t want you documented as a breeding Omega. Your papers are in my name; legally I’m your guardian. I would like…I want to… damn it!” 

Gab finally took pity on the man, “Sam. I think it would be better if I were listed as your mate instead of your ward. It will be safer for Samantha, safer for me.” 

The Beta exhaled loudly, “See? Was that so hard?” 

“Apparently” the Omega answered a heartbeat before their daughter gifted them an unbelievably loud burp. 

“Holy Hell!” Sam exclaimed as Gabriel laughed proudly. 

“That’s my girl!” 

 

Gab’s Beta left for his appointment, instructing the Omega to lock the new deadbolt securely. 

And not to answer the phone unless it was Sam, Dean or Mary. 

And to be quiet should someone come to the door. 

And…

Gabriel kind of zoned out after that. 

 

The man worried too much. 

 

Sure, Gab was worried too. 

Frantic even. 

But since Sam and Mary put Dick in his place, with great gusto, Gabriel was sure that neither Roman nor Azazel would have the nerve to return anytime soon. 

So, with a pup napping on his chest, he lay on the couch, clicking through channels on the TV. 

Dick Roman’s big head popped in the right hand corner of the screen. 

The Omega turned up the volume. 

“In other news, Dick Roman’s wife, Susan Roman, has been committed to the Swanson Mental Health Facility after an apparent suicide attempt. Reports of delusions and hallucinations accompany a history of other health problems. Our thoughts and prayers are with Mr. Roman during this difficult time.” 

‘Thoughts and prayers?’ 

Hitting the ‘info’ button on the remote, the station was identified as WDRE. 

Dick Roman Enterprises. 

Nice. 

Dude has his own television network. 

 

The anchorwoman switched to reporting something on the stock market, nothing about Dick missing an Omega or a pup so Gabriel relaxed. 

Gab knew the man hadn’t given up, not yet anyway. 

But Sam was taking care of things. 

Sam was going to keep Samantha safe. 

Keep the Omega and his pup together. 

Sam was…. 

Damn, the Beta was everything he never knew he always wanted. 

 

Gabriel knew he didn’t deserve someone so…pure, so sweet, and so good. 

 

Didn’t deserve him but sure the Hell wasn’t going to give him up.


	63. CASTIEL IX

Dean’s mate spent the next few weeks falling back in to their routine. 

With the exception of meeting with Dr. Tran, Dr. Barnes, the orthopedic physician and Dr. Mosley, a psychologist to explore his ‘feelings’ about being abducted. 

 

Castiel was more than happy to stay close to his Alpha. 

All he really wanted to do was forget the whole thing.

 

The Omega was down to one crutch, only on his right side. He was becoming pretty proficient at playing the piano. 

And although the constant attention would usually make him uncomfortable, having Dean, Uncle Bobby and Mary checking on him throughout the day was a relief. 

Michael was still out there. 

Not in jail.

Not in some insane asylum. 

Out there. 

Castiel couldn’t feel safe knowing that. 

 

Knowing the man could come back. 

Knowing the man might go through with his threats on Dean’s life. 

Cas wallowed in a nervous state so often, his stomach hurt and he had trouble eating. 

 

One afternoon, listening to Die Hard on the television in Dean’s office, his mate wandered in with tacos for lunch. 

The spicy meat filled his nose but there was another scent, another familiar odor. 

 

“Alpha, will you open the door again?” 

He could tell by the pause in Dean’s response his mate found it odd, but he propped the entrance ajar. 

“What’s wrong, angel?” 

Castiel stood cautiously, feeling his Alpha’s hand on his arm in immediate assistance. 

Making his way out in to the shop, fragrances of motor oil and tire rubber couldn’t block his senses. 

Inhaling deeply, he whispered 

“My mom is here.” 

“What? Seriously?” 

The Omega nodded with a small smile. 

“What does she look like?” 

“The most beautiful woman in the world.”

“Hey! What about my mom?” 

“I’ve never seen your mom.” 

 

“Touché’” 

 

“Alright, seriously Cas. Describe her; I’ll try to see if she’s by her vehicle.” 

“Dark blonde hair, just a little taller than me, brown eyes…” 

Dean continued to lead Castiel between lifts, tool boxes and air compressors, finally stopping when Amelia’s scent was the strongest. 

“I think that’s her…” the Alpha whispered. 

His mate helped him move closer; he studied the smell to be sure, and then spoke. 

“Mom?” 

 

*silence* 

 

“Mom?” 

“I’m sorry” came Amelia’s voice, “I think you’ve made a mistake.” 

“Cas…” Dean tried to tug him away. 

“No, no. It’s her. Mom.” 

His Beta mother spoke again, “I don’t have any children, this is…awkward.” 

“Come on, angel.” His Alpha tried to move him again. 

“But…I…” there were tears now, Castiel opened his eyes, something he hardly ever did. “Why…why are you acting like you don’t know me?” 

“Excuse me.” 

Cas listened to the clip-clocking of heels on a cement floor moving further and further away. 

 

In complete shock, the Omega let his mate pull him back across the shop and in to the office. 

Dropping to the desk chair, Castiel moved his face upwards towards Dean’s.

“That was her. I swear. Her scent, her voice. Her…feelings. She was embarrassed of me, Alpha. I…I don’t understand.” 

“I’ll check her invoice, ok? I’ll get her name and we can be sure. Stay there.” 

The door clicked shut again and the pain in Cas’s stomach increased to burning up his throat. 

 

Dean returned, crackling of paper in his hand, 

“Amelia Novak.” 

“Yeah…” Castiel whimpered, “That was my mother. She loved me, Alpha. She loved me and she was broken hearted when Mr. Crowley took me. Why would she…how could she…?” 

“She seems pretty well off, angel. Her clothes and jewelry are expensive, high priced car too. There was an Alpha waiting for her outside.” 

“She must’ve gotten the settlement from the accident. My mother is ashamed of me, Alpha.” 

Now the Omega lay his head down on Dean’s desk and cried. 

“I don’t understand…” 

 

“I’m sorry, Cas. I…I…” 

 

His Alpha had no words.


	64. SAM VIII

The Winchester Beta entered ANGELS for the second time. 

This time with more honorable intentions. 

Settling in Crowley’s office, the Scottish man dropped behind his desk chair. 

 

“What can I do for you, moose?” 

“I would like you to issue new documents for Gabriel.” 

“New documents? Is Mr. Roman unhappy with his purchase?” 

“Yes. And so is Gabriel. Since I am the Omega’s legal guardian, I’m requesting you void the previous breeding contract and update the paperwork to a mating intent.” 

“Dick is going to mate Gabriel? I heard his wife was unbalanced but never imagined he would desert her so soon.” 

“No, Dick will never touch my Omega again. I want my name on the mating intent.” 

“’Your Omega’? Oh, my dear Sam, didn’t I warn you? I clearly remember telling you that Gabriel would be able to scent you out, take advantage of you.” 

“That’s not what’s happening. I could file to have the paperwork revised, but I’d rather not have the breeding contract a matter of public record. Mr. Roman’s name may not technically be on the documents, but it would be easy for the media to surmise his identity, since I was his personal attorney” 

“Was?” 

“Yes, I’m afraid Dick and I parted ways a few weeks ago.” 

“Very well” Crowley began, digging through his file cabinet for a clean form. 

Sam handed the man a stapled bundle of papers which the older Beta immediately ran through his shredder. 

“There, erased.” 

“Thank you” Gabriel’s savior offered without looking up from inking the correct information on the new paperwork. 

“You’re honestly going to claim him?” Crowley asked quietly. 

Was that a hint of jealousy in the man’s voice?

“I care for him a great deal, McCloud. He’ll be happy with me.” 

“And…faithful?” 

“Yes. I have no doubts.” 

“Tsk, tsk, tsk, moose. You’re going to get your heart broken, dear boy.” 

 

Crowley’s warning echoed through Sam’s head all the way home. 

He had to unlock three deadbolts before he was able to enter the apartment. 

Gabriel napped on the sofa, Samantha asleep on his chest. 

The tall Beta stood and stared at the two amazing beings. 

 

McCloud was right, he was gonna get his heart broken. 

 

After dinner, little Sami was in a deep slumber for the next two hours, until her majesty demanded to be fed again. 

Sam handed Gabriel the new documents with a boyish grin on his face. 

The Omega read through them, his grin increasing to a full blown smile as he soaked in each word. 

 

Gab set the papers on the table, moving closer to his Beta to rise up on his tip-toes and peck a kiss on Sam’s cheek. 

“Thank you, Too-Tall.” 

“My pleasure, Tough Guy.” 

“Speaking of pleasure…” the Omega tugging Sam towards the bedroom. 

“Oh…OH! No, Gabriel, we don’t have to do that, I mean, not right away.” 

Gab raised his brow, twinkle in his eye, “You don’t want to?” 

“No…I mean…yes…but…” 

Yanking harder, the Omega admonished, “You think too much, my Beta.” 

 

Sam stood in his bedroom, watching Gabriel undress slowly, and feeling like a sixteen year old whose parents were away for the weekend. 

Taking pity on the man, a nude Gab shuffled across the carpet to begin unbuttoning his Beta’s shirt. 

Sam took the smaller man’s hands, raised them to his lips, kissing each knuckle deliberately. 

The grin on the Omega’s face carried no mischief, his eyes showed a very uncharacteristic vulnerability. 

 

Sam dipped down to kiss Gabriel full on the mouth, his Omega opening immediately, dancing their tongues together. 

Gab’s Beta groaned, pushing forward to back the smaller man in to the bed. Gabriel giggling through the kiss. 

He laid seductively, arms over his head, one leg bend, and the slightest hint of stretch marks over his abdomen. 

Didn’t matter how twisted it was, Sam found that section of the Omega’s stomach the sexiest thing ever. 

Samantha had grown there, a tiny miracle brought in to the world from this gorgeous body. 

 

The Beta finished undressing, watching obvious appreciation on the Omega’s face. With a smug grin, he crawled across the sheet to settle between Gab’s legs.

He licked small kisses between Gabriel’s lips, moaning obscenely at the soft, pink tongue in his mouth and the thick, slightly honeyed scent of Omega slick in the air. 

 

Sam stopped, pulled back to look in to beautiful brown eyes, before lining up to push inside. 

Both gasping at the sensation of body inside body. 

The Beta pulled Gab’s legs up over his shoulders, pressing deeper and enjoying the expression of pure bliss spreading across the Omega’s face. 

Their rhythm started slow, long, tender kisses between thrusts. 

Then Sam found that sweet spot and Gabriel was quiet no longer. 

“Aw, fuck!” 

The Beta may be easily embarrassed; uncomfortable talking about sex outside the bedroom, but the man knew what he was doing. 

With a smirk, he pushed himself upwards, Gab’s knees were next to his ears as Sam pounded the spark in to a full blown fire and the Omega hollered, 

“Oh my God!”

as he came between their bodies. 

That should’ve been his Beta’s cue to chase his own pleasure. 

But Sam wasn’t done yet. 

After a few more tender kisses, he met Gabriel’s eyes with evil intent and started again. 

“Oh, no…don’t…” 

“Oh, yes…” 

His rock hard member drumming against Gab’s prostate again, the Omega’s toes curled, biting deep teeth marks in to his lip. 

When the smaller man came this time, his whole body tensed, pressing upwards and screaming, 

“Fuck Sam!” 

“Trying to, Omega-mine” he whispered huskily in Gabriel’s ear. 

As his thrusts sped up, his breathing heavy, moments away from release, Gab growled. 

“Bite me.” 

The Beta stopped, searching the Omega’s face. 

“Don’t make me beg, Sam. Claim me.” 

Any second thoughts, any doubts vaporized. 

He kissed the man again, pulling back and finding the perfect tempo. 

A heartbeat before his orgasm, he let his feral side take over, biting enthusiastically in to Gabriel’s shoulder, just where it met his neck. 

“Harder.” the Omega demanded. 

Happy to oblige, he pressed his teeth further in, cutting through muscle. 

 

They were bonded mates. 

 

Neither Sam nor Gabriel needed documents or approval to validate that.


	65. SAMANDRIEL VIII

Samandriel was bored to tears. 

Literally. 

Lying in bed all day, Benny and Eli rotating out of the house but too busy to stay and keep him company. 

He had lain here for the last two weeks with four more to go. 

He was sure he would be insane by then. 

 

The Omega had a new house, a new home. 

He should be nesting, preparing for the birth of his pup. 

Nurturing instincts were twisting through his blood stream and he could do nothing. 

 

Samandriel hadn’t asked about seeing his family since the day Benny brought him home. 

The look on the Alpha’s face had spoken volumes. 

His mate didn’t want visitors. 

But his brothers could keep him company, his mom could help him nest and he could get to know Gadreel better. 

Benny was the Alpha and his decisions were law. 

 

Around the fifth week of pregnancy, third week tossing and turning in his bed, Samandriel experienced a rare need for rebellion. 

So when Benny was working, whatever work that was, you know, kidnapping Omegas or what not, and Eli was hammering away downstairs, the Omega tip-toed through the house. 

He liked it here. 

It was better than being locked up like a princess in a tower at the warehouse. 

And Benny said none of his enemies knew about their new home. 

 

At the top of the basement stairs, across from the downward steps, was a back door. 

Samandriel stepped barefoot in dew dusted grass, finding an old bench swing left behind by the previous owners, he settled, letting one foot push against the ground.

The Omega hadn’t heard footsteps, he was sure he would be snug back under the blankets before his Alpha came home, so a deep voice overpowering the chirping birds startled him. 

 

“Samandriel!” 

Not Alpha. 

Not Benny. 

Gazing upwards, one hand blocking the sun from his eyes so he could focus on the source of the intrusion. 

Eli. 

 

The Omega had the sense to look ashamed. 

“I…” 

“Benny catches you outta bed and we’re both in trouble.” 

“I know….but….” 

“Come one, little guy.” Eli sighed, encouraging him off the swing. 

Dragging his feet behind the Beta’s steel toed boots, Samandriel shadowed him back in to the house, down the hall to sit on the edge of the mattress. 

Eli didn’t leave, instead, he lowered himself in to a nearby chair, leaning back and studying the boy’s sorrowful face. 

“This is my fault, you know.” 

The Omega looked up, surprised. 

“What?” 

“All of this…it’s because I took you from ANGELS. Gave you to Benny.” 

Samandriel opened his mouth to protest, but Eli shook his head and continued, 

“Crowley would’ve found you a good mate…a kind mate. I thought…I thought Benny would calm down, be more careful if he had an Omega to think about. Someone else to take care of. But he’s worse. All these things he’s doing for money, he excuses it by saying it’s for you and your pup.” 

“All these things?” 

“Well, taking other Alpha’s mates, for example. He doesn’t want you knowing all the other things he’s done. I’m not telling you this to upset you, little guy. Just…I just wanted to tell you that I’m sorry. I never thought you’d get hurt.” 

“I don’t think it’s your fault.” Samandriel replied sincerely. “And I’m ok. I’m ok now.” 

“No…” the Beta exhaled, “you’re not.” 

 

The front door slammed, signaling Benny’s return and they both jumped, exchanging wide-eyed glances before the Omega snuck back under the covers and Eli returned to the hallway. 

Samandriel could hear both deep voices in the living room. 

“What are you doing in there? Thought you’d have that wall up in the basement by now.” 

“I do have the wall up and I was checking on your mate, the kid’s lonely.” 

“He say that?” the Alpha asked seriously. 

“No, he didn’t have to. It’s cruel to leave him alone in that room all the time. What if we settled him on the swing in the backyard a couple hours a day? Or let his family visit?” 

“I am his family, Eli. And I don’t want him outside.” 

“Always about what you want. You wanted an Omega, I got him for you. You wanted a pup, Samandriel gets pregnant.” 

“Where’s all this coming from? Samandriel?” 

Stomping sounded as Benny approached their bedroom. 

“You complaining to Eli, Omega?” 

The Alpha looked pissed, red-faced and stinking of aggression. 

All Samandriel could do was gulp down his nerves and shake his head. 

“Stop, Benny.” Eli right behind the bigger man “I told you he didn’t say anything.” 

“You have a problem, Omega, you tell me, not my brother.” The Alpha’s eyes narrowing, breath ragged through his nose. 

“Damn it, I just told you he didn’t say anything. And, as for telling you, the kids afraid of his own shadow, has been since before I got him from Crowley. Everything you’ve done, everything that has been done to him, it’s a wonder your mate isn’t in the looney bin. You know as well as I do he would never have the courage to tell you if he had a problem or ask for something he wants.” 

“Eli…” Benny’s words slow and quiet, much worse than yelling, “You do not tell me about my Omega. He is MY mate. You gave him to ME, he’s MINE.” 

“Yeah…biggest fucking mistake of my life…” the Beta mumbled as he turned back down the hall. 

 

Samandriel sat, blinking tears away and studying the wall behind his Alpha. 

Benny got so mad so fast. 

Eli hadn’t really said anything wrong. 

 

“OMEGA” tone cracking through the air. 

Samandriel looked to his mates face, avoiding his sapphire eyes. 

“You want to tell me something?” 

The boy shook his head enthusiastically. 

No, thank you. 

He was trying not to throw up or faint as it was. 

 

“I’m keeping your safe.” 

 

Samandriel nodded. 

 

Benny turned heel, leaving the room and slamming back out the front door. 

 

What just happened?


	66. DEAN VIII

Dean had watched his mate’s heart break when the pretentious bitch told him she wasn’t his mother. 

The Alpha tried to comfort Castiel but the Omega had stayed quiet, crying himself to sleep in Dean’s arms that night. 

 

The next day, Cas reading new braille books in the office, Dean searched out the woman’s paperwork and waited for her to pick up her car. 

He stood at the front desk personally when Amelia Novak approached with her checkbook out. 

“Why did you do that to him?” he asked without introduction. 

“Do what to whom?” 

“Castiel…I mean, Jimmy. Your son.” 

With a snide grin on her face, she narrowed her eyes and answered, 

“My son Jimmy died in a car accident almost a year ago. The Alpha I’m engaged to knows that I have no existing children. That’s just the way it is.” 

“Cas said you were a good mom, what the Hell happened to your?” Dean asked exasperated. 

“I don’t know anyone named ‘Cas’. I’d like to pay for my repairs and leave, please.” 

The Alpha shook his head, calling over his shoulder “Charlie, ring this bitch up, will ya? Make sure Uncle Bobby knows we can no longer offer our services to Amelia Novak.” 

 

Dean didn’t mention the conversation to Castiel, instead, distracted him with another subject. 

“I’m thinking about having a family dinner, Sunday. Invite everyone, clear the air.” 

“Everyone?” the Omega asked, tilting his head in a way his Alpha always found adorable. 

“Sam, Gab, the pup, Uncle Bobby, Mom, Dad, and maybe Samuel?” 

“Your dad?” his mate’s apprehensive voice asked. 

“Just an invite, he doesn’t show, screw him. He comes, Mom will make sure he’s on his best behavior or he’ll leave.” 

Cas nodded, not convinced. 

“I…I would never argue with you, Alpha. Never discourage you from seeing your father. Just…it’s not just scent that advertises his disapproval, I feel it. I don’t want to make a scene like last time.” 

Moving in front of his mate, Dean answered

“You didn’t make a scene, he did. We’ll give him one more chance, just one more. He screws it up and we know he doesn’t need to be in our lives.” 

Castiel’s grin was fake, half-hearted at best 

“I can’t wait to hold Samantha…” 

 

Samuel was the only person invited who chose not to come. 

He and John in the same room was never a good idea. 

Dean could hear the insult in his Dad’s response when his Mom assured the man would watch his mouth. 

 

The Alpha cooked most of Sunday, his Omega helping as much as physically possible, Sam and Gab came earlier than the others. 

Dean watched Castiel snuggle Samantha against his chest, an adoring smile on his face. 

His mate was truly a beautiful being. 

 

Uncle Bobby arrived just a few minutes before the Alpha’s parents. 

John purposely quiet and obviously uncomfortable. 

Dean could scent the man out, so Castiel avoided him like the plague. 

 

Eating around the table together was interesting. 

While Mary cuddled her grand pup against her chest, whispering how spoiled Samantha was going to be, Dean cleared his throat. 

“So, Sammy. How’s mated life?” 

The Beta gave his infamous little boy grin, “It’s only been a few weeks, so far so good.” 

“A few weeks? The pup is a month old.” John interrupted 

“Your son’s a late bloomer, Johnny.” Gabriel teased. 

Johnny? 

Aw, geez…

“You bred an Omega without a mating bond, Sam?” their father apparently shocked at the notion. 

Dean exchanged glances with Mary as they waited for the oncoming storm. 

“No…my Beta is more honorable than that,” Gabriel winked at his mate before he continued, “Samantha was already in the oven, thanks to a different baker.” 

 

Silence 

 

Dean held his breath, Cas’s nose twitched at the combative scents in the room. 

“What the fuck is wrong with you two?” the older Alpha stood to bellow.

Yep, there is was. 

“John!” Mary tried. 

“You have blind Omega from a Slick House and slutty Omega with a bastard child?” 

Uncle Bobby stood up this time, “Shut up, Winchester before I put you down, myself.” 

“Yes.” floated a soft voice from the other side of the table. 

 

Castiel. 

 

Holy shit!

 

“Yes, they have imperfect mates.” He continued, room so quiet Dean could hear his own heartbeat in his ears. “It would seem as if Mary is in the same situation.” 

“Shots fired!” Gabriel chirped, ignoring Sam’s elbow in his ribs. 

John glared around the room at the disapproving faces surrounding him. 

Gabriel reached for Samantha, “Excuse me, everyone. This slutty Omega needs to feed his bastard child. Blind Slick House Omega, care to join me?” 

Castiel laid his hand on Gab’s back, following him out of the room. 

“I raised you boys better than this.” John mumbled, stepping away from the table. 

“Dad” Sam finally spoke, his calm, intellectual tone cutting through the emotions flying across the table. “Gabriel is my mate, Samantha is my daughter. You are a close minded, judgmental asshole. They are a permanent part of my life, you don’t have to be.” 

“Same” Dean rose from his chair, “I tried…Dad. Mom, I really tried.” 

“I know you did, sweetheart. John, you should leave.” 

“Come on then.” The older Winchester tipping his head towards the door. 

“Oh, no. I’m not going anywhere.” She declared angrily. 

The older Alpha stared at his Beta in obvious surprise. 

 

Finally, Uncle Bobby circled the table, “Go John.” 

 

Dean’s father stormed from the house, slamming the door behind him. 

 

With a collective sigh, the remaining Winchester clan dropped to their seats.


	67. MICHAEL III

Michael had spent the last month in Europe. 

Chuck had given the Alpha three choices. 

His father could call the police, call the mental hospital or call the travel agent. 

 

Mike chose the travel agent. 

 

Chuck contacted Dr. Lucifer, a highly recommended psychiatrist, to treat his son’s obsessive and criminal behavior. 

Michael set about seducing the doctor, convincing him that Chuck was just overprotective. 

He was inside the man by the third appointment. 

When Lucifer informed Mr. Shurley that his son was completely cured, not threat to himself or others, Michael’s dad brought him home. 

 

The Alpha hadn’t forgotten Jimmy. 

Not even a little bit. 

His want…no his need for the sweet Omega still danced at the forefront of his mind. 

 

Since the Lafitte organization was out of the question, Campbell outfit as well, Michael looked for another murder-for-hire prospect. 

Without Dick’s help, no other connections, it seemed impossible. 

But buying an untraceable gun was easier than it should’ve been and the hours Mike spent at the shooting range were quickly paying off.

 

If you want something done, do it yourself. 

 

The Alpha went back to stalking Jimmy. 

He was able to keep his activities from his father; Chuck had drowned himself in his latest novel and wouldn’t come up for air for months. 

 

The Omega had constant company, Dean never left him unattended. 

Mike watched them go to work every morning, Jimmy stayed away from the doors and windows of the shop. 

Michael couldn’t get as much as a glance of him throughout the day. 

At night, Jimmy’s mate by his side, the Omega returned home. 

The unbalanced man watched people come and go, recognized the couple that had found Michael before and the guy Dean worked with. 

 

He knew it would upset Little Jimmy, but Mike realized the only way he could release the Omega from his mating bond was by killing the rival Alpha in front of him. 

After all, Jimmy was blind now; he wouldn’t actually see the murder. 

But he would be right there, instantly available to Michael the very second Dean’s heart stopped beating. 

Then they could disappear together. 

His Omega would be happy to let his true Alpha claim him then. 

Just as it should be.

 

The shop closed at noon on Saturdays, the Bobby guy that seemed to always be around left a half hour later, Michael watched the other mechanics trickled out, bay doors closed and lights shut off. 

Jimmy and Dean were now alone inside. 

Mike knew from weeks of study that the duo would be another hour, Winchester finishing payroll, Jimmy doing a lot of the math in his head. 

And they laughed.

The couple amused each other, jealousy stabbing Michael through his ribs and in to his heart. 

He wanted Jimmy to smile like that for him, wanted the Omega to stay by his side all day everyday like he did for his mate. 

 

Shurley had no idea how to pick a lock, quietly breaking a window with his jacket wrapped around his fist. 

The office door was closed; no one heard the ‘crack’. 

 

Michael pulled the gun from the back of his waistband, palming it securely as his padded silently towards his target. 

He took a deep breath, swallowed his nerves, adrenaline pumping through his veins, Mike slowly pushed the door open. 

Jimmy sat next to Dean, both facing the door. 

 

The Omega’s nose twitched and a heartbeat before the rival Alpha raised his head, Jimmy whispered, 

 

“Michael…”


	68. CASTIEL X

Dean’s Omega sat on the bed, singing softly to little Samantha. 

He could sense her, the tiny pup happy; content. 

“She digs you.” Gabriel whispered, the infant moments away from napping. 

“I dig her too” Cas chuckled back. 

The sound of a door slamming vibrated the room, Gab reported, 

“I think the asshole left.” 

Castiel nodded, he certainly hoped so. 

“Let’s go finish eating.” 

“I’m not hungry; I’d like to stay here with Samantha.” 

“I don’t blame you.”

Cas heard Gabriel peck a kiss on his daughter’s forehead before shuffling shoes crossed the carpet and left the room. 

 

The Omega scented his Alpha coming down the hall just moments later. 

He sensed Dean staring at him from the doorway. 

Felt his mate’s affection, erasing all the negative emotions he had experienced from John. 

“I’m sorry, angel.” 

“It’s not your fault. I shouldn’t have made a scene.” 

“Made a scene? Standing up for yourself isn’t a bad thing, Cas. After the surprise wore off, everyone wanted to give you a standing ovation.” Dean laughed softly, moving to sit next to his Omega on the mattress. 

“Why is he so…hateful?” 

“I don’t know, angel. Sam and I have been trying to figure that out since puberty.” 

Castiel shook his head, leaning over to breath in his niece’s fragrance. 

“She’s so sweet. I’ve never smelled anything so pure before.” 

“yeah…” he could feel the Alpha stroking Samantha’s hair. 

With a sigh and a small smile, Castiel tipped his head on to Dean’s shoulder.

“Next year…next year we should have one of our own.” The Omega suggested, searching out his mate’s feelings on the subject. 

The Alpha sensed happy, no more than happy, thrilled. 

“Give the pup back to her daddy and we’ll practice.” Dean said, nosing behind Cas’s ear. 

“With everyone in the house?” Castiel gasped. 

“Ok…maybe later…” his mate teased. 

 

The Omega and his Alpha returned to work the next morning. 

Thoughts of pups in the future whirled around his head making him smile unknowingly. 

Then making him frown. 

He would never be able to see his babies. 

Wouldn’t ever know what they look like. 

Sure, Dean could describe them to him, but…it wouldn’t be the same and Castiel felt sorry for himself for the first time since the accident. 

When his mate came in with lunch, scented his sorrow and tried to comfort him, Cas simply lay against the stronger man, until his tears were spent. 

His Alpha always made him feel better. 

 

A few weeks after the disastrous family dinner, Castiel sat close to Dean in the office on a Saturday afternoon, his Alpha rattling off hours and pay rates and the Omega spouting back totals. 

It was one of the few things Cas could help with and he enjoyed feeling useful. 

And, frankly, smart. 

He thought he heard a noise outside the door, tilted his head and listened for a few moments before returning to concentrate on numbers. 

Then the door creaked open. 

It wasn’t the wind. 

It wasn’t his imagination. 

The scent was there. 

 

Clear, undeniable and terrifying. 

 

With a gulp, Castiel whispered… 

 

“Michael…”


	69. BENNY IX

Samandriel’s Alpha was perfectly aware of how unreasonable and selfish he was being. 

And he didn’t care. 

Someone had taken his mate before, someone had hurt his Omega and he almost lost his pup. 

If he had to lock Samandriel in a closet, no one was going to get to him again. 

It was an Alpha’s job to keep his mate safe. 

Benny had made far too many mistakes already. 

His Omega wasn’t going to be hurt again. 

 

Eli telling him that it was Benny, himself, causing Samandriel pain, hit the ‘guilt’ button in his gut and he defended himself by yelling and scaring his mate. 

And the Alpha felt like a monster. 

He felt like a failure. 

Unworthy. 

This kicked in his insecurities and made him more determined to keep Samandriel to himself. 

He didn’t want the boy’s family, friends or doctors telling him what he already knew. 

 

That he didn’t deserve someone as pure and sweet as his Omega. 

 

But Samandriel was his, whether he deserved his mate or not, he wasn’t giving him up. 

And he wasn’t going to listen to anyone’s advice regarding his Omega. 

 

Eli had called Dr. Tran after their last argument, had the man check in on Samandriel. 

Benny didn’t like Eli’s interference but had to admit he was concerned about his mate’s stress level since the Alpha had snapped at him. 

The boy slept more, too much to be normal, and barely spoke. 

The Alpha had tried to apologize, attempted to make Samandriel calmer, held him tightly every night as they slept, needing him to feel safe. 

Dr. Tran hadn’t been concerned about his blood pressure, only his obvious depression. 

 

Two weeks after the confrontation with Eli and Samandriel’s subsequent withdrawal, the Omega began cramping. 

Those cramps intensified, evolving in to contractions. 

It was too soon. 

Too early. 

The pup wasn’t due for two weeks and Samandriel’s terrified expression broke Benny’s heart. 

Dr. Tran called an ambulance, the Alpha and his brother followed the boy to the hospital. 

Eli, luckily, didn’t say a word. 

 

Benny flew to the front desk, finding his mate’s room number and rushing up with Eli on his heels. 

Samandriel lay pale on the bed, straps around his abdomen monitoring his contractions, IV in his hand, oxygen mask over his nose and mouth. 

The Alpha was sure he had never experienced such fear in all his life. 

Dr. Tran looked pensive, glancing between the shockwave markings on a trail of paper and the handheld device that broadcasted the baby’s heartbeat. 

No one needed medical training to realize the pup’s heart rate dropped dangerously low with every one of the Omega’s continuous contractions. 

“Samandriel, your pup is in distress. We can’t wait for you to birth naturally, that could take hours and he may not survive that long. I’m going to have to perform a cesarean section, delivery him surgically. Do you understand?”

Benny’s mate nodded, lifting the mask of his face to ask quietly, 

“Can my Alpha stay with me?” 

Dr. Tran turned to the man in question, 

“Follow Nurse Jessica out, she’s going to get you some scrubs and then you’ll meet us in the O.R.” 

Samandriel’s mate had lost his voice, his bravado and ability to breathe correctly, so he just nodded. 

 

Covering his clothing with powder blue scrubs, bag like protection on his feet and head, with the addition of a surgical mask over his nose and mouth, he followed the blonde nurse in identical attire in to the O.R.

Samandriel lay bare, a dark blue curtain blocking him from seeing below the waist. His bright gray eyes glassy with fear as he reached out for his mate. 

Benny lowered himself on the stool next to the Omega’s head, holding his hand tightly and whispering, 

“It’s ok, little one. It’s going to be alright. I promise, ok? Trust me?” 

He was babbling, lying. He didn’t know it would be ok and he just made a promise he wasn’t sure he could keep. 

But Samandriel nodded, believing him, squeezing his hand. 

“Ok, kiddo. The epidural should have you numb from the waist down. You feel this?” 

Benny peeked over the divider to see the doctor poke his mate with the dull end of the scalpel. 

“No…” the Omega answered through his oxygen mask. 

“All right, you’re going to experience a lot of pressure, and then tugging. No holding your breath or tensing up, ready?” 

The Alpha couldn’t understand how Dr. Tran could be so cheerful after his earlier explanation of ‘pup in distress’. 

Maybe it was because he knew Samandriel and little Ben were going to be ok. 

Little Ben. 

He smiled at the thought, watching his Omega mirror back the expression.

 

Benny fought the urge to spy over the curtain, bringing his mate’s fingers to his mouth and giving mock kisses through the surgical mask on to the boy’s knuckles. 

His Omega gripped his hand tighter a few times, eyes stayed on his Alpha’s face, trusting the doctor. 

Samandriel suddenly inhaled sharply, just a breath before Dr. Tran announced it was a boy and handed the pup to nurse Jessica. 

It was quiet. 

Too quiet. 

No cries. 

No screaming. 

The doctor stayed with Samandriel, applying more pressure as he prepared to suture the incision closed. 

“He’s not breathing” the blonde RN whispered to an older nurse at the warming table. 

Benny stood now, never releasing Samandriel’s hand but watching the two women fuss over a tiny being with blue skin. 

 

“Please breath, please breath, please breath…” the Omega chanted with his eyes closed. 

 

A prayer…a plea…

 

The Alpha held his breath and counted. 

 

1…2…3…4…5…6…7…


	70. GABRIEL X

At six weeks old, tiny Samantha had her Poppa and her Daddy wrapped around her little finger. 

Then, the little girl learned how to smile and everyone in the family fell under her spell. 

Sam and Gab stopped by Dean and Cas’s weekly, Mary came to spoil her grand pup every other day. 

 

But Dick Roman was an itch in the recesses of the Omega’s mind that couldn’t be scratched away. 

 

Gabriel and his Beta, however, were enjoying each other’s company as well as one another’s bodies. 

Sam was searching for another career opportunity but didn’t seem too hurried about it. 

He was perfectly content house hunting with his mate and their pup, excited at the idea of having a home with a yard for Samantha to play in. 

 

The couple agreed that the Omega should go back on his suppressants, as active as the new mates were; pregnancy was unavoidable if Gab’s heat should hit. 

Gabriel made the first available appointment with Dr. Tran. 

Strolling through hallways of the large building, following signs and bickering about finding the doctor’s office, the duo turned a corner and Gab smacked right in to someone. 

The Omega opened his mouth to apologize but found his tongue had lost all moisture in a millisecond. 

 

Dick Roman. 

 

Mr. Roman stood in the hallway, his faithful lap dog Azazel at his side, with a shocked expression on his face. 

Gabriel was sure he was going to pee his pants. 

He was speechless, which for Gab, was a once in a lifetime experience. 

Thankfully, Sam, holding Samantha to his shoulder, recovered quickly, clearing his throat. 

“Hello Dick.” 

Roman uncharacteristically stammered, “You…my….what the Hell is going on?” 

The Omega, still frozen and voiceless, simply stared up at the Alpha as if the man had two heads. 

“I’m taking my daughter for a check-up.” The Beta answered simply, attempting to guide Gabriel and Samantha around the pair of assholes. 

“Yes, but what is Mr. Roman’s Omega doing with you?” Azazel sneered, seemingly overjoyed at the incredibly awkward confrontation. 

Sam must have learned to think on his feet from his mother because he answered immediately. 

“Gabriel came to me after he miscarried your pup. He was afraid you would return him to Crowley to work in the Slick House. His papers are in my name and he’s under my guardianship. He’s living with me, helping me care for my daughter.” 

“You expect me to believe he lost my pup around the same time your surrogate had yours?” Dick spat, eyes shooting shards of hatred at Omega.

“Frankly, Dick, I don’t care what you believe. You barged in on my child’s birth, you know what you saw. Now, if you’ll excuse us, my daughter is late for her appointment.”. 

Gabriel was able to scoot past the Alpha without touching him, thank God. 

He wasn’t as sure of himself as Sam was, choosing to walk behind his Beta, hanging on to the man’s belt loops. 

“Expect a petition for a paternity test, Mr. Winchester.” Azazel called after them 

Paternity test. 

Gab took a quick turn to the left, entering the men’s room and rushing to a stall to vomit. 

 

It was his worst nightmares come true. 

 

“Gabriel…” Sam’s soft, comforting voice floated over the Omega’s gags of distress. “Tough Guy, it’s going to be ok. Don’t panic yet. No one is taking our princess from us. Understand? No one.” 

Gab stood, dizzy and crimson-faced. 

“How…? Sam…I…I…I’ll die if I lose her…” 

Propping the pup further up on his shoulder, one hand supporting her diapered bottom, he reached out to embrace his mate, pulling him against his side. 

“Gabriel. We will disappear before that happens. I have enough money saved up, my grandfather will loan me the rest and we will go to Barbados or Timbuctoo. Dick Roman will never lay a finger on our daughter. I swear on my life.” 

The Omega splashed cold water on his face, rinsing his mouth out the best he could with hand cups full, took a deep breath and looked up at his Beta. 

“Ok. We’re alright.” Closing his eyes and exhaling a few times, “Let’s go see Dr. Tran. Then we’ll head over to Dean’s and have Castiel sing to my pup. I don’t know how Samantha feels about that but the sightless songbird always calms me down.” 

Sam smiled broadly, “Gabriel needs a Cas-fix. I wouldn’t mind listening to my brother tell me how everything is going to be alright. Come on, Tough Guy; let’s go block those hormones of yours.” 

The Omega shook his head, rolling his eyes, “There’s not a pill in the world that will make this resistible.” spreading his arms wide and looking down at his body. 

The Beta presented him with a loud, overdramatic kiss on the top of his head and they continued the labyrinth to find the doctor’s office. 

Gabriel couldn’t help the tightening in his stomach every time they rounded a corner. 

He kept looking over his should for Roman to run up and pull Samantha out of his mate’s arms. 

 

Dr. Tran happily prescribed the Omega suppressants and was able to issue the correct paperwork for Samantha to receive a proper birth certificate with Sam and Gabriel Winchester listed as parents. 

It wouldn’t hold up against a paternity test but with this document and Gabriel’s Omega papers, Gab and Samantha were legally under Sam’s protection. 

Dick Roman could….well; he could suck a dick as far as Gabriel was concerned. 

 

As planned the trio made their way over to Dean and Castiel’s. 

It was Saturday afternoon, the pair should be home by now but no one answered. 

Gab suggested they stop by the shop, maybe Uncle Bobby was there too and he never smiled unless he was looking in to the big brown eyes of a certain female pup. 

The Beta pulled his Prius up to the shop, the Impala parked in its unusual spot but no Uncle Bobby truck in the lot. 

As Gabriel cuddled a fussy-past-her-feeding-time-princess up to the door, Sam tried to turn the knob and found it locked. 

Exchanging confused glances with one another a breath before they both heard a loud ‘POP’. 

Three more booms followed and the Omega’s protective instincts kicked in, running back to Sam’s car with his pup while Sam threw his shoulder against the door. 

 

That was gunfire. 

 

Gab had no doubts. 

 

And Sam was running right in after it.


	71. SAMANDRIEL X

Benny’s Omega lay flat on his back, eyes closed, listening to the sounds in the room. 

“please breath, please breath, please breath…” 

His own voice and the absence of a pup crying were the only things registering in his brain. 

 

A squeak. 

 

It wasn’t a cry, only a sad, weak attempt at it. 

 

Another feeble peep. 

 

Samandriel opened his eyes. 

Benny stood, face streaked with tears, staring over the divider as the nurses rushed the pup from the room. 

“He’s breathing, little one. He’s really small but he’s breathing.” 

Samandriel nodded in understanding and then let his lids close again, relieved. 

 

In a blink, he awoke to find himself in a different room. 

Pastel pink and blue wallpaper with chubby yellow ducklings. 

Where was Lil’ Ben? 

Where was Benny? 

Samandriel shook his head a bit and was immediately rewarded with an intense dizzy spell. 

“Hey, little guy.” 

Eli

The Omega turned his head to the left, the massive Beta leaning forward from his chair. 

The new Poppa cleared his throat, “Pup?”

Eli smiled, “he’s in the NICU, tiny little guy but he’s a fighter.” 

Samandriel nodded, struggling against the tears and panic installed by the term NICU. 

“Benny?” 

“He went to check on his namesake and file for the birth certificate.” 

The Omega nodded, “Can you call the nurse? I want to see my baby.” 

Eli hit the red button on the remote, told the crackled voice that the new Poppa wanted to see his son. 

 

Just moments later, Samandriel’s favorite nurse, Jessica, pushed in a wheel chair. 

Eli and the Beta RN helped the Omega in to the seat, mindful of his IV and stitches. 

She wheeled him through the halls, scanning her badge to pass double metal doors with the decal ‘Newborn Intensive Care Unit’ stickered across. 

Jessica parked him right next to a clear, rectangular box holding a tiny pup, no bigger than Benny’s palm. 

 

Samandriel felt his heart break, sobbing uncontrollably. 

 

“SSShhhhh, Poppa.” The nurse soothed, turning towards another woman, a doctor. “This is Dr. Jo Harvelle, she is the best pediatrician in the state.” 

The Omega nodded, shaking her hand but unable to speak, staring at his pup through the fog of his tears. 

“It looks scary,” Dr. Harvelle began, “but I’ll explain what everything does.” 

Jessica excused herself to check on other patients, leaving Samandriel to try and understand all the wires and monitors stuck to his infant. 

 

Where was Benny? 

 

“Ok, you see the yellow tint to his skin? That’s called jaundice and the bright light above him will help, that’s why he has that little blind fold on. The white line up his nose is his feeding tube, it runs the formula right in to his stomach. The patches on his chest monitor his heart and the red light on his toe checks his oxygen saturation, it’s a little low, his lungs aren’t fully developed yet.” 

“But…but he’s ok? He’s…he’s so small…” 

“He doing really well, may be here awhile though, little one only weighs 3lbs 7oz.” 

Samandriel pointed to the two holes on the side of the incubator, 

“Can I touch him?” 

Dr. Harvelle smiled, “Of course. It will do him a world of good.” 

Moving his wheelchair closer and presenting him with a pair of gloves, the doctor stood back as the new Poppa caressed his son for the first time. 

As the Omega laid his palm softly on Lil’ Ben’s head, the pup’s heartrate and breathing slowed. 

“He knows who you are. You’re calming him.” Dr. Harvelle whispered. 

Samandriel had never felt such overwhelming love, so deep and pure it was almost painful. 

He sat like that, two hands stroking small areas of exposed skin, for an hour before Dr. Tran found him and insisted he go back to his room to rest. 

The doctor dismissed all of the Omega’s arguments; he didn’t want to leave his pup alone. 

His son needed a parent with him. 

 

Where the Hell was Benny? 

 

By the time Samandriel reached to bed in his room, he had to admit he was exhausted and in more than a little bit of pain. 

Dr. Tran checked his stitches, instructed Jessica to make sure the Omega took his medicine and rested. 

Only then would he be able to go back to Lil’ Ben. 

Reluctant and feeling unreasonably selfish, the new Poppa swallowed a few pills, lay back on his pillows and slept deeply. 

 

Samandriel awoke to a tray of food clicking down on the table beside him. 

Nurse Jessica had gone home for the day but Nurse Mosley assured him that if he ate, she would scoot him down to see his pup. 

The Omega ate what he could, his stomach rebelling with worry. 

Worry about his son. 

Worry about his mate. 

He hadn’t seen Benny since the operating room. 

 

Another hour at Lil’ Ben’s bedside, the pup’s poor little heels pricked several times for blood tests, Samandriel rode back to his room once more. 

He was very pleasantly surprised to find Eli and Hannah waiting for him. 

The Omega was a second away from standing to hug his mother when nurse Mosley chastised him, insisting he move to his bed. 

Once settled, Hannah moved to sit on the side of the mattress and hugged her son tightly. 

She kept him in her arms, let him cry, listened to him relate the terror of his son not breathing and let him tell her about all the tubes and wires. 

When he finally pulled away to look in his mother’s beautiful blue eyes, he felt better. 

He felt stronger and surer of his pup’s recovery. 

 

When nurse Mosley came by to say visiting hours were over, he managed to talk her in to letting Eli and Hannah stay, just until his Alpha came. 

“You haven’t heard from him at all, Eli?” 

“Sorry, little guy. The baby doctor came by with the papers he filled out; said he hadn’t been in to see the pup yet.” 

The large Beta handed the Omega a small pile of documents, reading through them, Samandriel grinned broadly. 

 

Pup’s name: Benjamin Elijah 

 

“He named him after you, Eli.” Lil’ Ben’s Poppa announced proudly.


	72. DEAN IX

“Michael…” Dean’s mate whispered next to him. 

The Alpha looked towards the door and found the tall blonde staring straight at him. 

Pointing a gun towards his head. 

 

“Thought you were gone.” Dean tried to sound casual, as he reached to open his left hand drawer, the action hidden by the desk. 

“I always come back for Jimmy.” The rival Alpha answered, pulling the hammer back on his weapon. 

“Michael” Castiel’s voice small and scared, “Don’t do this. If I don’t have Dean, I’ll die myself. I could never be with you. I need you to understand that.” 

“No” Mike continued, “Once your bond is broken you’ll remember how you felt about me.” 

 

Without another word, Michael fired, catching Dean in his right shoulder, inches away from his Omega. 

The Alpha fell back, Cas dropped next to him. 

Dean could hear the footsteps, Mike rounding the desk. 

See the terror on his mate’s face. 

He couldn’t lift his gun. 

He couldn’t lift his damn gun with a shattered shoulder. 

 

Castiel was running his hands along his Alpha’s body, searching for the injury. 

His hand landed on the gun gripped uselessly in Dean’s grasp. 

 

The Omega picked it up, pointed the weapon to the sound of shoes shuffling and fired. 

And fired. 

And fired. 

 

Dean watched in complete amazement as his blind mate shot Michael in the upper left thigh, the stomach and the side of his neck. 

The man collapsed to the floor the same instant Castiel dropped the smoking gun and continued to search for his Alpha’s injury. 

“Cas...?”

The Omega was quiet, face intent, locating the part of Dean’s body with the most blood, added pressure then spoke. 

“Is this it? The gunshot?” 

“Yeah, angel….” The Alpha began, intending to ask if his mate was alright when the sound of a very tall Beta rang through the air. 

“Dean! Cas!” 

Sam 

Thank God!

“Sammy, over here.” 

His brother took a peek over the desk, absorbing details. 

“Shit Dean! What happened?” 

“Crazy asshole shot me.” 

Sam pulled out his cell, dialing for help and Michael groaned from the ground. 

“Sam…” Castiel murmured, “take the gun in case he gets up again.” 

The Beta looked at Dean with wide eyes. 

“I couldn’t lift my arm…” 

“Cas?” 

The Alpha nodded, lifting his brows as if to say, ‘I don’t know how he did it either’. 

 

They waited for the ambulance; the Omega keeping pressure on his Alpha’s wound. 

Michael had passed out again; Sam ran outside to update his mate and wave in paramedics. 

“He…he was going to kill you.” Cas whispered. 

“But he didn’t” Dean tried to reassure him. 

“I didn’t have a choice. I didn’t know what else to do.” 

“Castiel. You did the right thing. He isn’t dead and help is on the way.” 

‘isn’t dead yet’ whispered the voice in his head as he turned to check on the bastard. 

Yep. 

Still breathing. 

 

By the time help arrived, Michael had lost a lot of blood. 

Castiel was singing softly, Dean wasn’t sure if he was trying to comfort him or himself. 

Either way, the Omega wasn’t freaking out anymore. 

 

A whirl of activity followed, people moving Castiel away as he protested, Dean on a stretcher, Michael on a stretcher and Sam promising he and Cas would be right behind them. 

His Omega couldn’t see the amount of blood that coated his hands or soaked in to his shirt. 

Murmuring this insignificant detail to his brother, Dean told him to secure a clean mechanic’s uniform before they left. 

Castiel may not be able to see it but his mate knew it would bother him. 

 

It was Hell on wheels sharing a ride to the hospital with psycho-boy. 

Dean itched for the man to wake up so he could use his good arm and knock his ass back the fuck out. 

He could deal with the pain in his shoulder; it was the pale, panicked face of his Omega that hurt the most. 

Maybe it was bad to say, but in that moment, he was glad Castiel couldn’t see the blood and chaos around him. 

 

ER doctors were great. Gave him a shot, removed the bullet, stitched and bandaged the hole before admitting him to the hospital. 

Dean tried to tell him he felt good enough to go home but it was like talking to a brick wall. 

Castiel, Sam, Gabriel and Sami were all waiting in his room when he was wheeled in. 

Against the orders from the nurse behind him, he stood to pull his mate to him with his good arm, holding him tightly and relishing the Omega’s scent as Castiel lay his head on Dean’s shoulder. 

“You alright, angel?”

Cas gave a fake laugh, “I’m not the one who was shot.” 

“No…but I still need to know you’re ok before I pass out on this bed over here.” 

A genuine chuckle this time, “I’m alright, Alpha. We’re both safe.” 

Dean looked over at Sam as the pushy nurse persuaded him on to the mattress. 

“Glad you were there, Sammy. Do me a favor, call Jody and find out where the asshole is.” 

“Sure thing, right after both of you gets some rest and I take my family home.” 

 

Dean accepted awkward hugs from the Beta and his mate, pecked his niece on the head before tugging his Omega on the bed with him. 

“Castiel?” 

“Yes?”

“Do you know how rare it is to fall in love with a bond mate? Most couples care for one another, may love each other, but to actually fall in love, to feel connected beyond a claim bite, is rare.” 

His Omega lay silent, waiting for him to continue. 

 

“I’m in love with you, angel. You don’t have to say it back, but when that gun was pointed our direction, I knew, without a doubt, you were my entire world.” 

 

Castiel hummed quietly to himself for a moment before breathing out, 

 

“I’ve been in love since the first time I smelled Christmas.”


	73. ELI II

Eli paced the hallway outside Samandriel’s O.R., waiting for word from his brother. 

Suddenly two nurses burst through the door wheeling a small table with a bright light rapidly towards the nursery. 

The Beta thought his favorite Omega must be worried out of his mind. 

It was a few more minutes before Benny came out, still dressed like a lumberjack/nurse. 

“Samandriel ok?” 

“Yeah...yeah…he passed out, doc says from meds and exhaustion. Should wake back up soon.” 

“What about the pup?” 

“Wasn’t breathing right away, never been so scared in my life, brother.” 

“But he’s ok now?” 

“Doc says he was too early, gonna have some trouble but they have a real good staff.” 

Benny’s phone buzzed, the man searched under his scrubs to find the pocket of his jean. 

“It’s Gordon again. He’s called five times and hasn’t stopped messaging me. I better call him back.” 

The Alpha started to walk away from Samandriel’s room. 

“Wait…you’re leaving your mate to return a phone call?” 

“I told you, doc says he’ll be asleep for a while, won’t even know I’m gone.” 

“But I’ll know.” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” 

“It means you keep fucking up when it comes to your Omega.” 

“I told you” Benny spit through clenched teeth, “Don’t interfere.” 

“Yeah…you told me.” Eli sighed loudly, “Go see what Walker needs; I’ll stay with your unconscious Omega and sickly pup.” 

With that, the Beta stomped towards the nursey, fuming. 

 

It was hard to see the tiny guy around the gaggle of nurses and doctors surrounding him. 

The pup didn’t look real, looked like a toy baby doll. 

He was too small. 

“Are you the father?” drifted a voice from over his shoulder. 

Female Beta, nametag read ‘Jo Harvelle’. 

“No, no…I’m the uncle.” 

“Oh…well, do you know where I can find him?” 

“No, sadly, I don’t” Eli shook his head, finding himself embarrassed of his selfish sibling. 

 

They moved the pup to another ward, the NICU. 

Only parents allowed in so the Beta choice to find Samandriel. 

 

Samandriel was still asleep, dressed in an ugly paisley patterned gown; blankets pulled up to his chest and tugged under each arm. 

Eli sat, watching the Omega breathe steadily, wondering what better life the boy would’ve had if he hadn’t mated Benny. 

The first time Eli had entertained that notion the Alpha had threatened to punish his mate for coming out of his room without permission. 

Then there was retaliation for a stupid job that got Samandriel kidnapped. 

Followed by a severe beating, potential miscarriage and inhuman isolation during his bedrest. 

 

Now. 

 

Now, as his pup fought for his tiny life and his Omega lay recovering from a stressful delivery, the man had left. 

Left to call one of his men. 

Probably about another job. 

Another chunk of money that still wouldn’t be enough. 

It was never going to be enough. 

 

Samandriel gave a throaty whine, shaking his head as he came back to reality. 

“Hey, little guy.” Eli smiled. 

The Omega swallowed a few times before asking, “Pup?”

Sighing, Benny should be the one answering his mate’s worries. 

“He’s in the NICU, tiny little guy but he’s a fighter.” 

Samandriel nodded, eyes shining with unshed tears, 

“Benny?” 

Eli refused to tell a frightened Omega that his Alpha had left the floor. 

No, if Benny was gonna be an asshole, he could tell his mate himself. 

So…the Beta lied.

“He went to check on his namesake and file for the birth certificate.” 

“Can you call the nurse? I want to see my baby.” 

He happily hit the call button, informing a faceless voice that the little Poppa needed to see his pup. 

 

After they wheeled the Omega out of the room, Eli headed downstairs in search of his brother. 

The Alpha’s car was gone. 

You gotta be fucking shitting me. 

Abandoning your family for a few minutes to make an unimportant phone call was bad enough. 

Leaving a new Poppa and frail pup for some business venture? 

Unforgiveable. 

It could be a new shipment of drugs. 

Maybe a hijacked truck with electronics to fence. 

Another kidnapping.

A hit.

Didn’t seem to be much Benny wouldn’t do for money. 

There would be no other reason for Gordon Walker to hound him. 

 

Eli just hoped, whatever it was, the Alpha was ready to lose his Omega over it. 

 

Because this Beta had stood by long enough. 

 

He caused this. 

 

He would fix it.


	74. CASTIEL XI

That last 24 hours had been a blur to Castiel. 

 

He remembered scenting Michael before the man spoke. 

Hearing a fear in his mate’s voice he never knew existed. 

The booming cracks of the weapons discharge. 

The smell of gunpowder and heat in the air. 

Warm blood on his hands. 

Cold steel in his palm. 

Cas had been too scared to think. 

Too angry to consider any other way. 

In his mind, if he shot enough, one of the bullets had to hit Michael somewhere. 

So he fired. 

And kept firing until he heard the man’s body hit the ground. 

Sam was there. 

Paramedics were there. 

Moving him away. 

Checking for nonexistent injuries. 

Police asking questions. 

Thank God Sam was there to answer. 

Gabriel’s unusually serious voice in the car. 

Echoing hallways and clanking of gurneys. 

Waiting. 

Sam said Dean would be alright. 

Gab said Dean would be alright. 

So Castiel waited. 

He waited to cry. 

He waited to feel guilt. 

He may have killed Michael. 

He might have taken a human being’s life. 

And then his Alpha was there. 

His Alpha holding him tightly and saying all the right things. 

His mate resting with him in an uncomfortable hospital bed.

 

Peace. 

Finally… 

Peace. 

 

Dean was discharged the next morning. 

Mary there to assist the one armed Alpha and his blind Omega home. 

Jody Mills assured Castiel that Michael had survived. He had lost a lot of blood but pulled through. 

The man would have criminal charges pending the moment he woke up. 

Cas and Dean only needed to give a statement. There shouldn’t be a reason for either to testify later. Cases like these take years to prosecute.

They could only hope bail wasn’t granted, Sam said it was likely to be denied considering his history of leaving the country. 

 

So the Omega had a moment to breath. 

 

Somewhere between the Johns and Michaels of the world, Castiel had lost a little of his softness. His sweetness. 

 

Dean couldn’t turn a wrench for a while, they spent some days working the counter or doing paperwork, most days spent at home, Castiel playing piano and singing for his Alpha.

No one had managed to take away his voice.

 

After an almost 30 year marriage bond, Beta Mary left her Alpha. 

It was easy for a Beta to leave a mate, impossible for an Omega. 

 

With his mate’s mother in the spare room, Gabriel and Sam coming by with their princess, Castiel felt safe. 

Like part of a family. 

He would think of his mother from time to time.

And whenever he found himself throwing a pity party, his Alpha was always there to bring him back out of it. 

 

Cas’s newfound contentment was only overshadowed by the struggles of the Omegas around him.

Samandriel may have had his pup by now, but because of who Benny was and what the Alpha had done, he wouldn’t be able to see them. 

Gabriel and Sam were at the beginning of a series of legal maneuvers to protect their daughter and there was nothing Castiel could do to help them. 

 

“You’re obsessing again.” Dean’s voice carried over the melody from Cas’s ebony and ivory keys. 

“Not obsessing” the Omega began with a smile, “Worrying.” 

“About what?” The Alpha moved to sit next to him on the bench. 

“I’m not sure how to label them. My Omega brothers? I’m one of very few people who know how life treats Samandriel and Gabriel because of their gender. I’m very lucky, Alpha. I have a mate I love more than anything and I’m surrounded by the love of his family.” 

“Gabriel is covered by the same family and Sammy is a genius, no way are they going to lose Samantha. Not a chance in Hell.” 

“Doesn’t stop me worrying. And Samandriel. His Alpha threatened to punish him when I was there, Dean. Punish him! He’s so little…survived so much…” 

“You know what you need?” 

“Xanax?” 

Castiel’s mate laughed heartily, 

“Well, probably that too. Come with me, angel” 

 

The Omega allowed his Alpha to lead him up the stairs and in to their room. 

Dean tugged off his mate’s clothes, laying him reverently on the bed and proceeded to worship the smaller man’s body for the next hour. 

And when Castiel came, straddling the love of his life and making noises that drove his mate insane, the Omega leaned over and did something his gender simply does not do. 

He bit. 

He claimed. 

 

He marked his Alpha as his own. 

 

And their rebinding was intense and unbreakable. 

 

True mates.


	75. BENNY X

Hearing his pup release a weak cry, the Alpha felt such relief he thought he might faint. 

But Samandriel beat him to it. 

“Hey, hey! He ok?” he barked at Dr. Tran. 

“He’s fine, exhaustion and medication. Your Omega will wake up in a little while and you’ll continue not to cause him undue stress. Your family isn’t out of the woods yet, Mr. Lafitte.” 

Family 

His family. 

With a sincere smile on his face, he listened as the nurse told him the care they were giving his son and where they were taking his mate. 

 

Exiting Samandriel’s OR, the Alpha ran straight in to his Beta brother. 

He started to catch Eli up on all the details when his phone vibrated through his jeans again. 

Damn thing had been buzzing through the entire delivery. 

Gordon Walker. 

When Benny turned to head outside, return the call, Eli pushed his buttons again. 

“Wait…you’re leaving your mate to return a phone call?” 

“I told you, doc says he’ll be asleep for a while, won’t even know I’m gone.” 

“But I’ll know.” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” 

“It means you keep fucking up when it comes to your Omega.” 

“I told you, don’t interfere.” Losing his patience. 

“Yeah…you told me. Go see what Walker needs; I’ll stay with your unconscious Omega and sickly pup.” 

 

And that was exactly why he didn’t want anyone else near his Omega. 

He was Samandriel’s Alpha. 

He would take care of his Omega and their pup his way. 

 

Leaning against a support column outside the hospital, Benny hit ‘call back’ on his phone and waited for Gordon. 

“About time! Where the hell have you been?” 

“Walker. My pup was just birthed, what is so important?” 

“Oh, wow! Congratulations boss.” 

“Thanks…now, what’s up?” 

“A job. This one is big. Like ‘never have to work again’ big.” 

“Keep going” Benny tried to hide the interest from his voice. 

“A million dollar hit. One shot, one kill, a million dollars in cash” 

The Alpha’s heart raced. 

This is it. 

The proverbial ‘last job’ that every jaded criminal dreams about. 

He could go straight. 

Take care of his family without worrying about repercussions from the animals he managed to piss off daily. 

“When? Where?” 

“Right away, boss. Meet me at the office building where the crazy guy kept the Omega.” 

The Alpha thought that location was odd at the very least. 

Warning bells went off in his head but he silenced them. 

 

One last job. 

 

The Alpha strolled back inside, rode the elevator up to the NICU with a sure grin on his face. 

He was going to fix everything now. 

Benny stole a glance at his breathtaking Omega tenderly stroking their son’s hair as a woman clicked over in heals “Are you the Alpha?” 

“Yeah…” 

“I need you to fill out the birth certificate.” 

Taking the pen, Samandriel’s mate filled in each blank as neatly as possible. 

When he got to ‘name’, he wrote 'Benjamin' as agreed. 

Then thought of his pain in the ass brother, already looking out for the infant, added 'Elijah' to it. 

Maybe that will shut the pest up. 

 

Swallowing any guilt he had about abandoning his little one and his pup by reasoning that this was for them. 

He left the ward without telling Elijah or Samandriel. 

Benny told himself he was doing something noble. 

Something good. 

Something that would make him a better mate. 

A kinder Alpha. 

A loving father. 

 

Benny pulled up behind Gordon’s truck, jumped out but didn’t see the man anywhere. 

Checking the office building’s doors, he found them unlocked and entered, calling loudly for Walker the entire time. 

The sound. 

It was the sound that registered first. 

Ppphhhfffftttt 

A silencer. 

There are many theories about what happens when you die. 

Atheists will tell you everything goes black and that’s it. 

You’re done. 

Some claim to see a white light that draws you towards it. 

Others think an angel takes you by the hand and leads you to Heaven. 

Or the ground opens up and you fall in to the depths of Hell itself. 

Maybe your life flashes before your eyes. 

 

It wasn’t his entire life that Benny Lafitte saw as the bullet passed through his brain. 

 

It was the people he loved. 

 

His mother, Elizabeth.

Not the thin, bald, cancer ridden woman. 

But the laughing Momma ladling the most magnificent gumbo in to his bowl. 

The most beautiful woman that every existed, he inherited his kind, blue eyes from her.

His brother, Elijah.

Not glaring at him in anger or disapproval, 

But running after him through the grass, looking up at the older boy as if he hung the very moon. 

His pup, Little Ben. 

Who he had only caught the briefest of glances of. Stubborn Lafitte fighter that survived and the Alpha had instantly fallen in love with. 

 

And Samandriel. 

 

The Alpha’s ‘little one’. 

The Omega mate he had dreamed about since presenting Alpha. 

The small, delicate, damaged boy that was so easy to love.

So easy to cling to. 

The only being that could ever make Benjamin Lafitte feel small and humbled. 

He saw every time the boy laughed. 

He saw the proud smile on Samandriel’s face as he comforted his newborn pup.

 

Those bright gray eyes were the last to flash through his mind before he died. 

 

No one really knows where you go when you die.

 

Was Benny a bad man trying to be good? 

 

Or was he a good man who did bad things for the right reasons?


	76. GABRIEL XI

Gabriel had had one hell of a bad day. 

 

Bumping in to his worst fear at the doctor’s office. 

His mate running in to find Cas went ‘wild west’ on crazy Michael Shurley. 

The bloody Omega rocking back in forth in the car, swimming in a mechanics uniform three sizes too big. 

Samantha, not caring who was shot or why, took forever to fall asleep after her bottle. 

 

Finally able to collapse on the couch at home, Gab dropped his head back and moaned, 

“Can anything else go wrong?” 

“NO!” Sam responded overly loud. 

The Omega looked up at his mate in surprise. 

“What are you yelling for?” 

The Beta lowered himself next to a defeated Gabriel, 

“Never ask what else could go wrong. That’s exactly when something else goes wrong and I think we’ve had our fair share of crazy for the day.” 

Gab laughed at Sam’s serious proclamation. 

“Ok, ok… what should I be saying then?” 

“Well, Dick saw our pup and she’s still with us. Roman knows where you are and you’re still with me. Mike tried to kill my brother and Dean’s still here.” 

“You’re a real -‘glass half full’- kind of guy, huh Too-Tall?” 

“I’m an -‘at least the glass isn’t broken’- kind of guy.”

Gabriel chuckled, laying his head to rest against Sam’s broad shoulders. 

“I’m a -‘let’s get naked and forget the world’- kind of guy.” He nudged. 

“Of course you are,” The Beta stood, reaching for his mate’s hand, “we have a half hour before her majesty requires our attention again, Tough Guy."

 

Next morning was Sunday; the trio had a lazy breakfast then went to check on their favorite A/O couple. 

Dean seemed in pretty good spirits for a helpless Alpha in a sling. 

Cas, however, was even quieter than usual, cuddling sweet Samantha against his neck and cooing Led Zeppelin lyrics softly in her ear. 

“Hey, Dean-O. Your man ok?” 

“He’s sensitive, like, really sensitive. Feeling everything from yesterday is going to take a minute to let go.” 

“Right on.” 

“By the way, Sammy” Dean switched subjects, “Mom’s moving in with me.” 

“What? Why?” 

“She’s leaving Dad.” 

“Holy shit!” 

Gabriel interrupted, “I’m sorry to be the asshole in this conversation but that’s a good thing. Mary is the single greatest human being on earth, no offense Beta, and John was…well…a big bag of dicks.” 

The Omega expected hurt feelings or some angry defenses. 

Instead, he was rewarded with genuine laughter. 

“Gab, Sam and I have been arguing that issue for years.” 

 

Samantha had a hard time sleeping Sunday night, her awesome Daddy volunteered to stay up with her so her Poppa could rest. 

The next morning, Gabriel took over and his giant Beta crashed. 

Tip-toeing around the house with the two month old that ran their world, there was a knock on the door. 

The Omega hurried to answer it, he didn’t want Sam woken up and they weren’t really hiding from Roman anymore. 

 

Azazel. 

 

That nauseating, toothy grin plastered on his face as he looked Gab up and down. 

“Where’s your owner?” 

Gabriel couldn’t hold on to Samantha AND punch the man in the gut, so he settled for a sighed response, 

“I should ask you the same question. Dick let you off the leash for a little run today?” 

The attorney lost his smirk, offering a stack of papers folded in to thirds to the Omega. 

Gab knew what they were. 

And he had no intention of touching the vile things. 

“I’m just a lowly Omega whore, Mr. Yeuxjaunes; I couldn’t possibly be responsible for delivering such important documents to my ‘owner’. You’ll have to come back later when my 'master' is available.” 

With that, he shut the door in the pompous man’s face. 

A few seconds later, the bundle was shoved under the door and angry footsteps faded away. 

 

Gabriel sat in the recliner, his daughter lying on a blanket, studying her hands as if they the most fascinating things ever discovered. 

He wasn’t watching TV. 

Or Samantha other than the occasional glance when she fell too quiet. 

The Omega was staring at the obstruction under their front door. 

He hadn’t lied; he really wasn’t going to touch the documents. 

Gab dreaded the moment Sam woke up and explained the legalities of ‘custody’ ‘paternity tests’ and nonexistent ‘Omega rights’. 

 

His Beta stumbled out of their room an hour later, hair in disarray, looking sexier than the law allows. 

Sam raised his brows at the expression on the Omega’s face, following his eye movement to the door. 

Gabriel’s mate nodded, without a word, collected the disgusting things and sat with a cup of coffee to examine them. 

 

Gab was a more than a little surprised when Sam’s laughter drifted in to the living room. 

“Dude, you gotta read this.” 

Curious, he shuffled off the carpet, on to the tile, dropping beside his mate. 

“Dick wants a DNA test, but we expected that. He also wants custody of you or he’ll sue me for the money he gave me to pay Crowley.” 

“Um…not the smartest guy in the room, Too-Tall, but why is any of this funny?” 

“Because…” Sam gave an annoyingly dramatic pause, “Crowley shredded the breeding contract, there’s not documentation of any money changing hands or permission for an Alpha to impregnate an Omega in my name. Roman will have to make a choice, pursue the paternity test and risk criminal charges or accept the loss and walk away.” 

“And you just thought of this….?” 

“No, I think Dick may take a chance of being prosecuted, but he doesn’t realize how much I’m willing to sacrifice either.” 

“and…what is that?” 

“My ability to practice law.” 

“WHAT?” 

The Beta smiled knowingly, “I’ve signed a confidentiality agreement as well as being bound by attorney-client privilege, there’s a lot of…questionable ventures...Dick Roman has been involved in that I am privy to. I’m willing to be disbarred to see him go to jail. To keep him away from my family.” 

“Sam…” Gabriel whispered loudly, “I couldn’t let you do that. You worked really hard to become an attorney, it’s who you are. You can’t let Dick take that away. There has to be an answer, another option.” 

Gab’s mate stood, pulled the Omega to his feet, kissing him soundly. 

 

“Dean has taught me a lot about poker over the years.” 

 

“Do you have ADD or something?” 

 

Sam chuckled, “Actually, yes, but that’s beside the point. Remember, Dick may have the upper hand but he doesn’t hold all the cards. Let’s see how he is at calling a bluff.”


	77. SAMANDRIEL XI

It was late and the new Poppa was exhausted, but Samandriel fought sleep, wanting to be awake when Benny finally showed up. 

Nurse Mosley was threatening him with a sleeping pill, Hannah and Eli both promised to wake him the moment they saw his Alpha. 

“How…how did you know I was here, Momma?” the Omega’s weak attempt to change the subject. 

“Eli called me.” 

Samandriel looked over at the Beta with a raised brow. 

“Benny’s gonna be mad at you.” 

Hannah took a moment to look concerned but when she opened her mouth to ask why, Eli was explaining. 

“He can be mad. I’m not going to allow him to keep you away from your family anymore. Especially when he’s not here for you.” 

The Omega sighed sadly, nodding. 

“You really should try to rest, honey.” His Mom interjected, obviously upset by Eli’s ‘keep you away from your family’ statement. 

Samandriel was about to give in, finally closing his eyes and trying not to think of his mate. 

Concentrating on Little Ben instead. 

 

Pup was a miracle. 

 

Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain in his chest, like someone had stabbed his heart with blade made of ice. 

Sitting up, struggling to breath he looked up at Hannah and Eli for help. 

“Baby, what is it?” 

“My chest…my chest hurts so badly.” 

“Oh my God…” his Mom exhaled, “Does…does your mating bite burn? Sting?” 

Samandriel gave her a perplexed look as he nodded, “Momma, what’s happening?” 

“I’ve felt that. That’s how I knew Ezekiel was dead before Gadreel knocked on my door.” 

“What? What does that mean?” Eli asked, punching the red call button for the nurse at the same time. 

“My bond…oh God…my bond is breaking. Eli, Eli please, you have to find Benny.” 

The large Beta was up and out of the room, crashing in to Nurse Mosley as he left. 

The bossy RN took one look at Samandriel’s pale face and then turned to pick up the landline next to the Omega’s bed. 

“Page Dr. Tran, tell him there’s an emergency with the Lafitte Omega.” 

“Mom…? Mom, is he…is he dead?” 

“I don’t know baby.” moving to hold her son, “Eli will find him. Try not to panic.” 

Try not to panic? 

His bond, his connection with his Alpha was broken, his very heart ached. 

 

He always thought ‘heart ache’ was just an expression. 

 

Dr. Tran appeared in record time, checking Samandriel’s vitals and asking questions the Omega could only answer between sobs. 

“I’m sorry, Samandriel” the doctor, looking truly regretful. “I do believe your mating connection has been severed.” 

The new Poppa released a wail of pain that echoed through the halls. 

For the first time in over six months, the Omega had to take his nerve medicine. 

He continued to cry on his mother’s shoulder until his body gave up and allowed him to fall in to a fitful, nightmare-filled sleep. 

 

He had no idea how long he was out, it took a good five minutes after waking to accept that his bond breaking was real, not just a bad dream. 

The Omega could feel it. 

Soaking in the despair of a missing Alpha, an absent mate. 

Samandriel felt has if a hole had been ripped open inside and Benny pulled out abruptly. 

 

He needed to see his pup. 

 

Hannah must’ve stepped out, he couldn’t imagine him Mom would’ve left.

But then again, he didn’t think his Alpha would either. 

 

And he did. 

 

Pushing the red button, he was informed that Dr. Tran would need to examine him again before they could wheel him down to the NICU. 

The Omega was just about to tear out his IV and walk down there himself when the doctor showed up. 

“Your vitals are good, you should continue on your medicine. Your mom asked me to tell you she was downstairs getting coffee and rounding up your brothers.” 

“Have you heard from Eli?” 

“No, but it’s early yet. Now, let me get Jess to take you to your pup.” 

 

Thankfully, the blonde nurse hurried in, looking sympathetic and offering soft apologies. 

Samandriel was able to breathe again once he settled next to Little Ben’s incubator. 

His little fighter was breathing regularly, his heart monitor kept a good tempo and the O2 levels on the screen proclaimed 92 saturation. 

Dr. Harvelle had said at 98-99, his pup could come out of the incubator, be held. 

 

Held. 

 

The Omega laid his forehead against the hard plastic, crying much quieter this time. 

Benny would never hold his son. 

Little Ben would never know his father. 

 

What would happen to them now? 

Ezekiel had pulled him out of school the moment he presented; he didn’t know anything about Omega laws. 

Does he stay with Eli?

Go home with his Mom?

Return to ANGELS? 

 

An Omega with a previous bond and a pup wasn’t likely to be mated off again. 

 

Samandriel didn’t want another Alpha. 

 

He wanted Benny.


	78. SAM IX

Sam wasn’t nearly as confident about his plan as he made Gabriel believe. 

Honestly, the Beta was scared to death.

 

Dick Roman had gotten his way for so long, every court case Sam handled for him as his attorney ended up in the man’s favor. 

Sam could excuse it by saying he was a brilliant lawyer but, in reality, Dick had a reputation. Made a name for himself as a ruthless business man. 

 

Gab’s mate trotted in to the county court house like he had a hundred times before to file a counter suit. 

Hopefully, Roman would step back. Divorce his crazy wife and a find an Omega mate of his own. 

Giving up his only heir was a bit much to wish for, but Sam hadn’t lied to Gabriel about running. He would take his family to the end of the earth before allowing Dick to touch them. 

Paternity be damned. 

Sam was Samantha’s father. 

 

Leaving the building, the Beta ran in to a familiar face. 

Balthazar. 

“Hey Sam, heard you went ‘Jerry McGuire’ on Dick. Wish I’d have been there to see that.” The flamboyant Beta announced with a mischievous grin. 

“I’m not sure it was as noble as all that, but I just had enough. How are you doing? Get that raise you were looking for?” 

“The man signed the papers but my check didn’t increase, neither did my bank account. I’m here to file suit for wrongful termination.” 

“He fired you?” 

“And did it in a really pussy way too. I showed up to work, some skinny trick at my desk and security escorted me back out.” 

“I’m sorry, Balty, sincerely.” 

“But…” Roman’s former lover smirked, “I have pictures he doesn’t know about.” 

That peaked Sam’s interest. 

“Pictures? Pictures of what?” 

“Tell you what, you hang a minute while I file my paperwork and we’ll get a cup of coffee. I’ll tell you everything.” 

“How about I file with you as your attorney? My name on another lawsuit will piss Dick off and you’ll have representation at no charge.” 

“Brilliant” 

 

Half hour later, sitting in a coffee bar, Balthazar pulled out a manila envelope, producing a stack of photos. 

Sam spit out his latte. 

“Oh my God!” 

The pretty Beta’s smiled widened, he winked at the attorney. 

“That’s what HE said.” 

“Does he know you have these?” 

“Nope” 

“Balty, threatening to release these is black mail, which is illegal. As your legal counsel, I advise against it. But…as your friend and fellow Dick-hater, I think this may the best way for both of us to get what we want.” 

“There is one more thing…”Balthazar whispered loudly, no longer grinning. “He’s looking for another male Omega. Said he wouldn’t compromise and mate a female. You know how rare they are, the steps he’ll take to procure one won’t be… honorable.” 

“He told you this?” 

“No. I may have picked up the extension on a private call accidentally before I was terminated.” 

“Oh…Balthazar…I think I love you.” 

“I wish that did it for me, but you’re not my type.” He winked. 

“I know someone, somebody who won’t have a problem following Roman around. Somewhere between his failure to document any connection to my Omega, your pictures and hearsay about illegally obtaining another Omega, we have him by the balls. Honestly, I don’t think Susan is as insane as he wants everyone to believe. Let’s see if she’s allowed visitors.” 

“Ew, Sam! I hope I never get on your bad side.” 

 

On the way home, Gabriel’s mate dialed the only other person he knew that would work outside the law as much as Roman could. 

Samuel. 

Explaining to his Grandpa the situation and the need for more intel, Sam smiled as the Alpha jumped at the chance to help.

After his dealings with Castiel’s kidnapping, Campbell had made it his personal mission to repay Michael Shurley, Dick Roman and Benny Lafitte. 

NO ONE fucks with Samuel’s family. 

 

Sam felt considerably more confident as he returned home to his mate and pup. 

He slipped in quietly with a box of chocolate for Gab and a corduroy Teddy Bear for Sami. 

Hearing music, he peered around the corner to the kitchen and found the most adorable sight. 

Gabriel was dancing, pup in a Snuggly strapped to her Poppa’s chest as the Omega sang ‘Hush Little Baby’ off key. 

 

A knock on the door interrupted the tranquil moment, Gab looked up.

“You’re spying, Too-Tall. It’s creepy. Go answer the door.” 

With a reluctant sigh, Sam obeyed. 

 

It was a tall woman, sharp features with an air of superiority about her, she pushed past him uninvited, and Sam too surprised to block her. 

“Where’s Loki?” 

“Excuse me?”

“Loki, my son. Where is he?” 

“Look, you have the wrong place. I don’t know anyone named Loki and I didn’t invite you into my home. Leave.” 

“Ah, you’re a cocky thing aren’t you? I forgot the pimp changed his name. Gabriel. I’m looking for Gabriel.” 

Sam opened his mouth to answer when his mate came around the corner, Samantha snoozing comfortable in her carrier. 

“Hey, pup’s asleep, keep it…” 

The Omega froze and stared, not breathing for a good ten seconds. 

“Mother..?” 

The word carried hurt and anger; Gab’s scent backed those feelings up. 

When he was able to breathe again, Sam’s mate growled, 

“What the fuck are you doing here?” 

“Is that anyway to talk to your Mother?” pressing further in to the apartment. “I’ve come to see my granddaughter, of course.” 

“How the Hell did you know about my pup? Or where I live?” 

“Ran in to a friend of mine, Dick Roman. He seemed very displeased that his Omega abandoned him for” Naomi looked Sam up and down, “a Beta. Took his pup away from him.” 

“I don’t care who you are, lady. You’re uninvited, unwanted and upsetting my mate. Get out before I put you out.” 

“Are you threatening me?” the Alpha narrowing her eyes and baring her teeth. 

“Damn straight. You signed your son over to Crowley; you have no authority over him or our daughter. Now, GET THE FUCK OUT.” 

Sighing dramatically, she looked back at Gabriel, “You’ve made some poor decisions, and I’m very disappointed.” 

“Yeah…because sending me to a Slick House was much better for me. You heard my mate, leave. You’re not my Alpha and no longer my mother.” 

Naomi worked her way back over to the door, before exiting she called back over her shoulder. 

“See you soon, Loki.”

 

Sam slammed the door behind her, turning around wide eyed to look at his mate. 

 

“LOKI?” 

 

“Shut up.”


	79. ELI III

Eli went against his brother’s wishes and called Samandriel’s mother. 

It wasn’t fair to the Omega to keep him from Hannah, they had just reconnected. 

The Beta had been calling Benny constantly since the Alpha had disappeared. 

 

Samandriel was finally resting when he suddenly started to complain about chest pain. 

When Hannah said she had felt the same thing when her mate died, Eli’s heart stopped.

“What? What does that mean?” 

“My bond…oh God…my bond is breaking. Eli, Eli please, you have to find Benny.” 

The man was up and gone, nearly knocking the poor nurse over. 

 

Eli pulled out his phone, calling Benny again and receiving the same voice mail message as before. 

Rushing to his SUV, the Beta tried to get a hold of Gordon. 

“Yeah?” 

“Walker, its Eli. Where’s Benny?” 

“I’m sorry, man. Couldn’t be helped.” 

“What?” foot pressing heavier on the accelerator, heading to the warehouse. “What couldn’t be helped?” 

“Look, Eli. I like you, always have. You’re going to have to let this go.” 

“Gordon” the Beta began through clenched teeth. “You tell me what the fuck is going on. Where is my brother?” 

Exhaling loudly, “He’s gone, man. I’m sorry. I know as his brother you’ll want revenge but I’m telling you, let it go.” 

Eli knew what Walker was saying. 

 

Benny was dead. 

 

And Walker, one of the Alpha’s men, was responsible for it. 

“Look you fucking Judas, if you killed him, just be a man and say it. I have to know where he is. He has a mate and pup in the hospital and I can’t go back and tell Samandriel I couldn’t find him.” 

After a long pause, the Beta’s tears leaking down his cheeks without permission, Gordon finally answered. 

“He’s in the building, where we searched for that Mike guy. It wasn’t personal, Eli. It was business. You know that. Coming after me won’t bring him back.” 

 

*click* 

 

The Beta pulled over on his way to the abandoned structure, throwing up the large amount of coffee he had ingested over the last 24 hours. 

On his knees, in the middle of the street, Eli Lafitte’s shoulder shook violently as he wailed. 

He had never known a life without Benny. 

Benny had always been there. 

Always. 

And, as much as Eli disagreed with some of the things his brother had done over the years, the man loved the Alpha more than anyone else in the world. 

 

A few deep breaths and the promise to himself to tear Gordon Walkers throat out with his teeth, the Beta continued on his way to find Benny. 

 

Gordon had left him there. 

Left him like another desk or a broken chair. 

Benny lay in a circle of dried blood, single hole through his forehead, blue eyes still open, the slightest of smiles on his face. 

Eli slid down the wall, staring at his brother and wondering if he felt pain when it happened. 

Did he know it was his friend that had betrayed him? 

 

He couldn’t say how long he sat on the musky carpet of an empty hallway before he finally took out his phone to call the guys. 

After much debate, it was decided to move Benny’s body back to the warehouse until he could be properly buried next to his mother. 

Eli’s friends understood that he didn’t want to be there for that, and while the last of Lafitte’s trusted friends gathered up their boss, the Beta bit a hole in his bottom lip as he realized, 

He had to go back and tell Samandriel that his pup no longer had a father. 

 

Benny’s brother showered at the warehouse, quickly took a shot of Jack and went back to the hospital. 

 

Arriving a Samandriel’s room, he found the door blocked by a well-dressed Alpha. 

“Help you, friend?” Eli, raising his brow. 

“Actually, I think I can help you. You’re Benny’s brother, correct?” 

The Beta nodded, narrowing his gaze. 

The man held out his hand, “I’m Dick Roman. Benny was a friend of mine.” 

Eli ignored the Alpha’s attempt at the handshake, pushing past him to see Samandriel, pale and scenting of distress. 

“I know who you are, Mr. Roman. My brother did a job for you that almost got his Omega killed.” 

“That was unfortunate, I had no idea Michael was so unbalanced.” 

Moving to the chair next to Samandriel’s bed, the Beta took the Omega’s hand in an attempt to comfort. 

“It’s a really bad time, Mr. Roman…” 

“I know, I know, I’m very sorry to hear about your brother. I came to offer assistance, offer my home and guardianship to his widowed Omega.” 

Eli stood, releasing Samandriel’s hand and tugging the gun from the back of his waistband. 

Aiming directly at Dick, he growled, “You heard about my brother? I didn’t even know he was dead until an hour ago.” 

The Omega let out a desolate whimper and began to cry quietly, Eli glanced to see the boy hiding his face in his hands, not watching the Beta readying his weapon. 

“Unfortunately I’m in contact with several…unscrupulous people. Benny’s execution traveled through the grapevine quite quickly.” 

Eli shook his head, “Bullshit.” 

If Hannah hadn’t appeared behind the Alpha, Eli was sure he would’ve killed the man right there, middle of the hospital in front of Samandriel. 

“Everything ok?” the female Omega asked eyes wide and concerned. 

“No. Far from it” the Beta moved back a step, tipping his head towards Samandriel, communicating Hannah should go to him. 

“I’m sorry for the misunderstanding, Eli. I had nothing to do with poor Benny’s death. However, my offer is sincere. I’d be happy to take care of his Omega and pup, pay all medical expenses, and give them both a safe home. A widowed Omega has very few options.” 

“GET-THE-FUCK out of my sight before I forget myself again and slaughter you where you stand. This Omega has plenty of options. For now, he’s mine. Samandriel is in my name and will remain there until he chooses otherwise.” 

“Chooses? He’s an Omega. Choices are made for him.” Dick scoffed. 

“He makes his own decisions now. Little guy, do you want this man here?”

Samandriel shook his head, face buried in his mother’s shirt, mourning the loss of his Alpha. 

“There. Leave. One more word from you and I’ll rip out your damn tongue.” 

Dick raised his hands, palms out in a gesture of surrender before disappearing down the hallway. 

 

Benny’s Omega… no… Eli’s Omega, peered up from Hannah’s chest and with soft gratitude, 

 

“Thank you, Eli.” 

 

“Just doing my job, little guy.”


	80. SAMANDRIEL XII

Samandriel reluctantly returned to his room, Lil’ Ben’s nurses were taking over for a while, sponge bath and tube cleansing that the new Poppa couldn’t do. 

Hannah helped him to the first wonderful shower since his pup’s arrival. He relished the hot water, attempting to ignore the tugging of his stitches before Nurse Jessica came on duty and insisted he rest. 

The Omega had been up all night, waiting for his Alpha who would never come. 

 

He wasn’t sure how long he slept, waking with a start to find a tall, well-dressed man with a toothy grin standing in the doorway. 

A quick scan of the room proved Samandriel was alone. 

 

“Hello” 

A voice floated over but the man remained where he was. 

The Omega couldn’t speak. 

The scent of unknown Alpha invading his nose, he instinctively moved closer to the head of the bed, pressing his back against the pillows. 

“You’re a little one, aren’t you?” 

Samandriel swallowed audibly, heart racing, staying silent. 

“You need not be afraid of me, Omega.” 

“Help you, friend?” Eli’s familiar voice floated over the man’s shoulder. 

Eli...Thank God. 

“Actually, I think I can help you. You’re Benny’s brother, correct? I’m Dick Roman. Benny was a friend of mine.” 

Samandriel heard that name before in one of the phone calls his Alpha made, one he wasn’t supposed to be listening to. 

Eli rounded the ‘Dick’ guy, locking eyes with the Omega and offering instant comfort. 

“I know who you are, Mr. Roman. My brother did a job for you that almost got his Omega killed.” 

“That was unfortunate, I had no idea Michael was so unbalanced.” 

“It’s a really bad time, Mr. Roman…” 

“I know, I know, I’m very sorry to hear about your brother. I came to offer assistance, offer my home and guardianship to his widowed Omega.” 

The Beta stood suddenly, one hand behind his back as he approached Roman. 

 

Eli had a gun.

 

“You heard about my brother? I didn’t even know he was dead until an hour ago.” 

Dead. 

In his heart, Samandriel knew his mate was dead, but hearing it said out loud was a punch in the stomach he hadn’t braced for. 

The young Poppa covered his face with his hands, hiding as he cried quietly. 

He stopped listening to what Eli and the Alpha were saying. 

Instead, thought of the last time he saw Benny. 

They were in the delivery room, his mate reassuring the Omega.

 

“He’s breathing, little one. He’s really small but he’s breathing.” 

 

“Everything ok?” 

Momma’s voice. 

“No. Far from it”

Eli again

Samandriel peeked up from his palms, reaching for Hannah to bury his face in her chest. 

She stroked his back; her whispers of reassurance were suddenly drowned out by Eli’s booming tone.

“GET-THE-FUCK out of my sight before I forget myself again and slaughter you where you stand. This Omega has plenty of options. For now, he’s mine. Samandriel is in my name and will remain there until he chooses otherwise.” 

The Omega’s sobs quieted as the realization.

 

He did belong to Eli. 

 

Samandriel had forgotten about custody and paperwork. 

Eli’s words seemed to irritate the Alpha, 

“Chooses? He’s an Omega. Choices are made for him.” 

“He makes his own decisions now. Little guy, do you want this man here?”

‘Hell no!’ the echo in his head responded, Samandriel stayed, safe, in his mother’s arms, shaking his head. 

 

‘Choices’? 

‘Decisions’?

 

“There. Leave. One more word from you and I’ll rip out your damn tongue.” 

Samandriel hadn’t heard Eli this angry, not even when he and Benny argued over how to treat the Omega. 

Thankfully, the man left. 

Relief exhaled in to Hannah’s shoulder, the Omega gazed up at the Beta. 

His Beta. 

Eli’s eyes were red and swollen, he had obviously been crying. 

It was an odd look on such a large man; he looked so vulnerable and hurt. 

“You don’t have to decide anything right now, little guy. But your days of being bossed around are over.” 

Hannah tugged on her son’s hand, “I’ve never heard of an independent Omega before.” 

“Then Samandriel here will be the first.” Redirecting his words towards his ward, “You take your time, think about it. You can go home with your mom or…” 

 

Lil’ Ben’s Poppa interrupted, “I want to stay in the house Benny bought. That’s where my pup and I belong. It’s where you belong.” 

 

Such a serious tone coming from the Omega’s soft voice was surprising. 

 

Eli smiled, nodding in approval, “Then that’s where we’ll be.”


	81. GABRIEL XII

Sam had gone to file paperwork at the courthouse. 

Something that should’ve taken an hour at most. 

It had been three. 

Samantha must’ve picked up on her Poppa’s tension because she started fussing and refused to stop. 

Sighing dramatically, Gabriel dug out the front carrier his Beta had given him. 

He had wrinkled his nose and informed Sam that he wouldn't use it; he had carried around the pup enough when he was pregnant. 

 

Desperate times – desperate measures. 

 

The Omega had spent the better part of a half hour swaying back and forth, attempting to sing a lullaby to his princess and forgetting most of the words. 

“Hush little puppy, don’t say a word, Poppa’s gonna…gonna…gonna kill your Daddy if he doesn’t get his ass home.” 

A knock on the front door caught his attention. 

He found his Beta in the doorway, holding a teddy bear and a heart shaped box with a boyish grin and those gorgeous hazel eyes. 

 

Damn sexy. 

 

“You’re spying, Too-Tall. It’s creepy. Go answer the door.” 

Sam leaned his head back, huffing a breath as he followed orders. 

‘Good Beta’ Gabriel thought with a grin. 

Samantha finally drifted off, must have felt calmer since her Daddy was home. 

The Omega wasn’t the only one relieved. 

 

Sam sounded as if he were arguing with a female. 

Every time Gab’s mate raised his voice, the woman at the door trumped it. 

His princess started stirring in her Snuggly, it had taken too long to settle her down for Sam and the mystery chick to wake her up.

Cupping Samantha’s head, he rounded the corner with a loud whisper, 

“Hey, pup’s asleep, keep it…” 

Impossible 

He was tired. 

He was hallucinating. 

“Mother…what the fuck are you doing here?”

Naomi stood by his front door, crisp suit, expensive heels, hair pulled in to a sharp bun with her constant glare and cruel smile. 

“Is that anyway to talk to your Mother? I’ve come to see my granddaughter, of course.” 

Yeah…not gonna happen. 

“How the Hell did you know about my pup? Or where I live?” bracing both hands around the back of Samantha’s carrier, trying to block the Alpha’s view. 

“Ran in to a friend of mine, Dick Roman. He seemed very displeased that his Omega abandoned him for a Beta. Took his pup away from him.” 

Of course Naomi knew Roman. 

They were rich, narcissistic and complete assholes.

“I don’t care who you are, lady. You’re uninvited, unwanted and upsetting my mate. Get out before I put you out.” His mate gritted through clenched teeth.

 

Tough Sam was sexy Sam. 

 

“Are you threatening me?” his Mother’s poor attempt to intimidate. 

“Damn straight. You signed your son over to Crowley; you have no authority over him or our daughter. Now, GET THE FUCK OUT.” 

 

Furious Sam was sexy Sam. 

 

“You’ve made some poor decisions, and I’m very disappointed.” Naomi’s barbed comment as she turned away from Gabriel. 

“Yeah…because sending me to a Slick House was much better for me. You heard my mate, leave. You’re not my Alpha and you longer my mother.” 

“See you soon, Loki.”

And then she was gone. 

Slamming the door hard enough to knock a picture sideways on the wall, Sam turned around,

“LOKI?” 

“Shut up.” Turning back towards the kitchen.

“No, seriously!” the Beta’s smile too broad to be serious, following him.

“Shut up, Sam.” 

“Dude…you should’ve told me that before we mated. I might not have…” 

Rotating, he pressed his index finger to his mate’s lips, 

“You wake up this pup and you won’t have to worry about your Omega’s given name, because he will kill you. Dead.” 

“Ok, Tough Guy.” Sam feigning terror, “go tuck her in.” 

 

Moving Samantha from her carrier to her crib without waking her up was a miracle within itself. 

Tip-toeing away and closing the door behind him, Gabriel sighed with relief. 

Finding Sam in the kitchen, the Omega dropped next to him, peeling the plastic off of the box of chocolates. 

Popping two in his mouth, he raised his brow in silent question to his mate. 

“Ran in to a friend at the courthouse, he has some information that could help us squash Dick’s suit.” 

Swallowing down cocoa heaven,

“If my Mother is involved, it’s about to get a lot messier. We’re talking, downright filthy.” 

“We’ll take a shower when we’re done.” 

Gab shook his head at the horrible joke, chewing on his third piece of candy. 

 

“So…Loki, huh?”

 

“Dude, seriously. Let it go.” 

 

Sam through his head back, laughing at Gabriel’s irritation. 

 

Happy Sam is sexy Sam.


	82. DICK IV

It took over three months for Dick Roman to get a court date. 

He completely ignored Sam Winchester’s counter suit, secure in the knowledge that he would have his Omega and pup back before then. 

Even with the slim chance the judge ruled against him, he always had a backup plan. 

Dick Roman didn’t get where he was today without covering all his bases. 

 

Having Naomi in his pocket was incredibly convenient. 

If only he had gotten Gabriel from her before the Omega was sent to Crowley, he wouldn’t be having this problem right now. 

Of course, the media caught wind of the proceedings; he organized a preempted strike by releasing a statement on his own network, soliciting sympathy as a father who just wanted his pup back. 

 

Dick sat on the plaintiff side of the courtroom next to Azazel, Naomi and Hael directly behind him. He hadn’t talked much with the Omega’s Momma but it didn’t seem as if she supported her mate’s decision to back him up. 

But, she was a Beta. Who cared?

Sam entered holding Gabriel’s hand and guiding him to the defense table. 

Roman glared openly at the mates but neither man returned his gaze. 

“All rise” a bulky Beta bailiff boomed as the judge entered from the right. “Court now in session, the Honorable Judge Rufus Turner presiding.” 

“Be seated” came the older Alpha’s voice from his chair a few steps above the ground. 

Dick wasn’t familiar with Judge Turner; Sam had all Roman’s judicial friends recused from the case. 

 

Kid was smart, had to give him that. 

 

“The plaintiff, Dick Roman, is suing the defendant, Sam Winchester for custody of an Omega and pup.” the Judge read from the document in his hand. “Is Mr. Roman here today?” 

Azazel stood, “Yes, your Honor.” 

Did the man seriously not know who Dick Roman was? 

Was he living under a rock the past ten years? 

“Mr. Winchester here today?” 

“Here, your Honor.” Sam said, standing. 

“Where’s your attorney, Mr. Winchester?” 

“I’m representing myself, your Honor.”

Rufus raised his brows, “Fool for a client, Mr. Winchester.” 

“Yes, sir” 

“Very well. Mr. Yeuxjaunes, proceed.” 

 

Azazel spent the next fifteen minutes explaining Roman’s arrangement with Crowley and subsequently, Winchester. 

The Judge spent that time with narrowed eyes and his mouth in a tight, thin line. 

“Mr. Winchester?” 

Sam stood to explain and present his mating agreement to the court. There was no evidence of a breeding contract, the idea itself borderline illegal. 

Without loopholes, that paperwork might have gotten Dick criminal charges. 

Azazel had advised Roman not to testify, admitting to housing an Omega for breeding purposes only would be incriminating. 

Lying about it would be perjury. 

Dick’s attorney offered an explanation of Roman’s intent to mate and breed with Gabriel, Gabriel leaving after his heat but before the Alpha could secure a divorce in order to legally mate him. 

Dick smirked at the Omega’s open mouthed, shocked expression. 

Yeuxjaunes did call Naomi to the stand. 

The snide Alpha female testifying to her son’s promiscuity, adding that she had sent him to ANGELS to find a mate, hoping to settle him down. 

Denying any knowledge that he was set to work in the Slick House. 

She offered her strong opinion that Gabriel was unstable, Sam wasn’t fit to take care of an Omega with these issues and that her grand pup should be with Roman. 

Naomi said her son had told her personally that his daughter was fathered by Dick, not Winchester. 

Dick Roman knew her testimony was complete fantasy. He was pretty sure Azazel knew too but had risked it anyway. 

Winchester declined to cross examine and his mate looked surprised by the declaration. 

When Dick’s attorney rested, it was time for Sam to defend himself. 

He called Gabriel to the stand. 

“Objection your Honor, Omega’s are not permitted to testify in a court of law.” Yeuxjaunes sneered. 

“Correction, Judge” Winchester interrupted, “An Omega may speak with his mate’s permission. I am Gabriel’s mate and he has my full approval.” 

“Overruled” 

Roman leaned over to Azazel, “Why don’t you want the breeder to testify?” 

“It’s just not a good idea” his attorney whispered back. 

 

“Gabriel, were you sexually active before being placed with Fergus McCloud?” 

“Yes” 

“Knotted?” 

“No” 

“Breed?”

“No” 

“When were you moved to ANGELS?” 

“About nine months ago…” 

“Did you work in the Slick House?” 

“No.” 

“Stay on the mating floor?”

“No. I lived with Mr. Crowley.” 

“Why did that change?” 

“You took guardianship of me.” 

“Where did you live then?” 

“Dick Roman’s guest house.” 

 

Roman exhaled loudly in surprise. 

He hadn’t expected the Omega to tell the truth. 

 

“Did you have contact with Mr. Roman?” 

“Yes” 

“Describe that, Gabriel.” 

Sighing, the Omega answered with reluctance. 

“I experienced two heats while staying on Mr. Roman’s property. The first one was spent unassisted, the second spent with Mr. Roman.” 

“Did you want to spend that time with Dick Roman?”

“Objection, Your Honor” Azazel stood, his Alpha employer looking up at him in confusion, “The Omega’s ‘wants’ are not relevant. Gabriel cannot legally make his own decisions.” 

“Correction, Judge” Winchester interrupted again “As his attorney and his mate, I find his ‘wants’ very relevant. Gabriel was not able to make the decision to spend his heat with Mr. Roman.” 

“Overruled, you may answer, Omega.” 

“No. I didn’t want to spend my heat with Dick Roman.” 

“Did you tell him that?” 

“Of course not.” 

“Did you fight or argue?” 

“Of course not. I was in heat.” 

Sam nodded in understanding. 

“Gabriel. You gave birth to a baby girl five months ago. Who’s name is on the pup’s birth certificate?” 

“I am listed as her Poppa; you are listed as her Father.” 

“Objection, Your Honor. I believe the document in question to be fraudulent.” 

With raised brows, Winchester strolled back to the defense table, tugging a paper from his briefcase and presenting it to Judge Turner. 

“Overruled.” The man offering the birth certificate to Azazel to inspect. 

Yeuxjaunes brought the document back to the plaintiff table, presenting it to his client for inspection. 

Dick Roman seethed, breathing loudly through his nose. 

 

“Gabriel, would you please show your mating mark to Judge Turner.” 

The Omega tugged his shirt to one side, exposing a clear biting scar.

Rotating back to the judge, Sam declared, 

“Gabriel Winchester is my mate, legally and biologically claimed. He gave birth to a female pup while in my care; I have custody of both the Omega and pup. Referring to Lilith versus Alastair, the rights of an Omega’s mate overrule the paternity rights. I also submit that Dick Roman attempted to breed with an Omega he had no intention of mating, while married to a Beta.” 

With a nod, Winchester reclaimed his seat at the defense table. 

“Cross examine, Mr. Yeuxjaunes?” 

“No, Your Honor.” 

“What the fuck do you mean, ‘no’? Get up there and put that Omega whore in his place.” Dick whispered loudly. 

Azazel shook his head, leaning over to answer. 

“At this point, you’ll be lucky to walk out of here without criminal charges, Roman. Shut up.” 

Dick clenched his fist tightly enough to cut small half-moons in to his palms. 

 

“I usually take a few days to make my decisions.” Announced Judge Turner, “But considering the evidence and testimony given today, I can rule without doubt. The Omega, Gabriel Winchester and his pup, Samantha Winchester are to remain in the care and custody of Sam Winchester. 

 

Furthermore, no DNA test will be ordered, the results would be irrelevant in this particular case.” 

 

A few pounds of the Judge's gavel, Sam and Gabriel hugged, the Omega glaring, teary-eyed, at Dick Roman. 

 

Fools. 

 

It wasn't over yet...


	83. CASTIEL XII

After months of waiting, Gabriel and Sam had their day in court. 

Cas and Dean babysat little Sami while her parents fought to keep her with them. 

Waiting for a phone call, praying for good news but ready to disappear with the infant in case of bad news, Dean paced through the living room while Castiel sang the pup to sleep in their room. 

 

There was a knock on the door in place of a ringing cell, Cas sat up on the bed, listening as his Alpha answered. 

The next sound was a loud thump, followed by an unwelcomed but familiar scent of another Alpha. 

 

John 

 

John Winchester was in the house. 

Castiel didn’t hear any conversation between father and son. 

After the thump, he reached out, trying to sense his mate’s feelings. 

 

Nothing. 

 

Picking up his niece gingerly, Cas tucked the pup against his chest, moving quietly to the bathroom. 

John was stomping up the stairs, violently slamming doors open and growling. 

“Give me the pup, you blind freak!” he bellowed through the hall. 

Castiel locked the door, fumbling with the cell phone in his pocket, he fingered the keypad. Third button from the left, three small dots of super glue on it, he pressed and held down. 

 

Calling Sam. 

 

The Omega wasn’t surprised to reach the man’s voicemail, whispering loudly in to the speaker. 

“Sam. Your dad is here at the house. I think he knocked Dean unconscious and he’s looking for Samantha. Come as soon as you can. I’m calling for help now.” 

Clicking the bottom button, marked with a single, larger dot, Castiel ended the call. 

John was in their room now, kicking at the bathroom door and waking the pup from her nap. 

There was no way to keep her quiet, the Omega simply snuggled her further against his neck, fumbling with his cell again. 

“You open this door or I’ll break your neck, you useless piece of shit.” Dean’s father continued to threaten. 

The second row of buttons, middle key, marked with star shape, Cas punched desperately. 

“911, what’s the nature of your emergency?” 

A loud splintering sound preceding the crash of the bathroom door flying open. 

Castiel dropped the phone, holding a screaming Samantha tightly against his chest with both arms. 

 

He should’ve expected it, but he didn’t. 

 

The punch to his jaw knocked him down; he kept his grip on the pup the best he could. 

It just wasn’t good enough. 

His shrieking niece pulled roughly from his arms, he screamed at John to let her go, not to hurt her. 

Castiel desperately felt around the floor, finding the wall and bringing himself to his feet only to be knocked down again. 

“Next time I put you down; you won’t be able to get up.” 

With a dismissive kick to the Omega’s ribs, John took a petrified Samantha and left. 

 

The cell on the tile next to Cas’s feet continued to blare, 

“Hello? Hello?” 

Castiel crawled over to the sound, “Please….he took her…” 

“Cas? Angel?” 

Dean stumbled in to the bathroom. 

The Omega held the phone up to his Alpha. 

“John. John took Sami.” 

It was silent in the room for several heartbeats until Dean recovered enough to talk to the 911 operator, giving their address, John’s name, address and model vehicle. 

“I can’t believe he’d do this…” the Alpha continued to mumble, holding a cool washcloth to the bleeding lip of his Omega. 

 

“Sam… you have to go get Sam.” Castiel whimpered. 

He should have held her tighter. 

He could have tried to go out the window. 

A blind man crawling outside the second story of the house with an infant in his arms was considerably safer than a large Alpha toting a small pup away to who knows where. 

 

A variety of different scents flowed through the house after that. 

Police and paramedics, someone mentioned calling the FBI and Castiel listened as one of the officers mumbled to Sherriff Mills about never getting involved with an Omega. 

Seemed someone was getting kidnapped or hurt around that gender ever-other-day. 

 

Dean called Sam again, leaving another frantic voicemail but without mentioning that the baby was gone. 

That’s not something you can tell a recording. 

Next, he phoned Mary, followed by Samuel. 

Everyone was looking for John and Samantha but no one could understand the Alpha’s motivation. 

 

The man clearly disapproved of both of his children’s Omega mates. 

 

Taking Sam’s pup wouldn’t change that. 

 

What the Hell was he planning?


	84. SAMANDRIEL XIII

Twelve weeks. 

It was twelve full weeks before Samandriel could take Lil’ Ben home. 

During that time, he spent sixteen hours a day at the hospital. 

He would’ve slept there if Dr. Tran and Eli hadn’t been so insistent that he rest at home. 

 

Eli had been wonderful. 

 

The Beta had every possible device, furnishing and clothing the tiny pup could ever need. 

The Omega’s guardian had finished the remodeling downstairs, staying there when he wasn’t working with Benny’s men, his men now, or hovering over Samandriel and his nephew. 

Samandriel wasn’t sure what Eli had planned for the future, he did eavesdrop a little to surmise the Beta’s plan to ‘go straight’, ending criminal activity at the warehouse. 

 

It was that lifestyle that had gotten Benny killed. 

 

The Omega missed his mate terribly. For the first month, he refused to wash their sheets, relishing the scent of his Alpha. 

After he laundered the linens, he took to shoving one of his mate’s shirts inside his pillow case until the scent on that faded as well. 

 

Samandriel was running out of clothing with Benny’s smell. 

 

Lil’ Ben was fussy most of the time. 

Feeding through a tube for the last three months, his natural instinct to suckle had to be reintroduced; eating from a bottle took some time for the pup to accept. 

And he was colicky. 

Samandriel spent most nights walking the floor for an hour, sleeping for an hour, feeding his son then walking the floor again. 

Thank the Lord for Eli. 

Lil’ Ben’s uncle stepped in several mornings, relieving the Omega to cuddle the pup while the exhausted Poppa slept. 

 

Hannah, Gadreel and his brothers stopped by with Eli’s encouragement, Samandriel had a strong support system. 

Even Dr. Tran cruised through once a week. 

Little Benjamin Elijah Lafitte was one very loved little pup. 

The Omega knew he was blessed to have so many people to care for him and his son. 

 

But they weren’t Benny. 

 

His mating bite had faded to a very light scar, hardly noticeable unless you were searching for it, but his heart still ached. 

 

That creepy Dick Roman guy knocked on his door three separate times. 

Each time, Eli wasn’t home. 

Each time, Samandriel checked the lock and didn’t answer. 

The Omega’s Beta said he would take care of it. 

Samandriel didn’t know what Eli did but the visits stopped. 

 

Late one night, or early morning, depending on how you look at it, Samandriel’s difficult little pup had finally fallen asleep when the Omega heard a thump at the back door and listened to stumbling on the stairs to Eli’s apartment. 

Samandriel tip-toed down the steps, held tilted a bit as he listened to the huffs and puffs drifting through the air. 

 

Eli was lying back on his sofa, several rags held to a bleeding spot on his side. 

“Eli! What happened?” the Omega hurried over. 

 

“I found him…” Eli panted. 

“Found who?"

He had spent more than one evening patching Benny up, moving the cloth out of his Beta’s hand to study the wound. 

"Eli, we should take you to the hospital. This doesn’t look good.” 

Before, before Eli, Samandriel would never have dreamed of speaking so freely or offering his opinion.

But his Beta usually listened to him, this time was different. 

“No…little guy….I don’t need a hospital. I think I can stitch it up.” 

The Omega shook his head. 

“Stay here, I’m going to get a couple things, I’ll fix it.” 

Samandriel tripped up the stairs, finding the First Aid bag and a sewing kit. 

A quick glance at the sleeping pup, the Omega returned to Eli’s apartment. 

 

“Eli. What. Happened.” He asked, slow and clear this time as he began pouring peroxide on to the Beta’s bubbling cut. 

“I found Walker.” 

Samandriel locked gray eyes with blue ones, 

“Where is he?” 

“Sent him to Hell.” 

The Omega blinked a few times, trying to define how he felt. 

Benny’s murderer needed to pay for what he did but the thought of sweet Eli killing someone was hard to comprehend. 

Samandriel could imagine Benny ending a life without a second thought, but his Beta brother had always been different. 

Gentler. 

“How did you get cut then?” 

“Bitch stabbed me.” 

The Omega shook his head, threading his needled with a thick black nylon strand. 

“Are you sure you don’t want me to call Dr. Tran to do this?” 

Eli shook his head, gifting a sly smile. 

“My Omega can take care of me.” 

Samandriel grinned back. 

The Beta hissed as the younger man began suturing his wound closed. 

He like the idea of taking care of someone. 

He took care of his son, of course, but to nurture or support Eli made him feel…

 

Equal 

 

And he loved it. 

 

Finishing the stitches and bandaging his Beta’s side, Samandriel looked down at a very tired Eli. 

“Are you…are you done now?” 

The older man blinked a few times, 

“Done?” 

“With…with Gordon and…getting hurt. With…” 

Eli reached up to cup the Omega’s face, a tender touch he hadn’t practiced before. 

“Yeah, little guy. I’m done.” 

Samandriel smiled before mutual eye contact made him uneasy and he cleared his throat. 

“I should go check on the pup…” 

Eli seemed to study the Omega’s expression before giving a small grin and nodding. 

“You call me if you need help.” 

Samandriel offered as he stood to leave. 

 

He felt funny for quite a while after that. 

Listening for movement downstairs so he could scold Eli if he wasn’t resting. 

Lil’ Ben slept two full hours this time, a miracle within itself. 

His Poppa found himself staring at the ceiling, unable to doze off, thinking about Eli. 

 

It was natural to have affection for his Beta; the man took very good care of the Omega and his pup. 

 

It was ok to be concerned, to want to take care of Eli; he was family, after all. 

 

Why did Samandriel feel like he was betraying Benny, then?


	85. GABRIEL XIII

Feeling triumphant as he walked out of the courtroom, Gabriel raised up on his tip-toes to gift his Beta a celebratory kiss on the cheek. 

Sam smiled down at him just as his phone vibrated in his inside jacket pocket. 

“Voice mail” he announced, tucking the cell against his neck. 

The taller man’s face crumpled, his eyes widened, breathing quicker and looking at his Omega as if he just heard the sky had fallen. 

“What? What is it?” 

Sam swallowed eyes glassy and Gabriel found himself completely terrified. 

“Tell me” he whispered. 

“John…my dad…he, uh…he took Samantha.” 

“Took her?” The Omega, confused, thinking the asshole wanted a visit or something innocent as that. 

“That’s what Cas left in the message. Call him back.” 

The Beta handed the phone to his mate before strolling angrily towards Dick, the man speaking quietly to his attorney further down the hall. 

Gab heard him yelling hysterically, 

“Where is she, you son of a bitch?” 

The Omega dialed Dean’s number and the Alpha answered half way through the first ring. 

“Sam?” 

“No, it’s Gab. What the hell is going on?” 

“I’m so sorry, Gabriel. He knocked me out, punched Cas and left with her.” Dean spoke quickly, voice filled with tears, “Jody has everyone looking, Gab. Mom and Samuel are searching his usual hang-outs.”

Sinking down to the floor, kneeling and dizzy in the middle of the courthouse corridor, 

“Why? Why would he take her? Oh God, Dean, you think…is he capable of…” 

“NO! I don’t think my Dad would hurt a pup, I have no clue what he’s doing but we’ll find her, Gab. I swear none of us will rest until Samantha’s home safe.” 

Gabriel’s arms went limp, dropping Sam’s phone to the floor and searching down the hall for his mate. 

Sam was being pulled off of Roman by several court officers, screaming that Dick knew where Sami was and for someone to call the police. 

As his Beta was roughly dragged passed him to a holding cell, Gab could only look up in desperation. 

“Sam?” 

“Have Dean come get you” he yelled over his shoulder, “I’ll post bail and be right there.” 

With that, Sam disappeared around the corner. 

 

The Omega struggled to his feet, looking over to see Dick holding a handkerchief to his bleeding nose. 

Azazel nowhere to be found, the bailiff from Judge Turner’s courtroom asking the Alpha if he needed medical attention. 

Roman shook his head, squinting over at Gabriel. 

Gab couldn’t really gage the man’s expression with the cloth over half his face, but his eyes read ‘victory’. 

 

With a gulp and a deep breath, the Omega made his way over to Dick. 

He hated feeling timid and helpless, HATED IT, but if Roman had John take the pup, then he would swallow down every bit of pride and through himself at the Alpha’s feet. 

“Roman?” 

The name came out as a question, a plea. 

Dick raised his brows, wiping the remaining crimson smears from his face and dismissing the bailiff. 

“Gabriel” 

“Do you know where she is?” his voice soft, Omega submissive and stomach turning. 

“Who?” 

Gab closed his eyes, salty drops of desperation escaping the corners. 

“Please, Dick. Just…just tell me she’s safe, ok? Tell me…tell me…” 

The Omega couldn’t speak; barely able to breath he met Roman’s cruel eyes. 

“Why don’t you let me give you a ride?” 

It was an odd request. 

Completely inappropriate and incredibly unnecessary. 

“Wha...what?” 

“Maybe we can talk on the way to my house. I might be able to help you find our pup.” 

 

‘our pup’ 

 

‘help you find our pup’ 

 

He had her. 

 

Dick knew exactly where she was and Gabriel was willing to walk through fire, ride with the devil himself to get her back. 

Roman wanted Gab to come with him, the Omega would do whatever the Alpha said if it meant finding his daughter. 

Sam’s mate nodded, following Dick out of the courthouse with a quick glance behind him. 

His Beta was locked up, Gabriel had left his phone sitting on the shiny, courthouse floor. 

Hopefully, when Sam made bail, he would call. 

Hopefully Sam would know Gab didn’t abandon him. 

 

Right now, his only thoughts were of little Samantha, scared and crying with John Winchester, a man who made no attempt to hide his hatred for the Omega or his pup. 

Whatever Dick Roman had done; whatever lengths the man had gone to, Gabriel had no problem going further. 

 

He’d sell his very soul to have Sami back in his arms. 

 

Of course there was the chance that Roman knew nothing about John’s actions and was simply taking advantage of the situation. 

 

It was possible Sam’s father had done this in an attempt to rid himself of unwanted grand pups and useless Omega mates. 

 

 

Gabriel allowed Dick’s driver to usher him inside the back of Roman’s limo.


	86. DICK V

Dick stomped out of the courtroom, pulling Azazel by his tie over to the nearest wall. 

“You’re fired!” 

“What?” 

“You didn’t do anything in there. Didn’t ask questions and had the balls to tell me to ‘shut up’? Every single piece of legal advice you’ve given me has been bullshit. Clear out your desk and be gone from the building before I get back.”

The attorney’s face morphed from confusion to rage. 

“You’ll regret this Roman.” 

The man stomped away as Dick pulled out his phone. 

 

Hitting J.W.’s contact information, the Alpha on the other end of the phone answered quickly. 

“Yeah?” 

“Is it done?” 

“Yep, can’t you hear the brat bawling?” 

He could, actually. Samantha was crying loudly, struggling to catch her breath a few times. 

“Calm her down, I’ll be right there.” 

“Hey, I said I’d take the thing, never said I’d babysit. Hurry up.” 

 

*click* 

 

Dick heard a wail coming from down the hall and watched with interest as Gab fell to his knees an instant before Sam Winchester appeared in his peripheral, followed by a sudden pain in his face and warm liquid dripping down to his lips. 

“Where is she, you son of a bitch?” the Beta bellowed. 

“What the hell are you talking about, Winchester?” 

“My daughter.” Sam grabbing him by the collar, “I know you did this.” 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” 

Sam pulled him to the wall, cracking the back of his head soundly against the plaster. 

A couple sheriff deputies pulled the crazed Beta away, Winchester continued to rant. 

“He took my pup! Call the police!” 

“We are the police” the heavier of the two officers answered, “And you’re under arrest for assault.” 

Pinching his handkerchief to the bridge of his nose, he assured the bailiff he didn’t need an ambulance, watching Gabriel’s desperate expression as the Omega struggled to his feet. 

 

Gab looked as if he might pass out as he stumbled over to face Dick. 

“Roman?” 

The Omega didn’t sound so self-righteous now. 

“Gabriel” 

“Do you know where she is?” Gab’s tone timid, scared. 

Dick was enjoying this. 

“Who?” Roman answered with a raised brow.

“Please, Dick. Just…just tell me she’s safe, ok? Tell me…tell me…” 

Something clicked in the Alpha’s brain. 

This was perfect. 

A way to have his pup AND his Omega breeder. 

“Why don’t you let me give you a ride?” 

Gabriel blinked at him, mouth opened and shut a few times before he could manage actual words. 

“Wha...what?” 

“Maybe we can talk on the way to my house. I might be able to help you find our pup.” 

He watched the realization bloom in the Omega’s brown eyes and delivered a small smirk. 

 

Gabriel gulped audible, searching Dick’s face before nodding. 

Roman strolled confidently out of the courthouse, Gab at his heels. 

The Alpha’s driver opened the door of the limousine, the Omega willingly following him in. 

 

“The Nicolette” Dick instructed the chauffer before hitting a button, closing the privacy glass. 

Gabriel was so submissive, exactly how Roman had wanted him to be all along. 

There were no smart ass remarks or complaints. 

The Omega simply stared at his folded hands, drops of moisture falling in to his lap unhindered. 

“Did you really think you could win?” 

Gab looked up, meeting Dick’s gaze.

“I’m Dick-fucking-Roman, Gabriel. I don’t lose. Ever.” 

“It’s not about losing. She’s a pup, Dick, not a trophy. Please…just give her back; I swear I won’t press charges. I won’t tell anyone you had her.” 

Listening to the Omega beg and bargain brought a smile to the Alpha’s face. 

“You want your pup, Gabriel?” 

Wide eyed, Gab nodded furiously, “Yes…Dick…Please…I’ll do anything.” 

“That’s good. Good that you said that. You want to be with your daughter, your daughter is with me. You’ll have to stay with me then.” 

Gabriel looked up at Roman as if the man had spoken Chinese. 

As if he didn’t understand one single word he just uttered. 

“Wh…what?”

“You left me, Omega. Took my unborn heir and disappeared. Went so far as to mate my employee and have documents forged. I simply cannot forgive that. But, regardless of what you believe, I am not heartless. You want to raise your pup, be with her as she grows up, then you’ll have to be with me as well.” 

“Dick…Dick…you’re…insane. You can’t really want that. I’m mated, bonded. Sam’s listed as Samantha father. You can have other pups, Dick. There are a thousand…” 

“I don’t want other pups, Omega.” Roman interrupted, “I want this one. And I want you. True, you are mated but there are ways around that. I have a house in England and a villa in Spain. My Omega husband and my pup would be far away from American laws and Winchester’s claim.” 

Gabriel continued to stare blankly at him, breath quickening as the smaller man finally realized Dick was serious. 

Before he could protest more, the car pulled in front of the hotel and the door opened. 

The Omega climbed out, waited obediently for the Alpha who walked briskly in to the lobby. 

Gab shadowed him closely. 

 

The ride in the elevator to the penthouse suite was quiet, only Gabriel’s sniffles and staggered breathing bouncing around the metal lift. 

Dick pulled a key card from his inner pocket, opened the door and stood back, waving his arm in invitation to the Omega. 

Gabriel rushed in, pushing past John to reach a screeching Samantha, lying in the middle of the large bed. 

“What the fuck is he doing here?” the larger Alpha demanded. 

“You said you wanted the Omegas gone too, right? I’m taking this one off your hands.” Presenting a large envelope full of cash to John, “You taking that vacation in Mexico? Everyone’s going to be looking for you.” 

“Sure am, got my passport and my cars all packed. Leaving and never looking back.” 

 

“Good…that’s good.” Roman nodded in approval. 

 

Gabriel had the pup pressed against his chest, nose buried in his Poppa’s scent gland and beside the occasional hiccup, she was finally quiet. 

 

“So…Omega,” Dick began with a grin, “Spain or England?”


	87. SAMANDRIEL XIV

A few weeks after Eli’s stab wound, the Beta started working construction. 

Honest work, honest pay, less probability of getting killed. 

 

Samandriel had mentioned in passing that he wished there were flowers in their yard. 

The next weekend, Hannah and Gadreel showed up with trays and trays of annuals. 

The Omega left Lil’ Ben in Eli’s capable hands and spent the day in the dirt. 

Outside. 

In the fresh air. 

It was Heaven itself. 

 

When he finally finished, late afternoon, knees muddied and fingernails coated in brown, he took a well-deserved shower and went looking for his pup. 

The Beta had him Ben downstairs, Eli dozing on his couch with the pup sleeping on his chest. 

 

That’s when Samandriel felt it. 

 

An overwhelming sense of love, pride and peace. 

And he had no idea what to do with it. 

 

Leaving the napping pair on Eli’s sofa, he tip-toed upstairs to call his Mom. 

“Hello?” 

“Hi Momma.” 

“Hi, sweetheart. How’s the planting coming along?” 

“Finished and it looks beautiful.” 

“You’re done already? You must have a green thumb.” 

“Maybe…thank you again for bringing them.” 

“Alfie…why do I feel like you weren’t calling to talk about your new garden?” 

“Because I wasn’t” 

Samandriel took a second to check behind him; just to be sure Eli hadn’t woken up and may be listening. 

 

“I…I think I might love Eli.” 

“Of course you love Eli, honey. He’s your family; he takes such good care of you and Lil’Ben. I don’t know what we’d do without him.” 

“No, Momma. Not just love like a brother, in love. I think I’m in love with him.” 

“Oh…sweetheart…” 

“I know; I feel horrible. Like I’m betraying Benny. Eli takes care of us because it’s his duty, his obligation and I know he cares about us but…” 

“But?” 

“But one day he’ll find a mate of his own and I don’t know what I’ll do then.” 

“Ever think about telling him how you feel?” 

“I’ve thought about it and decided I’d rather cut out my tongue.” 

Hannah laughed gently, “Maybe he feels the same way?” 

“Maybe he’s the nicest, sweetest man I’ve ever known. My life has changed so much the past year, Mom. I’m not the same person, the same Omega.” 

“I know. Just listen how freely you’re speaking. You’re not waiting for permission for anything. Eli did that for you. He doesn’t see you as an Omega, Alfie. He sees you as Samandriel and I love him for that.” 

“So he’s perfect and I’m…scared.” 

 

A few more jewels of advice from Hannah and Samandriel hung up. 

Sighing loudly, he collapsed on to his couch, tilting his head until it rested on the back. 

Shuffling of socked feet brushed through the kitchen, bringing his attention to Eli and Ben sleepily entering the living room. 

The Omega reached for his pup, grinning up at the Beta. 

“Have a good nap?” 

Eli nodded, dropping next to Samandriel. 

“You two looked so cute, I should have taken a picture.” 

“You put stuff like that online and I’ll bury your phone next to your flowers, little guy.” 

Samandriel giggled, shaking his head and talking to his pup. 

“Uncle Eli’s a big bad Beta, can’t have proof he’s a sweetheart, puppy-mine.” 

With a fake growl and a smirk, Eli stood. 

“My nephew needs a bottle and I need a beer.” 

The taller man headed to the kitchen, Lil’ Ben’s Poppa cupped the pup’s head, leaning him back in his arms to see his face. 

He looked like Benny, same baby-blue eyes but his newfound, heartbreaking smile was 100% Uncle Eli. 

Samandriel tickled his chin a bit to be gifted with one of those bright grins, reveling in his pup’s sweetness. 

 

Eli returned with his nephew’s formula and a beer for himself. 

Samandriel tucked Lil’ Ben inside his elbow and fed him. 

After a few moments, he realized Eli was staring. 

“What?” 

“I…um…just…you’re both so beautiful.” 

The Omega blushed, a small smile spread across his face as he looked up at the Beta. 

“You’re not so bad yourself.” 

Eli laughed heartily, “Well, thank you, little guy.” 

 

Samandriel took a deep breath, looked in to his pup’s eyes a moment before spitting out, 

“I think I’m in love with you.” 

He couldn’t look back up at the man. 

The room was deathly, awkwardly and uncomfortably quiet. 

Listening to his own heartbeat drumming in his ears, he silently chastised himself for blurting that out. 

“I…I’m sorry…” he began to stamper, desperate to leave the room but hesitant to interrupt his son’s feeding. 

“Don’t be.” Eli’s voice, unusually soft. “I believe I’ve loved you since the first time you fainted in my car, little guy.” 

Samandriel jerked his head up, checking for sincerity in the Beta’s face and finding it in abundance. 

“You like unconscious Omegas?” he joked, raising his brows. 

Eli chuckled in return before turning serious. 

“Everything that’s happened to you, Samandriel. All of the bad experiences you’ve had the last year has been because of me. Because I took you from ANGELS and handed you over to my brother. I loved Benny, always have and always will, but the way he acted…the way he treated you…killed me a little bit every day.” 

“He was a good Alpha, Eli.” The Omega sighed, “But I’m always going to be a little afraid of Alphas, I can never forget all the years I spent in the basement with Ezekiel. But you…you smell…safe.” 

It was about that time Lil’ Ben started fussing, Samandriel propping the pup over his shoulder, patting his back rhythmically. 

“I was afraid you would think I was being disloyal to Benny…” the smaller man continued. 

 

“No…not at all. I believe Benny would want me to look after you.” 

 

At the mention of his namesake, Lil’ Ben gifted them a loud burp, thankfully breaking the seriousness of the moment. 

 

“I’d like to think so too…” Samandriel agreed with just a trace of sorrow in his voice. “I miss him.” 

 

“You and I will miss him together, sweetheart.”


	88. SAM X

Sam had stopped struggling with the court officers by the time he was taken to central booking. 

He knew the drill, finger prints, mug shot, one phone call and a lot of waiting around. 

Of course, he called his big brother. 

“Hello?” 

“Dean…”

“Why does the caller ID say County Jail?” 

“I might have punched Roman. I need you to bail me out. Hasn’t Gabriel called you back yet?” 

“No…I’ve kept my phone physically in my hand, waiting for news of Sami or John.” 

“Shit…I left him alone in the hall, Dean. Try calling my phone.” 

“Will do. Gonna stop by the bank then I’ll be right there.” 

 

The Beta hung up with his brother before being escorted to a holding cell. 

Thankfully, it was empty. 

Burying his head in his hands, he fought the wave of nausea as he obsessed over his father taking his daughter. 

Did the man finally lose his damn mind? 

Sam couldn’t think of any other motivation for John to do something so terrible except money. 

Dick Roman had plenty of that. 

That’s why the man didn’t look defeated when he left the court room. 

The asshole was used to getting his way. 

 

A half hour later, an officer unlocked his cell and brought him to the intake desk to pick up his personal belongings. 

Finally free, he was met with a very worried Alpha. 

Dean was holding Sam’s phone. 

“Where’s Gab?” 

“I don’t know, cop in the hall said he found this after you were arrested. No sign of your mate.” 

“Jesus…Dean. Now they’re both missing? We have to find Roman and John. I can’t…I just can’t…” 

“I know, Sammy, I know. I called Jody while we were waiting for your paperwork. She has the entire department out searching. Last I heard the police were on their way to Dick’s house and office.” 

“A child abduction, Dean, we need to contact the FBI.” 

 

The ride back to his brother’s house was tense, both Sam and Dean talking on the phone to authorities. 

The FBI responded immediately, sending John’s picture and information to both Canadian and Mexican borders. 

The man’s picture was broadcasted every fifteen minutes on all available television networks. 

John Winchester was the most wanted man in American for the next few hours. 

 

Sam found Castiel in tears, blaming himself. 

“Cas, you did everything you could, I don’t doubt that for a second. We’re going to find them.” 

“Where’s Gab? I can’t scent him.” 

“We don’t know, angel.” Dean, reluctant to say more. 

“Oh…no…Sam….” The Omega’s few tears turned in to all out sobs. 

The Beta wished he could take time out to break down too, he couldn’t find his family if he lost it. 

 

A dozen conversations buzzed around the house. 

FBI, local police, Sheriff’s department, never mind Dean and Mary’s constant phone calls to everyone John had ever met. 

 

“Dick Roman’s at his office has been since an hour after court.” Sherriff Mills announced. 

“That really doesn’t mean anything,” Sam began, “If he’s behind this, he’ll cover his ass.” 

Dean was mumbling into his cell on the other side of the room. 

When the Alpha noticed his little brother’s curious stare, he tilted his head to one side, gesturing Sam to come over to him. 

“Samuel found John.” Dean whispered. 

“What?! Why aren’t you telling the FBI?” 

“Because…Grandpa wants to take care of this himself.” 

“’Take care of it’?” 

“The FBI will ask him questions he doesn’t have to answer. Samuel won’t give him a choice.” 

“Where is he now?” 

“The farmhouse. You ok handling it this way? He is our Dad, Sammy.” 

“No, Dean. The moment he screwed with my family, he became the enemy.” 

The Alpha nodded, glancing around his brother at Mary and Castiel. 

“We can’t tell them what we’re doing. I hate lying to my mate and Mom, but…” 

“Desperate times, Dean. I’ll do whatever I have to.” 

 

They managed to escape their loved ones’ attention with a story about Sam finding Balthazar, asking for his help. 

Sherriff Mills said she would send her men out to question him, but both Winchesters insisted the Beta would speak more freely to them. 

 

A half hour later, Sam and Dean drove down the long, gravel driveway to Samuel’s farmhouse. 

 

A cocktail of adrenaline, worry and anger assured the men would do what they needed to. 

 

Even if it meant hurting their own father.


	89. GABRIEL XIV

Gab sat on the bed of the hotel room, gripping Samantha tightly to his chest. 

She had obviously been crying for a while, face red, little brown eyes puffy. 

Even as he calmed her, lifting her nose to behind his ear so she could scent her Poppa, she still hiccupped, struggling to catch her breath. 

 

The Omega didn’t pay a lot of attention to the conversation between John and Dick. 

He should have, but he was concentrating on his daughter. 

She was safe. 

Scared and probably hungry, but warm in his arms. 

By the time her breathing, and his own, had returned to normal, John had left the room and Dick was babbling. 

“So…Omega, Spain or England?”

 

Gabriel shook his head. 

“Dick, you can’t seriously…” he started. 

Roman interrupted. 

“I’m deadly serious. Now, I have to show my face at the office, take a little bit of suspicion off myself. You want to stay with our daughter?” 

Gab nodded, of course he did. 

“Then you’ll be right here when I get back. I have a large Alpha outside the door, make yourself comfortable.” 

“She…she needs to eat.” 

Dick raised his brow as if that request could be some sort of trick. 

“Please…?” 

Uck! 

Begging this douchebag was making him seriously ill. 

Roman’s expression seemed to soften, just a bit. 

“Fine. I’ll send for supplies. You try and leave the room, Gabriel; Alastair will disable you physically and bring my pup to me. Understand?” 

The Omega nodded, resigned to the fact he would be under Dick’s control until he could find a way to escape.

 

A few minutes after Roman left, the large Alpha, Alastair, entered with a can of formula, a few bottles, diapers and wipes. 

“Thank you” Gab offered gingerly, with the thought that making himself seem submissive may trigger the Alpha’s protective instincts. 

No dice. 

The man remained silent, stepping back out, slamming the door behind him. 

 

Gabriel fed and changed little Sami, cuddled her until she finally drifted off, then tucked her between two pillows in the middle of the bed. 

Then he began to search. 

Looking for anything he could use as a weapon. 

The Alpha was big but not invincible. 

A good knock to the skull should take him out as easy as an Omega. 

If not, Gab could always wait for Dick to come back and take his head off instead. 

 

The window wasn’t an option. 

Even if the thing did open, they were on the very top floor of the Nicolette. 

 

So he had to wait. 

Gabriel had never been a patient man. 

Waiting to be rescued like a princess in a tower was infuriating. 

 

He decided on the lamp next to the bed. 

It was heavy enough to do some damage if he got a decent swing behind it. 

Gab removed the bulb, loosened the lampshade so it would fall off when the lamp was moved, and unplugged it. 

 

Now…he just needed to get Dick close enough. 

 

It was over two hours before the Alpha returned. 

Gabriel knew this because he had been staring at the clock most of the time. 

Sami whimpered and moved a few times, but remained asleep, clearly exhausted. 

Dick entered with a smirk. 

“FBI questioned me for an hour. They have nothing.” He announced proudly. 

Gab shook his head, closing his eyes and sighing. 

“Now…I have some friends of mine procuring a few passports for my new family.” 

 

He continued to brag as he crossed the room, edging closer to the Omega as Gabriel backed up to the wall. 

Right next to the lamp. 

Roman was close but Gab needed him closer. 

With an air of defeat, the smaller man exhaled. 

“Spain.” 

“What?” 

“You asked England or Spain. I choose Spain.” 

Dick smiled broadly at that. 

“I knew you could be reasonable with proper motivation.” 

The Alpha was closer now, bragging directly in to the Omega’s face. 

 

With determination and an inner wink, Gabriel leaned forward and kissed Roman. 

 

Dick pulled back quickly, arching his brows as he asked, 

“What the hell was that?” 

“I’m going to be your Omega, right? Your husband? I assume you’ll want more pups.” Gab tried to sound submissive and assuring, “I don’t want things to be like they were last time. You know, when I was in heat and everything was so clinical. If we’re going to be together physically, can’t I at least enjoy it?” 

“Still the little slut, aren’t you?” Roman sneered, “Sam’s a fool. You’ve been playing him from the beginning.” 

“But you’re not,” Gabriel wrapped his arms around Dick’s neck, tugging him closer. “I’ve never been able to fool you.” 

The Alpha leaned in for another kiss, this one full of teeth and tongue and the need to dominate. 

 

Silly, silly Alpha. 

 

With his right hand on the back of Roman’s neck, eyes wide open as his left hand reached for the lamp. 

1-2-3…

SMACK

The Omega managed to strike the man directly in his temple, hitting himself lightly in the head as he pulled from the kiss. 

Dick’s lids closed, blood fountained down his face and the dick bag dropped to the ground. 

 

Gab stood for a few heartbeats, waiting to see if the man would open his eyes or move. 

Nothing. 

Tip-toeing on carpet was useless but he did it anyway, peeking out the door to see if Alastair was still on guard. 

 

Hall empty. 

 

Dick must’ve thought he could handle the Omega and his pup on his own. 

 

Silly, silly Alpha.


	90. ELI IV

The next few weeks, after his heart to heart with Samandriel, were a little awkward. 

Neither man knew exactly how to act around one another anymore. 

They shared shy smiles, lingering touches when handing each other the pup. 

 

Eli had never been timid, but something about little Samandriel left him feeling vulnerable. 

The Omega was probably the only person in his life, besides his mother or Benny, to have to ability to hurt him. 

He could actually get his heart broken. 

 

There was so much he wanted to say, so much he wanted to ask. 

How do you talk to your brother’s widowed Omega about re-mating? 

Eli wouldn’t want Samandriel to bond with him out of gratitude or obligation. 

Was it too soon? 

These questions fogged his mind at work and kept him up at night.

 

Eventually, Samandriel noticed and took pity on the large Beta. 

“Are you alright, Eli?” he asked one night after dinner, sitting closer than usual to the man. 

“Yeah…little guy. Why?” 

“You seem tired all the time. Distracted…” 

“Things at work are hectic.” 

“You’re a terrible liar.” Samandriel declared with a knowing grin. 

“Yeah…” Eli sighed, “Yeah, I guess I am.” 

“Is it me?” 

 

“Yeah.” 

 

He answered instantly, a bit louder than he needed to. 

The Omega moved a few inches away, studying fingernails. 

“I’m sorry…” 

“NO! That’s not what I meant. I just…I honestly don’t know where to go from here.” 

Samandriel closed his eyes and exhaled. 

 

“I do” 

 

The Beta looked at the smaller man with furrowed brows, started to ask the Omega to explain when Samandriel straddled his lap, a warm palm cupping his jaw. 

“I’ve been afraid most of my life, Eli. I refused to spend one more moment in fear.” 

With that announcement, Samandriel gifted Eli a soft, sweet kiss. 

When he pulled back to meet the Beta’s eyes, smiling shyly, 

“You shouldn’t be scared either.” The smaller man instructed, shaking his head. 

Eli’s heart was racing, blue eyes searching Samandriel’s face for doubt and finding nothing but adoration. 

Grinning, he tilted his head to the side, ran his hand through the Omega’s hair before bracing it behind Samandriel’s neck and guiding him closer. 

“I’m not anymore” the Beta whispered before kissing satin pink lips. 

 

They kissed, caressing faces and scenting one another. 

Samandriel smelled like lilacs and summer air. 

Like the backyard of his childhood home. 

When the aroma of Beta arousal and Omega slick drifted lightly through the room, Samandriel pulled away, blushed prettily before whispering hot in Eli’s ear. 

“Goodnight, Beta-mine.” 

Eli hoped it was as hard for Samandriel to walk to his room as it was for him to watch him go. 

 

After that, the touches grew more frequent, lingering longer, blue eyes never failed to lock with gray ones.

Shy kisses exchanged before Eli left for work, when he came home; before bed. 

Samandriel was the first of them to run his tongue invitingly across the seam of the Beta’s lips. 

He burrowed himself against Eli's chest to cuddle on the couch every evening. 

 

It would seem as if the little Omega made all the moves. 

 

Finally, one night, Lil’ Ben miraculously asleep before 10pm, an hour spent necking on the couch led to Eli’s invitation for Samandriel to come downstairs with him. 

When the Omega shook his head, the Beta felt a slight sting of rejection before the smaller man clarified with hot breath in Eli’s ear. 

“Can’t leave the pup up here alone” he whispered, “Come to my room…” 

 

The surprise on Eli’s face inspired a childlike giggle from Samandriel as the Omega took his Beta’s hand, tugging him down the hall. 

A quick peek in Lil’ Ben’s nursery, the pup sleeping soundly, they slid in to the bedroom, clicking the door behind them. 

 

Eli looked down at Samandriel, registering once again how small the Omega was compared to himself. 

He felt…protective, possessive and more than a little bit awed. 

Even on his tip-toes, Samandriel couldn’t tilt his face high enough to kiss Eli without the bigger man leaning down considerably. 

Instead, the Omega pulled the tail of his Beta’s shirt out of his jeans, running his fingertips along the man’s hips. 

No single touch should feel as good as this did. 

Eli groaned, guiding Samandriel’s t-shirt over his head before unbuttoning his own to remove it completely. 

 

He lifted the Omega, Samandriel instinctively wrapping his legs around the Beta’s waist. 

Eli moved him to the bed, kissing him deeply, tongue licking against tongue. 

He laid the smaller man down, straddling his waist, starting to unzip his jean, and then froze. 

“Little guy…you have to tell me you want this. I…I…I’ll stop, you say the word and I’ll…” 

Samandriel answered by sitting up hastily, holding the older man’s face in his hands, forcing eye contact. 

“I want this. I want you.” 

If there was a happier moment in Eli’s life, he surely didn’t remember it. 

 

The Omega reclined back again, lifting his hips as his Beta tugged his jeans down his thighs, kicking them off his ankles with his boxers. 

Eli continued to lock eyes with Samandriel when he rose to remove the rest of his clothing. 

Crawling between pale, delicate legs, the Beta kissed his way from the Omega’s hips, across his abdomen, stopping to trace the C-section scar reverently with a gentle smile. 

Lil’ Ben had grown there. 

This amazing creature had brought another life in to the world. 

With a loud, exaggerated kiss to the mark, he continued his exploration of his Omega’s tiny body. 

 

Yes. 

 

‘HIS’ Omega. 

 

When he finally reached Samandriel’s neck, he moved his lips to the Omega’s ear. 

“I love you, little guy.” 

Small fingers laced through his hair with a tender, “And I love you.”

The Beta continued his mission, worshipping a perfect body an inch at a time, listening to Samandriel’s noises of impatience. 

Until his tongue flicked feather lite across the sweet, pink pucker, leaking honeyed slick down the Omega’s crack and in to the sheets below. 

“MMmmmm” he murmured teasingly. 

“Eli…” Samandriel panted. 

Curling his tongue, the Beta licked in to his Omega’s hole, slick flowing freely now, Eli hummed again when Samandriel’s fingers tightened in his hair. 

 

“Eli...please…I…” 

 

“Shhh, Omega-mine. I’ll take care of you.”


	91. DEAN X

Dean pulled the Impala in to the driveway behind his grandfather’s farmhouse. 

Exchanging nods with Sam, the both exited the vehicle, slamming doors shut in stereo. 

Without knocking or announcing themselves, the brothers strolled in through the backdoor, trailing through the halls to find Samuel in his den, John cuffed to a chair, Gadreel and Uriel standing nearby, both posturing with their arms crossed. 

 

His father’s nose bled freely, mouth set in a grim line, eyes narrowed as they focused on his offspring. 

“Heya Dad.” Dean chirped with the fakest of smiles. 

Sam skipped the bullshit, slamming his fist back into John’s jaw hard enough to knock the chair and its captive to the ground. 

Spitting blood on to floor, the older Alpha sneered. 

“That all you got boy?” 

Dean single-handedly pulled his father upright, squatting down to look directly in the man’s cold eyes. 

“You need to talk. Right now. Where. Is. Samantha?” 

“Fuck you, Dean. You and your ungrateful brother, picking Omega whores over your own father.” 

The younger Alpha sighed, glancing at Samuel, then at Sammy’s expression. 

 

He had never seen pure hatred on his brother’s normally gentle face before. 

 

“I’m going to try one more time, and then I’m going to let Sam ask you. Hard.” 

John spit another mouthful of crimson on to Samuel’s carpet, smeared the rest across his face in his attempt to wipe his lips against the shoulder of his shirt. 

“You’ve kidnapped an innocent pup, punched my blind Omega mate and knocked me out. It goes without saying; you’re not our father anymore. But, if you’d rather go to jail than the graveyard, you tell Sammy where his daughter is.” 

“It’s not even his brat! You’re so pathetic, Sam! Couldn’t even breed your own Omega whore!” 

 

“Un-cuff him, Samuel.” 

 

Sam finally spoke, monotone and emotionless.

“What?” the oldest Alpha asked surprised to the point of shock. 

“Let him loose, Grandpa.” The Beta instructed sternly. 

Uriel and Gadreel awaited Samuel’s response, when the man nodded, they both moved in tandem, each unlocking one side of John’s restraints. 

 

Flexing his arms across himself to stretch out his stiff shoulders, John stood, turning to face Sam. 

The Beta was taller but the older Alpha was muscular, never allowing his military trained body to regress to one of a civilian. 

Dean, Gadreel and Uriel all backed away, Samuel watched warily as his younger grandson began pummeling John, shouting questions between each strike. 

 

“WHERE IS SHE?”

“WHAT DID YOU DO WITH HER?” 

“DON’T MAKE ME FUCKING KILL YOU!” 

Sam was fueled by rage; John by self-righteousness and to Dean’s surprise, his usually mellow brother was winning. 

The older man staggering, sneering and taunting his son. 

“You’ll never find her. By the time you figure it out, your bastard pup and her slut of a Poppa will be on the other side of the world. You made the wrong choice, Sammy-boy. Bloods thicker than water.” 

“Family don’t end in blood, John. Don’t start there either.” 

That was one of Uncle Bobby's proverbs. 

The Beta landed a few more punches and a strong kick before John fell down and stayed down. 

Unconscious. 

Sam’s knuckles were bloody, his breath panting and his anger and fear so strong, he was crying without realizing it. 

“S-Sammy?” 

Dean moved to touch his brother’s shoulder, try and snap him out of the homicidal trance he was in, when his phone rang. 

 

Seriously? 

 

NOW? 

 

With a sigh, he pulled his cell from his pocket, glancing at the screen before moving his eyes back up to watch for Sam’s next move. 

Caller ID read ‘The Nicollet'.

Who the hell was calling from a fancy swanky hotel right now? 

He should ignore it but curiosity got the best of him. 

After all, Sammy was still huffing and puffing after blowing John down. 

 

“Hello?” 

“Dean! It’s Gab! I need someone to come get me. NOW!” 

“SAMMY! It’s Gabriel!” turning his attention back to the phone as the Beta slowly unclenched his fist, coming to his senses. “Gab, call the police.” 

“I…I don’t know if I should do that, Dean-O. Think I might have cracked Dick Roman’s skull. Not sure if the asshole is still breathing, Sami and I didn’t wait around to check. I do know there’s an Alpha called Alastair working for him that will be looking for me very shortly. Jump in that shiny car of yours and get your ass here. Bring my Beta.” 

“On our way, Gab. Stay put.” 

“Nah, don’t think that’s gonna work. My princess and I are going to be walking casually to the park on the corner of ‘G’ street and ‘1st’ avenue. Not as likely to get nabbed there. Just…just hurry the fuck up, will ya?” 

 

Clicking ‘end’ on his phone, Dean grabbed Sam’s arm, forcing eye contact and nodding. 

“They’re safe, Sammy. Dick had them at the Nicollet but your mate and pup are meeting us at Summerland Park. We have to go. Now.” 

Sammy nodded at Samuel, racing out of the den and thumping down the hall.

“You’ll...uh…clean this up for me, Gramps?” Dean, presenting his killer little-boy smile. 

“Yep, don’t worry about a thing. Go get my great-grand pup back.” 

 

Sam was silent as they sped, running stoplights and barreling around corners to the playground. 

Beta scents aren’t nearly as strong as those of Alphas or Omegas but the mixture of rage, fear and sadness coming from the passenger seat of his ‘Baby’ turned Dean’s stomach, prompting him to roll down his window. 

They pulled up to the park, brakes shrieking, tires leaving rubber patterns on the concrete. 

Sammy was out and across the pup-filled yard, long legs reaching the short, flushed Omega on the other side. 

 

Dean leaned against the Impala’s hood, looking around carefully for a stray Alpha that may be Dick’s flunky Gab had been worried about. 

He itched to call Cas and Mary, let them know Sammy had little Samantha safely in his arms, Gabriel clinging to his side, but the Omega had asked for no cops and there wasn’t any way his mate would be able to keep the good news quiet. 

The Beta led Gab back to the Impala; Dean tugged the Omega away from his brother for a moment to drag him in to a tight embrace. 

 

“Should’ve known you wouldn’t need rescuing.” He joked softly. 

 

“Yeah? Well…” Gab sighed, “You wouldn’t believe the disgusting thing I had to do to escape.” 

 

“Dean.” Sam interrupted, handing his pup back to her Poppa, “Take Gab and Sami home. I’ll deal with Dick.”


	92. SAM XI

Somewhere between punching his father while the man was strapped to a chair and Dean announcing Gab and Sami were safe, Sam had blacked out.

 

He didn’t remember beating John senseless, could only recall seeing red. 

 

Once they reached the park, he spotted his mate and pup across the playground and launched himself towards them. 

He squeezed his Omega hard enough that the smaller man could barely breathe. 

Scooping his beautiful pup from Gab’s arms, he cuddled her close. 

The overwhelming sense of relief weakened the tall man’s knees. 

 

By the time they made it over to the Impala, Sam had calmed down enough to release Gabriel so Dean could grab the smaller man. 

“Should’ve known you wouldn’t need rescuing.” The Alpha grinned to the Omega. 

“Yeah? Well…you wouldn’t believe the disgusting thing I had to do to escape.” 

The Beta made a note to himself to get more details on that subject. 

For now, he wanted Gabriel and Samantha at home and physically needed to get his hands on Dick Roman 

“Dean, take Gab and Sami home. I’ll deal Dick.” He practically ordered, giving his pup back to his mate. 

 

“Sammy…” his older brother began. 

“I know, Dean. I won’t kill him.” 

“He might already be dead, I don’t know how hard I hit him, I only concentrated on getting out of there.” 

Serious hazel eyes locked with Dean’s green ones, 

“I’m not kidding. Take my family home, I’m walking to the Nicolette and finishing this shit.” 

 

With a peck to Gabriel’s forehead and a nod to his brother, Sam turned heel, heading towards the hotel. 

 

He didn’t stop at the front desk to ask for Roman’s room number. 

He worked for the man long enough to know the pompous asshole took the penthouse suite. 

Adrenline flowed electric through his veins on the elevator ride up, the aniticaption of confronting Dick vibrating his skin. 

 

With a ‘ding’ Gabriel’s Beta mate stomped confidently down the hall. 

The door was wide open, no sign of a threatening Alpha body guard. 

He scanned the room briefly, stepping in and circling the bed to find Dick lying on the floor, blood pooling into the white carpeting. 

Narrowing his eyes and sighing, he crouched low enough to press his finger to the Alpha’s jugular. 

 

Damn it. 

 

Dick’s cold heart was still beating. 

Well, at least there wouldn’t be much of an investigation regarding Gabriel. 

Clear case of self-defense shouldn’t warrant an assault charge. 

 

Sam picked up the hotel’s landline, index finger hovering over the ‘9’ button to call for an ambulance. 

He smirked as a dark light bulb lit up in his head. 

He dialed a cute little Beta slut instead. 

 

“Balthazar?”

“Sam! How was court?” 

“Everything went our way, I would like to ask a favor though.”

“Sure…sure… Whatcha need?” 

“Those pictures.” 

“MY pictures?” 

“Yeah…think you can bring them to the penthouse suite of the Nicolette?” 

“I’ve actually been in that room many, many times. On my way, handsome. You better have a good story behind all of this.” 

Sam grinned. 

“The best.” 

 

Balthazar gave Sam a ride home, the taller man calling Jody with a story on where to find Roman. 

The Sherriff sounded suspicious at the little lie he was telling. 

“We went looking for Balthazar, he knew where Dick was and I went to make sure.” 

“You should have called me Sam, you can’t take matters in to your own hands like that. You’re an attorney for Chuck’s sake! You know vigialante justice is still a crime.” 

“It’ll all work out in the end, I promise.” 

 

While Sam’s conversation rattle off in the passenger seat of Balty’s car, the smaller Beta had made a few phone calls of his own. 

To the press.

To the media. 

To the mental hospital that currently held Susan Roman. 

 

He was pretty sure the people he called would respond even faster than the law could. 

 

Balthazar dropped Sam off at his condo, stealing a hug and accepting yet another ‘Thank you’ from the man. 

“You take care of that pup and his Poppa, handsome. Watch the news tonight, I’m about to become famous.” He left with an exaggerated wink. 

 

Wearied, Sam made his way up to the apartment, door ajar and several police officers, including FBI Agent Hendricks, questioning Gabriel with Dean standing by protectively.

“And then I hit him, grabbed my pup and ran.” Gab explained. 

“You’re very brave for an Omega. You could’ve gotten hurt.” Agent Hendricks, shaking his head. 

“He’s very brave for a person, gender be damned.” Sam interrupted, his mate immediately rising from his seat at the table to wrap his arms around the Beta, burying his face in the man’s chest. 

“Yes, well…” the agent cleared his throat. “I think we’re done here. If we have any more questions, we’ll give you a call.” 

Sam gave him a polite handshake as Dean led everyone to the door. 

 

“I called Cas, he and Mom are on their way over. So is Bobby and Samuel.” 

“Speaking of Grandpa, where’s John?” 

“At my request, still breathing. A little beat up, lying in the emergency room, waiting to be identified. Guess Gadreel just slowed the car down and rolled him out.” 

“Wish I’d been there to see that.” Sam chuckled. 

“He’s your father, Too-Tall” Gabriel admonished. 

“Not anymore, Tough Guy.” 

Gab shook his head, guilt clouding his eyes. 

“Hey, this isn’t because of you. Nothing about this is your fault. John’s been an ignorant bigot my whole life, I finally had enough. Now, where’s my namesake?” 

The Omega smiled, “She had a bath, a bottle and is snoring loudly in her crib.” 

 

Sam brushed past his mate and his brother to check on Samantha himself. 

 

He needed to see her, safe in her own bed. 

 

‘My God’ the Beta thought, blinking away tears, ‘she’s beautiful’


	93. SAMANDRIEL XV

Samandriel lay on his bed, Eli whispering in his ear. 

“I love you, little guy.” 

“And I love you.”

 

The words were unbelievably true. 

 

His Beta licked, kissed and nipped every inch of his body, Samandriel producing more slick with each touch. 

The Omega felt adored…honored…humbled. 

When Eli’s mouth reached his hole and hummed, the smaller man started to beg. 

“Eli…” 

Then a wonderfully wet tongue pressed itself in to his tight pucker, his entire body tense with a desperate need for more. 

Samandriel’s fingers were locked in the man’s light brown hair, his hips pressing upwards, pleading. 

“Eli…please…I…” before he could utter ‘take it anymore’, the Beta interrupted. 

 

“Shhh, Omega-mine. I’ll take care of you.” 

 

It may have been the single sexiest comment he had ever heard. 

 

The breath of those words warm against his thighs, he lay back, releasing the hold on Eli’s hair to maneuver his hands above his him, gripping the headboard. 

The Beta continued to lick slowly, torturously over Samandriel’s hole, fingertips lightly caressing the pink circle. 

 

Slick flowed plentiful; the Omega whimpered and whined as Eli introduced his finger, just to the first knuckle. 

It wasn’t enough.

He needed more. 

His Beta listened to the quickening of his breath, pressing to the second knuckle. 

“So tight, baby…” Eli mumbled. 

Adding a second digit, inserting both fingers slowly before scissoring them apart, stretching Samandriel’s hot, wet channel. 

 

“I’m ready, Beta-mine. Please…” 

There was a soft growl rumbling in the larger man’s chest as he leaned back, maneuvering the head of his cock against the Omega’s entrance. 

He pushed in slowly, aching, inch by inch. 

 

It was so different than Benny. 

 

Eli was longer, not as thick and there was no extra skin awaiting a knot to develope. 

When the Beta finally bottomed out, his Omega wrapped pale legs around the man’s waist, pulling him in as deeply as possible. 

The older man’s hands pressed in to the mattress on either side of Samandriel’s head, leaned down to whisper, 

“You have no idea how precious you are, Omega-mine.” 

Blue eyes vulnerable and sincere stayed locked with wide gray ones as Eli began to move, starting with short, slow thrusts until Samandriel felt him press against a magical spot inside. 

“Oh…God…” 

The Beta had the nerve to smirk knowingly, aiming ever movement after that to hit Samandriel’s prostate, making the smaller man shiver and moan. 

 

Eli reached between the Omega’s legs, around his own cock to scoop up sweet, plentiful slick, wrapping a callused hand around Samandriel’s tiny dick, stroking reverently. 

That was all it took. 

Overwhelmed with so much physical pleasure and emotional connection, the smaller man cried out, coming thin, clear lines across his stomach with Eli’s name on his tongue.

Contractions of the Omega’s wall squeezed the Beta’s member, throwing him over the edge and he came with a loud, throaty growl. 

He buried his face in Samandriel’s neck, panting as he rode out the aftershocks of his orgasm. 

 

For a brief moment, the Omega was sure Eli intended to bite him, claim him. 

 

But he didn’t. 

 

The Beta gifted small kisses and wonder words of adoration in to Samandriel’s ear. 

Unlike Alpha’s, Beta’s have no knots and only spill their seed once. 

Without being tied together, Eli could pull out, moving to lie next to his Omega and pulling the smaller man in to his arms. 

They were both stinky with slick and come, their scents mixing together producing a smell all their own and nowhere near unpleasant. 

 

“You didn’t mate me.” Samandriel murmured. 

“You didn’t ask me to.".

The Omega lifted his head to look in to Eli’s face. 

“Ask?” 

With a smile and a tender kiss to the tip of Samandriel’s nose, 

“I’m not going to ‘take’ you, little guy. I can wait, I WANT to wait, until you give yourself to me. You need to be sure that we’re a forever thing. I have no doubts but I won’t bite you without your consent.” 

The Omega laid his head back on to his Beta’s chest, brows furrowed as he contemplated Eli’s words. 

He had been assured many times that he could make decisions, voice his opinions, but never imagined that would carry over to a mating bond. 

 

Traditionally, it was always under the Alpha’s control. 

 

But Eli wasn’t an Alpha. 

He wasn’t Benny. 

And he wasn’t going to treat Samandriel as a possession. 

 

“My next heat, Eli. I want you to mate with me then.” 

“It’s too soon for another pup, little guy.” 

“There’s birth control and claiming during an Omega’s heat produces a stronger bond.” 

“You need to be sure, Samandriel.” 

The Omega tilted his head up, pecked a gentle kiss to his Beta’s jaw. 

“I’m sure, Eli. And also sure that we’re wet and sticky and need to shower before my pup wakes up hungry.” 

 

Samandriel took Eli’s hand, leading his across the hall to the bathroom where they exchanged kisses and grins washing one another. 

The heat and intimacy of the shower brought them back to the Omega’s bed where they made love one more time before Lil’ Ben woke up. 

Feeding his pup with a slow rocking motion, tucked in to Eli’s side, the Beta delivering the occasional kiss to the top of his head Samandriel felt…

 

Peaceful. 

 

Loved. 

 

Happy. 

 

And finally at home.


	94. DICK VI

Dick strolled triumphantly from the elevator to the penthouse suite of the Nicolette. 

Everything had worked out so much better than he could have dreamed. 

 

Not only did he have possession of his heir but the troublesome Omega breeder too. 

It was perfect. 

Hiding them both in one of his many properties across the world wouldn’t be a problem. 

He was Dick-fucking-Roman and he never lost. 

 

Dick dismissed Alastair from the door, telling him he would contact him when he needed an escort for his new family. 

He needed to make arrangement to get out of the country first. 

He smugly opened the door to the room, small pup napping in the middle of the bed and his Omega pacing by the window. 

“FBI questioned me for an hour. They have nothing. Now…I have some friends of mine procuring a few passports for my new family.” 

Gabriel was shaking his head in disbelief. 

As Roman walked towards him, the Omega moved away. 

One step back for each of the Alpha’s steps forward until Gabriel had trapped himself against a wall. 

“Spain.” 

The Omega announced suddenly. 

“What?” 

“You asked England or Spain. I choose Spain.” 

“I knew you could be reasonable with proper motivation.” 

The Alpha was closer now, bragging directly in to the Omega’s face. 

Then the breeder leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. 

Jerking back in surprise, Dick narrowed his gaze, suspicious. 

“What the hell was that?” 

“I’m going to be your Omega, right? Your husband? I assume you’ll want more pups; I don’t want things to be like they were last time. You know, when I was in heat and everything was so clinical. If we’re going to be together physically, can’t I at least enjoy it?” 

 

Dick had done it. 

 

He had finally broken the smart-ass Omega whore. 

“Still the little slut, aren’t you? Sam’s a fool. You’ve been playing him from the beginning.” 

“But you’re not; I’ve never been able to fool you.” Gabriel wrapping his arms around Dick’s neck, pulling him in wantonly, pressing his gorgeous body against his Alpha. 

Roman groaned in to the kiss, shoving tongue in to his Omega’s mouth. 

There was a sudden burst of pain, a shock of white light in both his eyes and then everything was gone.

 

Blackness. 

 

He struggled back to consciousness slowly, swimming through a thick fog of confusion. 

Opening his eyes, Dick’s vision blurred and tinged with red before he could focus enough to sit up. 

Crusting blood flaked off his face as he ran a soft palm over his temple. 

 

It was then he heard it. 

Mumbling. 

Murmurs. 

A few chuckles. 

And then a loud assault of questions coming from a dozen different voices. 

 

“Mr. Roman, what do you have to say about these pictures?” 

Pictures? What fucking pictures? 

“I can understand the pink panties, Dick” came a condescending male voice. 

“And maybe even the peanut butter” giggled a female from the other side of the room. 

“But, Dick, can you explain what the HAMSTER was for?” a deeper voice with a throaty laugh. 

 

The Alpha pushed himself to his feet, leaning one hand securely against the wall as he scanned the room through kaleidoscope eyes. 

Reporters. 

Every news agency represented, clustered in to the room.

Where was Gabriel? 

Where was the pup? 

What the hell was going on? 

One Beta with a microphone, followed closely by a large man carrying a camera, held up a photo and asked for a comment. 

Dick snatched the picture from the woman’s hand, holding it close to his face and squinting. 

 

Balthazar. 

 

That Beta bitch! 

 

The prints were obviously stills from a video. 

Where was that recording? 

They presented an evening of debauchery; private sexual preferences that Balthazar had actually signed a confidentiality agreement to assure he’s keep his mouth shut. 

 

“These are fakes” he announced in a raw, dry voice, “apparently an attempt to blackmail me.” 

“Can you explain your current condition? The injury to your head or the rumors that you kidnapped an Omega and pup?” 

“What?” 

Seriously, what? 

How…how did anyone… 

Fuck. 

Gabriel. 

Omega whore got away. 

 

A harsher tone floated in from the doorway, a man flashing an FBI badge instead of a press pass. 

“Dick Roman. You are under arrest for the abduction of Samantha Winchester. You have the right to remain silent…” 

The Alpha didn’t hear the rest of the agent’s words; the room was spinning, camera flashes blinding him as his arrest was thoroughly documented for prosperity. 

Cold metal cuff too tight around his wrists, dizziness and vertigo threatening to put him back in to the darkness, Roman was led out of the penthouse towards the elevator, the storm of questions continued behind him. 

“What is your connection to Michael Shurley?” 

“Where you involved in the kidnapping of another Omega?” 

“Dick, can you respond to accusations made by your wife’s attorney?” 

“Is it true you kept an Omega breeder in your guest house for months?’ 

 

Roman didn’t open his mouth to answer any of these. 

He needed to get to the police station, make a call to Azazel. 

Shit.

He had fired his lawyer that morning.

 

The elevator’s shiny chrome doors shut, blocking out the shouting reporters and allowing him to concentrate on the pain burning through his skull. 

“I believe I need medical attention, agent.” 

“The county jail nurse on call will check you out after you’re booked.” 

“That can’t be legal. I’m sure you have to take me to the hospital first.” 

“Listen, DICK, I don’t like you. I don’t like your type. Rich assholes who think they’re above the law. We have enough charges pending against you right now to keep you in prison the rest of your life. Your money won’t mean a thing when you’re forcibly seduced in the shower, asshat.” 

“You can’t talk to me that way!” 

Seriously, the nerve of this Beta! 

“I just did, Mr. Roman.” The agent laughed, shaking his head. 

 

As the elevator doors opened, another gang of media parasites shouted inquiries, shoved microphones in his face and shined bright lights in to his eyes. 

Internally, Dick Roman tried to convince himself that he could bury all of this under lies and monetary donations to the right people. 

A quiet,tiny voice the Alpha constantly ignored whispered repeatedly in the back of the man’s mind. 

 

There was no coming back from this. 

 

He was ruined. 

 

Dick-fucking-Roman had finally lost.


	95. CASTIEL XIII

Arriving at the apartment, the Omega practically burst through the door. 

He scented Gabriel immediately, Sam’s mate smelled content, happy. 

Cas traced along the wall until the aroma was strong enough he could reach out to Gab, pulling him in to a tight embrace only to cry on the man’s shoulder. 

“I’m so sorry, Gabriel. So sorry, I didn’t know what else to do…”

“Are you kidding me? You should see the shiner you’re sporting. You’re all purple and blue.” 

“I could have fought back if…” 

“Shut up, Cas.” Gab said gently with humor in his voice, “Your big bad Alpha mate got knocked out cold. I have no doubt you did everything you could to keep my princess safe. There is no one, I mean NO ONE, Sam and I trust with Sami more than you, Castiel.” 

Gabriel’s words seemed to calm Cas a bit; the Omega felt Sam’s hand on his shoulder as the Beta tugged him in for a hug of his own. 

“I know what you need, Castiel.” 

Taking his hand, Sam led him to the bedroom and over to Samantha’s crib. 

The Beta coaxed Cas’s palm on to the pup’s chest so the Omega could feel his niece’s heartbeat and the soft wisps of her warm breath. 

“I think she would like a lullaby, Uncle Cas.” Sam whispered. 

With a smile and a nod, Castiel rested against the crib rails, stroking Sami’s soft hair began to sing tenderly. 

The calming scent of Samantha’s peace and innocence relaxed the Omega completely. 

All the uncertainty and guilt faded to affection. 

He just loved this little pup. 

 

Resting his head on Dean’s shoulder as they lay in their bed that night, the Omega couldn’t help the tears of frustration and sadness at all the trouble he believed he caused. 

“Angel? What’s wrong?” 

“So many bad things have happened because of me. You were shot, you lost your Dad…” he began, only to be interrupted abruptly by his mate. 

“NO! Michael and John made those decisions. You are everything good in my life, Castiel. It’s been a bad day, I mean, an epically bad day, but everyone’s home and safe. You’re not going to spend one more second feeling guilty about things that are out of your control. Sometimes bad things happen, but at the end of the day, we’re together. That’s all that matters.” 

Cas grinned at Dean’s ramblings. 

His Alpha working so hard to convince him the tough times were in the past. 

 

But they weren’t. 

Not yet.

 

Michael had been declared mentally fit to stand trial and had refused to take a plea bargain. 

This meant Castiel and Dean would both have to testify. 

Shurley’s high priced lawyer, a hobbit of a man named Metatron, wanted to paint Castiel as an unstable Omega, confused by the entire real world and unable to make his own decisions. 

That Chuck Shurley never voided the mating agreement and Cas, legally, should have been with Michael. 

 

The assistant district attorney, a fiery demon of a lawyer named Ruby Malfaisante, was set to prosecute the man without mercy. 

Apparently, her mother was an Omega and she took the mistreatment of the gender very personally. 

Castiel and Dean spent a great deal of time with the attorney, preparing to testify. 

No matter how much preparation they had, Cas still found the idea of speaking on the stand terrifying. 

 

The day of the trial, the couple arrived in the courtroom before the defendant, settling next to the ADA, Castiel reeking of distress. 

“You need to tone it down a bit, Cassie Boy. Your scent will convey weakness to the judge and jury and that’s half of Michael’s case. You need to show everyone the strength I know you have. You survived Shurley twice, telling your story is just gravy.” 

Cas laughed quietly at the attorney’s flip way of speaking and her confidence in him. 

His scent shifted to one of contentment as his mate reached for his hand, squeezing it in reassurance. 

“We put this guy away once and for all; we never have to think about Michael Shurley the rest of our lives.” 

The Omega nodded, then tensed visibly as Metatron and Michael entered the courtroom. 

He could scent Mike’s familiar odor, as well as the defense attorney’s fragrance that reminiscing of sour milk. 

 

Ruby made her opening statement, followed by Mike’s lawyer’s nasally voice denying everything the ADA had just said. 

He sounded like an idiot. 

Malfaisante called Dean to the stand first, the idea being that Castiel would feel more confident after his Alpha had spoken his peace. 

When Ruby called Cas to testify, Metatron objected. 

“Your honor, an Omega cannot testify in a court of law”

“Untrue” the ADA debated, “An Omega may testify with the consent of his Alpha or mate. Dean Winchester has given his permission. I find that an Omega has the ability to be victimized but not the right to confront his attacker completely unacceptable.” 

“I’m not here to argue the law with you, Ms. Malfaisante. Objection overruled, the state may call the Omega.” 

Castiel allowed Dean to guide him to his seat and adjust the microphone in front of him. 

Ruby started by asking questions about his childhood, what happened when he presented and the broken mating promise from Michael Shurley. 

Because the defense was sure to bring it up, the attorney dealt with Cas’s time at ANGELS and his resulting mating to Dean. 

Laying all the cards on the table and daring Metatron to play. 

Cross examination was insulting and obnoxious. 

 

“Mr. Novak…” 

“Winchester.” 

“Excuse me?” 

“My last name is Winchester, not Novak.” 

“I apologize. My mistake. Shouldn’t it be Shurley?” 

“No sir” 

“You did have a mating agreement with Michael Shurley, correct?” 

“Yes, before my accident.”

“What happened to the promise after your injuries?” 

“Chuck Shurley voided it.” 

“How do you know that?” 

“My mother told me.”

“But you did not see the documents ending the contract, did you, Castiel?” 

“Of course not, I’m blind.” 

“And then she benefitted financially by placing you in a Slick House?” 

“I believe so, but I did not ‘see’ that either.” 

 

Metatron didn’t find his answer as amusing as Dean did. 

The rest of the trial consisted of Chuck Shurley lying about voiding the agreement. 

Michael Shurley insisting that Castiel wanted to be with him but that his feral mate drug him back to an unhappy union against his will. 

 

The judge bought none of it. 

 

The jury bought none of it. 

 

In the end, Michael Shurley was convicted of kidnapping, false imprisonment, assault and attempted murder. 

 

He was given 25 years to life. 

 

Cas could finally move on from being ‘Little Jimmy’ and drown in the promise of being Castiel Winchester.


	96. CROWLEY

Crowley sat at the desk in his second floor office, staring at folded pink card, bunny ballerinas dancing around the words, 

 

‘YOU’RE INVITED’. 

 

Gabriel’s pup’s first birthday party. 

The Beta had the invitation on his desk for the last week, debating on attending. 

After all, he was a business man. 

The Omegas he mated off over the years became faded memories. 

He didn’t stay in contact with them or care about what happened to them once he was paid. 

 

Except for three.

 

Samandriel, Castiel and Gabriel had managed to worm their way in to his mind and then make a home for themselves in his heart. 

Over the last year and a half, he had visited them when they were injured, forged documents to ensure better futures and kept track of the many legal rollercoasters the boys always seemed to be riding. 

Like it or not, these Omegas were important to him. 

 

With a loud sigh, he stood, grabbed his jacket from the back of the chair and snatched up the pink card. 

Crowley rode the elevator down, walked briskly passed Meg at the receptionist desk and drove his town car to the park himself. 

He didn’t want to wait for his driver. 

 

Strolling through the grass to a crowd surrounding a wooden shelter, covered in pink and purple balloons and cray paper, he smiled as he noticed Castiel sitting alone, singing to a pup snug against his chest. 

Before the man could get close enough to offer a greeting, Cas turned his head towards the Beta, smiling. 

“I wasn’t sure you would come, Mr. Crowley.” 

“You and those senses, my nightingale. No one will ever be able to sneak up on you.” 

Crowley smiled, settling himself in the chair next to the Omega. 

“Is that Samandriel’s little one?” 

“Lil’ Ben” Cas confirmed with a soft grin, “all those loud people wouldn’t let him sleep.” 

“You and Samandriel reconnected.” 

“His real father works for Dean’s grandfather. He’s been adopted in to the family.” 

“It is a very small world, lark.” 

 

“Crowley!” 

Gabriel’s voice drifted over as the Omega headed towards the Beta. 

Pulling the man out of his seat and in to an awkward hug, “I’m so glad you came, Fergie.” 

“You know how much I hate that name, Gabriel.” Crowley complained, wrinkling his nose. 

“And that’s the only reason I call you that.” Gab answered with an evil smirk. 

Sam appeared over his mate’s shoulder, Samantha setting on his hip comfortably. 

“Look Sami, Uncle Crowley came to see you.” 

To the Beta’s horror and delight, the pup reached for him. 

He lifted her carefully, noting how Sami’s eyes looked exactly like her Poppa’s. 

Eyes that, at one time, entranced Crowley through all of his defenses. 

 

“So, Castiel. All my other boys have been breeding, when will you gift us all with a pup?” 

“In about seven weeks” the Omega answered casually. 

Everyone gasped in unison. 

“Dean wanted to keep it a secret.” Cas began to explain. 

“Only my angel has a very big mouth.” The Alpha interrupted, leaning over Castiel’s shoulder to peck a kiss on his cheek. 

 

“Mr. Crowley!” 

Samandriel and Eli had finally caught on to where the party had shifted. 

The smallest Omega wrapped his arms tightly around the Beta’s waist, resting his head on the man’s chest. 

As far as Samandriel was concerned, Crowley had saved his life. 

The man would always be a hero in his eyes. 

“I glad to see you happy with the mate I picked.” Crowley grinned, taking false credit for the mating of Eli and his Omega. 

“Yes” Samandriel’s Beta agreed, “We should have listened to you all along.” 

Lil’ Ben began to stir, smiling around the pacifier in his mouth.

His Poppa stole him from Castiel, propping him on his hip to face Crowley. 

“Look Lil’ Ben. Uncle Crowley's here.” 

The man handed Sami to Gabriel, taking Samandriel’s pup in to his arms. 

“How, exactly, did I become an ‘uncle’?” 

“Because…” Dean began, “for a pimp with principles, you’re responsible for a lot of happy Omegas.” 

“Ug!” Crowley rolled his eyes, “You know I loathe that term, Winchester.” 

 

Mary called every one over to sing Happy Birthday and watch Samantha attempt to blow out her birthday candle. 

Crowley handed Lil’ Ben off to his Poppa in order to guide Castiel. 

Leaning over, he whispered quietly to the Omega. 

“I’m sorry to hear about your mom.”

“My mom? Why? Oh, God, is she dead?” 

“No…no. I thought you would’ve heard by now. Amelia married an Alpha called Raphael. Seemed the man has a very bad habit of romancing women only to clear their bank accounts. Last I heard he had taken all that was left of her settlement, leaving her bankrupt. I believe she had to sell the house.” 

Cas nodded; no concern or sadness in his scent. 

Karma had taken care of yet another selfish person. 

 

They had almost caught up with the rest of the group when Crowley tipped his head towards his sightless songbird. 

“Crowley is not a bad name for a pup, you know. You and Dean should keep that in mind.” He joked. 

“I’ll bring it up. But what would we name the other pup?” 

“Other pup?” 

Castiel smiled broadly as he murmured, just loud enough for only Crowley to hear

“I’m carrying twins. Dean doesn’t even know yet.” 

The Beta shook his head, surprised at the pride he felt knowing Cas treated him to such a wonderful secret. 

 

A chorus of different people from a variety of backgrounds sang to an excited one year old. 

Castiel leaning back against Dean, the Alpha’s hand protectively over his Omega’s abdomen. 

Samandriel bounced Lil’ Ben on his shoulder, Eli’s hand caressing his lower back. 

Gabriel sat next to Sam with is pup on his lap, resting his chin on Samantha’s shoulder as he encouraged her to make a wish. 

 

Crowley stood back a bit, arms crossed, with an unfamiliar sting of tears prickling his eyes. 

 

 

 

Fergus McCloud, better known as 'Crowley', is the owner/operator of a well-known Omega shelter, ANGELS. 

Called this because he changes all his ward's names to those of celestial being.

If you're looking for a night of Omega comfort, hit the #4 button in the elevator.

Looking for a potential mate? Punch #3 on the dial pad.

Crowley managed to procure not one but three rare, beautiful male Omegas.

 

 

His Omega Angels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have had a blast writing this story, especially with the encouragement and feedback from the obscene amount of kudos and comments. 
> 
> I sincerely thank all of you for staying with me, riding out each story line, you are my muses. 
> 
> I feel like a little kid, handing his mom a stick figure drawing and watching proudly as she magnets it to the fridge. 
> 
> Thank you for hanging my drawings on your refrigerator. 
> 
> It means more to me than you know. 
> 
> All my love, 
> 
> *alpineshoodratt*


End file.
